SIEMPRE QUIERO VOLVER A TI
by alejandraonce
Summary: SQ Emma y Regina son adolescentes y mejores amigas, surge un sentimiento especial entre ellas, lo viven... pero pasaran algunos años para reencontrarse, asumirán lo que nunca dejaron de sentir?
1. Chapter 1 Los Añorados 18

**SIEMPRE QUIERO VOLVER A TI**

 **LOS AÑORADOS 18**

Es 1ro de Febrero y se celebran los 18 años de Regina Mills, ella disfruta con quien se ha convertido en su mejor amiga, Emma Swan y el resto de sus amigos, todos bailan en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Mills, sus padres Cora y Henry adecuaron todo para este acontecimiento especial.

Hace apenas 1 año Emma y su Madre Mary Margareth llegaron a Boston de Storybrook, pequeña ciudad de Maine donde Vivian junto a James padre de Emma y esposo de Mary, quien era el Jefe de la Policía y lamentablemente fue víctima de un delincuente, tratando de salvar la vida de unos vecinos al llegar a casa, logra su objetivo pero a costa de su vida, esto llevo a Mary y a Emma a abandonar la ciudad por el dolor que les causaba seguir allí y trasladarse a otra ciudad, ellas quedan en buena posición económica no solo por los ahorros que los Swan habían hecho sino la indemnización que les dio la Alcaldía de Storybrook por el deceso de James, quien fue considerado un héroe.

Ahora Mary y Emma son vecinas de los Mills, viven en un vecindario no de millonarios pero es un lugar de gente con posición económica holgada.

En la fiesta toca unas de las bandas del High School donde estudian las chicas, el vocalista es Daniel, un chico muy simpático de 18 años quien últimamente está detrás de Regina y piensa conquistarla aprovechando que es su cumpleaños, el guitarrista es un joven pícaro que no quita la mirada de Emma, chica a la que aún consideran nueva en la zona y que cada día le atrae más a él, Killian Jones quien tiene 17 años.

Paradas un momento en el mesón de pasapalos Emma y Regina disfrutan viendo la banda

-Gina, crees que Daniel se decida a hablarte ?

\- De qué?

\- No te hagas la tonta, sabes que gusta de ti, lo demuestra a diario con sus acciones, y.. creo que no te desagrada – Esto lo dice Emma buscando sacarle información a Regina, quien habla de todo con ella menos el tema Daniel.

-Emma por favor… no sé… es lindo pero… no sé… creo que mejor seguimos siendo amigos - Agacha la cabeza y evita mirar a Emma.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía 17 años, uno menos que Regina, desde que se mudó al vecindario se hicieron amigas, las mejores, pero cada día eran más cercanas y Emma no sabía por qué, pero prefería estar más con Regina que con cualquier otra persona, Killian siempre la buscaba en los recesos de clases y a ella le cae muy bien él, pero hasta ahora solo lo ve como amigo.

Daniel termina un tema y comienza a hablarle a los asistentes

-Hola amigos, feliz noche, hoy muy feliz celebrando el cumpleaños de Regina, - èl se dirige a ella y le dice - me gustaría subieras para dedicarte una canción por este tu día especial….

Regina se sorprende y sube emocionada, la verdad es que Daniel le atrae pero no ha decidido si debe o no salir con él, pasa mucho tiempo con Emma y disfruta tanto de su compañía que no se da cuenta que poco a poco se ha alejado del resto de sus amigos para compartir más con su vecina y nueva mejor amiga.

Regina sube al lado de Daniel, él toma su mano y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja, le agrada… claro que le agrada pero sin saber por qué busca a Emma discretamente entre la gente .. no la ve… pero decide prestar atención a su momento con Daniel.

 **Regina te dedico este tema** **She Will Be Loved de Maroon**

" Reina de belleza de tan sólo dieciocho años

Ella tuvo algunos problemas con ella misma

Él siempre estuvo allí para ayudarla

Ella siempre perteneció a otra persona

Conduje por millas y millas

Y terminó en tu puerta

Te he tenido tantas veces

Pero de alguna manera quiero más

No me importa gastar todos los días

Fuera en tu esquina en la lluvia torrencial

Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota

Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato

Y ella será amada

Y ella será amada.. "

Daniel solo le canta a ella, hipnotizado, ella está hermosa, como siempre, con un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, corte cuadrado, libres los brazos, su cabello medio hasta los hombros, poco maquillaje, pero con ojos delineados que realzan su mirada, labios carmesí, él quiere besarla, pero se frena, sabe que no puede hacerlo delante de todos.. Daniel está visiblemente enamorado y ella cae en su juego, la atmosfera ayuda, juego de luces bajas de colores, todos bailan románticamente, todos menos Emma, quien se aparta, se aleja, llega Ruby, una chica tan bella como Regina, menos tímida y encantada con Emma, es de su misma edad, pero parece mayor por su manera de ser, es de las chicas más populares del High School.

-Como la pasas Emma? Muy romántico esto no? Por lo visto Daniel cumplirá su objetivo hoy, la eterna Reina (lo dice en tono irónico) ha decidido tener novio, y uno nada mal, porque es taaaaan tierno.

Emma siente enrojecer pero se calma y le responde:

-Harían una excelente pareja, si ella lo acepta me alegrare, soy feliz si ella es feliz.

-Ahhhh que buena amiga, pensé que te afectaría, porque siempre están juntas, y seguramente ahora todo cambiara. – Se acerca un poco a la cara de Emma- yo puedo ser muy buena compañía también sabes, y conozco esta ciudad igual o más que Regina, así que hay muchas cosas que hacer… juntas

Mientras ha terminado el tema, Regina y Daniel se dan un abrazo en principio fraterno, ella tiene el corazón acelerado, está atraída por él, estaba en una burbuja mientras le dedicaban esa hermosa canción, ella se baja de la tarima, él comienza su último tema y ella visualiza a Emma hablando con Ruby justo cuando esta última acerca su cara a la de Emma, eso la sorprende e inmediatamente se les acerca.

Regina no lleva buena cara, cambio su actitud, se acerca y pregunta algo seca

-Qué hacen?

Ruby se adelanta:

-Conversando un poco con Emma mientras tu eres halagada por el más bello de esta fiesta, debes estar encantada, hacen una hermosa pareja, y esa canción.. uffff, yo me rendiría en sus brazos, que afortunada, siempre tienes a lo mejor a tu lado – voltea a ver a Emma y sonríe-

Regina trata de no mostrar su molestia por el tono irónico de Ruby y contesta

-Soy afortunada de tener una mejor amiga como Emma y .. un pretendiente como Daniel – de inmediato se excusa, al ver cierto cambio en la cara de Emma- claro es solo eso, un pretendiente.

-Muy hermoso el tema que te dedico Daniel Gina, te veías muy emocionada – Emma mira hacia la banda mientras dice eso- realmente él merece tu atención – voltea y la ve a los ojos- Regina, yo quiero tu felicidad, y hoy he notado que estar con él te hace feliz, espero esto no se quede en solo una canción dedicada.

Comienza a sonar la música del DJ y Graham toma a Ruby de la mano para invitarla a bailar, justo llegan Daniel y Killian, sin darle tiempo a Regina de responderle a Emma

Daniel toma a Regina y la lleva a la pista, Killian se frena un poco y la saluda

-Swan no había podido saludarte –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- Que tal va la fiesta?

Emma sale de su momento reflexivo y le dice

-No ha ido mal, pero a partir de este momento he decidido que debe ir mejor – le sonríe a Killian - me ayudas a terminar una buena fiesta?

-Sin duda Swan, no faltaba más – la toma de la mano para bailar

-No me digas Swan, sabes que solo así me dice Regina – Esto se lo dice algo seria, él le sonríe y le dice:

\- De acuerdo..E M M A, jajajaja

Ella se rejaja y comienzan a bailar un tema movido que prende más la fiesta.

Emma decide ignorar a Regina, no termina de entender por qué le afecta tanto verla con alguien, no sabe qué le pasa, pero decide disfrutar y Killian es el mejor para eso, es divertido, alocado, sexy y sin duda gusta de ella.

La próxima canción es lenta romántica de James Blunt , You Are Beautuful

Daniel siente que este es su momento, todos los chicos bailan abrazados, los que se gustan se unen más, es el último año del High School de Regina y Daniel, el penúltimo de killiam, Emma y Ruby, faltan pocos meses para el baile de graduación y la elección de los Reyes de la misma.

Daniel le dedica el tema a Regina

" Mi vida es brillante

Mi amor es puro

Vi un ángel

De eso estoy seguro

Ella me sonrio en el sub-terraneo

Ella estaba con otro hombre

Pero no voy a perder el sueño en eso

'Porque tengo un plan

Eres hermosa

Eres hermosa

Eres hermosa, es verdad

Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente

Y no sé que hacer…"

Aprovecha el momento romántico y le habla al oído a Regina

-No sabes cuanto esperaba bailar contigo, esta ha sido una de las noches más especiales para mí, estar aquí en tu cumpleaños, cantando… solo para ti.

Regina se estremece ante sus palabras y su manera de abrazarla

-Ha sido muy hermoso tu detalle, eres muy especial Daniel, no sabía que fueras tan romántico

-Tú haces que sea así, que me sienta así – la ve directo a los ojos, muy cerca- despiertas todas estas sensaciones en mí, nunca había sentido esto, sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero jamás una chica me había atraído tanto

Regina se sonroja y Daniel se acerca aún más hasta rozar sus labios y comienza a darle un dulce beso que ella acepta, ya tiene los brazos en su cuello y él en la cintura de ella, la acerca más y el beso se hace más apasionado, prueban sus lenguas y sus corazones se aceleran como nunca antes. Se separan y ambos sonríen

-Entonces Regina, por fin me aceptas como novio, me permites ser más que tu amigo?

Cierta duda hay en Regina, sigue sin entender por qué, ve hacia un lado antes de responder y ohhh sorpresa… Emma se está besando con Killian….

Siente que la cara se le pone roja por lo que ve, pero trata de disimular con Daniel, tiene una mezcla de sentimientos que la desbordan, le encanto el beso con Daniel pero odio ver a Emma besarse con Killian, esto la supera, está realmente molesta por ese beso que acaba de ver, se siente burlada y no sabe por qué… no lo piensa más y toma una decisión, va a responderle algo a Daniel….


	2. Chapter 2 Entendiendo Lo Que Siento

**CAPITULO 2 ENTENDIENDO LO QUE SIENTO**

Siente que la cara se le pone roja por lo que ve, pero trata de disimular con Daniel, tiene una mezcla de sentimientos que la desbordan, le encanto el beso con Daniel pero odio ver a Emma besarse con Killian, esto la supera, está realmente molesta por ese beso que acaba de ver, se siente burlada y no sabe por qué… no lo piensa más y toma una decisión, va a responderle algo a Daniel….

Pero no lo hace con palabras, coloca sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo besa, un beso que tiene más furia que amor, un beso algo brusco, él se extraña, pero cede, acepta, ella entreabre los ojos y su mirada da justo a Emma y Killian… Emma la está mirando, y esos ojos aguamarina se oscurecen toma a Kilian de la mano y salen del jardín, se pierden de su vista. Regina se suelta de Daniel.

-Pasa algo Regina? Supongo que esto es un si – lo dice con duda, y algo incómodo por el beso tan particular que le dio ella

-Sí, es un sí, disculpa si te parecí agresiva – y sonríe falsamente sin dejar de pensar a donde fue Emma con su acompañante.

Suena otro tema animado y Daniel la invita a seguir la fiesta, ella cede, no le queda de otra, acaba de aceptar ser su novia pero el revuelo en su pecho la confunde, ella es apasionada pero a la vez sabe controlar sus impulsos, es una chica controlada, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimiento a simple vista y logra hacerlo, baila, baila lo que resta de fiesta, no tienen muchas muestras de cariño, aunque él le toma la mano, la abraza y ella lo permite, pero evita besarlo discretamente con la excusa que están sus padres y otros vecinos adultos padres de otros compañeros como Mary Margareth.

Pasa una hora y Los Sres Mills se montan en la tarima y hacen subir la torta, llaman por el micrófono a Regina.

-Hija ven para picar tu torta y cerrar esta celebración que esperamos hayan disfrutado no solo nuestra hija sino todos sus invitados – Dice Henry Mills

Mary Margareth acércate junto a Emma por favor, Daniel ven tú también por favor - Dice Cora a su nueva amiga, ellas al igual que sus hijas han hecho una bonita amistad, invita a Daniel porque ya estaba enterada de sus pretensiones con Regina y ya antes había visitado la casa, ellos aprueban esa relación que solo faltaba Regina aceptara.

Mary sube y queda en medio de Cora y Regina y les comenta

-Emma fue a acompañar a Killian un momento a su casa, su madre le prestó el vehículo para ir a la fiesta pero es médico, hubo una emergencia en el hospital y la llamaron, fueron a buscarla, ahora vuelven, aunque la voy a llamar para que sepa que ya está acabando la fiesta.

-No Mary, igual deja que vuelva, al final vivimos a dos casas – Dice Regina

-Te entiendo –dice Mary pícaramente- quieres hablar sobre Daniel con ella… siempre queremos hablar esas cosas con la mejor amiga

-Ehh..si. si claro -Dice Regina algo apenada.

Comienzan a cantar el cumpleaños, Daniel se ubica a un lado de Cora, Regina en medio de sus padres, la felicitan, los camareros reparten la torta y comienzan a irse los invitados.

Ya solo quedan Mary y Daniel, el intenta quedarse un rato más para estar a solas con ella pero Regina le dice:

-Daniel ya es tarde, hablamos mañana si? – Le habla con dulzura, a pesar de su extraño malestar siente algo bonito por él y no quiere lastimarlo

-Mmmm quería quedarme un rato más y conversar un poco, pero entiendo que estés cansada.. tantas emociones hoy – le sonríe pícaramente.

-Si, es así.

-Vale, me voy entonces, ha sido un día muy especial cariño, hasta mañana – la sorprende con un piquito

-Hasta mañana –Responde ella

Mary justo sale de la cocina donde hablaba con Cora mientras se tomaban un café

-Chicos me voy, llamare a Emma, ya debería estar de vuelta

-Espéreme Sra. Swan voy de salida también, comenta Daniel

Regina le da un abrazo a Mary y los despide. Cierra la puerta y suspira… se queda pensativa mientras Cora se le acerca

-Cómo la has pasado hija? Te veías muy contenta, pero desde hace un rato te siento extraña

-La pase genial mama, no tengo palabras para agradecer a ustedes por este regalo de 18 años. Y no tengo nada, solo me pareció extraño que Emma se fuera antes de culminar la fiesta, me hubiese gustado que estuviera al cantar el cumpleaños

-Bueno hija, creo que cada una estaba algo ocupada en sus cosas – le guiña un ojo- Y cuéntame, que tal todo con Daniel, es un chico tal lindo, realmente nos cae bien.

-Todo bien mamá.. y si.. es muy lindo.. lo acepte como novio.

-Si nos dimos cuenta, y estamos contentos por ti, se nota que te gusta, sabemos que es buen estudiante, de buena familia, no podemos pedir más.

Regina sonríe, es importante para ella la aprobación de sus padres, a pesar de seguir teniendo un susto en el estómago… sin tener claro el motivo.

-Emma sale del jardín con Kilian, llegan a la sala y le dice

-Sácame de aquí por favor – Lo dice casi suplicando

Sorprendido Kilian comenta - Pero por qué, pasa algo? Emma me diste dos besos que han sido los más falsos que me ha dado una chica, cual era tu intención

-Me siento mal, no quiero seguir más aquí

-Mmmm tiene que ver con el beso de Regina y Daniel?

-Por favor que curioso eres – le dice Emma en tono molesto, y revira los ojos y cruza los brazos

-Ok está bien, salgamos de la fiesta, pero que le dirás a tu madre?

-Ya vengo, hablo con ella y regreso, busca tu auto y nos vemos afuera.

Kilian obedece y Emma hace una seña a su madre desde la entrada al jardín

-Dime hija que necesitas

-Mamá , Kilian recibió una llamada de su madre, hay una emergencia en el hospital y le pidieron que fuera, él me pidió lo acompañara, me da pena no hacerlo, es un buen amigo.

Mary hace un gesto de lado con su labio y le dice:

-Está bien, pero no regresen tarde.. Emma confío en ti, no me decepciones.

-No lo hare mamá, no pasa nada malo y tampoco haremos algo indebido.

-Está bien, te espero entonces.

Emma sale y se monta en el auto de Kilian, él le dice vamos a un bonito lugar que es relajante.

Llegan a una Marina, se sientan cerca del mar y él la interroga..

-¿Ok Emma, cumplí tu deseo bella princesa, pero quiero la verdad… puedes hacer eso? ¿Decirme que te pasa?

Emma se queda en silencio, tiene un remolino de sensaciones, pero en el fondo sabe que le pasa, ya entendió, de tanto pensar entendió que es lo que realmente le pasa.

-Puedo confiar en ti Killian? Salir de Storybrook fue un cambio muy fuerte en mi vida, falleció mi padre, deje a mis amigos de toda la vida, mi lugar de estudio, mis diversiones… en fin.. llegar a Boston también ha sido un cambio fuerte, y… Regina se convirtió en mi verdadera amiga, casi la única, los trato a todos pero poca confianza les tengo y admito que eres el único después de ella que me hace sentir en casa, pero… no sé, no sé si puedo confiar en ti..

Killian la mira seriamente y le dice

-Sé que tenemos poco tiempo siendo amigos, no te voy a negar que me gustas, pero también sé entender cuando el sentimiento no es recíproco, y sé que sólo me quieres como amigo, por eso no entendí tus besos y merezco una explicación, pero adicional quiero que sepas que si soy confiable, recuerda que mi padre es militar y mi madre médico, ellos nos han inculcado valores y uno de ellos es la lealtad, así que habla con confianza Emma yo si no comprendo por lo menos lo respetaré, ya que no puedo ser tu novio, quiero ser alguien en quien puedas confiar, un buen amigo…

Emma se conmueve con las palabras de su amigo y no puede evitar que se le salgan las lágrimas, se le acerca y lo abraza, al separase le dice:

-Jones creo que me enamore de Regina y no me di cuenta hasta hoy… sabía que algo no era común, sabía que era muy intenso querer estar siempre con ella, sabía que sentía algo que no conocía… pero al verla besarse con Daniel, todo estallo en mi cabeza – comienza a llorar con más fuerza.

Killian la abraza de nuevo – Calma Emma, calma… ya entiendo… No puedo decir que no tuviera una sospecha pero no podía afirmar que entre ustedes había algo más que una amistad….

-Es que sólo hay eso, ella no siente lo mismo por mí, lo sé, es muy dulce conmigo, soy su mejor amiga, siempre me dice que nunca ninguna amiga fue realmente honesta con ella, siempre había competencia, por su belleza, por su inteligencia, constantemente la traicionaban y me dice que conmigo es diferente…

-Emma, disculpa que toque el tema, pero… es la primera vez que esto te sucede? Antes no sentiste atracción por otra chica?

Emma se queda pensativa.. Reflexiona….

-Creo que no es la primera vez… Siempre fui de tener amigos, no me hizo falta tener novios, mientras mis amigas Belle y Lily hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban, a mí no me llamaba la atención ninguno, pero tampoco las chicas, hasta que sucedió algo distinto.

-A ver qué paso?

-Llegó una chica nueva a Storybrook, Jasmin, hija de padres que vinieron del medio oriente, una chica morena, dulce, muy amable, al principio muchos la ignoraban y yo fui quien la acepto e involucró con todos, hicimos una hermosa amistada, pero si me di cuenta que ella buscaba más de mi… me dio miedo, lo admito, eso fue un poco antes de venir aca… sé que si me hubiese quedado seguro algo habría pasado entre nosotras, eso lo acabo de entender…

-Okkk Emma, entonces esto realmente no es nuevo, tal vez lo nuevo es que te hayas enamorado…

-Si Kill, creo que esa es la situación, no puedo seguir negando esto que siento. Y tú? Qué piensas?

-De ti?

-Sí, de ser quien debo admitir que soy.

El pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrae – Swan, aunque te moleste que te diga así – se ríe un poco para bajar la tensa atmosfera que se ha creado – Entiendo, ya que te has abierto a mi te contaré algo familiar que se maneja sin problemas, una hermana de mi mamá es homosexual, lo hemos sabido siempre, mamá nos cuenta que cuando lo supieron hubo un caos familiar pero luego la llevaron al psicólogo y él dijo que era su orientación sexual y había que respetarla, así que poco a poco la familia fue entendiendo, ella vive en San Francisco y tiene pareja, unas tías súper cool – sonríe al decirle eso.

-Mis hermanos y yo las queremos mucho, son especiales con nosotros, hemos ido de vacaciones con ellas, todo bien… Sabes, deberías ir a un psicólogo, tal vez te ayude a asumirte y deberías hablar con tu mama, bueno… y tal vez con Regina…

-No eso no Killian, no me atrevo, no quiero que piense me he aprovechado de ella, nunca haría eso, pero si quiero tomarte la palabra con lo del psicólogo… y bueno lo de hablar con mamá es difícil, pero tienes razón, debo hacerlo – se encoge de hombros, siente miedo por esa conversación, pero debe asumirla.

-Qué bien, aunque me preocupa como llevarás ahora tu relación con Regina… es evidente que te afecta verla con otra persona..

-Estoy angustiada de solo pensar en eso, qué puedo hacer, no puedo alejarme así nada más, se dará cuenta que algo me pasa – comienza a llorar de nuevo

Calmate, calmate… te propongo algo que sonará loco pero te puede ayudar

Ella lo mira sorprendida – Jones que estas inventando

-Nada, algo que te ayudara. Mira me gustas pero tampoco estoy enamorado de ti, y ya no lo estare jajajaja, eso espero

Ella le golpea un hombro y sonríe – Hablaaaaa

-OK, seamos novios de mentira… un tiempo…. Porque si me gusta otra chica no podré estar atado a ti, obviamente, además no hay nada más atractivo que un chico con novia para que las demás lo quieran a uno jajaja

Emma revira los ojos y niega con la cabeza

-Eres incorregible.. Aunque debo admitir que no es mala idea, al hacer eso pasaríamos menos tiempo juntas porque ella ahora estará menos disponible siendo novia de Daniel…

-Acepto tu idea Kilian, pero solo un tiempo como dices tú, solo mientras logro distanciarme de ella, hare nuevas actividades, trataré de acercarme más a otras personas, necesito quitarme este sentimiento de culpa por enamorarme de mi mejor amiga y dejar de sentir el dolor que generan… los celos – Se queda viendo al mar mientras dice eso.

-Ok Srta Emma, trato hecho, me debes una jajajajaja

-No me gustan los tratos pero espero este me saque de problemas – ella se da cuenta de la hora, tienen más de dos horas que se fueron de la fiesta, deberían haber vuelto ya, sabe que está metida en problema con su madre

-Dios Kilian mira la hora, mamá debe estar furiosa pensando tooodo lo contrario delo que ha pasado aquí… vámonos rápido

Kilian se levanta al ritmo de Emma, corren al auto y regresan a la calle Mifflin casa 110, la casa está diagonal a la de Regina, se ven sus respectivos cuartos diagonalmente.

Emma entra a casa y encuentra a su madre sentada esperándola con cara de pocos amigos…

-Habla Emma, y quiero la verdad – Lo dice muy molesta pero sin gritar

Emma asustada se controla y actúa como si no hubiese hecho nada – Nada mamá lo que te dije, fuimos a buscar a la Sra. Jones pero la esperamos y me acaban de dejar aquí.

-Que decepción Emma, llame a la casa de Killian y hable con su madre, nunca los llamo para ninguna emergencia – Mary se alteró al decir esto, estaba realmente furiosa, tomo por el brazo a Emma y se le acercó a la cara – Dime dónde estabas Emma Swan y qué hacías

La joven no aguantó la presión y comenzó a llora – Perdona que te mentí mamá… no pude seguir en la fiesta … pasó algo que me afectó demasiado y necesitaba salir de allí, Kilian y yo no hicimos nada de lo que debamos arrepentirnos, solo fuimos a la Marina a conversar.

-No me vengas con esa historia tan absurda Emma, por Dios no soy una adolescente para que me engañes, estabas feliz en la fiesta, tenía días planificando con Regina, que casualidad que después de besarte con Killian desaparecen, crees que no vi todo.

Emma continuaba llorando, temía decir la verdad pero también temía que su madre pensara algo que ella no había hecho, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Ese beso fue una estupidez, un error, solo somos amigos, ya está aclarado y no sucederá de nuevo..

-Entonces Emma –Más calmada Mary al ver a su hija alterada, sin embargo no se le acercaba, se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Mamá … hay algo que me sucede desde hace tiempo y no sabia como expresarlo – Emma se acerca al sofá y se sienta, coloca sus brazos en sus rodillas y sus manos en la frente viendo hacia el suelo – No es fácil para mi hablar sobre esto …

Mary se da cuenta que es serio lo de su hija, se sienta a su lado y le pasa la mano por la espalda – Qué pasa Emma, puedes confiarme todo, somos las dos para todo, debes confiar en mi hija, nadie te va a querer y apoyar como yo…

Emma suspira, le tiembla el cuerpo y la voz cuando le dice a su madre casi en susurro…

-No me gustan los chicos… me gustan las chicas…

Mary se sorprende pero intenta controlarse, sabe que su hija está siendo honesta con ella, sabe que no ha sido fácil llegar a esta conversación, busca en sus recuerdos rápidamente y efectivamente Emma nunca fue de estar pendiente de chicos, siempre fue gran amiga, además aunque no era una chica masculina si poco coqueta, una chica muy bella, sus ojos aguamarina llamaban la atención, bella figura, usaba tanto vestidos como pantalones pero gustaba más de estos últimos en conjunto con chaquetas.. Su color preferido… el rojo

Justo para la fiesta se puso un hermoso vestido rosado que la hacía ver como toda una princesa de cuentos, su hermoso cabello rubio en ondas, era más dulce que sexy y le encantaban los deportes con exigencia física y resistencia como el karate, la natación y correr.

-Emma, hija, estas segura de lo que estás diciendo – le dice en un tono bajo, aun sobándole la espalda – Emma para de llorar

\- Hasta el día de hoy no tenía seguridad, he intentado obviar lo que sentía hasta hoy…

-Que pasó hoy, que hizo asumieras esto cariño…

Vuelve el llanto a Emma y se voltea para abrazar a su mamá – Mary se preocupa

-Emma cálmate por favor, dime que pasa, no te voy a reprochar…

-Vi a Regina besando a Daniel y eso no lo soporte, me dieron unos celos horrible, no había sentido nunca algo así –Mary se desprende un poco de Emma y la ve a los ojos

-Sientes algo por Regina? - Dice muy sorprendida - por tu mejor amiga

-Si mamá, quiero estar siempre a su lado, compartir todo, salir de paseo, es en ella en lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último al dormir…

Mary siente que sus ojos están a punto de soltar unas lágrimas pero se aguanta, le duele ver a su hija tan triste, obviamente la noticia la mueve pero no es un tema tabú para ella, está afectada en general con la confesión de su hija pero piensa apoyarla, es lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza.

-Eso que sientes mi amor pasa cuando uno comienza a enamorarse – Le toma la cara con sus dos manos- hija, hemos salido de muchos problemas juntas, si esto es un problema para ti, quiero que lo resolvamos juntas, te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer.

-Hable todo esto con Killian, me dijo que tiene una tía lesbiana, y que es una buena persona, que es buena con ellos y.. –Mary la interrumpe – Hija que una persona sea Lesbiana, Gay, Bisexual o heterosexual, no significa que sea buena o mala, la condición sexual de las personas no indican si buenas o no.

Mary es profesora y sabe manejar estos temas con adolescentes, ha sido una gran ventaja para Emma eso en este momento de confesión de quien es ella.

-Mamá, quiero ir a un especialista que me ayude a manejar esta situación, quiero que me lleves.

-Si mi amor, lo haremos buscaremos un buen psicólogo que nos oriente como llevar esta situación, pero quiero que entiendas y sepas algo importante… yo te amo más que a nada y sobre todas las cosas, y haremos todo para que te sientas bien, lo más importante es que aceptes quien eres y seas feliz siendo lo que quieras ser – se dan un abrazo muy fuerte y sienten una paz que solo puede dar el amor fraternal en un momento como este.

Es sábado, 10 am y Regina despierta, salta de su cama y se dirige a su ventana, Emma normalmente a esta hora tiene la cortina de su cuarto abierta, le gusta la claridad del día y siempre las abre temprano. Para sorpresa de Regina están cerradas.

Toma su celular y ve que tiene un mensaje de Daniel, antes de revisarlo le escribe a Emma.

-Hola Swan… por lo visto llegaste tarde, pensé pasarías antes de volver a tu casa por no haber estado al momento de cantarme el cumpleaños… que manera de abandonar mi fiesta!

Obvio estaba molesta. Espera unos minutos y no recibe respuesta, va al baño se da una ducha rápida se viste y baja, sus padres ya habían desayunado cuando la ven.

-Hola hija, feliz día, por lo visto descansaste – se le acerca Henry y le da un beso en la frente.

-Sí, dormí bien – la verdad le costó conciliar el sueño, esperó ver el carro de Killian para ver cuando llegaría Emma pero no aguanto y se durmió – Voy un momento donde Emma, ya vengo

-Pero desayuna primero amor –Le dice Cora

-Es rápido mamá, ya vuelvo.

Cruza la calle, disimulando la furia, llega a la cas 110 y toca la puerta, espera un poco y abre Mary Margareth

-Hola Regina, buen día – Hola Mary, está Emma – Responde casi sin verla a la cara, tratando de ver hacia adentro y ubicar a Emma

-Si claro, pasa- se hace a un lado para que entre – ya le aviso, anoche se nos pegaron las sábanas, nos quedamos conversando y se durmió conmigo, déjame ver si ya despertó.

Regina suspira, está acelerada pero no quiere que Mary lo note, ahora entiende porque Emma no tenía las cortinas abiertas, durmió con su mamá – Gracias Mary

Emma, estaba despierta, se había metido en un cuarto que Mary usa de despacho para revisar sus clases y ella para sus trabajos del High School, pero Mary primero quiere preguntarle a Emma si desea ver a Regina.

-Hija, Regina está abajo buscándote, no le aseguré que estuvieras despierta, vas a hablar con ella?

Emma suspira y trata de llenarse de valor – Creo que es algo que no podré evitar toda la vida, mejor bajo y salgo de esto.

Emma baja con toda la calma posible, sabe que verla la afectara pero debe enfrentarse.

Regina tenía un sencillo conjunto lila, camiseta, pantalón capri, sandalias bajas, muy sencilla pero Emma le pareció que estaba más bella que nunca, de solo verla se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

-Hola Gina, buen día, que haces aquí tan temprano, pensé despertarías a medio día, mamá me comento que disfrutaste mucho el final de la fiesta, que alegría… -Trata de ser lo más parca posible, pero hay cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si Swan, fue una fiesta maravillosa, lástima que el petulante de Killian haya logrado sacarte de la fiesta y no estuviste cuando termino, de muy mal gusto de tu parte, abandonar a tu mejor amiga en un día especial –Ya en este momento ella estaba evidentemente molesta

-Espera un momento Regina, yo no te abandone, estuve todos estos días ayudando en lo que me pedias para tu cumpleaños, pase la mayor parte de la fiesta contigo, cuál es tu problema, estabas pasándola muy bien con Daniel

Regina la interrumpe – Y tú con el chico popular, de que te quejas

-No me quejo, la que llego reclamando y quejándote fuiste tú – esto se lo dice ya algo molesta como estaba Regina – Mary vio la escena a distancia sin que la vieran y decidió no meterse, sabía que su hija debía resolver esta situación sola.

Regina continúo reclamando

\- Me pareció de muy mal gusto después de todo lo que hicimos para la fiesta justo te fueras casi al final, que pasó, a donde fuiste después de besuquearte con Killian? Qué fue más importante para ti que terminar de pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo?

-Respeta Regina – Emma tenía furia en los ojos – yo besuqueándome… y tú? Qué estabas haciendo tú con Daniel? Por qué criticas lo que haces? Siempre tengo que estar pendiente de tus cosas, siempre hay que correr ante lo que deseas, déjame en paz Regina, ya tienes novio supongo, entonces disfrútalo y deja que yo disfrute el mío.

Regina se asombra, pela los ojos y titubea – Te hiciste novia de Killian

-No es tu problema y te agradezco que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, no estoy interrogándote si estas con Daniel cuando es más que evidente.

Regina cierra la distancia entre ellas y baja la voz

-Emma.. qué hiciste con Kilian cuando se fueron de la fiesta.

-Regina basta.. no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… por favor ve mejor a tu casa, no quiero hablar más del tema

Se miran fijamente la una a la otra, con ojos brillosos, Regina se acerca aún más y le dice casi en un susurro….

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Verdades a Medias

Hola a todas, descubrí los Fics hace apenas un año, he leído muchos en este tiempo siempre con ganas de publicar algo. Así que me decidí, no sé aún de cuantos capítulos serán, pero en la marcha veremos. Pronto hare uno Morrilla pero quiero adelantar este lo más posible, mi idea es publicar constantemente, sé que las ocupaciones diarias no permiten hacerlo con regularidad, pero intentare hacerlo por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Espero les agrade y aspiro poder contar con sus reviews, así me animo más y acepto ideas !

 **Capítulo 3**

 **VERDADES A MEDIAS**

Se miran fijamente la una a la otra, con ojos brillosos, Regina se acerca aún más y le dice en un susurro….

-Por favor dime que hiciste? – Esto lo dice en un tono casi de ruego, sintiendo la respiración de Emma tan cerca… y sin rabia… solo esperando oír algo que le quite la angustia que tiene de imaginar que pasó algo intimo entre ella y Kilian

Emma tiene entre susto y rabia, no entiende la cercanía de Regina, no sabe qué pretende ella, solo sabe que quiere tomarla y darle un beso pero le da pánico su rechazo, y piensa… _**por qué esta molestia tan grande? Qué pasa por su cabeza que le reclama de esta manera, por qué baja la guardia y le habla tan suave**_

Con mucha dulzura le trata de responder – Gina.. yo no… - Suena el timbre...

Salen de su cúpula y Emma aprovecha para escapar del momento, abre la puerta.. Es Killian..

-Hoooola – La saluda con mucho ánimo y le da un fuerte abrazo, aún no ha visto a Regina

Regina ve el saludo, su cabeza se llena de dudas, no sabe que pensar, una rabia nueva le llena el alma, pero de inmediato reacciona y un segundo de cordura la hace calmarse un poco y reflexiona

 _ **¿Que estoy haciendo, por qué estoy reclamando algo tan absurdo, necesito calmarme, Dios dame calma, ¿qué me pasa? Por qué me molesta tanto ver a Emma con Killian. Necesito salir de aquí…**_

Entra Killian y ve a Regina, se sorprende y la saluda como siempre

-Hey Regina, que tal, como termino la fiesta -

-Todo bien Kilian, gracias… me tengo que ir a casa, luego nos vemos, bye

Sale casi corriendo cruza la calle y entra como un rayo a su casa, lanza la puerta y sube las escaleras, Cora la ve

-Regina que pasa? ¿No vas a comer?

-No mamá, no tengo hambre –dice mientras sube las escaleras

Entra en su cuarto y se lanza sobre su cama llorando, trata de contenerse para que no se den cuenta sus padres, no le gusta darles angustia, su hermana mayor Zelena ha sido un dolor de cabeza para ellos, siempre rebelde, haciendo cosas que no aprueban, ella está en Los Ángeles, probando suerte para ser actriz, es una luchadora de sus sueños, ella tiene 20 años, se fue a los 18 y aunque después de un año decidieron ayudarla económicamente no apoyan su carrera, pero decidieron no meterse más.

Killian se sorprende con la reacción de Regina

-Paso algo? La vi extraña

-No se Kil, ella me confunde, me reclamo porque me fui contigo, estaba furiosa y no sabía que decir, discutimos y al final bajo la guardia y casi estuve a punto de decirle que no había nada entre nosotros, que la quiero a ella…. Pero me salvaste una vez más

– Ella lo abraza

-Te entiendo, que mal momento Emma. Que quieres hacer?

-Continuar nuestro plan Killian, seamos novios de mentira.

Regina logra calmarse y analiza sus sentimientos, no tiene duda, le gusta Emma, pero también le gusta Daniel, y ante todo lo que ha sucedido con su hermana toma una decisión… se quedará con Daniel, no tiene idea como afrontar que le guste una chica, nunca antes le paso, igual no sabe si Emma siente lo mismo y con todo lo que sus padres han pasado con Zelena no tiene corazón para darles una nueva angustia, toma su celular y ve varias llamadas de Daniel, lo llama

-Hola Dani, disculpa, estaba durmiendo

-Hola hermosa, no te preocupes, lo imagine, pero deseaba escucharte

-Qué lindo…

-Nos vemos un rato?

-Es buena idea, a partir de mañana estaremos muy ocupados con lo que nos queda de estudios.

-Ok, te busco en una hora.

Así comienza cada una un noviazgo, Emma falso y Regina tratando de sentir más por Daniel que por Emma. Pasan dos meses, ellas la semana después del cumpleaños comenzaron a evitarse, Regina mentía en su casa por su distancia con Emma, decía que era por sus estudios y su tiempo libre era para Daniel, sin embargo, todos los días se asomaba para ver a Emma en su cuarto, en un punto se podía ver cuando abría su ventana.

Emma por su parte seguía con Killian pero ya estaba algo cansada de fingir, más aún cuando otra personita, muy atractiva de su mismo sexo continuaba intentando algo con ella… Ruby. En vista que tenía cita con su psicólogo decidió tocar ese tema

-Buenas tardes Dr. Hopper  
-Hola Emma, ven siéntate – Emma se acomoda en el sofá, esta vez prefiere sentarse.  
\- Ya has avanzado mucho para el tiempo que vienes a terapia, veo que cada día te aceptas más y entiendes que no estas enferma, simplemente tienes una condición sexual diferente a otras personas. A ver, ¿cómo ha estado tu semana?  
-He pensado mucho sobre la relación falsa con Killian, siento que ya no quiero mantenerla más, aunque no he superado totalmente la relación con Regina lo he aceptado un poco más, y… hay alguien que está mostrando mucho interés por mi.. y.. no me desagrada  
-Y esa persona es un chico o una chica  
-Una chica – Ella mantiene su mirada en alto, no siente vergüenza  
-Muy bien Emma, es sano que lo asumas con naturalidad. Pues si ya has decidido cerrar un ciclo espero sea apropiado para ti, solo espero no consideres que salir de una relación significa entrar en otra de inmediato, aunque ambos sabemos que la de Killian es falsa.  
-Creo que ya necesito pasar a otro nivel, no quiero esconderme, tengo el apoyo de mi madre que es lo más importante para mí.  
-Te entiendo Emma. Entonces espero en la próxima sesión me digas que tal el cambio.  
Hablan de otros temas familiares que en algún momento la han afectado y termina la consulta, Emma cada día se siente más liberada y vuelve a ser la chica simpática, alegre y agradable de siempre.

Casi un mes después Emma y Regina poco se encontraban, ambas sabían ya sus horarios, eso las ayudaba a evitarse, pero no siempre lograban hacerlo como este viernes en la mañana, cuando estaban en un receso de clases ambas.  
Regina se dirigía hacia su locker y al cruzar un pasillo se encuentra con Emma, ambas se sorprenden, hacen una especia de baile esquivando la una a la otra, hasta que esto les causa gracia y se ríen, el tenso momento se disipa  
-Hola Gina… disculpa venia distraída como siempre – y muestra esa sonrisa tan hermosa que a Regina le encanta  
-Ya veo – ella también le sonríe, y le guiña un ojo, eso acelera el corazón de la otra adolescente  
-Como van tus clases? Ya falta poco para la graduación, debe ser muy emocionante  
-Si lo es- dice Regina contenta – cada día lo añoro más, ahora estoy esperando lleguen las cartas de las Universidades a donde solicité entrar  
-Aún esperas entrar en la Universidad Georgetown?

-Es mi sueño Emma, espero lograrlo, estudiar políticas públicas y así lograr una gestión que beneficie a la gente cuando me gradúe y logre mis metas claro.

-Sé que serás tan buena como tu padre, él es tan especial para mí, nos ha ayudado mucho a mama y a mi desde que llegamos, todo ha sido más fácil gracias a él –Sonríe al decir eso, a Regina le brillan sus bellos ojos marrones… justo en ese momento aparece Daniel

-Hola hermosa, le da un beso en la mejilla – Emma se retira un poco y agacha la cara

Regina se apena un poco –Hola Dani, pensé que estarías con el profesor Sidney revisando tu trabajo especial

Hola Emma –la saluda y luego voltea a ver a Regina – Si ya lo revisamos, solo me acoto algo que cambiar, de resto todo bien.

En eso llega Ruby

-Hola rubia – su saludo es caluroso y le da un abrazo, Emma la acepta tranquila – Te buscaba para confirmar la ida al cine esta noche.

-Si claro… – Ahora es ella la que se corta un poco

-Que bien, viernes de cine, deberíamos ir nosotros también hermosa

-No creo Daniel, tengo pendiente mi trabajo especial, pensé adelantar esta noche.

-Vamos cariño, son un par de horas, quien más va chicas, Killian supongo.

-Nooooo por favor jajjaajaaj , que cosas se te ocurren Daniel, solo Emma y yo, Killian ya no está por estos lados – Ruby pasa sus brazos desde atrás por el cuello de Emma y posa su mejilla en el hombro de Emma – verdad rubia?

Emma quiere que se la trague la tierra, no porque se apene de su condición sexual, sino por no habérselo dicho a Regina antes, a pesar de todo lo que aún siente por ella la sigue considerando su mejor amiga.

Regina ciertamente está sorprendida y algo dolida por enterarse en boca de Ruby y no de Emma, aparte una oleada de celos la ataca, pero no puede darse el lujo de perder el control.

-Mmm si cierto chicos, es algo reciente, Gina nos hemos visto poco, yo con mis estudios, tú con los tuyos más ahora ocupada con Daniel que se ve es un buen novio – Daniel sonríe, le gusta el comentario y pasa su brazo por el hombro de Regina.

Regina se compone y pregunta – Entonces por lo que entiendo ya no eres novia de Jones… y… sales con Ruby?

-Exacto querida Reina, has entendido perfectamente – comenta Ruby, soltándose del cuello de Emma y poniéndose a su lado.

-Bueno que viva el amor! Dice Daniel – Entonces hermosa vamos al cine con las chicas? Por favor, así nos distraemos un rato de los trabajos especiales, prometo ir temprano mañana a tu casa y ayudarte.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa, di que sí Regina, así nos acompañan a Emma y a mi

A Regina no le queda otra que aceptar –Ok está bien, ante tanta insistencia quien puede negarse, aunque Emma no se ve muy convencida, no ha dicho nada, tal vez quiera ir sola contigo Ruby – lo dice con cierta ironía que solo entiende Emma

-No digas eso por favor, encantada que vayan con nosotras, solo los escuchaba – se excusa Emma.

-No se diga más nada, vayamos en un solo auto, Ruby vive cerca de mí, la busco primero a ella y luego a ustedes, te parece hermosa.

-Por mi está bien Daniel – responde Regina algo parca, deberá soportar esta salida viendo a Emma con una chica, esto es peor que haberla visto con Killian.

Son las 7 :30 y llegan al cine los 4, verán una película de suspenso que está de moda que comienza en media hora, Daniel y Emma van a la taquilla a comprar las entradas mientras Ruby y Regina se quedan esperando algo alejadas.

-Veo que la noticia de Emma conmigo no te ha sorprendido tanto, pensé que tendrías otra reacción. Emma me dijo que nunca hablaron de eso, bueno, también es cierto que la rubia hasta hace poco lo aceptó.

Regina suspira antes de responder – Ruby cualquier decisión de Emma la respeto mucho, es mi mejor amiga y si... nunca me dijo nada sobre ese tema, pero supongo no estaba preparada… tenemos una vida para hablarlo.

-Listo chicas, ya tenemos las entradas, hora de buscar las palomitas, vamos hermosa –Daniel toma de la mano a Regina, el chico es todo un caballero, Emma quiere odiarlo pero es tan dulce con Regina que solo agradece que la quiera tanto, aunque ella quisiera estar en su lugar.

-Ruby hace lo mismo con Emma y entran –Regina ve esto y siente una punzada en el estómago, definitivamente estas dos horas no serán sencillas…

Entran a la sala después de comprar y primero pasa Ruby hacia los asientos, luego Emma, seguida de Regina y de último Daniel, el destino vuelve a unirlas, la rubia y la morena quedan juntas.

Comienza la película y el suspenso pone tensa a Regina, no le gustan estas películas, vuelva a pensar que fue un error ir, Ruby levantó el brazo de la silla que la separaba de Emma, le toma la mano y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro, siente cierta tensión en Emma.

En una escena de suspenso, suena un disparo, Regina brinca y su reacción es tomar duro la mano de Emma, fue muy rápido, Ruby y Daniel no se dieron cuenta, Emma quería abrazarla…. No se podía

Termina el suplicio, comentan lo bueno de la película Daniel y Ruby y salen, Daniel propone tomar un helado y Regina se niega

-Daniel ya es tarde, cedi a venir al cine, está bien, ya has sido complacido, ahora quiero ir a casa, necesito descansar, tengo que hace muchas cosas del trabajo especial mañana.

-Cierto hermosa disculpa, es que no me canso de estar contigo

Emma revira los ojos, entiende que sea romántico, pero le parece exagerado y hasta aburrido, si, es un buen chico, pero… ella merece alguien mejor, alguien que aparte de amarla, la divierta, la haga reír… alguien como ella, la que siempre le saca una sonrisa.

Hacen lo mismo que de ida, Daniel deja a Regina y a Emma en la calle donde viven y se va con Ruby. En lo que arranca el auto Regina le dice a Emma.

-Podemos hablar un momento aquí – hay un par de bancos en la acera de esa calle

-Si claro, ¿pero no estabas cansada? Eso entendí

-Si lo estoy, pero tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar y cuando lo hacíamos hoy nos interrumpieron Daniel y Ruby, nuestras novi s son algo intensos jajajjaja – suelta una carcajada, estar a solas con Emma la hace muy feliz, Emma siente lo mismo.  
-Bueno, más que intenso creo que Daniel es muyyyyy romántico, jajaja casi empalagoso jajaja- ella ríe y Regina hace lo mismo – Ruby si es muyyy intensa, pero es una buena chica conmigo – No imagina la reacción de Regina sobre eso, pero debe ser honesta, decidió olvidar a Regina para respetar su amor por Daniel y Ruby le gusta, es un principio.

Regina aún sonreída le dice – Tienes razón, Daniel es muy romántico, tanto que empalaga jajajaja, pero… es muy agradable conmigo.

Se hace un silencio algo incómodo que Regina rompe

-Swan… por qué no me contaste lo de tu orientación sexual, nunca me dijiste que fueras lesbiana, o bisexual, porque hasta hace poco estuviste con Killian

Emma suspira profundo antes de responder, debe tener cuidado en cómo decir las cosas.

-Te explico… no te escondí nada, no estaba segura, si bien hace un tiempo antes de venir acá sentí atracción por una chica en Storybrook, no estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento. Hace poco sentí otras cosas por otra persona y… entendí lo que me pasaba

-Pero saliste con esa persona? Cuando fue? No entiendo Emma, hasta hace poco solo estabas con Killian-

-ahhh si eso, bueno fue estando con Killian – tuvo que mentir – en un curso que hice la conocí y entendí que algo pasaba de nuevo, así que me llene de valor y hable con mamá, ella entendió, le pedí ir a un psicólogo y eso me hizo mucho bien, de hecho, logre asumirlo más rápido que mucha gente.

-Oh que bien, me alegro mucho. Y por qué no buscaste a esa chica cuando ya asumiste tu condición, ¿por qué insistir con Killian?

-Ah eso… bueno es que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, ella es heterosexual y tiene un novio al que quiere mucho.

-Ya… y estas segura de eso? – ambas tenían el corazón acelerado, Regina no estaba segura pero de una manera u otra sentía que hablaban de ellas y eso le daba emoción y miedo a la vez.

-Bueno… no estoy dentro de ella para saber, pero por lo que se ve está bien con su novio, y no quiero hacerme ilusión, estoy bien con Ruby, solo me queda esperar y olvidar para enamorarme de Ruby y que no sea solo un gusto

Eso dolió, Regina agacho la cara y suspiro – Te entiendo, seguro tienes razón…

-Eres muy valiente Emma, te admiro demasiado… no sabes cuánto – Ya tenía los ojos aguados aguantando las lágrimas, se calmó para que Emma no lo notara,

-Sé que parece un interrogatorio pero necesito hacerte una pregunta más, antes de hacerla pedirte disculpas por la manera en que fui a tu casa después de mi cumpleaños, no debí reaccionar así, como una niña tonta, pero si tengo una curiosidad.

-Dime Gina

-Paso algo entre tú y Killian esa noche – Vio hacia otro lado esperando la respuesta

Emma cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza varias veces

-Ni esa noche ni nunca pasó nada de lo que pensaste con Killian, te lo iba a decir justo cuando él llego el día después de tu cumpleaños, ya luego todo paso tan rápido que prácticamente no nos hablamos, pues nunca te lo dije. ¿Era importante para ti saberlo no?

Regina se sonroja – Ah ..bueno sí.. pero no por curiosidad, es porque él siempre ha sido un picaflor y me preocupaba que tu primera vez fuese con alguien que no lo valorara-

-Ya veo, te preocupaste como una hermana mayor – imaginar que Regina la ve así le duele.

-Nooo, para nada, eres mi amiga… mi mejor amiga

-Killian fue un buen chico conmigo, el mejor y cuando le hable de mi homosexualidad, lo entendió de la mejor manera, me ha dado mucho apoyo. Supongo que yo no debo preocuparme por ti y tu primera vez, Daniel ha demostrado que es el mejor chico que podías conseguir – solo de imaginar la respuesta positiva de Regina hace que le duela el alma

-No Emma, Daniel y yo no hemos estado juntos, lo ha intentado, así caballeroso como lo ves – sonríe – pero no me siento preparada, o tal vez, él no sea el adecuado, el tiempo dirá…

A Emma le volvió el alma al cuerpo, aunque siente que es cuestión de tiempo

-Y antes que pregunte Srta. curiosa, tampoco ha pasado nada con Ruby - quedaron en silencio y luego ambas soltaron una carcajada

-Osea, las eternas vírgenes jajajaaj, dijo Emma.

Regina se paró del banco, más feliz que lo que había estado estos meses

-Ya es tarde, mejor descansemos

-Si tienes mucho que hacer mañana, me gustaría ayudarte pero tienes a Daniel y al final tienes un año más que yo en el High School, osea eres una viejita jajajaja

Eso divierte a Regina, pero juega con Emma

-Vieja tu Swan jajajaja

-Feliz Noche Gina

-Feliz Noche Emma – no aguanta más y la abraza – Emma se deja feliz, disfruta de ese particular olor a manzana que siempre tiene Regina, es un abrazo fuerte pero dulce a la vez. Se separan se dan un beso en la mejilla, Regina camina hacia su casa, Emma espera que llegue a la puerta y sin que la escuche le dice:

-Buenas Noches… amor…


	4. Chapter 4 Asumiendo Nuestra Verdad

Hola! La semana pasada fue imposible actualizar pero aspiro dejar 2 capítulos esta semana, no sé qué tanta gente en realidad lee este fic, si lo leen solo les pido dejen algún review así sabré que tanto les interesa, de igual forma lo culminaré para quienes lo siguen, pero siempre es bonito leer sus comentarios. No pretendo sea muy largo, digamos que la historia la tengo en mente, lo que hago es agregar situaciones pero el fondo y hacia dónde va lo tengo pensado, de igual forma acepto recomendaciones . Espero los que ya han leído les siga agradando lo que esta por venir.

Este episodio comenzaran a tener situaciones más picantes las chicas ….

 **Capítulo 4**

 **ASUMIENDO NUESTRA VERDAD**

Faltando tan solo semanas para la graduación de Regina y Daniel, están los chicos en la casa del joven estudiando, Regina lo ayudaba a prepararse para un examen importante

-Daniel quédate tranquilo, así no vamos a terminar de estudiar – Daniel le besaba el cuello y le pasaba la mano por su busto, estaban en la sala de la casa de Daniel, los padres del chico habían salido a una cena con amigos.

-Hermosa es demasiada tentación, te has visto? Tienes idea de lo bella que eres, ya no puedo más, he aguantado pero esto es más fuerte que yo, no crees que ya tenemos suficiente tiempo para dar este paso? – Él decía esto mientras quitaba de las manos de Regina un cuaderno y la acostaba sobre el sofá donde estaban.

Le dio un beso apasionado que ella acepto, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Daniel, a ella no le desagradaba el, pero algo no terminaba de permitirle dar el paso… Emma… siempre estaba allí… no podía evitarlo…

-Me gustas demasiado Regina, me vuelves loco –le acariciaba las piernas, ella tenía una falda corta y esto le facilitaba la tarea a Daniel.

-Despacio Dani – Regina quería poner de su parte, ya había rechazado al novio muchas veces, ya no conseguía excusa… Ya sentía la excitación de Daniel sobre ella, cada vez el chico se pegaba más a ella, su pene rozaba la pelvis de ella

\- Dime que lo deseas tanto como yo – decía Daniel

-Sólo bésame Daniel … no digas nada más – Regina insistía en poner de su parte.

Él comenzó a subir más la falda con una mano y le tocaba el seno izquierdo con la otra, apretando un poco, el chico trataba de no ser brusco pero no lo lograba.

-Daniel no seas tan tosco –reclamo Regina, él se freno

-Disculpa hermosa –la miraba con fuego y volvió a besarla – sus lenguas se tocaron… Regina empezó a tener imágenes de Emma en su cabeza, imaginaba a Emma besándola, abría y cerraba los ojos, la veía allí, se apretó de él, empezó a sentir una mano sobre su ropa interior, la tocaba por encima, imaginaba que era Emma y se dejaba hacer, hasta que salió de su sueño y volvió a su realidad, no era ella… era él… Daniel, su novio quien ya no quería parar.

-Basta Daniel no puedo, no así – lo empujó hacia atrás

-Pero.. pero qué pasa? Todo estaba tan bien, te sentí, sentí tu pasión hermosa, que pasa?

-Nada Daniel, me tengo que ir… -Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo.

-Regina espera, yo te llevo.

Ella lo ignoró, corrió una par de cuadras, no quería estar con él ni siquiera para volver a su casa, tenía que tomar una decisión, ya no soportaba seguir así. Tomo su celular y llamo a Emma, necesita a Emma, hablar con ella.

Emma y Ruby eran amantes del cine, no podían dejar de ir, Emma pensaba estudiar Dirección, era su pasión, le gustaba el arte, aunque era excelente en deportes y siempre estaba en forma de tantas prácticas estaba en todos los actos culturales de High School, salieron del cine y Ruby la invitó a su casa, estarían solas, la abuela de Ruby había ido a visitar ese fin de semana a unos familiares, Ruby le pidió a Emma se quedara con ella ese viernes, no quería estar sola y Emma le ofreció que se quedara en su casa el sábado, Mary estaba al tanto del noviazgo y lo aprobaba, estaba haciendo todo para apoyar a Emma.

-Rubia tienes hambre?

-No Rub, creo que comí demasiadas palomitas – lo dijo tomándose la barriga con cierto malestar – la verdad estoy cansada, esta semana ha sido fuerte –En realidad estaba nerviosa por tener que quedarse sola con Ruby en su casa, sabía lo que pasaría.

-Cierto, no hemos parado, y más tú con tantas actividades – Emma intentaba llenarse de actividades para evitar pensar en Regina, el volver a tratarse la hacía flaquear, Regina le llegaba a casa, la llamaba, un par de veces la había ayudado con unas tareas pero cada día era peor, se sentía mal porque no se entregaba por completo a Ruby.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto y así te relajas – Dijo Ruby pícaramente – Emma no tendría escapatoria, había evitado estar íntimamente con Ruby, le daba curiosidad, le gustaba la chica … pero… no olvidaba a la morena que invadía su corazón… Regina.

Subieron, ya conocía el cuarto de Ruby, otras veces habían visto películas pero no pasaban de tocarse, Emma siempre buscaba una excusa, sobre todo porque el cuarto de la abuela estaba al lado, pero… esta vez no habría excusa, ni por su malestar estomacal…

-Ven ponte cómoda, ya verás que sólo necesitas dejar de pensar en tantas tareas y actividades – Ruby empujo suavemente a Emma a su cama, le quito los zapatos, ella salió al baño, volvió en ropa interior y fue directo al grano

Era bella, sin duda la chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto lo que no pasó desapercibido por Emma quien se agitó al verla entrar de esa manera – Te gusta lo que ves rubia? – le guiño el ojo y gateo hacia ella dándole un beso lleno de fuego.

-Mmm, no me quejo – sonrió Emma – eres toda una caja de sorpresas Rub –la volteo y quedo sobre Ruby, esta vez ella busco el contacto.

-Así Emma, no pares quiero sentirte, he deseado esto todos los días rubia

Emma paso sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, era muy sexy, rozo sus senos, beso su cuello y allí… justo en ese momento la traiciono el subconsciente, cerro sus ojos y vio a Gina, su Gina…. Sin abrir los ojos la beso con pasión, sentía que era otra la que estaba allí, toco un pezón de Ruby sobre el sostén, Rub gimió fuerte, esto sacó a Emma de su ensoñación

-Rub… -la miraba sorprendida

-Qué pasa Emma, no pares – Ruby la volteo, quedo atrapada, desabotonó la camisa de Emma, empezó a besar su abdomen, Emma estaba algo excitada pero le venían flash de Regina, la quería allí, cuando Ruby comenzó a bajarle su pantalón junto con su ropa interior Emma le tomó fuerte la muñeca y la paro.

-Qué pasa- Dijo Ruby molesta

-Nada… para Ruby, ya va, no me presiones, te dije que me sentía mal

-Yo te quito ese malestar, déjate llevar – subió y la beso de nuevo

-No Ruby – Dijo exaltada – calma por favor, puedes controlarte?

Se paró, subió su pantalón y se acomodó la camisa

-Qué haces?

-Me voy.

Te vas? –muy molesta Ruby – que pasa por tu cabeza Emma, vienes a mi casa, te prestas para esto y a mitad de camino me vas a dejar así, soy tu novia por qué tanta resistencia, esto no es normal, hay alguien? Habla rubia? Sé como te miran todas esas enclosetadas que dicen ser tus amigas, empezando por Regina

Emma se llenó de odio con ese comentario – No digas estupideces Ruby, no te metas con ella.

-Ya decía yo, la Santa, la intocable.

-Sí, la intocable y qué? Es mi mejor amiga, respeta

-Ojalá solo sea eso – bajo el tono, se le acercó y le puso los brazos en el cuello, le hablo bajito y cerca – ya basta cariño, déjate amar, tú lo deseas tanto como yo…

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Emma, estaba en su chaqueta roja, la había colocado en la cama al entrar, se apartó de Ruby, sin ver el celular le dijo.

-Ruby no me siento bien disculpa, quiero ir a mi casa, sé que querías te acompañara pero hoy no será, hablamos luego –Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, saco el celular mientras bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, quería salir de allí.

Ruby le gritó desde arriba, mientras Emma respondía.

-Esto no se hace Emma, te estas comportando como un hombre patán – Emma al ver quien la llamaba ignoró a Ruby, quiso responderle que no era así, que ella no se comportaba como un hombre y menos uno patán pero esa llamada en ese momento se convirtió en lo más importante… era Regina.

Salió de la casa hacia su escarabajo amarillo, Se lo habían comprado para que al cumplir los 16 años y tuviera licencia de conducir lo usara, su padre la había enseñado a manejar, le gustaba sentir que su hija fuera independiente.

-Hola Gina, todo bien? – Le pareció extraña esa llamada un viernes a esa hora, eran casi las 11 de la noche.

Regina le hablo llorando – Donde estás? Me siento muy mal Emma, necesito hablar contigo

-Gina cálmate, que te pasó, te hicieron algo? Dónde estás?

-Estaba en la casa de Daniel y… nada, no pasó nada pero… Por Dios Emma solo necesito verte.

-Si ese imbécil te hizo algo se las va a ver conmigo - dijo Emma echa una fiera – Estas en su casa, dime, te busco ya.

-No, ya salí de allí, estoy a unas 2 cuadras, afuera del Mall que está por su casa, en la parada de autobús.

-Espérame, estoy muy cerca, voy para allá –Ruby vivía cerca de Daniel, más cerca aún del Mall que hacía referencia Regina.

En menos de 5 minutos llegó con su escarabajo amarillo, Emma se estacionó y bajo corriendo al ver a Regina sentada en la parada aun con los ojos llorosos

-Emma llegaste – Regina se lanzó al cuello de Emma fuertemente, comenzó a llorar, Emma la abrazó en la cintura haciéndola sentir segura entre sus brazos.

Casi en susurro y con mucha ternura le dijo – Gina que te pasa, te hizo algo Daniel? – Fue separándola con mucho cuidado, quedaron sus caras muy cerca Regina más calmada, ya no lloraba, le dio una mirada profunda a Emma y Emma a ella.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior… no pensó más… cerro la distancia y le dio un beso a Emma como nunca lo había hecho, la rubia se sorprendió pero lo recibió con el mayor amor que podía, sin pedir permiso unieron sus lenguas en un apasionado beso que las dejo sin respiración.

-Gina… - Apenas separadas – Dios estoy soñando, este es el deseo más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida

-Que susto Em, pensé que me rechazarías, bueno al final ni pensé, solo lo hice – poso de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

-Jamás mi amor, no sabes cuánto he imaginado este momento –Emma tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara – Por qué pensaste que te rechazaría?

-Porque siempre hemos sido amigas, y… me decías cosas que me hacían dudar si me las decías por amor o por amistad, me has confundido demasiado.

Emma empezó a reír de la emoción – Gina hace meses supe que estaba enamorada de ti pero te vi tan feliz con Daniel que decidí apartarme, no quería perder tu amistad.

-Ósea que esa historia que me contaste sobre la chica con novio que conociste y de la que te enamoraste era yo.

-Si… eras tú

-Ufff, menos mal …

-Emma la vio sorprendida – Por qué?

-Moria de celossssss –reviro los ojos y le dio un piquito a Emma

-Jajajajaja, no amor, siempre fuiste tú, tuviste celos de ti misma… -Negaba con la cabeza y reía, estaba demasiado feliz.

Seguían abrazadas en medio de la acera.

-Emma, vámonos de aquí, nos pueden ver, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí – Emma la tomo de la mano.

-Ven, vamos a otro lugar y conversemos, creo que nos debemos una buena conversación – Le abrió la puerta de su carro y se fueron… Emma la llevaría a su lugar favorito de la ciudad, un sitio tranquilo para conversar.

-A dónde vamos mi salvadora -le dijo Regina

Emma sintió mariposas cuando Regina le dijo eso –Al paraíso mi amor, a escuchar el sonido de la paz, de la paz que me da saber que sientes lo mismo que yo – se acercó y la beso, su mayor emoción era sentirse con derecho de besar esos labios que le quitaban el sueño, arrancó su carro rumbo a lo que a partir de ese momento sería la felicidad para ella…

Todo esto sin saber que les faltaban muchos obstáculos por superar para que su amor tenga un final feliz

 **CONTINUARA …**


	5. Chapter 5 La Hora De La Verdad

Hola queridas lectoras! Muy contenta con sus comentarios, gracias a mills, arquitecta23, kiran e invitadas por sus palabras y por querer seguir la historia, parte de la idea es mostrar a Emma y Regina jóvenes, pero también las veremos adultas, por ahora las chicas están pendientes de lo que sienten por la otra, van a suceder otras cosas pero no haré nada parecido a una novela, quiero hacer esta historia más parecida a la realidad, sin maldades pero con las cosas de la vida real que le puede pasar a una pareja donde todo no es siempre color de rosa. Disfruten este 5to capítulo, será el inicio del amor entre estas chicas!

 **Capítulo 5**

 **LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

Emma para en la Marina, un lugar tranquilo donde se puede ver el mar lo que la llena de paz, desde que Killian le enseñó este lugar se escapaba cada vez que necesitaba pensar ... allí decide llevar a Regina.

-Ven, sé que este sitio te va a gustar, es especial para mí, vengo siempre cuando estoy movida por algo ... aquí pasé horas pensando en ti ... – Ve a Regina dulcemente.

-Me gusta ... - El corazón de Regina estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, son muchos los sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo el decir su realidad, ¿siempre vienes sola?

-Bueno ... en realidad este lugar me lo enseño Killian - El rostro de Regina cambia de inmediato, siente una furia difícil de disimular.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Una especie de venganza? - volteo y comenzó a caminar buscando salir de allí.

-Gina espera -Emma la toma con cuidado por un bazo angustiada - No espera - logro detenerla - déjame explicarte todo con calma - ella tomo una mano y la otra la llevo a su mejilla acariciándola - vamos ... más adelante hay un lugar para sentarnos, nunca vine aquí en plan romántico con nadie ... nunca ... es la primera vez que vengo ... con mi amor ...

Regina se enrojeció ... intento disimular porque aún no creía al 100% en que lo decía Emma, quería escuchar su explicación, solo imaginar que Killian había estado allí con ella la molestaba demasiado.

-Ok, vamos - caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un banco que daba al mar, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua adicional la iluminación baja de los postes de la marina generaban un ambiente muy romántico, no había muchos botes lo que les daba una vista del mar sin obstáculos y se veía parte de la ciudad iluminada a cierta distancia, una visual muy especial.

-Emma ... tengo muchas cosas que hablar con respecto a mí - Dijo Regina tomando las manos de la rubia y bajando la mirada - he pasado meses confundida sin saber qué hacer ni decir ... hoy tuve que admitir una realidad que me quemaba por dentro, pero antes de contarte lo que me ha pasado, necesito me quites muchas dudas, ¿por qué me traes aquí si ya viniste con tu ex, no me parece romántico, desde cuándo sientes algo más que una amistad por mí? Dijiste estar cerca de donde estaba y no soy tonta, si era así es porque estabas con Ruby, su casa está cerca del centro comercial, que excusa le diste para ir a verme ... te advierto que no soy ni seré plato de segunda mesa de nadie - todo esto lo dijo, sin respirar, Emma tenía los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa de ver a Regina así.

-Bien ... contestare pregunta por pregunta, pero no me interrumpas ... solo déjame hablar - suplico Emma con las manos unidas como si estuviera rezando y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

\- Vine aquí por primera vez el día de tu cumpleaños, pero no por lo que piensas, vine porque me sentí morir cuando vi que te besaste con Daniel, eso de una manera u otra responde tu segunda pregunta, ese día asumí que estaba enamorada de ti, y no pude soportar verte con él, lo intenté temprano cuando te dedico esa horrible canción - dijo Emma con cierta molestia

-Pero tú te estabas besando con Killian.

-Porque al verte besándote con Daniel tome a Killian y lo bese .. el pobre se sorprendió y .. pensó que gustaba de él, al ver que continuabas tu "gran momento" con Daniel tome la mano de Killian y fuimos a la sala de tu casa, le pedí que me llevara de allí que me sentía mal, que necesitaba irme, que sabía que algo me pasaba y que era precisamente por el beso con Daniel, así que me complació y me trajo aquí, al llegar me pidió le dijera la verdad, él sabía que no estaba aquí por un plan romántico... le dije la verdad, que estaba enamorada de ti, fue la primera persona a la que le dije eso, él lo entendió y me ofreció ser mi novio de mentira solo para que pudiera alejarme de ti sin que sospecharas nada

-Fuista novia de Killian de mentira? -Preguntó Regina sorprendida - pero ... no entiendo ... como hiciste eso, ¿él no gustaba de ti?

-Sí, pero me dijo que sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo y por eso se ofreció, me demostró ser un gran amigo.

-Y Ruby? También es mentira

-Mmm - Emma carraspeo un poco - .. ehhh bue ... eso ... si es verdad

Regina suspiro.

-Pero Gina por qué tantos reclamos? Pareciera que hice algo malo, tu estas con Daniel desde tu cumpleaños y yo lo he aceptado, tu solo me has reclamado por Killian y ahora por Ruby.

Regina se apeno, se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralando a Emma sin razón.

-Discúlpame ... es cierto .. es que muero de celos - respiró profundo y entrelazo sus brazos, no sabía cómo defenderse.

-Ruby desde tu cumpleaños me hizo ver que gustaba de mí, luego vi que era absurdo continuar el "noviazgo" con Killian, además sentí que debía darme una oportunidad con alguien que me gustara

-Osea .. te gusta Ruby.

-Tanto como Daniel a ti -encaró Emma a Regina - porque no me puedes negar que te gusta.

-Me gustaba, pasado - afirmó la morena

-Desde cuando es pasado Regina?

-Siento que desde que fuimos al cine juntos los 4, ese día me di cuenta que quería estar contigo en lugar de estar con él, desde ese momento asumí algo que ya venía sintiendo, justo el día de mi cumpleaños tuve mucha confusión, no puedo negar que me gustaba Daniel, pero también me pasaba algo contigo, me llene de rabia cuando desapareciste con Killian, más cuando no cantaste mi cumpleaños ... y bueno… después del cine empecé a distanciarme de Daniel, comencé a decirle que estaba ocupada etc., mil excusas .. Hasta hoy.

-Qué paso hoy Gina -pregunto Emma preocupada, Regina no había puesto buena cara y al final este encuentro entre ellas se debía a la llamada repentina de Gina.

-Fui a estudiar a la casa de Daniel, él me pidió ayuda y ya no podía seguir excusándome, pero aún no estaba decidida ... hasta que ... - bajo de la nueva mirada -Emma se llenó de angustia de imaginar que había pasado algo entre ellos o que la hubiese obligado.

-Te hizo algo Gina?

"No, cálmate, no me hizo nada, la verdad es un caballero, él quería lo que todo el mundo quiere cuando te gusta alguien, además ya teníamos meses y cuando intentaba algo lo evitaba pero ya era casi imposible, estábamos solos" -Emma respiraba profundo pero trato de controlarse para que Regina le diera detalles, quería saber - Así que comenzó a besarme y yo decidí poner de mi parte ... pero en un momento empecé a ver tu cara y no la de él, en un momento me hablo y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con quien no quería ... me pare, le dije que no podía y salí corriendo de su casa ... después de correr solo quería llamarte - miraba a Emma con mucha intensidad, estaba diciéndole de la mejor manera que conseguía que ella la quería, que quería estar con ella, Emma no podía creer todo lo que la acababa de contar Regina, comenzó a negar con una sonrisa estaba, simplemente feliz.

-Por qué te ríes Emma, esto es serio -le reclamó Regina

-Perdóname ... No es burla, es irónico, se puede decir que vivimos exactamente lo mismo a pocas cuadras de distancia ...

Regina no entendía, miraba a Emma extrañada

-Por qué dices eso?

-Pues, había salido con Ruby, su abuela se fue de viaje, vuelve el domingo y ella me pidió me quedara con ella hoy para no estar sola y ... porque ella también había intentado que estuviéramos juntas y yo siempre conseguía una excusa para no hacerlo - Emma pasaba la mirada entre sus manos, el mar, la cara de Regina, estaba muy nerviosa hablando sobre eso, no quería molestar a Regina - hasta sentí dolor estomacal del susto que tenía al ver que venía algo inminente - sonrió un poco con si fuera un " chiste ", Regina la miraba atenta, no mostraba molestia, estaba decidida a controlar sus celos.

-Fuimos a su cuarto, me dijo que me acostara a ver si me pasaba el malestar, Ruby desapareció y volvió a los minutos en ropa interior - Regina suspiro, pero se controló, al final no tenía derecho a reclamar, no eran novias, solo "amigas" pero la afectaba la historia - Así que entro y comenzó a besarme, al igual que tu intente poner de mi parte, Gina no te puedo mentir, no puedo decir que Ruby me ha sido indiferente, pero no es ella, siempre has sido tú, así que también te vi allí, te sentí y fue el único momento en que pensé pasaría algo, hasta que ella me toco y ... vi que no eras, no estabas, la hice a un lado, me pare, se molestó, me reclamó y solo le dije que me sentía mal, que me disculpara que iría a casa, empezó a sonar mi teléfono, baje las escaleras para irme y justo al salir vi que eras tú .. Solo pensé ...Esto es una señal del destino. Corrí hacia ti y aquí estoy ... contigo ... feliz ... Simplemente feliz ... - le beso la mano

Regina volvió a tomar la iniciativa, posó sus manos en las mejillas de Emma y la beso, esta vez fue un beso apasionado, un beso desesperado, de ganas atrasadas, con ansias, Emma se acercó más y la abrazo por la cintura, casi eran una, respiraban un poco y continuaban besándose, ya habían hablado mucho, necesitaban ese contacto, ambos cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Al final posaron sus frentes una con la otra

-Siento que se me va a salir al corazón Gina.

-Siente lo mismo ... Estoy igual - puso la mano de Emma en su corazón, ambas rieron, estaban disfrutando el momento - Emma pasó su hombro sobre los hombros de Regina y se pegó el banco viendo el mar.

-Y ahora Srta Mills, como vamos a enfrentar esto?

-Por favor, dame tiempo, solo faltan 3 semanas para la graduación, sabes que mis padres han tenido mucho con Zelena, no digo que esto vaya a ser una decepción para ellos, sabes que papá es un luchador de las minorías, sé que no tiene problemas con la homosexualidad, aunque Emma ... yo no sé si soy homosexual ... esto ... es la primera vez que me pasa, no como a ti.

-Gina puedes ir a mi psicólogo, puede aclarar muchas cosas, pero al final lo más importante es lo que estas sintiendo en este momento, porque esto es real. Y sobre tu familia, no tengo apuro, estoy segura que tu papá no tiene problemas, pero ¿tu mamá? Ella siempre ha sido muy agradable conmigo y desde que supo mí condición no he sentido cambio en su trato ... pero ... no sé qué piense si sabe que su hija también.

-Sí, ella me genera dudas Em, mamá siempre me ha apoyado en todo, pero también es cierto que hice las cosas que a ella le agradan. Cielo ... no pensemos en eso ahora, vamos a ir a poco a poco y ya veremos.

-Cielo? Mmm me gusta eso - le dijo Emma besándola dulcemente

-Me provoco decirte eso y más cosas porque eso eres para mí ...

Comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, Emma bajo al cuello de Regina, le daba besos suaves, eso estaba excitando mucho a Gina, comenzó a gemir bajito.

-Me gustas demasiado Gina -Decía Emma hablando en susurro cerca del oído de la morena y esta respondía igual.

-Y tú a mí, me tienes pensando mil locuras -Regina hablaba mientras empezaba a darle piquitos a Emma.

Las chicas estaban perdiendo un poco el control, ambas comenzaron a rosar sus pechos mientras se besaban, esto empezaba a hacer estragos en su ropa interior, Emma no aguanto y fue colocando a Regina sobre el banco, besándole el cuello, le encantaba ese cuello, Regina le tocaba las nalgas a Emma, un ruido en uno de los botes cercanos las sacó del momento y ambas saltaron, se sentaron, pero no vieron nada.

-Amor quiero que esto sea especial – hablo Emma.

-Igual yo, no aquí, es muy lindo, pero… no es lo que he imaginado para mi primera vez.

-Todo pasará cuando deba pasar –le dijo Emma sonriendo – Es tarde, mejor te llevo a casa, tus papas se van a preocupar, además no sabemos si Daniel ha llamado.

-No creo, ya me hubiesen llamado, tal vez no han llegado, están en un evento benéfico y normalmente terminan tarde, no deben estar aún en casa.

-Ok, entonces te llevo para que estés en casa antes que lleguen - Caminaron hasta el carro de Emma, ella abrió la puerta a Regina y luego se montó, antes de arrancar le dijo:

-Qué harás con Daniel? - Volteo a verla, tenía esa pregunta atravesada, ¿necesitaba saber qué pasaría con él?

-Mañana lo llamo para vernos y ... terminar ... no puedo tener dos relaciones al mismo tiempo ... y tú? Que piensas hacer con Ruby.

-Obviamente lo mismo que tu amor, tampoco puedo estar en dos relaciones al mismo tiempo -Sonrió al decir esto - Novias entonces Srta. Mills.

-Novias entonces Srta. Swan - le mostró su mejor sonrisa, y Emma se acercó para besarla nuevamente, luego se alejó casi obligada.

-Creo que debes parar de hacer esto o no voy a responder - ambas rieron a carcajadas .. Estaban felices.

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron a su calle, al bajar del auto se llevaron una sorpresa al ver una persona que esperaba fuera de la casa de Regina

-Se puede saber dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué raro ... Emma como siempre, hasta cuándo Regina?

Continuara ...


	6. Chapter 6 Tolerancia, Algo Que Debemos A

Hola Chicas ¡ en primer lugar súper agradecida por sus comentarios, aún falta mucho por escribir espero les agrade, estoy tomando en cuenta lo que me piden, no todo, pero si hay cosas que serán como quieren las personas que ya han escrito, otras peticiones serán algo diferentes, en principio porque como les comenté la historia como tal ya está pensada voy agregando y quitando situaciones pero la base es una, y estoy segura que les agradará, la vida está llena de momentos diferentes que hacen que las parejas se valoren, maduren y aprendan…

Este capítulo tendrá mucho de tolerancia, espero les guste

Gracias a LyzzEQ por tus palabras y seguir mi historia, me encantó la tuya, ya corregí el cap 5, creo que tengo activo el corrector en la página y ni idea como quitarlo, los montare desde Word directamente así evito pase eso.

Mills es muy bonito ver que siempre tienes un comentario, gracias.

Arquitecta23 pues si, ya tenemos novias. Gracias por tu bienvenida por escribir historias.

A las invitadas espero continúen apoyando lo que escribo !

 **Capítulo 6**

 **TOLERANCIA, ALGO QUE DEBEMOS APRENDER**

-Novias entonces Srta. Swan – le mostró su mejor sonrisa, y Emma se acercó para besarla nuevamente, luego se alejó casi obligada.

-Creo que debemos parar de hacer esto o no respondo – ambas rieron a carcajadas... Estaban felices.

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron a su calle, al bajar del auto se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a una persona esperando fuera de la casa de Regina

-Se puede saber dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué raro… Emma como siempre, hasta cuándo Regina?

Regina está sorprendida con esta visita repentina y de inmediato se molesta.

-Soy yo la que pregunta qué haces aquí? No quiero problemas Daniel, y menos escandalo – Dice molesta pero sin gritar acercándose al joven – Te agradezco que te vayas, hablamos mañana no es buen momento

-Eso es todo lo que piensa decirme? ¿Te parece lógico lo que hiciste? Me dejaste preocupado, te busque cerca de casa y nada, que van a pensar tus padres que soy un irresponsable.

A todas estas Emma se había bajado también del auto, estaba cerca de Regina pero dejándoles espacio, quería saltarle encima a Daniel y no permitirle le hablara en ese tono a Regina pero sabía que eso empeoraría todo, ella había aprendido a tener paciencia y tolerancia haciendo karate, pero no siempre lograba controlarse, la chica era cinta negra.

Regina respondió a Daniel:

-No soy ninguna niña para que me estés cuidando no exageres, yo solucione como volver a casa, eso es lo importante.

-Si.. ya veo como resolviste volver –mirando a Emma con cierta molestia.

Ema se mantenía con los brazos cruzados tratando de controlarse, sus verdes ojos cada vez se ponían más oscuros.

-Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Emma es mi mejor amiga y siempre me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas – ese comentario no le gustó a Emma después de lo que acababa de pasar... "Mejor Amiga" ya sentía que eran más que eso, pero callo, decidió esperar parara la discusión.

-Problema? ¿Estabas en problemas? Osea .. yo soy un problema?

Regina no quería ofender a Daniel, no era esa su intención y ese comentario sin duda no fue el mejor, en realidad estaba metida en problemas con ambos.

-Bue.. pues no quise decir eso, no es que seas un problema, es que … Daniel no tenemos porque hablar eso delante de Emma, mañana ven y conversamos tranquilamente no es el momento.

-Mañana? No puedo esperar a mañana… además si es por Emma – Volteo y se dirigió a ella en tono seco – Podrías POR FAVOR dejarnos solos para conversar.

Emma no aguanto.

-NO, no tengo por qué dejarte solo con ella, no entiendes que te acaba de decir que es mañana que hablaran, ¿te cuesta mucho respetar su decisión?

-Esto no es problema tuyo Emma no te metas- Le dice Daniel – Y se acerca amenazante a Ella.

Emma toma posición de defensa y le dice.

-No te tengo miedo…

Regina al ver la actitud de ambos se pone en medio.

-Basta ! Daniel ya te dije que no hablaré hoy, voy a entrar a casa, hablamos mañana, vete YA.

El suspira molesto, da la media vuelta pero antes le dice, hablamos sin falta mañana, y espero estemos SOLOS – Se monta en su auto y se va.

Ambas chicas se quedan en la acera con actitud molesta mientras se aleja el auto, Emma rompe el silencio.

-Mejor amiga no? Ya veo…

-Emma por favor, fue un decir, es lo que somos para él - lo dijo de la mejor manera, tomándole una mano – por favor no nos presionemos.

\- Disculpa… estoy exagerando, sé que no debí meterme pero aguante demasiado, él no entiende, no me gusto la forma en que te hablo, entiendo que paso por un mal momento, sé que no ha sido un mal novio, pero… me muero de celos Gina, no me pidas más … controlarme más es imposible.

-Creo que han sido muchas emociones en un solo día – desorbita sus ojos y le sonríe a la rubia – mañana resuelvo lo de Daniel, cree en mí, confía en mí, hablamos mañana – Ve a los lados, es tarde y no hay nadie, le da un piquito.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches mi amor - Emma le da otro piquito, espera que Regina entre a su casa y se va con la sonrisa más grande que ha tenido en su vida, sin duda ha sido una noche muy especial.

Amanece y Emma siente que durmió como los Dioses, se despierta con una felicidad indescriptible, va hacia su ventana abre las cortinas.. sabe que Regina espera siempre eso, se asoma pero imagina Regina debe estar con sus padres desayunando, normalmente la morena se levanta temprano incluso los fines de semana, busca su celular y sorpresa, no menos de 15 llamadas perdidas de Ruby, cuando fue a buscar a Regina lo silencio imagino que la chica intentaría comunicarse con ella. Resopla, sabe que salir de esa situación no será fácil, sigue revisando el celular y tiene un mensaje de Regina de hace una hora

\- _Hola cielo, buen día, yo aún siento que duermo porque todo ha sido como un sueño, gracias por el paseo, gracias por tus palabras, gracias por ser… voy a desayunar fuera con mis padres, mamá quiere que vayamos a ver unos vestidos para la graduación, cuando vuelva le pediré a Daniel que venga y poder aclarar las cosas con él, te aviso cuando se vaya y voy a tu casa cielo… ya tengo muchas ganas de verte...besos._

Emma suspira… si… es todo como un sueño… - Dice para sí misma, luego le responde:

- _Buen día Mi Reina, apenas despertando.. Igual que tú, en un sueño hecho realidad. Espero entonces tu llamada para vernos, voy a llamar a Ruby, tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de ella, voy a verla y a decirle que no podemos seguir, igual te escribo cuando me desocupe. Espero elijas el vestido más bello, aunque si lo usas tú ya es suficiente para que se vea bien._

Regina recorre tiendas con su mamá, su padre las dejo en un centro comercial de lujo para escoger el vestido para la graduación. Luego de ir a muchas tiendas Regina decidió por un hermoso vestido negro, largo con una abertura en casi toda la pierna derecha, arriba era corte en V, con un adorno plateado en la cintura semejante a un cinturón, muy elegante, Regina se mostraba muy emocionada y contenta.

-Hija más hermosa imposible, te ves radiante imagino que pensando en tu graduación – la madre no imaginaba que algo más la tenía tan contenta- tenías días muy extraña, diría que hasta triste, pero siento que esta compra te ha cambiado el humor jajaajaja, como buena Mills ir de compras te relaja.

Regina sonríe, pensando que si le gusta salir de compras, pero su alegría tiene otro motivo, y decide comentar algo con su madre aunque no piensa decirle aun lo de Emma.

-Sin mama, todo el tema de la graduación me tiene muy emocionada, pero aparte quiero comentarte algo que he decidido y que tal vez no te agrade pero necesito hacerlo porque no estaba feliz con esa situación.

-Qué pasa Regina, me preocupa eso, ha sucedido algo?

-Voy a terminar con Daniel

Cora se sorprende, realmente no lo esperaba.

-Y eso? Pero… qué paso? Todo se ve también entre ustedes, de verdad me sorprendes, aparte es un excelente chico, de buena familia, un joven con un futuro prospero

Regina la interrumpe.

-Si mamá todo eso es cierto, pero nadie manda en los sentimientos, en un principio me gustaba, cuando todo comenzó estaba bien, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que somos muy diferentes, que hay cosas de Daniel que no me llenan, y todo no se puede basar en la conveniencia, no me siento bien con él, lo veo como un amigo, no puedo obligarme a que sea de otra manera

Cora pasa la mano por el cabello de su hija, sintió a Regina algo alterada, tal vez pensando que no la apoyaría.

-Calma mi niña, no te estoy reprochando, solo me sorprendiste… si no quieres seguir con él cuentas con todo mi apoyo - abrazó a su hija, Regina nunca imagino seria todo tan sencillo, sabía que con su padre no habría problema.. solo quedaba Daniel, eso no estaría fácil.

Regresaron a casa, era hora de llamar a Daniel.

Emma bajo corriendo y muy animada.

-Hola Maaaa, buen día – saluda a su madre con un beso y un abrazo, va decidida hablar de una vez con ella y contarle la buena nueva.

-Que rico estos buenos días jajaja- dice Mary – a ver Srta. Swan tanta alegría después de tantos meses? Estás sola? Me pareció extraño ver tu auto, pensé estarías donde Ruby, ¿esta ella arriba?

Emma desorbita los ojos – No mama como crees, te había dicho que vendría hoy, de haberse quedado te hubiese avisado. Pasa otra cosa Ma, pero ven, vamos a la cocina muero de hambre.

Su madre le había hecho desayuno, sus infaltables panquecas

-Mmmm que divino, están buenísimas como siempre.

-Habla Emma Swan, en algo andas te conozco – Mary se lo dice sonriendo, está feliz de ver a su hija de tan buen ánimo.

-Pues… dos cosas… ayer no me fue muy bien con Ruby, me sentí incomoda en su casa, no quería estar allí, le dije que tenía malestar y prefería venirme a casa, casi salí huyendo

-Y eso tan repentino hija?

-Ya te explico – respira y continua – yo comencé con Ruby porque ciertamente me atraía y ella siempre me estaba buscando, pero nunca he sentido algo especial por ella y no me parece justo ni para ella ni para mi continuar con una relación que siento no llegará a nada.

-Pero hay algo más, saliendo de la casa de Ruby me llamo Regina, había tenido un problema con Daniel y me pidió el favor de buscarla

Mary la escuchaba atenta.

-Mi sorpresa es que… se me declaro Ma, me dijo que no podía seguir con Daniel, que ella está enamorada de mi – Mary estaba sorprendida.

-En serio? eso no lo imagine, siempre pensé que solo tu sentías eso. Ahhhh ahora si entiendo tu buen humor mi amor – se paró y abrazo a su hija.

-Quedamos en hablar hoy con ambos, ahora mi temor es otro …Cora… no sé si sea receptiva sobre esto, no pretendo que se lo diga a sus padres hoy, ella primero debe aceptarse o entender que quiere, le hable de mi psicólogo, vamos a ver si decide ir.

-Entiendo Emma, pues tendrán que esperar, no sé qué decirte sobre eso, si es cierto que Cora es delicada y tiene muchos planes para Regina pero también es su debilidad así que veremos…

-Bueno Ma, voy a ver a Ruby debo aclarar las cosas de una vez –Me ducho y salgo - le dio un beso a su madre y subió, estaba decidida a terminar con Ruby para ser solo de Regina.

Tocan el timbre de la casa de Regina, ella le dice a Cora que deje que ella abra.

-Hola Hermosa, toma te traje estas flores. Disculpa lo de ayer, pensé que estabas dispuesta igual que yo, puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites y disculpa luego haber venido aquí, fue una imprudencia – Regina estaba sorprendida, se sintió mal, culpable, él llego con ese detalle, se quedó sin palabras.. luego reacciono

-Pasa por favor – se hizo a un lado, pero su cabeza no paraba de pensar, tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba clara lo que sentía por Emma, solo no quería hacerle daño a Daniel

-Toma las flores por favor… -Ella las tomo –

Buscó un florero, le coloco agua y las metió.

-Ven Daniel vamos al jardín – Salieron hasta el jardín y se sentaron en una plazoleta que tiene la mansión

\- Dani ... no se bien como comenzar, pero … no me siento igual, siento que hemos tenido una bonita relación, has sido un buen novio pero tenemos pocas cosas en común, las cosas han ido cambiando… siento que debemos parar, no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que ya no siento lo mismo, eres un chico súper especial pero el problema soy yo – Daniel no podía creer lo que Regina le decía

-¿Espera, espera…estas terminando conmigo? – le dijo asombrado – Hermosa si fue por lo de anoche, ya te pedí disculpas, yo sabré esperar, eres demasiado especial para mí.

-No es por lo de ayer..bueno.. no solo por eso, te lo acabo de explicar son otras razones, yo – él la interrumpió

-Regina por favor no nos hagas esto, dame otra oportunidad – el chico estaba desesperado, su mirada era triste y suplicante – no puedes hacer esto, te lo pido, dame otra oportunidad todo va a mejorar, dime que hago y lo hare,

Regina no sabía qué hacer, la mirada de Daniel era desesperada, él estaba dependiendo mucho de ella, en estos meses se dio cuenta que era un joven muy inseguro, sentía lastima… si, sonaba mal pero era eso…

-Por favor entiende Dani no quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero no te gusto? ¿te desagrado? que hice mal, Regina no puedes hacerme esto – casi rogaba - Dame unos días por favor – le tomo las manos desesperado, ella nunca lo había visto así, sabía que no sería fácil, pero esto escapaba de lo que ella tenía planeado, no tenía corazón para decirle que ni siquiera le gustaba, pero la manipulación de Daniel estaba dando resultado.

-Dame unos días, solo pocos, te voy a demostrar que todo será como al principio.

Dani, por favor… entiende, esta semana entrante deben llegar las cartas de las universidades a las que me postule y muy posiblemente me iré de Boston, como llevaremos una relación a distancia

-Pero eso ya lo habíamos hablado, tu vendrás yo iré, esa no es excusa…hermosa por favor – sus ojos estaban vidriosos, Regina se sentía cada vez peor, nunca quiso hacerle daño y se sentía la peor persona por tratar así a Daniel.

-Ok… déjame ver como me siento estos días… no prometo nada Daniel… si sigo sintiendo esta distancia contigo no me puedo obligar

Esta bien mi hermosa, te juro que no te arrepentirás – decía él con emoción, se acercó para besarla, ella le puso las manos en el pecho

-Daniel no por favor, te pedí tiempo… ve con calma..

Él se alejó un poco preocupado, nunca antes de la noche anterior y este momento ella lo había frenado de esa manera, era grave la situación para él.

-Está bien entiendo Regina, voy a reconquistarte ya lo veras. Ahora, vamos a salir un rato por favor.

-No puedo – respondió al instante, sabía que debía hablar con Emma, y ya estaba metida en tremendo lio, sudaba de pensar como le diría esta locura a Emma, justo cuando Daniel llego, Emma le había pasado un mensaje que iba en camino a su casa que la esperaría allí, ya ella había cumplido con su parte… había terminado con Ruby. Regina estaba sin duda en problemas- Tengo que salir de nuevo con Mamá. Nos vemos mañana.

-Okkk, entiendo hermosa, sin presión. Te llamo en la noche.

-Vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Daniel se fue a despedir y ella le coloco su mejilla, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ni un piquito, debía terminar eso lo antes posible, no tenía dudas, solo un sentimiento de culpa que la hacía sentir muy mal.

-Bye Daniel…

-Chao hermosa, no olvides que te quiero… - se fue cabizbajo hasta su auto.

Emma le escribió a Ruby para ir a su casa y hablar con ella, en seguida la chica aceptó.

-Hola rubia – saludo distante y evidentemente molesta, la hizo pasar – supongo que vienes a pedir disculpas.

-Hola Rub, pues sip, sé que no estuvo bien como me fui anoche pero si algo he aprendido estos últimos meses es a aceptar mis sentimientos y respetarlos, no podía quedarme, no me sentía bien.

-De verdad crees que tu malestar hizo que te fueras? No soy tan tonta Emma, he pensado muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tenías una cita con alguien, justo antes de sonar tu teléfono empezaste con ese show, ¿en que andabas?

-Queeee, Ruby yo no planifique nada extraño, y si pensaba quedarme contigo y si… pensé que pasaría algo más entre nosotras, pero… no pude.. has sido muy especial para mi este tiempo, pero no puedo mentirme y no debo mentirte.

-Eres una chica atractiva, sexy, divertida, pero… te veo más como amiga que como novia, sé que te digo no te debe gustar pero quiero… necesito ser honesta contigo… lo mejor es dejar esta relación hasta aquí..

Ruby más molesta de lo que estaba cuando Emma llego.

-Que tonta soy, pensé que vendrías a disculparte.

-Pero ya me disculpe.

-¿Por favor Emma, no seas cínica… dime quién es? Vamos habla claro.. hay otra, eso lo sé, las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, sabemos cuando algo pasa

-Ruby ese no es el tema en discusión, no quiero que esto termine en malos términos, solo no puedo seguir en una relación que es más física que sentimental.

Ruby bajo la guardia y se acercó caminando de manera muy sexy, sabía que eso doblegaba un poco a Emma. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Emma y acercó su boca a la de Emma.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusto, que no soy una tentación- Emma tomo los brazos de Ruby y los quito de su cuello.

-Basta Ruby, no voy a seguir discutiendo, lamento si te he parecido grosera, o patan como me dijiste anoche, no lo soy, soy sincera y parece que eso duele más, por lo visto a la gente le gusta que le mientan. Te aprecio mucho Ruby pero no puedo continuar.

Ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse cuando Ruby le dijo. Sé que hay otra, y lo averiguare… seguro es una de esas chicas que no se asumen, se de varias en el High School… lo sabré.

Emma volteo, se le quedo viendo, pero no respondió sobre eso, solo se acercó a la puerta.

-Chao Ruby… disculpa lo malo – Salió de allí con un peso menos encima.

Emma esperaba ansiosa a Regina en casa, se asomaba constantemente por la ventana de la sala, desde allí veía el auto de Daniel, se alegró cuando lo vio irse… se dio cuenta que no tenía buena cara, no le agrado eso, no lo odiaba, le tenía celos, pero sabía que no era un mal chico. Ella estaba sola, Mary Margareth había salido a hacer unas compras.

No pasaron 5 minutos que Daniel se había ido cuando Regina salió de su casa, siempre impecable, Emma espero pasara la calle y le abrió ya cuando estaba en frente de su puerta, la tomo del brazo dulcemente y la hizo pasar, cerró la puerta rápidamente y la pego a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Hola novia de mi vida – le dio un beso demasiado apasionado que Regina recibió con gusto, Emma o tenia talento natural para eso o había aprendido muy rápido con Ruby… eso le dio cierta molestia a Regina pero decidió ignorar esos pensamientos.

Separaron los labios y Regina le regalo una sonrisa.

-Hola novia de mi corazón – dijo Regina imitando un poco el recibimiento de Emma –Ella quería evitar hablar primero, enseguida le preguntó a la rubia.

-Cómo te fue? Lograste terminar con Ruby.

-Qué pregunta es esa Gina, por supuesto que lo hice – Regina trago saliva, sabía que le venía una pelea y era lo menos que quería.

-Ella esperaba una disculpa, de hecho, lo hice por la forma en que me fui, luego le dije lo que pensaba, se molestó, dijo que sabía que había alguien y que lo descubriría, espero se le pase pronto. En fin…- Tomo de nuevo por la cintura a Regina, no quería estar lejos de ella –Y a ti cómo te fue mi amor? Vi salir a Daniel, no llevaba buena cara, me sentí hasta mal.

-Ehhh, fue muy difícil la verdad, ven vamos a sentarnos – tomo la mano de Emma y fueron al sofá, se sentaron y Regina nunca soltó la mano de Emma, sobaba sus dedos mientras comenzó a hablar –Fíjate le hablé de mis sentimientos, le dije que no lo quería, pero…

Emma empezó a sentir que algo extraño pasaba – Pero qué Regina?

-Se resistió, me pidió muchas veces otra oportunidad, me rogó que no lo dejara, casi se pone a llorar fue súper incomodo, le dije que era absurdo, pero insistía, terminé cediendo – ya en ese momento miraba hacia abajo aun jugando con los dedos de Emma.

Emma le soltó la mano se paró y le dijo

-Cediste? Qué significa eso –la rubia temía lo que venía.

-Le di otra oportunidad, pero de mentira Em, no te molestes conmigo por favor –también se paró y fue hacia Emma

-Que no me moleste? Regina sigues siendo su novia, me dijiste ayer que no serias plato de segunda mesa, fui hice lo que quedamos, termine con Ruby, entonces ahora soy yo el plato de segunda mesa?

-No cielo, no digas eso, no es así, entiende me sentí de lo peor, con mucha culpa, solo le hice creer que seguíamos, pero no es tonto, no le acepte ni un beso ni lo hare de nuevo, dame esta semana – puso sus manos en su cara – créeme Emma, no estoy jugando contigo, de esta semana no pasa – la beso tratando de darle seguridad, Emma se calmó.

Inicio la semana y Daniel insistía en jugar al novio, quería buscar a Regina a su casa para llevarla a clases o de regreso a casa, ella siempre se negó, la llevaba y traía el chofer de los Mills o Emma, pero el jueves no pudo evitarlo más, él la busco.

-Hermosa estoy empezando a pensar que me estas evitando.

-Daniel no es eso, es que estoy muy ocupada terminando todo, ya no queda nada, deberías estar tan ocupado como yo.

-Si lo estoy, pero por ti hago el tiempo que sea necesario – ya ese comportamiento empalagoso le molestaba, estaba punto de decírselo cuando él le dijo.

-Debemos cuadrar todo para la fiesta de graduación, ¿a qué hora te busco?

Eso molesto a Regina, su real temperamento salió a relucir.

-Ok Daniel cuando quedamos en eso? sé que los novios van juntos, pero ya no aguanto más, sé que te dije que intentaría que continuáramos, pero ya no puedo más, y antes que empieces con cualquier drama te lo digo de frente…se acabó – ya era hora de cumplirle a Emma, aunque se habían ido juntas un par de veces a clases y otra de vuelta Emma estaba un poco distante con ella y eso la tenía angustiada.

-Pero Regina..

-Regina nada Daniel, esto llegó hasta aquí – le dio la espalda y se fue a buscar a Emma, ella sabía que estaba por salir de clases.

Faltaban unos minutos para que saliera Emma, Regina esperaba cerca del salón. La primera en salir fue Ruby.

-Reina tu por aquí?

-Hola Ruby – le respondió seca – espero a Emma quedamos en volver a casa juntas.

-A qué raro, la escuche decir que se quedaría un rato más, quería entrenar … pensé en acompañarla, siempre es bueno ejercitarse – Ruby siempre tuvo celos de Regina, no sabía si Emma la había dejado por ella, pero le gustaba angustiarla.

-Igual la espero, ella me dirá –Lo dijo en su típico tono arrogante que usaba con algunas personas

Emma salió, se sorprendió al ver allí a Regina, Ruby también se quedó, quería escuchar.

-Hola Em, Salí temprano y te vine a buscar para irnos juntas, quería ver si puedes acompañarme a buscar el vestido de la graduación, lo dejamos en la tienda para unos arreglos, ¿recuerdas que te comenté?

-Si recuerdo que lo comentaste, y tu chofer? Como no quedamos en nada seguro pensé en entrenar un rato.

Regina sabía que Emma estaba molesta y que Ruby esperaba su turno para echársele encima, ella no lo permitiría.

-No pude avisarte, pero será que vas conmigo – le dijo en su tono más dulce, pero a la vez seductor – Ruby lo noto y quería saltarle encima, Emma cayo redonda, no pudo evitar decirle que sí.

-Ehh si, si claro vamos. Ruby otro día entrenamos, chao –Y allí quedo la pobre chica, no pegaba una.

No hablaron hasta llegar al auto y montarse, Regina le da la noticia a Emma.

-Cielo sé que has estado distante y molesta conmigo por lo de Daniel pero quiero que sepas que ya lo solucione – Emma la miró sorprendida y a la vez alegre, ya imaginaba lo que venía –acabo de terminar formalmente con él… así que arranque Srta. Swan que hoy será un día para sorprenderla…

Emma no pudo contener la emoción, vio hacia los lados chequeando que no las vieran y le dio un beso rápido pero sentido a quien desde ese momento era formalmente su novia, ya sin la sombra de Daniel… Arranco feliz esperando ver que sorpresa le daría Regina-

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7 Lo Que No Se Puede Evitar

Hola chicas, lamentablemente no pude actualizar la semana pasada como pensaba hacerlo por múltiples compromisos, estuve escribiendo en algunos tiempos libres pero hasta hoy lo termine, este será un capítulo especial, de hecho puedo decir que vale por dos, así que no quedo tan mal con ustedes . No me gusta hacer esperar, pero no siempre el tiempo lo permite. Este capítulo está lleno de romanticismo y pasión, así que prepárense para ver como nace el verdadero amor.

Gracias por sus últimos comentarios, Mills espero no comprometer tu salud jajaja con eso de que casi te infartas, Kiran, pues Cora nos está sorprendiendo no siempre es mala, y la invitada sin duda Daniel merecia esa terminada por fastidioso , Viki Harriot gracias por hacer de este Fic uno de tus favoritos.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **LO QUE NO SE PUEDE EVITAR**

Las chicas se fueron directo al Centro Comercial donde retirarían el vestido de Regina, ella entro sola a la tienda y se lo dieron en un forro donde no se veía, quería que fuera una sorpresa para Emma, la rubia la esperaba en otra tienda.

-Listo Cielo, quedo perfecto

-Pero en ese forro no puedo verlo - hizo puchero la rubia.

-No srta.. es una sorpresa.

-Mmmm me agradan las sorpresas, lástima que estamos con tanta gente, sino te robaría un beso.

-jajaja compórtese Srta Swan – colocó su mano en la espalda de Emma empujándola suavemente – ven te invito a almorzar, es la primera parada en este día que quiero regalarte por tu paciencia ante mi estupidez de no haber terminado con Daniel el fin de semana.

-Emma reviro los ojos - La verdad me hiciste pasar unos malos días con eso… pero bueno ya, olvidado..

Regina no se aguantó y tomo la mano de Emma, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento ignorando la gente, era un paso muy grande para ella, no pensó tener la valentía de caminar en un sitio público de la mano de Emma, todo esto era muy nuevo para ambas en realidad.

Regina le indicó la vía y llegaron al Hard Rock Café de Boston, Emma nunca había visitado ese lugar, le encantó.

-Me gusta este sitio mi amor, huele muy bien –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Aunque no soy muy amiga de estas comidas de vez en cuando me gustan, y sé que las hamburguesas son tus favoritas, así que te darás banquete – le guiño un ojo.

Fueron atendidas de inmediato, no es un sitio que requiera reservación, se ubicaron con vista a la calle. Pidieron y Emma no podía con su felicidad, era toda una niña.

-Esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado en mi vida, después de las de Grannys jajajaja. Esas son inigualables.

-Donde es Grannys?

-Es un pequeño restaurant en Stroybrook, algún día te llevaré, venden unas ensaladas de pollo que serán tu perdición. Y que tal tu hamburguesa, es un honor para mí que la Reina haya aceptado comer lo mismo que yo – bromeó con Regina.

-No seas exagerada Em, si me gustan pero no abuso, o crees que estoy saludable por comer solo chatarra?.

-Saludable? Tu estas bue… ehhh perdón eres bella mi amor, eres la chica con el cuerpo y la cara más bella que hay en tooooodo Boston - abrió sus brazos expresando lo grande de la ciudad, Regina negaba con la cabeza y se reía.

-Eres una caso cielo – Le mostraba la sonrisa más hermosa que podía – Cambiando de tema y sin ánimo de discutir, por qué iba Ruby contigo a ejercitarse – no exagero su molestia pero si le hablo algo seria a Emma.

-Imagine que eso no te agradaría..- también hablo más seria y bajo la mirada, Emma normalmente está de buen humor, pero sabe que con Regina debe tener cuidado porque todo no puede ser broma – yo comenté con Kathryn que haría ejercicios al finalizar las clases porque he dejado de hacerlo y sabes que me gusta mantenerme en forma, entonces Ruby que estaba delante de Kathyn me escucho y se auto invitó – Suspiro.  
-Ella me dijo muy segura que iría contigo.  
-Gina te juro que no la invite, la verdad me dio pena negarme delante de Kathyn… si, fue mi error lo reconozco.  
-Cómo te sentirías si mañana te enteras que voy a hacer alguna actividad fuera de clases con Daniel?  
-Gina sé que debí hablar claro con Ruby, pero de verdad me dio pena decírselo delante de Kathyn, al salir le iba a decir que no iría con ella, pero ya estabas tú allí, todo fue muy rápido. Y … sobre cómo reaccionaría si sales con Daniel…no lo soportaría – dijo mirándola fijamente.  
-Bueno, espero sea así… lo de Ruby. Sobre Daniel, sé que me equivoque el fin de semana, sé que no debí darle largas pero ya acabó, le hable claro hoy, pero necesito saber que harás lo mismo, a Ruby le encanta provocar y eso intentó esta mañana, para mi ella sospecha de lo nuestro.  
-Siempre te ha tenido celos, más de una vez después de ir al cine juntos me reclamó porque decía que no la veía por estar contigo… lo que era cierto, pero siempre decía cualquier excusa.  
-Bueno Emma, creo que lo importante es tener claros nuestros sentimientos por ambos – Emma la interrumpió.  
-Yo estoy extremadamente clara – le tomo la mano – nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.  
Regina le regalo otra sonrisa – Igual yo cielo, entonces quiero que asumamos que a partir de hoy realmente empezamos a escribir nuestra historia…- entrelazo sus dedos con los de Emma – Bueno Srta. Swan, ahora le toca otra sorpresa – le guiño un ojo – vámonos…

Terminaron de comer y tomaron rumbo al Boston Harbor Cruises, un crucero de 90 minutos que muestra parte de la ciudad desde el mar, la vista de los atardeceres desde allí es famosa y Regina quería que Emma lo viera, había muchas cosas de Boston que la rubia no conocía y su novia quería tener el placer de mostrárselas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron al Crucero, Emma parecía una niña emocionada con lo que veía, era como una aventura romántica a pesar de no estar solas, habían turistas no tantos como los fines de semana pero se sentían a gusto en ese lugar.

-Ven Gina vamos afuera quiero ver todo adelante - tomó su mano y casi la tumba corriendo.

-Cálmate Em, jajajajaja nos van a regañar por estar corriendo.

A Emma le brillaban los ojos viendo el paisaje, su cabello se alborotaba con el viento, Regina le acomodo un lado colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja..

-Entonces Srta. Swan, ¿le gusta el paseo?

Emma volteó a verla, tomo una de sus manos y las entrelazo ignorando a quien las viera.

-Me encantó Mills, este lugar me llena el alma - suspiró profundo como queriendo absorber todo - pero esta belleza de paisaje tiene magia porque estas aquí, a mi lado, tú eres mágica Gina, Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo... - Se le acercó y le beso la mejilla, no quería exponerla, sabía que aún no estaba preparada para eso.

Se quedaron un rato viendo el paisaje sin hablar, sólo disfrutando el paseo, Regina rompió el silencio.

-Vamos un rato adentro, tengo algo que decirte que espero te guste, bueno, en realidad seria otra sorpresa - bajó la mirada y sonrió de forma picara.

Emma sentía que se le salía el corazón cuando Regina le hacia esas cosas.

-Si me sigues mirando así no respondo y seré capaz de besarte aquí delante de toda esta gente - le dijo acercándose mucho, Regina sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Pórtate bien Swan.

Ambas entraron y buscaron donde sentarse sin tener gente cerca.

-Em, en dos semanas es el baile de graduación, y ... Normalmente uno va en pareja.

-Uhy... Quieres decir que debes ir con un chico? Así no tengas nada con él?

-No especules Emma no he dicho eso. Por qué tienes tanta inseguridad? Acaso no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti?

-Si claro Gina, pero... Todo ese tema de la fiesta es un fastidio, ya estaba resignada que irías con Daniel y... Bueno...

-No voy a ir con Daniel ni con otro chico, ¿quiero ir contigo... aceptas ir conmigo?

Emma no pudo contener su emoción, se pasó al lado de Regina y la abrazó, la morena se sorprendió pero recibió con gusto el abrazo.

-Supongo que esto quiere decir que si Swan.

-Jajajaja claro mi amor como puedo decirle que no a la chica más bella ! Pero... Estas segura que quieres que vayamos juntas.

-Préstame atención, quiero ser sincera contigo, no me siento preparada para asumir nuestro noviazgo delante de la gente, sé que debo hacer algo al respecto pero necesito tiempo sobre todo para hablarlo con mis padres.

-Ok amor, lo entiendo - afirmó Emma comprensiva.

-Iremos juntas como dos amigas que decidieron ir solas.

-Bueno Gina normalmente las chicas que van solas no son las más bonitas del HS, aunque suene mal que lo diga y tu… precisamente no eres la más fea - se rio por su propia gracia.

-Emma no exageres! Bueno entonces listo, vamos juntas al baile.

-Hasta el fin del mundo iría contigo mi amor - Emma habla casi en susurro muy cerca de la morena, esta se eriza y baja la mirada, Emma logra apenarla pero eso le encanta, la desfachatez de Emma tan diferente a ella.

Regina sale del acaloramiento que le genera la rubia.

-Ven ya está cayendo el sol, veamos el atardecer.

-Vale, aunque escena tipo Titanic no me gusta, mucho drama esa película.

-Jajajja que mala eres, si supieras que es una de las favoritas de Daniel - revira los ojos al decir eso.

-No me extraña, es demasiado dramático para ser un chico, no sé cómo lo aguantabas, uhyyy, hermosa aquí, hermosa allá, que pesado.

-Celos Srta. Swan? - se quedaron mirándose y soltaron una carcajada.

-Algo pero poco a poco lo iré superando - sonríe ya tranquila, cada vez se siente más segura de Regina.

Se quedan una al lado de la otra y poco a poco cae el sol, tornando el cielo en varios colores hermosos, Emma ama el arte, aunque le encanta el deporte todo lo artístico le apasiona y este atardecer para ella es todo un arte...

Suspira profundo, acerca sus labios al oído de Regina y le dice bajito con su dulzura característica:

-Te regalo este atardecer, como me has regalado esta tarde... Quiero que lo guardés en tu memoria y cuando no estés conmigo físicamente me sientas a tu lado, compartiendo este mágico momento que también me has regalado tu...

La morena siente cabalgar su corazón, no le importa quien está cerca de ellas ni lo que piensen, voltea y la besa dulce, tierna e inocentemente... Un beso lleno de amor...

Dejan de besarse y pegan sus frentes mientras comienzan a hablar

-Sé que este día pasará a ser uno de los más inolvidables de mi vida – Dice Regina

-Pues vamos a sentir lo mismo las dos, porque será imposible olvidarlo.

El Barco ya está encallando, los pasajeros comienzan a bajar, las chicas hacen lo mismo y se van rumbo a la calle Mifflin donde viven.

-Sana y salva en su casa mi Reina.

-Contigo es imposible que me pase algo Swan - le guiña el ojo - Bueno, te escribo más tarde - la besa en la mejilla y se baja. Emma sigue más adelante hasta su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hija que bueno que llegas te tenemos una sorpresa, pero que tal el paseo que le diste a Emma?

-Todo bien mamá, le debía esa salida para conocer un poco más la ciudad.

-Es una excelente amiga, es bueno que la apoyes, debe ser aún difícil para ella adaptarse a este cambio de vida.

-Sí, eso trato. Y a ver, que sorpresa me tienen?

-Henry cariño ven, ya Regina volvió - Henry sale de su estudio

-Hola mi niña, estaba algo ansioso de que llegaras – la abraza

-Por lo visto es importante lo que me dirán o me darán – les sonríe a sus padres, realmente estaba de buen humor.

-Llegaron las cartas de las universidades que te aceptaron

Regina comienza a brincar como una niña emocionada mientras sus padres rien felices por ella.

-Llegó la de Washinton ?

Henry responde mientras la abraza -Si mi amor ! Has logrado entrar en la Universidad que querias.

-Yesssss ! estoy demasiado feliz, no saben cuanto esperaba por esta noticia, un sueño hecho realidad, voy a seguir tus pasos papâ.

Henry es un famoso abogado que ha dedicado su vida a la polįtica y siempre ha hecho un excelente trabajo en la comunidad, Regina quiere seguir sus pasos no como abogado sino en la política.

-Pues llegó la hora de seguir los pasos de tu padre, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias mamá se que es así. Ahora diganme, de qué otra Universidad me llegó carta?

-De una aquí en Boston y la de Los Angeles - Regina sintió nostalgia por el comentario de Los Ángeles, allá estaba su hermana, ella aplicó a esa pensando que podria estar cerca de ella.

-Me gustaría la de Los Ángeles para estar cerca de mi hermana pero es imposible para mi negarme a ir a la que me ofrece lo que de verdad me gusta, sólo que ella está tan sola...

-Regina calmate, tu padre y yo hemos reflexionado sobre la relación con Zelena, hemos actuado mal dejándola practicamente sin apoyo ante lo que ella queria ser en la vida, hemos decidido viajar a L.A cuando comiences tus clases para resolver nuestras diferencias con ella.

-Ohhh eso me hace más feliz aún, este será para mi uno de los mejores días de mi vida - la morena recordaba todo lo que vivio con Emma temprano más todo esto que hablaba con sus padres y le daba mucha felicidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina quizo esperar ver a Emma para contarle lo de la Universidad, Emma la pasó buscando para ir juntas a clases.

-Buenos dias Gina - saludo con un beso en la mejilla cuando Regina se montó, Cora estaba con ella y se acercó para hablar con Emma.

-Hola Emma, esta noche queremos invitarlas a cenar fuera de casa para celebrar la buena noticia que tuvimos ayer, ya Regina te contará. Avisale a tu madre, nos vamos a las 8.

Emma se sorprendió y antes de que hablara se adelantó Regina.

-Mamá queria darle la sorpresa a Emma - dijo Regina revirando los ojos a la madre.

-Ohhhh perdona mi amor, pensé que ya le habias dicho, bueno cuentale en el camino, en fin, Emma nos vemos esta noche.

Emma estaba curiosa pero esperaría estar sola con Regina para saber que pasaba.

-Seguro Cora muchas gracias, yo le aviso - Cora se despide y entra a la casa. Emma frunce el ceño y pregunta a Regina.

-Qué paso mi amor? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Arranca y te voy contando - Emma le hace caso y Regina le dice - Cielo llegaron ayer las cartas de aceptación de las Universidades que solicité... Quede en la que queria - Le dice super emocionada.

Emma se orilla y para el auto.

-Mi amor felicitaciones - se le acerca para abrazarla - me hace muy feliz que tu sueño se haga realidad, le da un beso y le regala una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te alegrarias por mi cielo, se que debemos afrontar la distancia pero verás que lo lograremos.

-Gina siempre he sabido que este año te graduarias, se que podias entrar en Harvard por tus calificaciones y no tendrias que irte de Boston, pero también se que quieres empezar a independizarte de tus padres y la mejor manera es comenzando la Universidad en una ciudad diferente a la tuya, además... Tu sueño es estudiar en Washinton, se te dio, eso basta. Asi que nos acoplaremos mi amor, cuentas con mi apoyo.

Las palabras de Emma le dieron sentimiento a Regina y soltó un par de lagrimas al mismo tiempo la abrazó.

-Bueno futura Alcaldesa, porque sé eso quieres ser, vamos a clases porque sino se gradua primero no lo logrará - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron.

XXXXXXXXX

La familia Swan espera las busquen para ir a cenar, Henry toca la puerta de las Swan.

-Buenas noches bellas damas un placer para nosotros nos acompañen esta noche. Están hermosas ambas, Emma te ves diferente pero muy linda como siempre – Henry era todo un caballero y siempre tenía detalles con ambas mujeres, quería protegerlas porque James no estaba para hacerlo.

-Gracias Henry - responde Mary - Por su parte Emma le sonríe, le tiene mucho afecto a Henry, se ha comportado como un segundo padre con ella.

-Vamos al auto, Cora y Regina nos esperan allí.

Como Emma sintió que era una invitación formal, decidió arreglarse para la ocasión, aunque ella es más sencilla que Regina quizo sorprenderla dejando a un lado sus tipicos jeans y camisetas, se puso una blusa verde ajustada que combinaba con sus ojos y un bello pantalón de lino blanco, y unas sandalias bajas, algo formal para su estilo pero queria sorprender a su novia... Realmente estaba bella, el cabello se lo colocó liso, lo que no era tampoco usual, realmente parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas pero con pantalones.

Regina prefirió un vestido por encima de las rodillas, azul marino, sin mangas con un leve escote adelante y atrás, era sencillo pero a ella le quedaba muy bien, su largo cabello estaba recogido, se veía muy sexy.

Mary y Henry caminaban hacia el auto, Emma no se veía estaba justo detrás de ellos, ella lo hacía intencionalmente, quería que Regina la viera ya estando de frente.

Henry abre la puerta trasera del lado opuesto donde está Regina, es allí cuando las chicas se ven, Emma es la primera en entrar quedando en medio.

-Hola Gina, buenas noches, quedaste hermosa como siempre amiga – y sonríe guiñándole un ojo, sólo Regina lo notó.

A Regina se le traban las palabras, quería abrazar a su novia y decirle lo bella que estaba pero debió contenerse – Ho.. Hola Em, tú también quedaste muy bella, que sorpresa.

-jajaja entonces normalmente estoy fea?

-No quise decir eso, es que normalmente eres más sencilla – se sonroja Regina.

A Emma le encantaba hacerle esas bromas, sabía que Regina era muy formal y se tomaba todo en serio.

-Realmente estas hermosa Emma, creo que Mary tendrá que preocuparse de todas tus futuras conquistas – comentó Cora.

Regina reviró los ojos molesta, Emma la miró y le negó con la cabeza dándole seguridad.

-Sin duda Cora, tendré que estar pendiente con mi hermosa rubia, pero más que por su belleza por su forma de ser – respondió Mary.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Henry ya iba vía el restaurant donde cenarían. Al llegar las chicas se adelantaron para poder hablar un poco a solas.

-Cielo estas extremadamente hermosa, hasta te maquillaste.

-Debía estar digna para la cena de celebración en honor a ti mi amor, pero casi siento que nunca me arreglo – hizo puchero y Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre estas bellas solo que hoy estas más arreglada y eso te hace ver diferente pero yo te quiero igual te arregles así o más sencilla, lo mejor es poder celebrar con mis padres, contigo y tu madre que es tan especial conmigo.

Mary se les acerca y pasa su brazo sobre Regina.

-Estoy muy feliz por este logro Regi, sé que era una gran ilusión para ti, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Mary, gracias por estar también para mí, la abraza con agradecimiento.

Entran al restaurant, era de especialidades italianas, comida favorita de Regina y comienzan a cenar conversando los 5 animadamente, se veían como una hermosa familia.

-Disculpen voy un momento al baño – Dice Emma al culminar de comer.

-Te acompaño Em –ambas chicas se alejan de sus padres.

Entran al baño que estaba sólo a pesar de tener 3 cubículos, Regina toma la delantera y pega a Emma de la puerta evitado que alguien entre, acto seguido le da un beso que le quita el aliento a cualquiera, Emma se sorprende, pero se deja, al necesitar respirar se separan.

-Quería hacer esto desde que te vi entrar al auto, como me te arreglas así y pretendes que me comporte.

-Gina esto parece más bien cosas mías – y sonríe – pero me encanta que te desinhibas así por mí – cierra el espacio entre ella y la besa de nuevo pero más calmada.

Cada encuentro de este tipo iba acrecentando la excitación en ambas chicas, no se decían nada aún pero sabían que poco tardarían en dar el siguiente paso… querían hacer el amor… querían conocerse íntimamente y esperarían poco para hacerlo.

-Gina voy a entrar, me esperas?

-Si igual yo, además, debemos limpiarnos un poco – se ríe pícaramente mientras limpia el borde de la boca de Emma.

-Jajajajaja, me encanta que me manches

-Deja, pórtate bien Swan

-Yo? – desorbita los ojos y la toma por la cintura sin besarla – la que empezó a portarse mal fue usted Srta Mills

-Bueno.. es verdad… porque tú me provocas – vamos a apurarnos ya nos tardamos bastante.

Se sueltan, se arreglan y vuelven a la mesa.

-Bueno chicas, un brindis por la homenajeada, hija felicidades, mis mejores deseos para tu futuro que ya comenzó.

Henry alza su copa y todas brindan, hablan un rato más y vuelven a casa, todos felices, pero sobre todo las dos jóvenes que van todo el camino rozando sus manos con mucho cuidado que no lo noten, aunque Mary Margareth sabía bien todo lo que sucedía. Dejan a Mary y Emma mientras los Mills se van a su casa.

-Hija, sé que estas muy feliz, pero algo me preocupa.

-Qué pasa mamá.

-Creo que esta relación con Regina cada día crece más y me preocupa que sus padres no lo sepan, siento que merecen que se les hable claro, no estoy de acuerdo con que sean engañados y yo como adulta no puedo permitir que tú y Regina jueguen con ellos.

-Sí, lo se Ma.. Pero el problema no soy yo, es ella, Gina me pidió tiempo para poder hablar con ellos, no te pido nos guardes el secreto mucho tiempo, pero si esperar la graduación, voy a pedirle a Gina eso, y… espero decida hacerlo.

El tema alteraba un poco a Emma, sabía lo que Regina sentía por ella, pero tampoco quería estar escondida mucho tiempo, no lo aceptaría, ella se había aceptado como era y lo que era, ahora debía lidiar con la misma situación con su novia.

XXXXXXXX

Llegó el esperado día de la graduación de Regina, Emma y ella habían aclarado que después de la graduación hablaría con sus padres e incluso les pediría ir al psicólogo, nunca conscientemente había sentido nada por otra chica y quería aclarar muchas dudas que le pasaban por su cabeza, aunque no se lo decía a Emma no podía negar que los chicos le eran a tractivos a su vista, Emma en su lugar los veía como buenos amigo pero no le generaban otro sentimiento, a Regina si, aunque en este momento sólo tenía ojos para Emma. Mary se había quedado tranquila porque ambas hablaron con ella y prometieron solventar lo de Cora y Henry después de la graduación.

Ya todos en el HS, Henry, Cora , Mary y Emma se sentaron juntos, ellas como invitadas de la graduando y sus padres, todos esperando el gran momento.

Regina por ser la mejor de su clase le tocó dar el discurso en nombre de todos los jóvenes que se graduarían ese día.

-Es para mí es un honor me permitan dar unas palabras en nombre de mis compañeros, a partir de hoy comienza el resto de nuestras vidas y de nosotros depende lo que haremos de ella, el compromiso con nuestro futuro depende de nosotros mismos y de la disposición de hacer principalmente lo que más nos llene como seres humanos para así dejar lo mejor de nosotros a la sociedad, mis padres siempre me han dicho que su felicidad es la mía, así que ojalá todos apuesten primero a ser felices haciendo lo que realmente les gusta y esto se verá reflejado en los demás.

Comienzan los aplausos y Emma emocionada desde su asiento grita:

-Bravooooo, bravoooo – Mary la toma por el hombro para que se calme, Regina se ríe al verla, ama la espontaneidad de su rubia.

-Para culminar agradezco a mis padres por su amor y apoyo toda mi vida, a mi hermana Zelena que aunque este lejos siempre la tengo presente a Emma mi mejor amiga por estar siempre para mí y su madre Mary Margareth por ser una amiga más. Gracias a todos.

Emma hacia esfuerzos para no llorar, nunca imagino ese gesto de Regina, no pensó le agradecería a ella también en público, fue el mejor regalo que pudieran darle.

Termina la graduación, todos lanzan sus birretes al aire y luego Regina se acerca a su familia.

-Hija que momento más emocionante – la recibe Cora, Henry se acerca y se abrazan los 3.

-Gracias, esto ha sido un momento muy emocionante para mí.

Emma y Mary se acercan y Regina primero abraza a Emma, bajito en el oído Emma le dice

-Felicitaciones amor, sé que serás la mejor alcaldesa de este país – Gina se separa y le sonríe.

-Gracias Emma, gracias por ser como eres conmigo – la beso en la mejilla.

-Regina lo mejor para tu futuro – se acerca Mary y la abraza

Se toman fotos y se acercan otros compañeros a felicitarse mutuamente.

Daniel aparece de repente ..

-Felicidades Regina – la toma por sorpresa, abrazándola

Ella lo acepta con cierta incomodidad, Emma se pone a la defensiva pero se controla.

-Gracias Daniel igual para ti.

Cora y Henry lo felicitan, ellos lo aprecian, no fue un mal novio de su hija, pero entienden y respetan que ella no quiera seguir con él.

Él les agradece y se voltea a hablar con Regina, hay mucha gente alrededor, él la aísla un poco, Emma se controla pero no quita la vista de ambos.

-Regina, seguro no quieres ir conmigo al baile? sé que no tenemos nada, pero podemos ir como amigos – Le dice poniendo su mejor cara de chico inocente.

-Gracias Daniel pero no, sé que podemos ser amigos pero no quiero generar más confusión, aun muchos no saben o no entienden que no somos novios y me molesta el chisme que se generó alrededor de esto, solo rompimos y sin embargo mucha gente hace comentarios en mi contra, así que prefiero seguir como estamos, y disculpa voy a compartir con otros compañeros – se alejó y lo dejo donde estaba.

Emma se le acercó molesta

-Qué pasó, qué quería.

-Calma Emma, se te nota la molestia, no pasó nada, quería ir conmigo al baile, ya le dije que no, se lo deje claro, ahora necesito te calmes tu o esto será un desastre.

Emma suspiro – Ok… cada vez lo tolero menos, todo el tiempo está espiando, viendo que haces, casi obsesivo.

-No exageres Emma.

-Bueno si Ruby estuviera detrás de mí todo el día no te gustaría

-Y no lo está? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Lo que pasa es que disimulo, pero no puede verte 5 minutos sola, el otro día venia hacia ti y vi cómo te abordó, se te acerca demasiado y no te dije nada porque vi como la rechazaste, ¿cuantas veces hará eso durante el día?

Emma se sorprendió, no sabía que Regina las había visto

-Ok.. tienes razón – agacho la cabeza.

-De nosotras depende que ellos entiendan, así que cálmate, ya le dije que no y listo – comenzó a suavizarse – esta noche iremos juntas y ya cielo, ahora déjame disfrutar este momento sin presión.

-Si… discúlpame, ve a tomarte las fotos con tus amigos, te están esperando – le regalo una sonrisa a Regina.

Terminó la celebración y cada una se fue a su casa a esperar la hora de ir a la fiesta.

Los Mills tenían en la noche un evento benéfico fuera de la ciudad y habían invitado a Mary, se quedarían allá para no volver de madrugada, Henry tomaría y no llevarían chofer, se lo dejaron a Regina para que las llevara al baile.

XXXXXXX

Emma fue donde los Mills para salir de allí al baile, esta vez decidió ponerse un vestido rojo, sencillo, hasta las rodillas y su cabello con rulos. Tocó la puerta de los Mills, le abrió Ursula, el ama de llaves de los Mills.

-Hola Emma, pasa por favor, ya Regina baja, que bellas esas flores que trajiste, dámelas y las coloco en un florero.

-Ok, muchas gracias, son de mi parte y mamá, pero quiero dárselas personalmente, la espero en la sala - Úrsula se retiró.

Emma se puso a revisar su celular mientras esperaba a Regina, se distrajo y no la sintió bajar, hasta que esta llegó a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Dios mío, los Angeles están bajando del cielo - Dijo Emma al ver a Regina, esta sonrió, los comentarios de Emma siempre le sacaban una sonrisa o la hacían molestar.

-Eres exagerada Swan… te queda muy bien el rojo por cierto, te lucen con esas rosas del mismo color – Emma no salía de su asombro, realmente Regina estaba hermosa, llevaba el vestido negro que no había querido mostrar a Emma, bastante sexy, los ojos remarcados hacían ver su mirada chocolate más provocativa – Te gusta lo que ves Emma?

-Me quieres matar de un infarto – se le acercó y le tendió una mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras, le dio las rosas y se cercioró que no estuviera el ama de llaves cerca, se atrevió sólo a darle un piquito – No quiero dañar tu maquillaje – le susurro – Son para ti, de mi parte… a la chica le dije que eran de parte de mamá también, ambas rieron.

-Están muy bellas cielo, gracias por el detalle. Déjame pedirle a Úrsula que las ponga en agua – Regina volteo hacia la cocina y Emma no le quito la mirada de encima

-Siento tu mirada Swan… compórtate, volteo de lado y le guiño el ojo –abiertamente la estaba provocando

-Esta mujer me va a enloquecer - dijo Emma hablando sola en la sala.

Las chicas se fueron, llegaron al baile, todos tenían que ver con ellas, unos con Regina otros o más bien otras con Emma, desde que ella había decidido ser abierta con su sexualidad causo algo de conmoción al principio pero poco a poco se normalizó la situación a tal punto que otras chicas dejaron notar que les pasaba igual que a Emma, Ruby no era la única Aurora y Ariel también estaban interesadas por chicas, y Aurora, compañera de clases de Regina miraba mucho a Emma, esto poco a poco lo había notado Regina pero trataba de disimular, la propia Emma no sabía nada.

La música era movida y todos bailaban en el medio de la pista, ambas estaban felices tenían más de una hora bailando aunque no pudieran tocarse, en eso cambio la música y de la nada Aurora tomo a Emma de la mano colocó sus brazos en el cuello de la Rubia, esta se sorprendió, Graham otro compañero de Regina que estaba interesado en ella aprovecho e hizo lo mismo con la morena, ambas se vieron como pidiendo ayuda pero la presión del momento las hizo ceder… estaban entre amigos que no sabían que eran novias, habían decidido esperar hasta que los padres de Regina estuvieran al tanto pero eso les estaba costando este desagradable momento.

-Qué difícil es lograr estar a solas contigo Emma, siempre con Regina, así no conseguirás tener más novias, hay más gente aparte de Ruby.

-Quien te dijo que estoy interesada en buscar novia Aurora – le dijo Emma con cierto tono molesto.

La chica se le acerco mucho a la cara y Emma se separó discretamente no quería hacer un show - Por qué tan arisca Emma, hoy es un día para disfrutar.

-No me interesa si algunas personas que vienen a este baile lo hacen pensando que tendrán una noche apasionada con cualquiera, yo vine a disfrutar el baile y celebrar la graduación de mi mejor amiga.

-Ella no se ve desanimada con Graham, ¿no te parece que hacen bonita pareja? Diría que mejor que con Daniel, el pobre no pasó las exigencias de la Reina.

-Eso no es asunto mío y menos tuyo, que sepa no eres amiga de Regina – Emma miraba a Regina que hablaba con Graham normal, no la veía incomoda pero le había puesto cierta distancia al chico.

-No, en realidad no pertenezco a su círculo de eternos aduladores.

-Aduladores? – dijo Emma molesta – que tonterías dices.

-No lo digo por ti belleza, te ves sincera, creo que eres la única que realmente es sincera con ella, los demás son unos interesados, por el poder de su padre, porque ella es buena estudiante, por ser la chica popular que gana siempre el reinado.

-Basta Aurora no tengo ganas de bailar más…

A unos pasos Regina con Graham…

-Por fin me aceptas un baile Regi.

-Casi me obligaste Graham, y lo acepté por no ser mal educada – le dijo seria sin ser antipática, él aún no estaba haciendo algo inapropiado.

-Estuve tratando de invitarte para venir juntos hoy pero cada vez que salíamos de clases desaparecías.

-Obvio, estaba ocupada culminando, y si quería mantener mis buenas calificaciones debía esforzarme.

-Cierto, yo la verdad no salí con las mejores jajaja, pero… eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido – apretó más a Regina de su cintura, Emma acababa de soltar a Aurora y no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo…

-No me aprietes – dijo en tono cortante – te estas poniendo impertinente.

En ese momento para la música y el animador del baile dice. Aquí tenemos los Reyes del baile de hoy, ellos son: Regina Mills y Graham Humbert.

Todos aplauden y les piden que suban, Emma ya estaba cerca pero se detuvo, la rubia tenia furia en sus verdes ojos, estaba cansada de lidiar con la situación, no quería esconderse más, ya por lo visto habían superado a Daniel y Ruby, de hecho estaban en el baile y se comportaron pero ahora eran Graham y Aurora, quería su lugar y no estaba dispuesta a seguir escondida.

Aquí nuestros queridos Reyes Regina y Grahams – les colocaron las coronas y Graham se acercó tanto a Regina que casi la besa, ella accionó rápido y le puso la mano en el pecho empujándolo un poco, visualizó a Emma, quien no aguantó más y para no hacer un escándalo salió del salón del baile, Regina recordó su cumpleaños, esta vez no cometería el mismo error... dejarla ir, dejó las flores en la tarima y siguió el camino de Emma.

-Emma espera – Iba hacia los baños, Emma la ignoró.

Regina entró al baño, Emma estaba frente al espejo con las manos tomando fuertemente un lavamanos.

-Por qué te fuiste así del baile, no hice nada malo, sé que intento besarme, pero no lo deje.

-No lo dejaste por qué, ¿porque estaba yo allí y no querías que me doliera – Emma comenzaba llorar – que ibas a hacer Regina? ¿Lo mismo que en tu cumpleaños? La gran amiga viendo todo de lejos, crees que soy idiota.

-Cielo no digas eso por favor, las cosas no fueron así, yo no hice nada.

-Cielo nada Regina- Emma estaba realmente molesta- no tengo claro nada, supuestamente debemos esperar este día para hablar con tus padres para que todos sepan, pero en realidad no hablas del tema, si, acepte esperar pero no acepte que jugaras a la chica que puede ser conquistada por estar sola.

-Yo no estoy jugando a eso – Esta vez fue Regina quien se molestó – yo me vi obligada igual que tú a bailar con otra persona. Y de qué hablas, porque te veías muy contenta bailando con Aurora.

-Contenta? Por favor Regina estuve todo el rato controlando ese pulpo.

-Pues eres muy mala controlando pulpos porque te pasó los brazos por el cuello, luego te sobaba la espalda, se acercó a tu boca y casi te besa, muy inocente la niña no.

-La evité en todos momento, en cambió él te agarro fuerte la cintura – Ambas ya gritaban, nadie escuchaba porque era más el ruido de la música y el baño igual estaba a cierta distancia del salón, por suerte no había entrado nadie – pero justo acabó la música cuando me iba a acercar a ustedes.

-Entonces para ti yo me le estaba regalando a Graham.

-Yo no dije eso Regina.

-Pues así suena Swan, por lo visto todo lo que he hecho no te basta, solo te pedí esperar este día y justo hoy me armas este escándalo.

-Tú también estas reclamando.

-Porque me has dicho de todo, quieres que no diga nada cuando también tengo celos…. –ya comenzaba Regina a llorar, Emma había dejado de hacerlo.

-Déjalo así, veo que nada de lo que diga o haga será importante para ti – la morena se volteó para irse.

Emma reaccionó, la tomo por el brazo y la acercó a ella dándole un beso más apasionado que el del baño del restaurant. Regina reaccionó igual, Emma pasaba sus manos por la espada de la morena generando escalofríos en esta, Regina le empezó a besar el cuello a la rubia, hasta que pego a Emma de la pared y empezó a pasar sus manos sobre lo senos de Emma, la rubia comenzó a gemir bajito, sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ella aprovecho la abertura del vestido de Regina y empezó a pasar su mano por el muslo de la morena, Regina se sentía muy excitada y le dijo:

-Sácame de aquí…

La rubia no lo pensó más, la tomó de la mano y salieron hasta la entrada buscando al chofer de los Mills, se montaron en el auto y Regina le dio la orden de llevarlas a casa.

Al bajar en la mansión Mills Regina despidió al chofer y fuera del auto le dijo a Emma que entrara con ella, al pasar la puerta empezaron a besarse de nuevo, estaban solas el ama de llaves tenía un anexo fuera de la casa, la mansión esa noche seria para ellas.

Se hablaban en susurro.

-No sabes cuánto te he deseado Gina, cuanto he querido que fueras mi primera vez – Le daba piquitos despacio.

-A mí me pasa igual, no podía, no quería hacerlo con nadie más – besaba el cuello de Emma mientras le hablaba, vamos a mi cuarto,

Entraron a la habitación de Regina, Emma se puso detrás de la espalda de Gina y empezó a bajarle el cierre al vestido, había soñado con ese momento… no quería esperar, la morena cargaba un conjunto negro liso, se había puesto un hilo para que no se notara la costura en el vestido, lo primero que vio Emma al caer el vestido fueron las nalgas de Regina, se pegó a ella besándole el cuello por detrás y le tocaba las nalgas suavemente, con delicadeza, estaba enloquecida, era una fantasía para ella tocarla.

Regina se volteo y bajo el cierre de la rubia y cayó su vestido, se encontró con la ropa interior roja de Emma, se veía hermosa en esa piel blanca, sin duda había algo en el cuello de la rubia que le encantaba, comenzó a besarla allí nuevamente, Emma por su parte comenzó a tocar los senos de la morena sobre el sostén luego la miró mientras posaba sus manos en el broche del mismo, Regina con la mirada le hizo ver que la autorizaba a quitárselo, Emma desabrocho el sostén de Regina, no pudo evitar verla con lujuria, la moreno comenzó a echar hacia atrás y acostó a Emma colocándose encima de ella.

-No tengo muy claro que hacer, solo sé que quiero tocarte – le decía en susurros

Emma rompió un poco el tenso momento.

-Ya busque en mister google y entre eso y nuestros instintos lo haremos bien – ambas rieron a carcajadas poniendo el ambiente más tranquilo, Emma tomo el mando, volteo a Regina y la puso debajo de ella, fue el turno de la morena de quitar el sostén de la rubia, le encantaron sus pechos, comenzó a tocarlos con delicadeza, ambas eran delicadas, iban con cuidado, Emma fue a sus pezones y comenzó a rodearlos con su boca, Regina gemía y ambas sentían como poco a poco se humedecían, la morena hizo que Emma subiera y comenzaron un beso apasionado, ambas se tocaban, iban conociendo la piel de la otra, se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, por la pasión que ambas se generaban, sentían que el mundo alrededor no existía, solo ellas, viviendo algo que deseaban.

Emma se metió entra las piernas de Regina y empezó a bajar besando su abdomen y fue quitándole el hilo, se arrodillo entre las piernas de Regina para contemplarla.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que nunca imagine Gina.

la morena se sonrojo un poco pero no se dejaría dominar tan fácil por Emma, le dio un tirón y la acerco buscando la panty de la rubia para quitársela.

-Es mi turno de ver – sonrió y le guiño el ojo – ya Emma estaba desnuda, Regina la contempló como a una Diosa – no te quedas atrás princesa, nunca imagine podría gustarme tanto un cuerpo de mujer.

Emma se recostó sobre su reina y comenzaron a rozarse, ambas sentían la humedad de la otra, eso las excito aún más. Regina se puso de lado y bajo a los senos de Emma, metió el pezón izquierdo en su boca mientras acariciaba el derecho, esta vez fue Emma quien gimió fuerte.

-Gina sabía que me harías sentir algo único, algo especial, no dejes de tocarme – le decía bajito, eso encendió más a la morena, quien soltó el pezón y fue de nuevo a los labios de Emma que la enloquecían. En un momento Regina paró, estaba muy excitada, Emma se sorprendió.

-Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que paremos? – dijo con cierto temor y decepción.

-No pasa nada, estoy a mil, no sabía que podía sentir esto, pero… que viene ahora Srta. Google - le regalo una sonrisa pícara a su novia, Emma también le dio una sonrisa con la misma picardía, volvió a poner a Regina debajo de ella.

-Ya verás que viene ahora Srta Mills - comenzó a besarla y bajo su mano pasándola por su muslo, metiéndola entre ellas hasta llegar a la vagina de la morena, empezó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por el clítoris de Regina, esta enseguida comenzó a gemir más fuerte y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia Emma sin control, esto encendió aún más a la rubia que nunca imagino tener esa reacción de su morena.

-No pares Emma, me gusta lo que haces.

Emma decidió penetrarla con un dedo, en principio fue algo brusca, estaba algo descontrolada con lo que sentía, Regina se quejó.

-Cuidado cielo, me duele un poco.

-Disculpa mi amor – paró de inmediato.

-No pares… solo ten cuidado

-Si mi amor claro - comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla con mucho cuidado, Regina empezó a sentir comodidad y presionaba el dedo de Emma, en ese instante llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Emma, quería sentirla, la rubia se sorprendió pero se dejó, también lo necesitaba.

\- Emma estas muy mojada.

-Logras eso en mi amor – mientras se hablaban no dejaban de besarse y tocarse en su zona íntima, Regina imitó a Emma y la penetró con un dedo, la rubia reaccionó de inmediato

-Guaooo Gina… es lo mejor… -Regina fue con cuidado para que no le pasara lo mismo que a ella, Emma se fue adaptando poco a poco, ambas incluyeron otro dedo a cada una y cabalgaban al mismo ritmo, sentían que no podían más.

-Así mi amor, sigue así – Regina empezó a sentir que ya estaba logrando su orgasmo.

Ambas comenzaron a gemir

– ahhhhhh Emma…Te Amo…

-Mmmm y yo te amo más a ti mi reina…

Ambas lograron tener su primer orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Emma se acostó a un lado de Regina, se miraron con todo el amor del mundo.

-Gracias por este momento que me acabas de regalar Gina.

Gracias a ti Em, has cumplido un sueño de que mi primera vez fuera tan especial.

Al decir esto, Regina se sienta sobre la pelvis de Emma y comienza a tocarle los senos.

-Veo que mi reina quiere seguir jugando – comienzan otro rato de caricias más relajadas

Mientras afuera de la habitación….

Cora y Henry llegan a casa de improvisto.

-Cómo te sientes Cora, me quede preocupado mi amor, estabas bien, no sé qué te paso.

-Tranquilo mi vida, fue una baja de tensión nada más pero nada como volver a casa. Regina ya debe estar durmiendo no hagamos ruido.

-Voy un momento al estudio, ve subiendo a descansar, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tranquilo – le soba una mejilla a su esposo – yo puedo subir sola.

Al subir las escaleras, empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños… empieza a subir poco a poco a poco… ahora no se le bajará la tensión, siente que se le va a subir, escucha a su hija…. Gimiendo….

Va hasta la puerta y abre ….

La cama de Regina da al frente de su puerta, al abrir Cora se encuentra con su hija sentada sobre Emma, sólo que no ve quien está debajo de la morena, Regina al sentir la puerta voltea y su rostro deja su imagen de satisfacción por la de terror, ella y su madre hablan al mismo tiempo.

-REGINA !

-MAMÁ !

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8 La Familia Es La Familia

Hola a todas las queridas lectoras de este Fic, son pocas pero valoro mucho el apoyo de todas y más aún porque dedican un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review.

Arquitecta23, Mills, Kiran agradezco sus comentarios. El esperar el próximo capítulo, hasta amenazas he recibido por culpa de Cora jajajaja, me divierte eso. No les adelantaré nada, podrán ver lo que se preguntan en este capítulo, algunas cosas por lo que veo les serán de su agrado otras tal vez no tanto, pero como dije desde un principio de esta historia, quiero tratar que sea parecida a la realidad, sin dramas noveleros pero si con los inconvenientes que todos tenemos a diario y que son normales, como también mostrar la felicidad que se logra con el amor verdadero.

Espero disfruten esta nueva entrega

 **Capítulo 8**

 **LA FAMILIA… ES LA FAMILIA**

Al subir las escaleras, empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños… empieza a subir poco a poco… ahora no se le bajará la tensión, siente que se le va a subir, escucha a su hija…. Gimiendo….

Va hasta la puerta y abre ….

La cama de Regina da al frente de su puerta, al abrir Cora se encuentra con su hija sentada sobre Emma, sólo que no ve quien está debajo de la morena, Regina al sentir la puerta voltea y su rostro deja su imagen de satisfacción por la de terror, ella y su madre hablan al mismo tiempo.

-REGINA !

-MAMÁ !

-Cómo te atreves a traer a tu supuesto ex a casa para esto – comienza a caminar hacia la cama – Daniel no esperaba esto de ti ! – Cora hablaba duro y muy molesta.

A Regina solo se le ocurre ponerse sobre Emma y taparse con las sábanas.

Emma estaba incomoda, asustada, nunca imagino esto pasaría, se quedó inmóvil pensando mil cosas a la vez, esa familia le dio su apoyo, la ha tratado con respeto, por un momento sintió que les había fallado al dejarse llevar por sus sentimiento y hacer el amor en el cuarto de Regina.

-Levantense de allí inmediatamente – dame la cara Daniel, sé un caballero.

En ese momento llego Henry, al escuchar los gritos de su esposa subió.

-Qué pasa Cora – habló desde la puerta del cuarto aún sin entrar.

-Que a tu hija no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que venir a casa con Daniel y ahora no quieren dar la cara.

-Cómo? pero que locura es esta Regina, salgan de allí inmediatamente – dijo Henry ya molesto.

-Emma aprovechó la conversación entre los padres de Regina y le dijo muy bajito – Amor por favor déjame, necesito dar la cara.

-No Emma por favor…-Dijo casi en súplica, pero la rubia no seguiría escondiéndose, le daría la cara a la familia de su novia y asumiría las consecuencias.

Era más fuerte que Regina, como pudo la hizo a un lado y se rodó hacia la cabecera de la cama mostrando solo su cara.

-Henry… Cora … soy yo, solo déjennos vestirnos y hablamos – casi no le salía la voz a la chica, estaba aterrada, era muy joven aún pero sus padres siempre le habían dicho que la gente tenía que dar la cara a sus problemas y eso estaba haciendo ella.

Cora se agarró el pecho con ambas manos al ver a Emma, Henry la tomo, sintió que podía desmayarse.

-EMMA… no lo puedo creer – dijo Cora

-Ven Cora vamos, esperemos afuera- Hablo con calma a su esposa, ahora con un tono más seco se dirigió a las chicas – Las esperamos en el salón, no nos hagan esperar, Emma voy a llamar a tu madre inmediatamente, ella debe estar en esta conversación.

Ambas chicas se veían sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, Emma rompió el silencio.

-Gina… esto.. esto es muy difícil, yo… que pena con tu familia, y empezó a llorar.

Regina la abrazó – No sé que vamos a hacer Emma, tanto esperar para hablar con ellos y pasa esto, no sé que sean capaces de decidir.

-Yo tampoco pero no voy a aceptar que ellos ni nadie me aleje de ti, no podría vivir sin ti Gina.

-Yo tampoco lo voy a permitir cielo, vamos a calmarnos, por favor.. vamos a cambiarnos rápido, debemos bajar no sea que suban de nuevo.

XXXXXXXXX

-Henry qué hicimos mal? En qué momento pasó esto, Regina… Regina nunca mostró interés por las chicas, que pasa con nuestras hijas, una quiere ser artista dejando un futuro como arquitecta a un lado, con todo el talento que tiene para eso y no…. prefirió ser actriz y ahora Regina - decía Cora levantando los brazos.

-No hemos hecho nada mal Cora – se acercó y abrazó a su esposa - son jóvenes, quieren experimentar, tal vez no están claras en que quieren, somos padres no magos para saber que quieren siempre, lo que me preocupa es que han estado pasando cosas dentro de Regina y no nos dimos cuenta.

-Es que nunca dio señales Henry, por favor hasta hace nada era novia de Daniel y es la primera vez que trae un novio, pero sabemos perfectamente que no es el primero, ha tenido otras conquistas, siempre fueron chicos, de donde salió esto de Emma, no soy tonta para pensar que Emma la obligó o la llevo a eso, nadie obliga a nadie a que le guste.

-Obviamente Cora, no se… tal vez le gustaban las chicas y por temor nunca lo dijo, al tener cerca a una chica que asumió su sexualidad sin problema tomó la valentía de hacerlo.

-No sé Henry, no puedo aceptar esto tan fácilmente, ¿por qué? Regina tiene un futuro increíble por delante, y esto… esto puede hacer que no sea así.

Henry sorprendido con ese comentario le dijo:

-Por favor Cora no me vas a decir que ahora vas a ser homofóbica porque tu hija decidió estar con otra chica.

-No he dicho eso Henry, sería absurdo, acabamos justo de llegar de un evento en apoyo a la comunidad LGBT, como podría estar en contra, ese no es el punto, el problema es desde cuando pasa esto y no lo sabemos, y si… admito que me preocupa que su vida profesional se vea afectada por esto.

-Amor – se le acerca comprensivo - te entiendo pero las cosas tampoco son así, cada vez la sociedad está más abierta a estas relaciones, aquí el problema para mi es otro, cómo Regina pretende traer alguien a casa para tener relaciones en su cuarto, eso no está bien, voy a llamar a Mary, debe venir de inmediato.

Henry toma el teléfono y llama a Mary. La profesora se altera con la llamada, pero a la vez se calma porque justo estaba por llamarlos para saber de Regina porque Emma no estaba y se preocupó. Le dijo a Henry que iría hacia allá de inmediato. En menos de 5 minutos llega Mary, las chicas aún no bajaban.

-Hola Mary, ven pasa algo delicado, debemos hablar.

-Henry no me asustes, le paso algo a las muchachas – hablan mientras entran al salón.

-No precisamente amiga, debemos decirte algo delicado… Emma está aquí- Le dice Cora.

-Ok y entonces? Qué pasa? Me tienen en ascuas.

-Al subir escuche unos ruidos… particulares… en el cuarto de Regina – Mary no era tonta, entendió pero espero le explicaran, ya se estaba sintiendo molesta sobre todo porque ya les había advertido que debían hablar con Cora y Henry – Regina y Emma estaban haciendo el amor…- suspiro al decirle eso a Mary.

-Qué te parece Mary?

-En principio debo ser honesta con ambos – Henry y Cora se sorprendieron con ese comentario – Yo lo sabía, pero antes que me caigan encima debo explicarles.

Las chicas habían salido ya del cuarto pero se dieron cuenta que los 3 padres estaban hablando y prefirieron esperar para saber que decían, se colocaron cerca del salón sin ser vistas.

Continuo Mary…

-Cuando Emma me contó lo que le estaba pasando, me dijo lo que sentía por otras chicas, pero fue muy precisa, tenía sentimientos por su hija, y por eso mismo intentó alejarse de ella. Recuerdan que hubo un tiempo que casi no estaban juntas?

-Sí, recuerdo eso – dijo Cora- pero siempre pensé que era por la relación de Regina con Daniel y bueno ya sabíamos que Emma estaba con Ruby, me pareció normal que ellas no estuvieran tanto juntas.

-Pues no Cora, Emma intentó un noviazgo con Ruby para olvidar a tu hija, el asunto es que Regina un día sorprendió a Emma contándole que sentía lo mismo por ella, y es así como comienza esta historia.

-Mary, por qué no nos dijiste? – le pregunto Henry – tenemos la suficiente confianza, esto hace que nos sintamos mal, eres una adulta, cómo pudiste aceptar escondieran esta situación?

Regina le dijo a Emma que entraran, necesitaba defender a su suegra, quien las había apoyado, también las había regañado por no hablar claro con los padres de Regina, ella debía decir el resto de la verdad.

-No lo dijo porque Emma y yo casi le rogamos que nos dejara hacerlo a nosotras, que esperara que me graduara para hablar con ustedes, Mary nos dio de plazo justo hasta hoy o si no ella hablaría con ustedes.

Todos voltearon a verla y le prestan atención.

-Ustedes creen que está bien lo que han hecho, no sólo esconder algo tan importante, también abusar de nuestra confianza y pasar la noche aquí no precisamente como dos amigas –les dijo Cora.

-Tienen toda la razón de estar molestos, yo pido disculpas en nombre de las dos, sabemos que está mal lo que hicimos, que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, que debimos hablar antes pero quiero que sepan algo, tienen una hija maravillosa que lo menos que quería era darles un dolor más, todo el tema de su hermana la ha hecho sentirse culpable por aceptar lo que sentía por mí, este proceso no ha sido sencillo, he respetado su tiempo, su espera para hablar, por favor no nos conviertan en malas personas porque no lo somos.

-Padres, quiero que sepan que Emma no me arrastró a esto, no me obligó, no me metió ideas locas en la cabeza, empecé a sentir cosas por ella sin darme cuenta … un día al sentir celos… entendí que era más que amistad…

-Regina hija, no vamos a decirte que no estamos molestos, que esto no nos toma de sorpresa y que nos hace evaluarnos como padres porque ya hemos tenido problemas con Zelena y ahora sucede esto contigo, quiero que entiendas algo y hablo en mi nombre y en el de tu madre, no es fácil digerir que repentinamente sientas atracción por una chica, pero eso lo podemos entender, somos adultos, apoyamos incluso la homosexualidad, pero… por qué escondernos esto, por qué no hablar claro, hemos sido padres cercanos, que paso qué te hiso callar?

Regina comenzó a llorar – Tuve miedo.. miedo a su rechazo, miedo a que sintieran que estaba haciendo algo malo, miedo a decepcionarlos como lo hizo mi hermana, miedo a no cumplir con sus expectativas, miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo, fueron muchas cosas – la chica lloraba pausadamente, casi hacia adentro, Emma no quiso ser indiscreta, quería abrazarla pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero le comenzó a pasar la mano por la espalda, Cora veía la escena y trataba de controlar lo que sentía, era una mezcla de sentimientos quería entender y respetar la inclinación de su hija pero no podía negarse a sí misma que le hubiese gustado en el fondo conseguirla con un chico y no con una chica, ya luego ella hablaría con su esposo sobre eso, por ahora trataba de entender.

Henry quien siempre era más consentidor con Regina se le acercó y la abrazo, Emma se hiso a un lado, se sentía muy mal, casi era como sobrar en todo aquella situación, Henry un hombre muy inteligente y astuto sintió la incomodidad de la rubia.

-Ven Emma – la abrazo también junto con Regina – no las vamos a juzgar por lo que sienten – se separó de ambas y les hablo de frente, nosotros, sus padres hablaremos esto a fondo luego, hoy no es buen momento, por lo que entiendo Mary acepta esta relación, yo igual, Cora? –volteó para saber que pensaba su esposa

Cora suspiró y respondió – Respeto su decisión, pero… como dice Henry… queda mucho por hablar…

-Bien Srtas. ese punto está aclarado… ahora lo que decidieron hacer hoy sin medir las consecuencias fue irrespetuoso y desconsiderado, entendemos las hormonas juveniles, todos hemos pasado por eso, pero nos hacen perderles la confianza porque es evidente que al pensar que no vendríamos tomaron una decisión inadecuada, si quieren tomar decisiones adultas compórtense como tal.

-Mañana hablaremos de ese tema Regina, con respecto a Emma ya le corresponde a su madre, señaló Cora.

-Emma creo que es hora de irnos, Cora, Henry, como ustedes dicen, debemos tener otra conversación, por hoy han sido muchas emociones y declaraciones. Los dejamos, buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches – respondió Henry.

Las chicas estaban sin saber qué hacer ni cómo tratarse, Emma siempre más osada, rompió el silencio y se le acerco a Regina.

-Buenas Noches, gracias por la comprensión – dirigiéndose a los padres de su novia, se volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina, trato de ser lo más respetuosa posible pero quería darles a entender que esto no la haría desistir pero no quería se sintieran irrespetados. Buena noches Gina…

XXXXXXXX

Mary y Emma ya en su casa

Mary abraza a su hija – Cómo te sientes? Que momento acaban de vivir, no quiero reprocharlas, sé que la idea era otra pero sin duda las venció la necesidad de estar juntas que me he dado cuenta tenían – Mary sabía muy bien que las hormonas de las chicas estaban alborotadas y manejaba ese tema diferente a los Mills, no estaba de acuerdo como fueron las cosas pero era menos estricta que sus vecinos.

-Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos Ma, estoy muy feliz por la graduación de Regina, por el baile al que fuimos juntas – allí se para un poco de lo rápido que venía hablando – aunque… tuvimos una pequeña discusión y… bueno una cosa hiso que viniera la otra y… - Se calló repentinamente – Ma no puedo hablar esto contigo - se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Calma mi amor, no pretendo me des detalle sobre tu intimidad con Regina, sólo quiero que estén claras del paso que han dado, seguiré apoyándolas mientras vea que se toman las cosas con seriedad, por ahora vayamos a dormir. Mañana veremos que piensan en realidad los Mills, deben estar reflexionando, y no sé si les dé por castigar a Regina lo que me parece algo absurdo porque ya no es una niña.

-Yo espero nos apoyen Ma, la verdad sentí a Henry dispuesto a respetar nuestra situación, pero… a Cora no la vi convencida del todo. Voy a dormir, la verdad estoy muy cansada, feliz pero estresada a la vez – Su madre le besa la frente y le da las buenas noches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de los Mills los padres de Regina conversan en su habitación, la chica se acostó, efectivamente eran muchas emociones en un solo dia y se fue a descansar.

-Cora.. te veo muy compungida y no tengo claro lo que sientes.

-Tengo dudas Henry, mi gran preocupación es que esto altere el futuro de Regina

-Cora por favor, ese tema me parece absurdo, no vamos a negar que puede complicarle las cosas en algunas situaciones porque gente que no entiende hay en todos lados pero eso no es lo más importante ahora, estoy preocupado de sentir que nuestras hijas no confían en nosotros, ese es el problema para mi en este momento.

-Tienes razón… sé que todos están sobre mi pensando que no apoyaré a las chicas, eso no será así, he decidido ser diferente con esta situación, no voy a perder a Regina como prácticamente he perdió a Zelena, la verdad creo que esto será más una etapa de nuestra hija, no sé qué tan segura está ella sobre este asunto.

-En principio deberíamos hacer los mismo que hiso Mary Margareth con Emma, llevarla a un especialista, puede ser el mismo, el Dr. Hopper es un excelente especialista.

-Entonces no lo pensemos más habaremos con ella en la mañana para llevarla, necesito saber que Regina está clara en lo que está haciendo.

-De acuerdo amor. Vamos a descansar ya casi va a amanecer y aún nosotros despiertos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un nuevo día sale y Regina al abrir los ojos solo piensa en Emma, en los momentos que vivió, se siente en las nubes recordando su primera vez con Emma, se le aceleraba el corazón de sólo recordar, aunque la imagen de su madre entrando a su cuarto realmente la perturba. Decide escribirle a su novia.

- _Feliz día cielo, espero que hayas descansado después de todo lo que pasó. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de como terminó todo estoy muy feliz de haber estado anoche contigo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

 _-Hola mi Reina ¡estaba pensando en ti, quería escribirte, pero no sabía si es debía hacerlo, tengo mucha vergüenza con tus padres pero como dije ayer voy a dar la cara._

 _-Vamos a dar la cara las dos, ahora hablaré con ellos a ver que me dirán y si pretenden darme un castigo a estas alturas, ya no soy una niña, en dos meses me voy de casa a vivir a otra ciudad, es absurdo pretendan tratarme como a Zelena, no lo voy a aceptar a pesar que entiendo la molestia. Ya hasta pienso que mi hermana es la que tiene la razón._

 _-Por favor amor, trata de no discutir con ellos, esperemos acepten nuestra relación, después de lo que viví anoche contigo siento que no podré separarme de ti, solo aceptare estar lejos por tus estudios pero lograremos vernos siempre._

 _-Asi será mi cielo. Voy a pararme y hablar con ellos, ¿nos vemos en la tarde?_

 _-Por mi te veria ahora mismo, estoy asomada en mi ventana desde hace una hora a ver si te veo._

 _-Jajajajaja por qué no me avisaste – Regina salta de su cama y corre a la ventana, se asoma y ve a su rubia favorita con la mejor sonrisa esperándola, se lanzan besos._

 _-Ve a hablar con tus padres, voy a desayunar…besos …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina baja, sus padres estaban en el estudio conversando cuando ella entró

-Buenos días padres.

-Buen día hija – responde Henry

-No quiero dar largas a esta conversación, ¿qué piensan? ¿qué pretenden hacer?

-Hija no estés a la defensiva, nosotros no somos tus enemigos – Cora se levanta del sillón donde estaba y se acerca a Regina, le toma una mano y le pide que se siente en otro sillón.

La morena se calma, siente que sus padres tienen una actitud más tranquila que la de la noche anterior.

-Regina, tu madre y yo hemos hablado y como te dije ayer respeto tu decisión y Cora también pero tenemos una condición.

Regina se pone a la defensiva -Qué condición?

-Que vayas a un especialista, puede ser el Dr Hooper, el mismo al que fue Emma, como ves no tenemos nada en contra de ella, incluso nos parece adecuado vayas con él, es de los mejores en la ciudad –Dijo Cora.

-Entonces no se van a interponer en mi relación con Emma si voy al psicólogo

-Exacto hija, no lo veas como una imposición, solo consideramos que es importante vayas… Dinos algo, antes jamás te había sucedido esto con una chica – pregunto el padre

Regina suspiro – No papá... Nunca antes, yo también me sorprendí pero no pude evitarlo, lo intente.. .Pero no pude… -La chica se quebró, se sentía extraña teniendo esa conversación con sus padres, pero era necesaria.

-Ok mi vida, cálmate, no te vamos a juzgar, no tenemos por qué hacerlo, solo necesitamos llevar las cosas con calma. - le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba.

-Y Emma? Van a dejar que siga viniendo a verme-

Ambos padres se vieron. Henry tomó la palabra.

-Si, hemos decidido apoyarte, eso implica aceptar la relación que tienen, pero Srta. todo igual que con Daniel, nada de estar encerradas en tu cuarto.

-No papá no sucederá de nuevo.

-Sabemos que no evitaremos que suceda de nuevo, pero por favor un poco de calma Regina – Dijo Cora algo alterada.

Intervino Henry - Bueno aclarado el punto. Esta misma semana te pediremos la cita con el Dr. Hooper. Ahora ven para que desayunes y puedas verte con Emma que seguro están desesperadas por verse, le guiño el ojo a su hija, y le paso el brazo por los hombres dirigiéndose a la cocina.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina quiso llegar de sorpresa donde la rubia, desayunó se cambió y fue donde su novia.

Al tocar abrió Emma, sin duda fue la mejor sorpresa de dia.

-Mi amor que grata sorpresa -Regina entró y beso a su novia como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho - paró y preguntó por Mary

-Salió un momento amor - Dijo Emma volviendo a besarla, empezaron un juego de caricias que las llevó al sofá, no podian evitar tocarse, la noche anterior habian sido interrumpidas y sin duda querian más... Pero... Escucharon el auto de Mary, saltaron y se sentaron arreglando sus ropas que aún tenian puestas..

-Hola chicas - entro Mary y saludó algo seca, ella notó la caras de nervios de su hija y Regina.

Ellas saludaron lo más normal posible sin conseguirlo.

-Creo que hacer que no sé en que estaban es tonto, escuchen, yo tuve su edad, se por lo que estan pasando, y se que es dificil controlarse, pero aunque no haya peligro de un embarazo no conviertan las relaciones sexuales en algo vanal algo solo de satisfacción.

-Claro Mary yo quiero mucho a Emma, esto no es un juego para mi.

A Emma le entró un fresquito con esa afirmación, a pesar de todo ella aún sentia dudas sobre Regina por lo que se tardo en terminar con Daniel y lo que debio esperar para hablar con sus padres.

Mary se abrio un espacio entre ellas, las abrazo y les dijo:

-Pienso diferente a tus padres Regina, entiendo el tema del respeto, pero prefiero que estén en casa seguras y no inventando en la calle, saliendo a un mirador en el carro para tener relaciones, asi que agradezco no conviertan esta casa en un hotel, luego se lo comentaré a tus padres.

Emma la abrazo a su madre.

-Gracias mamá, no te vamos a defraudar

XXXXXXXX

Las chicas querian despejarse un poco, decidieron ir al cine, Emma prefirio no ir donde los Mills ese dia, aun estaba apenada fue casi un milagro no la vieran desnuda, eso la incomodaba, quedo en ir al dia siguiente.

Entraron al cine se sentaron y mientras pasaban la publicidad y trailers de otras peliculas se hacían cariño, no aguantaron y empezaron a besarse, fueron de nuevo interrumpidas... Por casi gritos...

SABIA QUE TENÍAN ALGO, SE BURLARON DE TODOS...

Continuará...

Chicas ha sido complicado actualizar, pero alli voy, este capitulo como ven fue mas reflexivo y familiar, vendrán más reflexiones sobre la sexualidad de las chicas, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar un par de capítulos más esta semana. Espero sus comentarios, asi me animo y escribo más rápido ; )


	9. Chapter 9 Desafiando a la Sociedad

Hola queridas lectoras, lo prometido es deuda, en menos de una semana estoy actualizando, a pesar de las mini vacaciones familiares hice tiempo para terminar este capítulo.

Gracias a aquarius7 por añadirme como autor.

Mills varias cosas, infinito agradecimiento por estar pendiente de mi historia, solo que no siempre va a ser todo como queremos en la vida, solo felicidad, ellas están comenzando a entender su sexualidad y también hay temores, no las juzguemos, vamos a darles tiempo vayan asumiéndose para que puedan darse a respetar, pero estos procesos son más rápidos o lentos según la personalidad de cada quien, Emma es más abierta y clara que Regina, la idea es darles tiempo, aparte es importante recordar que en un principio comente que las veríamos adolescentes y adultas, hace algunos años estos temas eran más difíciles de manejar, no diré más para no dar mucho detalle . Sobre los capítulos, no me he planteado una historia súper larga, diría que debe estar máximo entre 20 y 25 capítulos. Sobre la actualización intentare sea mínimo 1 semanal.

Gracias a Namzug por ser nueva lectora.

Gabriela Álvarez, que bien hayas leído los 8 capítulos en una pasada, gracias por el apoyo.

Espero sea del agrado de todas el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 9

 **DESAFIANDO A LA SOCIEDAD**

Las chicas querían despejarse un poco, decidieron ir al cine, Emma prefirió no ir donde los Mills ese día, aún estaba apenada fue casi un milagro no la vieran desnuda, eso la incomodaba, quedo en ir al día siguiente.

Entraron al cine se sentaron y mientras pasaban la publicidad y trailers de otras películas se hacían cariño, no aguantaron y empezaron a besarse, fueron de nuevo interrumpidas... Por casi gritos...

SABIA QUE TENÍAN ALGO, SE BURLARON DE TODOS...

Emma se levanta muy molesta y se enfrenta a Ruby.

-Nadie ha engañado a nadie, sabias que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando, además no te debemos explicaciones a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes, déjennos en paz.

-Dejarlas en paz? ¿Sabes las burlas por las que hemos pasado Daniel y yo?, siempre lo sospeche, pero en el fondo no quería admitirlo.

-Regina nunca imagine que me dejarías por una chica.

Regina estaba fuera de lugar, todo en dos días… sólo necesitaba tiempo, pero todo se había desencadenado en horas, la chica estaba sintiendo que era mucho para ella, sus sentimientos por Emma eran reales, pero también era real sus dudas de cómo llevar la situación. No sabía que decir, se sentía atrapada en aquella butaca de cine.

Aparte de Daniel y Ruby estaban Killian, Aurora y Katlyn.

-Basta Daniel y Ruby, dejen de hacer show aquí, esto es un sitio público, a ver si se comportan y las dejan en paz, Emma tiene razón, hasta cuando ustedes dos con eso, supérenlo ya.

Emma asintió al ver la reacción de Killian que las defendía, se volteo y le estiro una mano a Regina.

-Vámonos – Gina se paró y salieron en medio de otros comentarios que gritaban Daniel y Ruby.

-Regina, sé que aún sientes cosas por mí, ella te metió no sé qué en la cabeza, pero te veré volver - dijo Daniel a lo que Ruby respondió:

-Deja la ridiculez Daniel, ella no volverá contigo, no entiendes que se enamoró de la rubia, que papelito nos tocó – comentó Ruby molesta.

-Vamos a sentarnos dejen eso así, Killian tiene razón es problema de ellas, sigan sus vidas, apenas la estamos comenzando - comento Katlyn.

Emma casi corría hasta la salida del cine, Regina se soltó en la calle.

-Basta Emma, no pretendas defenderme de todo y aislarme, yo también se defenderme.

-Gina solo quería sacarte de allí, vi lo incomoda que estabas y…

-Y Emma? Ya feliz no? Ya todos lo saben, ya el escandalo entre nuestros conocidos, este show de Daniel y Ruby, menos mal no estaba llena la sala, no puedo así Emma, todo tan rápido, te pedí tiempo.

-Pero yo te lo he dado – se angustió Emma al ver que Regina estaba realmente alterada, no molesta, más bien asustada, se sentía abrumada.

-Emma… necesito estar sola por favor… hablamos más tarde.

-Pero, ¿Gina…como te vas a ir?

-No soy de azúcar Emma, no me protejas más de lo necesario por favor…

Killian salió, se había quedado preocupado por ellas,

-Todo bien Loves?

-Kil por favor quédate un rato con Emma – vio a Emma y le dijo - Hablamos más tarde, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Emma se sintió muy triste, no sólo Regina estaba pasando por un mal momento, todas estas situaciones estaban afectado también a la rubia, habían sido dos años de cambios fuertes y su relación con la morena, aunque era un sueño para ella la estaba llevando a afrontar momentos que para su edad y madures la sobrepasaban.

-A ver rubia, vamos a caminar un rato, cuéntame que pasa ahora entre tú y la morena que te lleva loca – le paso el brazo por sus hombros y la alejó del cine.

Llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron a conversar.

-Kil … no había podido hablar contigo, pero hace poco Gina admitió que sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por ella, y decidimos esperar para hacerlo saber, sus padres lo supieron de la peor manera, ahora esto, tengo miedo que Regina no pueda con todos estos cambios decida terminar, no sé qué sea capaz de hacer, la sentí muy confundida hace un rato.

-Amor, es normal, son muchos cambios, dale tiempo, cálmate, si ella dio ese paso a pesar de todo su "estatus" social, ¿crees que te va a abandonar después de todo lo que han pasado? Solo déjala, algunas veces uno necesita estar sólo, o hablar con alguien especial… como tu conmigo, que soy super especial para ti jajaja – él logra hacerla sonreír, realmente el chico era un buen amigo – Vamos te invito a un helado.

Pasaron un par de horas juntos y luego Emma se fue a casa, al llegar a su calle y estacionarse Regina se acercó.

-Hola Em… - Tenía los ojos algo rojos, pero se notaba más tranquila.

-Todo bien Gina – le dijo también más tranquila, no quiso ser invasiva, se bajó del auto y mantuvo distancia, no quería presionarla.

-Si… más tranquila, disculpa el haberte dejado allí, sé que no estuvo bien…

Emma la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a negar que me sentí mal, sin saber qué decisión puedes estar pensando tomar o que decisión tomaste ante tantos problemas… Killian me hiso entender que todos necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar a solas y… creo que necesitabas hacerlo…

-Puedes acompañarme a casa y hablamos allá?

-Y tus padres?

-Emma ellos saben todo, ellos aceptaron la relación, ya solo queda vuelvas a visitarme como siempre… bueno no como siempre porque ahora somos novias.

-Entonces seguimos siendo novias? –pregunto cabizbaja la rubia.

-Emma… necesito dejes de desconfiar de mí, sé que hago y digo cosas que pueden asustarte, pero mi idea nunca ha sido terminar contigo, son muchos cambios que me agobian, pero estoy tratando de llevarlos lo mejor posible.

-Debes admitir que tu actitud de hace un rato pudo hacer que yo pensara cualquier cosa.

-Tienes razón, ¿debí ser más clara…vamos?

-Ok, vamos – cruzaron la calle hacia la casa de los Mills, al entrar estaba Cora en el salón.

\- Buenas Noches Cora – eran ya la 7 pm

-Hola Emma como estas?

-Pu...pues bien – la rubia estaba muy cortada.

-Sé que esta incomoda, quédate tranquila, ya hablamos con Regina y hace un rato hable con tu madre, sólo espero sean conscientes y hagan las cosas lo mejor posible.

-Así será Cora, así será.

-Madre vamos al jardín trasero.

-Ok hija, nosotros cenaremos fuera, tu padre necesita lo acompañe, no es nada formal, venimos pronto. cuidado con los inventos.

Regina reviro los ojos.

-Mamá por favor… ya entendimos. nada va a pasar – No dijo más, ella y Emma salieron hacia el jardín trasero.

Se sentaron y Regina tomó las manos de Emma.

-Cielo, al llegar hable con mamá de lo que nos pasó, no voy a negar que llore, pero lo hice de impotencia de no saber manejar las situaciones como lo haces tú, defendiendo lo que eres y quien eres, no puedo sola Emma.

-Pero estoy yo para defendernos a las dos.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero yo también debo saber reaccionar, no estoy acostumbrada a ser débil, y no pienso cambiar eso. Mamá llamó al Dr. Hopper, me verá el jueves, necesito esa ayuda…

-Perfecto amor… que buena decisión… ya verás que hablando con él te sentirás mejor.

Luego fueron al salón y le dijeron a Cora que verían una película, los Mills se fueron a cenar y ellas culminaron su película en casa.

-Bueno amor, estoy muy agotada voy a dormir, mañana debo acompañar a mamá a comprar unos obsequios que llevaremos a Storybrooke – Ellas se irían unos días, Mary quería vender su casa y con eso completaría para ayudar a Emma al entrar a la Universidad, si bien vivían holgadas, los gastos eran muchos y ese dinero las ayudaría, además ninguna de las dos pensaba volver a vivir en la pequeña ciudad.

-Cuantos días estarán fuera – quiso sonar tranquila, pero se notaba que esa ausencia no le iba a agradar.

-Creo que no será más de una semana, mientras mamá deja todo a la agencia que venderá la casa y bueno aprovechamos de visitar nuestros amigos.

-Y… la chica que alguna vez te gustó aún vive allá?

-Jazmín? Si, bueno tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella - Emma se quedó pensando en lo que le pareció una pregunta extraña, pero enseguida entendió – ¿Te preocupa que la vea?

-Bueno fue alguien que te agradó y creo que tuviste miedo de asumirlo, ahora que te sientes clara sobre eso – Emma la interrumpió.

-Hey Gina, eso es pasado, era curiosidad, y si, tal vez me gustó, pero ya no, ahora me gustas tú, me encantas tú, no hay espacio en este corazón para nadie más –sonrió pícaramente y la beso.

-Bueno... te creo, pero si sospecho algo Swan…

-Ohhh me van a castigar. se rio de su gracia y abrazo a su morena llenándola de besos por toda la cara mientras le decía- no me interesa nadie más que no sea esta chica hermosa que tengo entre mis brazos.

-Zalamera- le dijo Regina y soltó una carcajada.

.Si, pero solo comtigo

Emma se fue a casa, mañana seria otro día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary y Emma salieron temprano de compras para su viaje a Storybrooke, eso sería en un par de días, aunque quieran ver a su gente querida también estaban algo movidas por lo que podrían sentir al volver a su pequeña ciudad donde perdieron a James su padre y esposo.

-Estas segura de hacer este viaje Ma, ¿no sientes que es muy pronto?

-No Emma, es lo mejor, ya han pasado casi dos años, y siento necesario vender nuestra casa, eso me ayudara aún más con tu futuro, además no tenemos intenciones de volver entonces que no se hable más del asunto – no lo dijo molesta, pero si fue tajante, no quería darle más vueltas a ese tema.

-Y tú? Estas segura de querer hacerlo? Justo ahora que estas de vacaciones y pronto Regina se ira a vivir a Washington, será toda una semana sin verla, les quedará solo mes y medio antes que ella se marche

-No te voy a negar que no lo he pensado, pero hay prioridades, y no voy a dejar que vayas sola a casa, quiero y debo acompañarte.

-Gracias mi amor, de verdad no me siento capacitada para ir sola.

-Me encantaría que Regina fuera con nosotras, pero sé que no será posible.

-No lo había pensado Emma, pero no me parece descabellado, ¿qué tal si la invitamos?

-Tú crees que la dejen ir? – dijo Emma sorprendida.

-Bueno pregúntale si quiere ir y dile que puedo hablar con sus padres, pero hablo solo si ella quiere acompañarnos.

-Perfecto Ma, en lo que lleguemos a casa le digo a ver qué le parece.

Ellas culminaron sus compras y volvieron a casa, pero antes Emma llamó a Regina para que fuera a su casa, necesitaba proponerle algo.

Regina estaba pendiente de sus vecinas, calculo y esperó fuera de casa un par de minutos cuando ellas llegaron.

-Hola cielo – se saludaron con un piquito - fue rápida la compra pensé tardarían más.

-jajajaj o mi amor, somos Swan, no Mills, no somos tan adictas a las compras – le dijo divertida.

Regina reviró los ojos y le saco la lengua – que divertida Swan – le dio la espalda y sonrió sin que Emma la viera, fue hasta donde Mary y la saludo – Hola Mary, ya casi lista para viajar por lo que veo.

-Hola Regina, pues si, ya solo falta hacer maleta.

Las 3 entraron a la casa

-Bien chicas voy a dejar estos paquetes arriba, ahora bajo para hacer la cena, ¿te quedas a cenar Regina?

Emma se adelantó – Si por fa quédate.

Regina no se hiso de rogar – Vale está bien me quedo –estaba feliz de cenar con ellas, avisó a sus padres y estos aceptaron sin problema, poco a poco se estaban relajando.

Mary bajo hiso una cena rápida y las 3 se sentaron.

-Regina qué planes tienes estos días que estaremos de viaje, estarás libre, ya comenzando las vacaciones – le preguntó Mary.

-Bueno – puso cara de aburrida – iré de compras con mamá, tenemos eso previsto por lo que necesite al irme a Washington, saldré con mis amigas al cine, creo que me voy a fastidiar un poco sin Emma – hiso puchero.

-Mmmm algo de eso hablamos Emma y yo hoy, pensamos en algo, pero si te agrada la idea debo hablar con tus padres.

Regina se sorprendió.

-Amor le dije a mamá que me gustaría invitarte a Storybrooke con nosotras, claro si te parece ir allá.

-Cielo me encanta la idea, uffff no veo la hora, ¿pero… Mary crees que mis padres acepten? –Regina estaba muy emocionada - Emma realmente era mi deseo ir, pero no sabía si comentártelo, no quería que sintieras que me molestaba fueras a ver a tus amigos de toda la vida.

-Oh mi amor para nada me hubiese molestado, yo feliz de estar contigo, aparte vamos sobre todo por la venta de la casa, es difícil para nosotras dar ese paso, así que el estar tu allá va a ser un gran apoyo.

-No se hable más, ahora llamo a Cora.

Terminaron de cenar y Mary las dejó solas para hablar con Cora.

Emma tomo la mano de Regina y se la beso.

-Crees que tu mamá acepte?

-Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, tu madre tiene un extraño poder de convencimiento sobre ella, esperemos lo logre - se acercó a Emma y la beso apasionadamente aprovechando que Mary había ido a hablar con Cora.

-Me encanta cuando me besas, haces que se me erice toda la piel –le dijo Emma en susurro.

-No sé cómo me contengo, necesitaba besarte, se nos ha hecho complicado – le sonrió pícaramente.

-No sé si son las hormonas como dicen nuestros padres, pero deseo volver a estar contigo…

-Igual yo cielo, esperemos tener oportunidad... muy pronto- le dio un piquito a Emma.

Mientras Mary Margaret hablaba con Cora.

-Si ya cenamos Cora, te voy a enviar un rico dulce que hice. Amiga quería comentarte algo.

-Me encantan tus dulces, lo esperare – dijo agradecida – a ver cuéntame.

-Emma y yo nos vamos en 3 días a Storybrooke como les había comentado, para poner en venta la casa, estaremos una semana, crees posible vaya Regina con nosotras? Sé que te puede parecer apresurado, pero acaban de comenzar las vacaciones, en menos de 2 meses Regina se va de la ciudad, sería bueno que compartieran todo el tiempo posible, y sabes que estaré pendiente de tu hija como si fuera la mía.

Cora se quedó pensativa, pero respondió rápido – Bueno la verdad no es descabellado, entiendo quieran estar juntas el mayor tiempo posible… mmm si la verdad no veo problema. Déjame comentarle a Henry no cuelgues.

Mary espero y Cora volvió al teléfono.

-Acabo de comentarle a Henry, opinamos igual, Mary la vamos a dejar ir, pero sólo porque sabemos que estarás pendiente como si fuéramos nosotros, no ha sido fácil todos estos cambios, pero debemos ir manejándolo poco a poco. Ahora hay un inconveniente, Regina tiene cita con el Dr. Hooper el jueves, que es el día en que se van, debemos hablar con ella si quiere suspender la cita.

-No tendría problema de mover el viaje un día más pero ya tenemos dos personas que verán la casa al nosotras llegar, que haremos?

-Le pregunto a Regina al volver, y que ella decida, tenemos que dejarla tome estas decisiones.

-No se hable más entonces, quédense tranquilos que yo me encargo de todo, ya lo hablo con la chica, además serán pocos días, tal vez sea bueno se desconecte un poco y al regresar comience su terapia. Igual ya te mando a Regina a casa para que hablen sobre eso. Un abrazo.

-Ok Mary, un abrazo igual.

Mary va al comedor y se consigue con las chicas hablando muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Bien chicas enamoradizas ya hablé con Cora…

-Que dijo má, preguntó Emma algo preocupada.

-Pues…. – las hiso sufrir un poco y luego muy alegre les dijo – le dieron permiso de ir.

Ambas chicas saltaron de las sillas, se abrazaron y luego fueron donde Mary y la abrazaron también.

-Gracias Mary no tengo como pagarte esto.

-No seas tonta nena, la felicidad de ustedes es mi felicidad. Pero hay un detalle, tienes cita el jueves con el Dr. Hooper, y ya tengo dos citas con gente que verá la casa ese día, tu mamá quiere hablar contigo para saber si iras a la cita o si la suspendes por una semana más

-Amor que quieres hacer –dijo Emma preocupada, sabía que Regina estaba algo apurada por iniciar su terapia.

-Pues si es importante ir con Hooper, pero puedo esperar una semana más, ya hablo con mamá y le pido me cambie la cita. Le sonrió a Emma- tranquila cielo, voy a estar bien.

Se fue a su casa, hablo con sus padres y acordaron cambiar la cita para cuando volviera del corto viaje.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Así pasaron los 3 días, las chicas escogiendo la ropa que llevarían, incluyendo trajes de baño aprovechando el verano. Se irían en el auto de Mary que era más grande y cómodo.

-Bueno hija confiamos en que hagas caso a todas las indicciones de Mary, siempre has sido muy seria no nos dejes mal – le dijo Henry mientras se despedía de su hija.

-Seguro papá haremos todo como lo diga Mary.

-Bien Srta. Mills, espero sea así porque si no se acaban los permisos – dijo Cora un poco más seria.

-Tranquila amiga que si alguna se porta mal, les halo las orejas, ok Srtas. miro a las chicas amenazadoramente.

Todos rieron, Mary Margareth lograba bajar la presión en esos momentos.

Es así como se despidieron de los Mills y tomaron rumbo a Storybrooke. Al pasar el cartel que indicaba la llegada a la ciudad madre e hija sintieron mucha nostalgia, Regina se percató y se colocó en el medio y tomo la mano de Emma y sobo el brazo de Mary

-Estoy aquí para apoyarlas, todo va a salir bien…

Sus palabras hicieron sentir mejor a ambas, Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y Mary agradeció con una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

Pararon en Grannys, las 3 tenían hambre, era un viaje de casi dos horas, habían desayunado temprano pero ya había pasado de medio día.

Al entrar para sorpresa estaba la mejor amiga de Mary, Blue, quien sabía que estaban por llegar, pero no imagino entrarían primero a Grannys.

-Que sorpresa más grata amiga querida – Blue fue directo y abrazo a Mary.

-Gracias por este abrazo tan cálido Blue.

Enseguida saludó a Emma.

-Emma que bella estas, como has crecido en estos dos años, me alegra mucho verte – Se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias Blue, te presento a Regina – no hiso referencia de quien era, lo dejo en el aire, ya Blue sabia porque Mary la mantenía al tanto de sus vidas, pero fue discreta.

-Bienvenida Regina, espero disfrutes de nuestra pequeña pero agradable ciudad.

-Muchas gracias – la chica le extendió una mano, ella al principio siempre era más seca, además no estaba realmente molesta, pero si la sorprendió un poco la presentación que le dio Emma, sobre todo porque ya sabía quién era Blue y sabía que ella estaba al tanto de la situación.

En eso suena la campanilla de la puerta de Grannys y entra una hermosa chica que al ver a Emma ignora al resto de las personas presentes y comienza a hablarle mientras se abalanza sobre ella, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Emma.

-Emma has vuelto por finnnn, cuanto te he esperado cariño!

Salen chispas de fuego de los ojos de Regina, Emma quería que se la tragara la tierra…

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10 Conociendo Tu Pasado

Hola chicas, esta vez me ha costado un poco actualizar, no he parado de trabajar estos 15 días, incluyendo fines de semana, pero el capítulo no es corto.

Gracias Kiran, por siempre apoyar la historia y dejar review

Payper, Gabriela y Smelda oncer de mi grupo de Face encantada que sigan el fic y lo apoyen, gracias infinitas.

Pausman muy amable de convertir como una de tus favoritas tu historia.

Les dejo el capítulo 10, romántico y algo ardiente ;)

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **CONOCIENDO TU PASADO**

...En eso suena la campanilla de la puerta de Grannys y entra una hermosa chica que al ver a Emma ignora al resto de las personas presentes y comienza a hablarle mientras se abalanza sobre ella, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Emma.

-Emma has vuelto por finnnn, cuanto te he esperado cariño!

Salen chispas de fuego de los ojos de Regina, Emma quería que se la tragara la tierra…

Emma como puede se zafa de Jazmín…si, la chica que le gusto un poco antes de la muerte de su padre y de quien se alejó por miedo de asumir lo que sentía, sin embargo, se escribían por wasap, en algún momento cuando Emma se asumió meses atrás le dijo a Jazmín que era lesbiana, Jazmín le confirmó que ella también y aunque Jazmín aún tenía sentimientos por Emma ya sabía que la rubia no sentía lo mismo por ella… aunque no sabía de la existencia de Regina, sólo supo en su momento sobre Ruby.

-Hola amiga – recalcó lo más que pudo el calificativo, sentía que los ojos de Regina la quemarían en cualquier momento. Tomo las manos de Jazmín de su cuello y las bajo, alejándose un poco – ehh, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿no ibas de viaje con tus padres?

-Sí, pero se cambió la fecha, nos iremos en dos semanas – la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era una belleza exótica, morena, de aspecto árabe, más baja que Regina, no tan bella, pero sí muy atractiva – así que podremos disfrutar de estos días que estarán aquí.

Emma estaba sin palabras, Jazmín sólo hablaba y no daba chance a nadie de decir nada, la chica volteó hacia Mary quien ya se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de Regina y Emma, pero no era ella quien debía hacer las presentaciones necesarias, su hija debía comenzar a manejar los problemas en los que se metía.

Mientras Regina pensaba:

 _ **Pero que le pasa a esta rubia tonta, ¿qué pretende? ¿Hacerme pasar por su mejor amiga de Boston? Todo su discurso de aceptar quien es sólo para ni siquiera presentarme como lo que realmente soy. Eso me pasa por imbécil quien me mando a aceptar esta invitación. Uhyyyyy quiero desaparecerlas a la dos…**_

Mientras Jazmín saludaba a Mary.

-Hola profesora Swan, que gusto este aquí de nuevo – se acercó y la abrazó.

-Hola Jazmín, gracias, es bueno verte, ¿tus padres cómo están? – trato de cambiar un poco el tenso clima que había desde que la chica entró.

-Muy bien, me dijeron que cuando las viera las invitara a cenar el día que puedan – Jazmín había visto a Regina, pero la evitó, no estaba clara quien era, pero sabía que su presencia la había incomodado, pero no le importó, tenía mucho tiempo esperando ver a Emma de nuevo y no se pararía por nada ni nadie. Volteo de nuevo hacia Emma para seguir hablando con ella, Mary aprovechó que Jazmín no la veía y desorbitó sus ojos hacia Emma, ya era hora presentara a Regina sino quería que la morena le lanzara más bolas de fuego con la mirada.

Emma por fin reaccionó. No dejó que Jazmín continuara hablando.

-Jazmín… te presento a Regina… mi novia…- volteó hacia Regina – Amor, ella es Jazmín una amiga…

A Regina le volvió el alma al cuerpo, aunque seguía molesta, no entendió la actitud de Emma, o si creyó entenderla, sabía quién era esa chica, y su cabeza se llenó de dudas, ¿Emma casi la niega por sentir aún algo por esa chica? Necesitaba salir de allí y aclarar todas sus dudas, pero como buena Mills supo controlarse y disimular, no dejaría que esta chica se sintiera dueña de la situación.

-Mucho gusto Jazmín, Emma ya me ha hablado de ti, que placer conocer a una de sus amigas.

Jazmín hiso lo posible por disimular, pero no era tan controlada como Regina, le aceptó la mano a Regina, pero la joven comenzó a sudar y respondió.

-ahh, este, claro, igualmente un placer…ehhh bueno voy adentro, papá compró Grannys y me pidió viniera a hablar algo con el encargado. Nos vemos luego –Se fue hacia el ala del hotel.

Mary de nuevo tomo las riendas de la situación.

-Bueno sentémonos a almorzar, yo muero de hambre.

-Espera un momento Mary, acompáñame al auto necesito mostrarte algo de los documentos que llenaremos para la venta de la casa, no serán más de 5 minutos – Mary salió con Blue y Emma y Regina se fueron a sentar.

-Me puedes explicar que rayos pasa aquí Emma Swan – habló Regina ya sentadas, en un tono bajo, pero con toda la autoridad del mundo, Emma estaba simplemente aterrada.

-Gina... mi amor... aahhh cálmate, sé que debes estar pensando mil cosas que no son.

-Mil cosas que no son, o mil cosas que son… por qué no me presentaste como tu novia con tu madrina la Sra. Blue, peor aún, ¿cuándo pensabas decirle a la regalada de Aladino y los 40 ladrones quien SOY yo? Si no es por tu mamá que no sabía que señas hacerte aún estaríamos allí escuchando las impertinencias de tu admiradora y tu embelesada - Regina estaba realmente molesta, ni cuando pensó que entre Emma y Killian había pasado algo se puso así.

Emma evitó reír con el comentario de Aladino, le dio gracia, pero se controló y respondió.

-Mi amor, discúlpame, tienes toda la razón, debí presentarte desde un principio, solo… es que… enfrentarme a la gente de Storybrooke es otra cosa, los conozco de toda la vida, y ... bueno me corté, pero, mi madrina sabe de ti, ya Ma le había contado, y lo de Jazmin… pues es que me sorprendio solo eso, pero te presenté, y lo hice como lo que eres - en eso Emma ganó un punto, realmente le había dado su lugar.

-Ahhh, que bueno tomes de tu propio chocolate, ves que no es tan fácil enfrentarse con las personas que uno conoce de toda la vida, pero independientemente de eso, qué actitud tan absurda con esa chica, como es eso que se escriben y sabias que se iba de viaje... Osea todo este plan de invitarme es porque sabias que ella no estaria aqui, ja! Te salió muy mal el truco Emma Swan muuuy mal, no se fue de viaje .

Emma la interrumpió.

-Stop.. Ya va. Espera Gina que locura dices, por favor, eso es casi una historia de novela lo que dices, si... He hablado con ella algunas veces por mensaje, tampoco era siempre, lo hacia como con Lily o Bella, osea son mis amigas.

-Pero enseguida que asumiste que eras lesbiana saliste corriendo a informarle.

-Eso no fue asi Regina - se estaba molestando Emma - no digas lo que no es, a ella y a todas mis amigas de aquí les avise, no niego que a pesar de haberlo hecho me sentí extraña al tener la gente de frente y presentarte me hiso sentir extraña, pero lo hice porque era importante para las dos.

-Sólo espero no me hayas hecho venir para ser la burla de esta gente.

-No serás la burla de nadie. Y sobre Jazmin ya se aclaró ya sabe quien eres ahora por favor mi amor empecemos a disfutar estas vacaciones - Emma le habló con mucha dulzura, le toco su mano, ya sabia como domar a su fiera.

Regina suspiro.

-Ok, igual no pienso permitir que tu admiradora nos arruine el viaje...

Emma que estaba de frente a Regina se pasó a su lado y le dio un beso rápido pero dulce.

-Ves... No escondo nada, ya se me va pasando lo extraña que me senti al llegar con novia y no novio - sonrio con su tipica picardía cuando hacia algo asi.

Regina se calmo mucho mas y le devolvio un piquito.

-Bueno pidamos la comida tengo mucha hambre cielo.

En eso entro Mary y se les acercó.

-Ordenaron?

-Ya íbamos a hacerlo Ma - llamo a la chica que atendía, Emma pidió su típica hamburguesa, Regina prefirió una ensalada de pollo, quería algo ligero después del viaje y el mal rato, Mary escogió lo mismo que su nuera. Comieron y se fueron rápido a la casa debían atender unas personas que irían a ver la casa, Blue las iba a esperar por si llegaban las personas que iban a verla.

Al llegar a la entrada Mary no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y se le salieron un par de lagrimas, Emma la abrazo.

-Vamos Ma, entremos juntas – Emma dejo su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre y tomo la mano de Regina, la casa tenia un pequeño jardín en la entrada luego venían 3 escalones y estaba la puerta, frente a la puerta Emma soltó a su madre y la dejo pasar primero, Regina apretó la mano de su novia para que sintiera su apoyo.

-Es extraño volver a casa, no te parece hija.

-Si Ma, pero teníamos que hacerlo… todo esta como lo dejamos.

En eso Salió Blue de la cocina.

-Hola ¡Me llamo la pareja que viene a ver la casa, tienen algo de retraso, llegaran en una hora!

-Gracias por todo el apoyo amiga, esto no podríamos hacerlo sin ti.

-Mary, la idea de este viaje es firmar los papeles para autorizarme a vender la casa, pero no crees que es muy fuerte para ustedes mostrarla, hacerle el tour a los que vendrán, igual apenas vamos a mostrarla hoy por primera vez, tal vez pasen unos días antes de lograr la venta y ustedes no estarán.

-Ma, opino igual que mi madrina, no me siento capaz de hacer eso, de mostrar a la gente nuestro hogar, si hemos decidido venderla por lo menos no vivamos ese proceso, salgamos un rato mientras se muestra.

Mary se quedó reflexionando…

-Creo que tienen razón, no podré hacerlo, no podre ver como otra persona decide si quiere o no vivir en este lugar donde fuimos tan felices – voltea hacia su hija y la abraza de nuevo, aunque más calmada.

-Entonces mi querida Mary Margareth tomemos un café y luego pueden irse de paseo, así le muestran un poco de Storybrooke a su hermosa invitada, le guiña un ojo a Regina, la chica le sonríe a Blue.

-Tomen ustedes su café mientras yo le muestro la casa a Gina.

Mary y Blue se fueron a la cocina y las chicas empezaron el recorrido.

-No es muy grande mi amor, es parecida a la que tenemos ahora, no es como la tuya.

-Eso no importa Emma, sabes que mis padres o mejor dicho mi madre es exagerada, ella logró que papa comprara la más amplia de la zona.

-Si me imagino como seria eso – le sonrió a su novia, sabía que su madre era muy elitesca.

Abajo solo estaba la cocina, un salón comedor y un salón donde recibían las visitas, había un sofá cómodo para 3 personas y dos butacas, allí era donde estaban al entrar, Emma la subió al segundo piso donde estaban los cuartos, eran 3, el de Mary y James, el de Emma y otro que usaban como estudio.

-Este es el cuarto de mis padres… es difícil volver y que papá no este…

-Ven cielo – Regina abrazó a Emma – sé que esto no es fácil, son muchos recuerdos, pero tu padre debe estar tranquilo de saber que ambas están bien.

-Si mi amor, no lo voy a defraudar, seguiré estudiando como él quería haciendo eso si, lo que me gusta, como tú, que has logrado entrar en la Universidad que deseabas. Ven, vamos a mostrarte el resto.

Fueron hasta el estudio y luego al cuarto de Emma.

-Aquí está mi lugar favorito de esta casa… mi cuarto – se rio, Regina adoraba verla sonreír – ¿qué te parece?

Era un cuarto sencillo pero muy lindo, estaba pintado de beige, con varios poster de películas de acción y obras de teatro de Broodway, todos estaban enmarcados, su cama matrimonial, una cómoda, su TV y un equipo de video juegos que había dejado allí porque ya era obsoleto en comparación al nuevo que tenía en su actual casa.

-Me gusta tu cuarto Em, es muy fresco… como tu…

Emma se acercó y le dio un beso, que en principio fue muy dulce, pero comenzó a hacerse apasionado.

Regina se pegó más a Emma, comenzaron a pasar sus manos por sus espaldas, Emma fue más osada y bajo hasta las nalgas de Regina, las tocaba delicadamente, no quería ser brusca, terminaron el beso y Regina le dijo.

-Algo allí abajo que te llame la atención Swan –aún estaban abrazadas.

-Todo de ti llama mi atención – le hablaba bajito y muy cerca de su boca, Regina se erizaba con esas actitudes de Emma, le respondió de la misma manera.

-Tu también llamas toooda mi atención – comenzó otro beso, esta vez más lento, ambas disfrutaban besarse, más sintiéndose relajadas y sin el apuro de ser vistas, tenían más confianza con Mary que con los padres de Regina.

Una voz desde abajo las llamó

-Chicas, vamos a ir de compras, bajen antes que lleguen los posibles compradores – Dijo Mary Margareth desde abajo.

Terminaron el beso y se dieron varios piquitos antes.

-Vamos, no sea que tu mamá decida subir.

-Ok mi amor, no la hagamos esperar.

Bajaron y las 3 y se fueron a recorrer la ciudad, pasearon a Regina por las zonas más emblemáticas, luego a comprar víveres, en cada lugar iban consiguiendo amigos y Emma había decidió no cometer más errores, a todos presentaba a Regina como su novia, algunos se sorprendían de que lo hiciera, aunque ya era rumor en toda la ciudad, con los pocos que lo sabían ya se había enterado el resto.

Blue les aviso cuando estuvo sola en casa por si querían volver.

-Vamos chicas, ya Blue atendió a las personas que vieron la casa.

-Perfecto, la verdad ya quería volver estoy agotada, tu no Gina?

-La verdad si, quiero tomar una ducha no hemos padrado en todo el dia, pero si estoy contigo no me importa – se acerca a Emma y pega su nariz a la de su novia haciéndole cariño, Emma le sigue el juego y sonríe.

-Vamos par de tortolitas enamoradas – las empuja levemente Mary sonriendo viendo a las chicas felices.

Ya en la casa Swan…

-Mary porque no te vienes conmigo a casa, tenemos tanto de que hablar, aunque imagino que estas muy cansada.

-Pues fíjate que no me parece mala idea, si estoy cansada pero una buena conversación con mi mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo no tiene precio. ¿Cenamos antes?

-No para nada, vamos y cenamos en casa, a las chicas les tocará hacer su cena – les guiño un ojo a las chicas.

Emma estaba encantada con la idea de Blue, podría estar sóla con Regina sin temor de ser atrapadas in fraganti.

-Clarooo madrina, yo me encargo de la cena de nosotras, ve tranquila Ma, sé que te hace falta hablar con alguien tan especial para ti – Abrazó a su madre, realmente sabía que necesitaba esa salida aparte de querer estar sola con su novia.

May y Blue se van, Emma y Regina se quedan a solas…

Emma abraza a Regina por la cintura, esta le coloca los brazos alrededor del cuello, se rozan las narices y comienzan a darse piquitos.

-Al fin solas…

-Siento que se quiere aprovechar de mi Srta Swan.

-Incapaz Srta Mills – ambas hablaban bajito mientras se daban pequeños besos.

-Estoy muy comoda aquí pero realmente necesito una ducha.

-Y… permitirías compañía en tu ducha?

Regina se sorprendió un poco pero pensó… _**Por qué no?**_

-Sólo si logras llegar antes que cierre la puerta del baño con seguro – se soltó de la rubia y salió corriendo hacia el baño que estaba en el pasillo arriba al lado del cuarto de Emma, ese era el que usaba la rubia. Emma no se quedó atrás, era más rápida que Regina y al final era solo un juego, la morena haría todo para que la rubia la alcanzara, llegaron juntas a la puerta del baño y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y algo aceleradas.

-Adelante mi reina – Emma abrió la puerta, más calmada, entraron al baño y la rubia tomó la iniciativa, volvió a tomar por la cintura a su novia, comenzó a besarla dulcemente en los labios, le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, Regina gemía bajito, Emma le quito la camisa a Gina e hiso lo mismo con ella, la morena la miro con picardía, le desabrocho el sostén a Emma y comenzó a tocarlos mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia, quien disfrutaba de el toque de su novia.

-Será que vamos a la ducha, hace calor – dijo Emma, se terminaron de desvestir y entraron a la ducha – te gusta tibia o caliente?

-Caliente cielo… muy caliente – le decía sensualmente, lo que erizaba la piel de la rubia.

-Por lo visto somos puro fuego, aunque la prefiero tibia – le guiñaba el ojo a su novia - el calor que necesito me lo das tu Gina – dejaron de hablar y comenzaron las caricias dentro de la ducha, Emma fue directo a los pechos de Regina, besaba uno y acariciaba el otro, comenzó a bajar besando el abdomen de la morena, esta respiraba cada vez más fuerte, recibiendo el calor del agua, cuando siente a Emma abrirle con cuidado las piernas y sentir que la comienza a tocar suavemente con un dedo, comenzó a gemir más fuerte, la rubia inexperta se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que habia leído buscando información sobre las relaciones sexuales, estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien con Regina.

Comenzó a besar sus muslos internos,hasta que va a su centro lamiendo con cuidado su clítoris a lo que Regina reacciona pegandose de la pared.

-Em no pares por favor…

-En eso estoy mi amor, espero te agrade - le decía entre lamida.

-Mmmm sigue por favor…

Emma continúo haciendo círculos en el clítoris de Regina, al mismo tiempo penetró a Regina con un dedo, ya lo habia hecho cuando estuvieron juntas en la mansión Mills, asi que fue más cuidadosa, Regina gemia cada vez mas duro y se agitaba, decidio introducir otro dedo al ver que no habia queja de su morena, ella misma sentía como palpitaba su centro, pero quería satisfacer primero a su novia, dio más fuerza a su empuje y la morena estaba a punto de lograr su orgasmo, Emma jadeaba también.

-Dios Gina no sabia que esto me gustaría tanto…

-Te he deseado más de lo que imaginas Em – decía mientras gemia y se movia fuerte sobre los dedos de su novia, ya no aguantaba más – Ahhhh Guaooo que bien… - la morena llega a su orgasmo siendo superado por el primero que tuvo en su casa.

Emma se levanta y da un beso más que apasionado, Regina toma una toalla en medio del beso y va secando a Emma como puede, se sueltan, hace lo mismo con ella, la toma de la mano y la lleva al cuarto, lanzándola literalmente a la cama, se coloca sobre la rubia.

-Ahora le toca a usted Srta. Swan – le sonríe con malicia, sus ojos mostraban fuego.

Comienza a besar el cuello de Emma, lugar que ya sabe excita a la rubia y donde a ella le encanta besarla, Emma pasa sus manos por la espalda de su novia, esta vez están más relajadas, poco a poco se van conociendo y saben que no están escondidas, que nadie llegará reclamando, eso las hace sentir libres.

Regina vuelve a besar a la rubia y comienza a bajar como antes lo hiso su novia, le besa los senos, baja por todo su abdomen, dandole piquitos, la rubia se extremece, se deja hacer, toca el cabello de Gina, hasta que esta llega a sus muslos, ve hacia arriba y le dice:

\- Puedo? - con voz algo ronca como sabe le encanta a Emma.

-Puedes haaacer lo... que quieras - casi no podía hablar.

Sin más preámbulos Regina separa más las piernas de Emma y va directo a su clitoris, saboreandolo lentamente, la rubia comienza a gemir, Regina acelera los movimientos alrededor del abultado centro de su chica, luego baja su lengua por toda la zona hasta que introduce un dedo en Emma penetrándola lentamente, la rubia tomaba las sabanas con fuerza.

-Por favor Gina...- jadeaba - haslo ya...

Regina levantó un poco la cabeza y miro a Emma de forma sexy, mientras seguia en el clitori de Emma e introducía un segundo dedo y comenzó a empujar con mas fuerza, la rubia empezo a moverse sin control hasta que logró un orgasmo mejor que la primera vez que estuvieron juntas.

Ambas agotadas pero felices, Regina subio hacia Emma se dieron otro beso y Gina se acosto sobre el pecho de Emma.

-No creo haber estado tan feliz en otro momento de mi vida...

-Yo tampoco cielo - le dijo Gina mientras subia la mirada y le daba un dulce beso.

-Me encanta todo esto amor, pero... No solo de amor vive el hombre jajajaja

Regina comenzó a reír también.

-Ya lo noté -comenzó a hacer circulos en el abdomen de Emma, escucho unos ruidos extraños aquí.

-Vamos a comer entonces mi Reina amada - la beso y se paró - espera un momento y ya te traigo tu cena.

Se puso una bata de baño y bajo a la cocina, eran adolescentes nada mejor que un emparedado especial, el de ella tenia de toda mayonesa con jamón, queso, salchichón, rodajas de tomate, pepinillo y un toque de pimienta, a Regina le hiso algo más sencillo, lechuga, queso blanco, jamon de pavo y tomate, un poco de sal y listo, de beber jugo de manzana para Gina y naranja para ella, subió muy emocionada para atender a su novia. Colocó la bandeja en la cama.

-Todo eso se ve maravilloso cielo, que rico, a simple vista imagino este es el mío - tomo el que tenía lechuga.

-En efecto, y este jugo de manzana.

-Eres demasiado bella y especial - se acercó y le dio un piquito. Sabes, llame a mis padres mientras estabas en la cocina.

Emma se preocupo y se puso algo seria.

-Te dijeron algo malo? Están molestos?

-Pues no lo parecían, la verdad mamá estaba tranquila, sólo me pidió cordura incluso te mandó saludos.

-A que bien, cada dia la suegra me quiere más - rieron a carcajadas. Terminaron de comer y Emma colocó la bandeja en su comoda, volvió a la cama con su novia.

-Satisfecha?

-Depende...

-No entiendo - Emma la miraba extrañada - quieres comer algo más

-A ti...

-Ahhhh ya entiendo, pues sus deseos son ordenes su majestad - Emma se colocó sobre Regina comenzando a besarla nuevamente convirtiendo esa noche en testigo de este amor que comenzaba, fue una noche apasionada y de ambas expresar su sexualidad como lo deseaban y comenzar a conocerse íntimamente sin miedos ni tabues.

XXXXXXX

Eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana cuando tocan la puerta del cuarto de Emma. La morena se despierta y despierta a su novia.

-Cielo... Cielo despierta, tocan la puerta.

-Chicas soy yo, las espero abajo para desayunar, no tarden - era Mary ya estaba de vuelta.

Emma reaccionó rapidamente.

-Vamos Ma, danos unos minutos - Mary bajo - Hola belleza, cómo amaneces, nunca imagine te vieras tan bien a esta hora y despues de tanto ejercicio.

Regina la golpea en broma.

-Debo verme fatal, aunque a pesar del trasnocho siento que descanse.

-Yo también mi reina, eres la mejor - Se dieron un piquito - Es muy rico estar aquí contigo, pero algo de muy cuerpo reclama atención - dijo sobando su barriga, Regina solo pudo reir con los comentarios de su novia.

Se arreglaron los más rápido posible y bajaron a desayunar con Mary, ella les habia hecho panquecas, un plato lleno de frutas variadas y jugo natural.

-Hola Ma, mmm que rico se ve todo - se acercó y saludó a su madre con un beso.

-Hola mi amor, buen dia, pues pense hacer tu desayuno favorito.

-Buen día Mary - Regina se acercó y también la saludo con un beso

-Emma saliendo de la casa de Blue me conseguí a Bella y Lily, dicen que no han podido hablar contigo, que quieren celebrar esta noche en Granys nuestra visita, no sé si ustedes quieran ir, yo no la verdad, además son tus amigas, si quieren vayan ustedes, prefiero quedarme en casa, igual Blue vendrá a acompañarme, no me siento capaz de estar aquí a solas... Son demasiados recuerdos - sus ojos aguantaron las lagrimas, lo estaba manejando, pero ese fue su hogar, allí vio por última vez a su esposo, era aún difícil...

-Calma Ma, se que no es facil, creo que si Regina no hubiese venido seria aún más difícil para mí, su apoyo es fundamental - la morena le tomo un mano.

Regina buscó cambiar el tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-Cielo si quieres vamos esta noche a esa reunión que dicen tus amigas, me has hablado tanto de ellas que ya quiero conocerlas.

-Ok esta bien, pensé que las vieramos en un lugar más tranquilo pero Grannys al final siempre es divertido. Voy a llamarlas para cuadrar todo.

Emma subio y buscó su celular. Mary aprovecho de hablar con Regina, habia algo que la preocupaba, si bien veia a ambas muy enamoradas sabía que aun todo era muy nuevo para Regina ella queria ayudarla.

-Cómo estas pequeña? Te sientes bien con tantos cambios en tu vida?

-Tu hija me hace muy feliz Mary, más de lo que pude imaginar.

-Que bueno cariño - tomó la mano de la chica - sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de tus dudas, soy madre de Emma pero sé que no es facil todos los cambios por los que estan pasando, se que necesitas ir con el Dr Hooper y aclarar todo aquello que te genere duda.

-Valoro mucho tu apoyo Mary, eres como otra madre para mi y agradezco tus sinceras palabras, al llegar de este viaje tendré mi cita con el Dr, si no me siento cómoda con él prometo acudir a ti - la joven se acercó a Mary y le dió un abrazo.

Entro Emma en ese momento a la cocina.

-Vaya vaya, alguien quiere robar el cariño de mi madre - lo dijo en una sonrisa.

-Nunca cielo, bueno. Un poquito nada más - las 3 rieron.

-Hable con Bella efectivamente están planificando una pequeña fiesta en Grannys - se dirigió a su madre - tranquila Ma, es sin licor, por lo que me dijo desde que hay nuevos dueños hacen reuniones de noche los fines de semana para los jóvenes sin licor, igual estas invitada Ma.

-No te preocupes cariño, confio en ustedes, se que no inventaran.

-Asi será Mary, yo me encargo de esta rubia inventora - volvieron a reir las 3.

Decidieron salir para llevar a Regina a conocer otros lugares de Storybrooke, pasaron por el puerto, vieron algunas tiendas donde venden souvenirs del lugar y volvieron a casa para arreglarse y salir de nuevo.

Regina se vistio con un ceñido pantalon negro que marcaba sus curvas y una hermosa blusa del mismo color que mostraba un poco sus pechos, muy sexy, se colocó unas botas con algo de tacón que la dejaban a la altura de Emma que era un poco más alta que ella.

La rubia por su parte se puso un jean azul oscuro un top blanco y su infantable chaqueta roja y unas botas largas sin tacón.

-Cómo haces para estar siempre tan bella Gina, esos ojos chocolates cada dia me enamoran más - abrazó a su novia por la cintura.

-Haces que me sonroje - dijo Regina con algo de pena - pero... este arreglo es solo para ti, se acercó y le dio um piquito - solo eso porque si no te mancho.

Emma hiso puchero.

-Eres una malvada mi Reina - sonrió de nuevo.

-Por cierto, tu también quedaste muy bella, con esos rulos que me encantan... Que por cierto no sólo me gustan a mi... Digo como tienes admiradora - lo dijo con cierta molestia.

Emma reaccionó de inmediato, tomo las manos de la morena y las entrelazo.

-Amor, nadie, escuchame bien, nadie me va a alejar de ti, no me interesa ninguna chica que no seas tu, me crees?

-Te creo cielo - bajo la mirada - pero admito que me saca de quicio la Jazmín de Aladino - torcio sus ojis

-jajajaja mi amor, vámonos - tomo su mano, se despidieron de Mary y Blue que había llegado para acompañarla y se fueron a Grannys.

XXXXXXX

Llegaron a Grannys y enseguida Bella se acercó con una gran sonrisa a recibir a su amiga, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella que bueno verte, que alegría.

-Emma cuanto te hemos esperado, nuestra salvadora -ambas rieron –Emma siempre defendía a sus amigas cuando eran pequeñas

-Amor ella es Bella una de mis dos mejores amigas de aqui, Bella ella es Regina muy Bella como veras - las tres rieron.

-Bienvenida Regina es un placer tenerte aqui, estamos felices por Emma, ya sabiamos que estaba muy enamorada, con tanta belleza no es para menos.

-Gracias Bella, que amable eres - se acercó y la saludó con un beso, era mucho para ella porque normalmente no era tan cercana con quienes acababa de conocer.

Enseguida llego Lily, ella era mas extrovertida y menos dulce que Bella.

-Hey rubia por fin te dejas ver, será justicia - le choca la palma de la mano como hacían desde niñas.

-No cambias - abrazo a su amiga y la presento a Gina.

-Bien cuñadita por fin te conocemos - se acercó le dio un beso y la abrazó, Regina se cortó un poco no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan cercana de entrada, pero aceptó porque sabia que era muy miga de Emma, casi una hermana.

-Gracias Lily - respondió Regina.

-Bueno chicas vamos a la mesa, ya la aparte, y ya pedí la musica que queremos oir.

Ya cuando iban a sentarse llegó Jasmin.

-Hola ! Bienvenidas todas, no sabía vendrian, Emma que mala eres ni avisaste, así tendría preparado todo especialmente para ti - todo lo dijo picaramente.

Emma notó la molestia de Regina.

-No te preocupes Jazmín, lo más importante para mí es la comodidad y atención a Regina - la abrazó por la cintura y la miró picaramente. Se sentaron dejando a un lado a Jasmin.

-Y a esta que le pasa? - dijo Lily

-Que por lo visto tiene un gran interes por mi novia.

-Tranquila Regina, Emma te adora, ignora las tonteria de Jasmin, ella tenia sentimientos por Emma, pero sabe bien que no son reciprocos, aparte tanto Lily como yo les damos todo el apoyo a ustedes - le sonrió a Gina.

-Gracias chicas, pero es algo molesto, no quiero que Gina se sienta mal con esta incomoda situación - miro a su novia con ternura y esta le correspondió.

-Todo va a estar bien y si se pone con alguna estupides yo misma la pondré en su lugar, ustedes son nuestras invitadas - dijo Lily - ahora a disfrutar, bailemos todas.

Las 4 se pararon y comenzaron a bailar en medio de la pista, Lily había pedido unos cockteles que eran sin alcohol, Jazmín miraba a cierta distancia, estaba molesta, pero trataba de disimular, imaginó que Emma al verla de nuevo cederia, nunca imaginó que a quien consideraba su rival fuese tan bella y difícil de sacar del juego, estaba decidida a hacer algo esta noche.

Después de casi una hora bailando se sentaron, todas estaban muy animadas.

-Muero de sed cielo.

-Toma, aquí está tu bebida que pidió Lily, voy un momento al baño amor, vienes.

-No cielo, ve tú te espero aquí.

El puesto de Regina, aunque lejos del baño se veia la entrada de frente, vio entrar a Emma, pasaron menos de 5 minutos y entró Jazmín, Gina se incomodó, pero imaginó Emma estaría por salir, continuó hablando con Lily y Bella, pero sintió el tiempo pasar, decidió ir al baño.

-Chicas ya vengo, voy al baño.

\- Ok, las esperamos aqui - Bella le respondió.

Se fue acercando al baño con el corazón acelerado, esa chica le generaba dudas, entro ... Y definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio.. EMMA SWAN ...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11 LESBI, HETERO, GAY… EL AMOR E

**CAPITULO 10**

 **LESBI, HETERO, GAY… EL AMOR ES LO QUE IMPORTA**

Regina entra al baño y se encuentra con algo que no le agrada para nada EMMA SWAN !

xxxx

Emma se dirigió al baño, al salir del cubículo estaba lavandose las manos cuando entró Jazmin, ella evitó tener contacto visual con la chica, fue a tomar papel para secarse las manos al ser sorprendida por la morena quien desde atrás la abrazo por la cintura y le habló directo al oido.

-Por fin te dejan sola? Le habló con picardia.

-Sueltame Jazmin - se safo y se hiso a un lado - se puede saber que demonios te pasa? No eres asi, siempre fuiste tan amable, tranquila, ahora tienes estas actitudes ta tontas.

-Antes sabia que me gustabas pero tu no estabas segura por eso me quedaba tranquila, pero ya que sientes lo mismo que yo por qué no disfrutarlo - se le acercó pegandose a Emma.

La rubia volvió a ponerle freno, ya se estaba cansando.

-Ok por lo visto no quieres entender - suspiro con paciencia - TENGO NOVIA, la quiero muchisimo, estoy feliz con ella, no sé como no entiendes.

-Eso lo dices porque no pudimos vivir lo que sentiamos la una por la otra en ese momento.

-Por favor Jazmin, era atracción física nada más, no nos enamoramos y menos tuvimos una relación, siempre fuimos sólo amigas, no se por qué piensas que puede pasar algo mas entre nosotras, eso no sucederá, yo no te quiero a ti.

Jazmin volvia a acercarse seductoramente...

-Mi bella deja la timidez - pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Emma, esta volteó su cara.

-Basta, me voy - justo cuando iba a quitarse del lado de Jazmin esta se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla, comenzaron a luchar una por besarla, la otra por no dejarse besar, Emma era mas fuerte que la morena pero no queria lastimarla, entonces Jazmin aprovechó y casi logra su objetivo justo cuando entra Regina...

EMMA SWAN !

Por lo visto te encanta un baño para besar chicas, dijo muy molesta.

-Emma dejó de controlarse e hiso a un lado a Jazmin con más fuerza al punto que se tambaleo y cayo al piso.

-Amor yo no soy, es esta loca que no me deja en paz.

-Pues dale lo que quiere a tu loca para que te deje "en paz" - le señalo Gina las comillas a Emma con sus manos - ayuda a tu chica…

Dijo eso y salio con gran velocidad del baño hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban, tomo su cartera y les dijo a las chicas:

-Disculpen, pero debo irme, sigan pasándola bien...

-Pero Regina qué pasó?

Gina no escuchó a Bella, salio y se fue en el carro de Mary M, en su cartera estaban las llaves del carro y de la casa, Emma no quiso llevar cartera, sólo llevaba su celular, una tarjeta e identificación.

Emma logró llegar a la mesa después de pasar la gente que estaba bailando. Preguntó agitada:

-Donde está Gina?

-Rubia que hiciste? La morena se fue con cara muy molesta - le dijo Lily preocupada.

-La insoportable Jazmin trato de besarme y justo en ese momento llegó Regina imaginando lo peor, no me dejó explicar, sólo salió - de repente recordó que las llaves las tenía ella - Dios... Ella tiene las llaves, a ver si la alcanzo, chicas tengan mi tarjeta para pagar.

-Nada de eso nosotras invitamos, vete rubia tonta, apurate y deja de perder el tiempo - Lily siempre la trataba así, eran como hermanas.

Emma salió y vio el auto doblar a dos cuadras, se extrañó, por alli se llegaba al puerto, asi que no iría a casa, por lo menos no intentó salir de la ciudad que era su miedo. Corrio para no perder de vista el auto, aunque no logró eso siguió hacia el puerto, vio el auto estacionado y al mirar al muelle vio a Regina sentada en un banco en la esquina del mismo sin dar la espalda a su base, aprovechó para llegar por detrás y abrazarla! Regina se sobresaltó del susto.

-Mi amor por qué te fuiste así, no me dejaste explicar.

-Sueltame Emma, no tienes nada que explicar todo está más que claro - habló sin voltear y tratando de soltarse de Emma, esta la sostuvo.

-Por favor cree en mi - decia suplicando - fue ella quien se me vino encima, yo sólo la estaba evitando.

Regina tapó su cara con sus manos apoyando los codos en sus piernas echandose hacia adelante, Emma bajó del banco y se agachó frente a ella.

-Escucha bien Regina Mills - fue dulce pero categórica - desde que llegamos vimos que Jazmin empezó con esa actitud absurda sobre mi, fui clara antes de salir del baño y fue en ese momento que se abalanzó sobre mí, evite darle un mal golpe para quitarmela de encima y en eso entraste pero nada pasó porque no me interesa que pase, yo solo te quiero a ti entiende mi vida, no me interesa ella para nada, si no por qué estaría aquí, Gina debiste quedarte y hubieses visto como te daba nuevamente tu lugar porque no es de nadie más.

Regina quito sus manos de su rostro, tenia los ojos rojos, habia llorado un poco, estaba dolida pero sabia que Emma tenia razón, cuando entró Jazmín estaba sobre Emma, pero esta mantenía su distancia con las manos, sólo que la rabia la cego.

-Emma… acepte venir porque quería acompañarte en el momento difícil de volver a ver tu casa, de darte apoyo, de conocer a tus amigas… pero esta chica realmente me saca de quicio - paso de hablar pausado a molestarse – sabes que la próxima vez que la vea o la tenga cerca le voy a decir sus cosas claramente, me tiene harta.

-Pues muy bien, te apoyo 100%, no quiero te eximas de decirle lo que quieras, es una abusadora y merece que le reclamemos. Ahora por favor, vámonos, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y abrigarte con mis brazos.

Regina suspiro algo más tranquila, sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando Emma le decía esas cosas.

-Vale cielo… vámonos – la chica se sentía realmente cansada.

Llegaron a casa, Emma le escribió a sus amigas para que supieran que todo estaba bien, Bella y Lily se habían quedado preocupadas. Las enamoradas se acostaron, ese día sólo querían estar abrazadas y olvidar el mal momento, durmieron muy pegaditas, justo amaneciendo Regina despertó sintiendo a Emma detrás de ella aún dormida respirando sobre su cuello lo que la excitó mucho y se pegó más a la pelvis de Emma que se despertó de inmediato.

-Mmmm creo que alguien se despertó con ganas de jugar – sonriente Emma le decía al oído en susurro.

-Hasta dormida te gusta provocarme – respondió la morena con esa voz ronca particular que se acentuaba al despertar.

Sin perder tiempo Emma comenzó un sin fin de besos a lo largo de la espalda de la morena pasando un rato dándose amor la una a la otra cuidando no hacer ruido para que su madre y Blue no las escucharan, eso incluso las divirtió, esa complicidad y privación las encendía aún más.

-Srta. Swan creo que por primera vez soy yo la que tiene mucha hambre - Regina estaba sobre el pecho de Emma haciendo figuras sobre el abdomen de la rubia con sus dedos.

-No vas a tener hambre con todo el ejercicio que haces últimamente jajajaj

-Deja… - Regina se tapó con las sabanas. Emma aprovecho y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ambas reían a carcajadas.

-Ya, dejemos el desosden, vamos a pararnos que ya tu madre seguro se despertó escuchándonos.

-Debe estar abajo, si no ha tocado la puerta es para no interrumpir nuestra pequeña "luna de miel".

-Heyyy cual luna de miel, a mí no me han pedido matrimonio, así que son solo unas vacaciones – Emma la miró fijamente con mucha ternura, tomo sus mejillas.

-Estoy segura que algún día tendremos una hermosa luna de miel, la mejor, sé que así será – se besaron apasionadamente - vamos desayunemos.

Bajaron, Mary y Blue estaban afuera regando el jardín, saludaron y entraron a comer, luego se ducharon cada una por separado, no querían abusar del apoyo de Mary, claramente les dijo que las apoyaría pero que no pensaran que estaban en un hotel, así que las chicas respetaban eso, el apoyo de Mary era invaluable.

Ese día decidieron quedarse en casa viendo películas, Mary y Blue salieron un rato a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y les llevaron Pizza a las chicas, pasaron un día familiar diferente, hablaron con Bella y Lily y quedaron en salir al día siguiente irían al bosque en la tarde, aprovechando el verano pasarían por una hermosa laguna que era un sitio ideal para hacer camping, Regina estaba muy feliz, Storybroke se estaba convirtiendo en un sitio más agradable del que imagino.

XXXXXXX

Lily y Emma llegaron casi a medio día a buscar a las enamoradas para ir de paseo, Mary iba a encontrarse con Blue para firmar el poder para vender la casa y visitaría ese día a otras amistades de la pequeña ciudad.

-Que hermoso lugar cielo, me encanta.

-Aquí veníamos siempre los fines de semana a pasar el día, unas veces con mis padres otras con mis amigos, es un lugar especial.

Lily las interrumpió

-A ver cuñadita, te gusta?

-Si Lily, es un hermoso lugar. Por cierto chicas, quería disculparme con ustedes por la manera en que me fui el otro dia de Grannys, es que me cegué…

-Traquila Regina, yo que soy pacífica hubiese hecho lo mismo, y no quiero pienses defiendo a Emma por ser mi amiga, es que ya conozco a Jazmin y no entiende razones, es una niña malcriada por sus padres y cree que puede comprar todo, asi que ignórala - Bella se había molestado mucho por la actitud de la Jazmin.

-Bueno mejor olvidemos ese tema, ya no quiero que Gina se incomode por ella, vamos a entrar a la laguna.

Las 4 se lanzaron bromearon, nadaron, conversaban un poco, pasaron un buen rato disfrutando de la hermosa laguna, Bella le dijo a Lily.

-Acompañame a buscar unas flores que quiero llevar a casa por favor - la chica amaba las flores, su padre era dueño de la floristeria de Storybrooke y ella no dejaba de buscar las más bellas cuando iba a esa zona del bosque.

-Okkk, sólo lo haré porque eres una de mis mejores amigas pero que aburrido eso de buscar flores - dijo revirando los ojos, todas rieron, ella se parecia a Emma en su humor, de pequeñas hicieron muchas travesuras juntas.

La rubia y la morena de quedaron dentro del agua, Emma se acercó a Regina y la abrazó por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo.

-Al fin solas Srta Mills - le susurro muy cerca de sus labios y la besó apasionadamente - se separaron para respirar.

-Pretende abusar de mi Srta. Swan - Gina usó el mismo tono que Emma mientras rozaba su nariz con la de la rubia - tengo la sensación que nos dejaron solas a propósito.

-Mmm pues si hubiese sido idea de Lily seguro seria planificado pero Bella es muyyyy romantica y le encanta todo ese tema de las flores asi que estoy segura que de su parte fue sin segundas intenciones.

-Entonces agradezco la inocencia de tu amiga, porque si quería quedarme a solas con mi novia - Emma se sorprendió con esa declaración tan honesta de la morena, quien se abalanzó sobre la rubia, posó sus piernas entre la cintura de Emma y comenzó a besarla, sobaba su espalda, se fue al cuello de Emma, esta echaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del ataque repentino de su novia, Emma bajó sus manos y las metió por debajo del traje de baño de Gina masajeando sus nalgas, le encantaba esa zona de la morena, la enloquecia.

-Dios Gina no sé como haces para gustarme tanto, me pones a mil en segundos.

-Pues si quieres disfrutar mejor apurarnos antes que vuelvan tus amigas - sonreía pícara la morena quien volvía a besar a Emma y tocaba sus pezones por encima fe la tela, era un mar de movimientos una sobre el cuerpo de la otra.

Ambas bajaron sus manos, Emma con una sostenia a Regina y la otra fue directo a la vagina de la morena, comenzo a masajear toda la zona con delicadeza mientras la miraba con picardía, se mordían los labios, Regina la imito y metio su mano en la vagina de la rubia, ambas masajeaban sus clitoris, gemian, disfrutaban.

-Em no aguanto mas - le dijo bajito al oido, penetrame - sus palabras encendieron aún mas a la rubia, mientras Gina hacia los mismo con Emma. Ambas se penetraron y gemian disfrutando el momento, mientras lo hacían habían dejado de besarse, tenian las caras levemente unidas viendose fijamente con amor, pasión y deseo, hasta llegar al climax al mismo tiempo y así mismo ambas dijeron... Te Amo...

Esperaron recuperar la respiración, ambas sonreian muy felices, habia sido un momento mágico, único, aunque jóvenes inexpertas sentian que era el momento más especial que habian vivido intimamente, su conexión era única y se habían dicho Te Amo al mismo tiempo…

-Ven vamos a tomar sol un rato Gina.

Se sentaron en unas toallas que llevaron, Gina de espalda a Emma recostada sobre ella. Se hacian cariños mientras conversaban y esperaban a las amigas para comer con ellas lo que habian llevado de picnic.

-Hola criaturas... Aprovecharon nuestra ausencia? - Lily de rio de su propio chiste, Bella le golpeó el hombro molesta.

-Lily no seas imprudente y abusadora.

-Queeee no dije nada malo, las novias reian, estaban demasiado felices, ni Regina que era más delicada se molestó, ya estaba conociendola sabia que era bromista no lo hacia por mal.

Sacaron lo que habían llevado para comer estuvieron un rato más y se fueron a casa, Emma y Lily se divirtieron con el video juego haciendo competencias, Bella y Regina conversaban de Storybrooke y de la vida de Emma y sus padres, la morena conoció un poco más de la relación que la chica tenia sobre todo con su padre, le dio tristeza saber muchas cosas que ignoraba, de cómo Emma apoyo a su madre asumiendo responsabilidades y la convenció de irse de la ciudad para buscar el dolor fuese menor.

Las chicas se fueron y Emma, Mary y Regina cenaban cuando Mary les dijo.

-Hija hoy vi a los padres de Jazmin, ellos nos invitan mañana a una parrilla en su casa, también irán las familias de Lily y Bella.

Emma se incomodó. Regina veía su comida controlando su molestia.

-Ma no se si sea prudente ir.

Mary se sorprendio - Por qué mi amor? Ellos siempre han sido muy amables con nosotras y Jazmin es amiga tuya, por cierto me extrañó no fuera con ustedes al paseo.

-Te voy a explicar - Regina le desorbito los ojos a Emma no queria que su suegra supiera, no quería Mary sintiera que por ella Emma de podria alejar de algunas amistades - No amor, mamá debe saber.

-Ok ahora di, me intrigaron, ¿qué pasa?

-Ma, sabes que Jazmin fue la primera chica por quien creí sentir algo más que amistad, el punto es que ella sentia lo mismo y yo no lo sabia, el asunto es que desde que llegamos ha intentado tener algo conmigo incluso intentó besarme en el baño de Grannys y Regina lo vio, lo que me trajo un verdadero problema con ella, asi que no quiero incomodar más a Gina.

-Mary ignora a Emma, no te preocupes por mi, no faltaba más, son amistades de ustedes, vayan, yo me puedo quedar.

Mary estaba sorprendida por el relato.

-Pues te equivocas Srta., donde vayamos mi hija y yo vas tu - tomó la mano de Regina - cariño, tu ahora eres parte de la familia, está muy mal lo que ha hecho Jazmin, así que vamos todas para demostrarle que debe respetar yo me encargaré si se le ocurre hacer alguna tonteria, incluso hablando con sus padres.

Emma estaba muy orgullosa de su madre, agradecía ese apoyo, A Regina se le aguaron los ojos.

Las 3 vieron una película, Emma no aguanto el cansancio y se durmió casi al terminar, Regina le hacia cariño en los rubios rulos.

-Tu hija parece un angel.

-Un angel dormido, despierta es un angel tremendo querrás decir - ambas rieron. Emma despertó.

-De qué se rien?

-De nada cielo, vamos a dormir.

Las 3 fueron a descansar, en la mañana salieron temprano, llegaron a la comisaria, era un lugar que habian evitado ir, pero allí estaban los mejores amigos de James, hablaron con ellos, y sintieron cierta paz, era como cerrar ese ciclo definitivamente.

Volvieron a casa y se arreglaron para ir a la Parrilla donde los Agraba. Mary y Emma estaban listas abajo esperando a Regina.

-Hija voy a sacar el carro las espero afuera.

-Ok Ma.

La rubia tenia una camisa roja ajustada con un pantalón blanco que marcaba su musculoso cuerpo, era una chica delgada pero definida. En eso Regina baja con un jean muy ajustado, una camisa de cuadros negros y blancos amarrado a nivel de su ombligo, mostrando su abdomen definido.

-Okkkk, creo que mejor nos quedamos - intento abrazar a su novia.

-Para Swan - con su brazo extendido freno el abrazo - vamos a un compromiso- luego te encargas de esto- señaló su cuerpo - y yo de ese pantalón blanco... Que me apetece desabrochar - se acercó solo un poco y le dio un piquito.

-Solo eso? No se vale.

-Vamos Em tu mamá espera.

Salieron a la reunión.

Al llegar fueron saludadas por los Agraba muy educados y cariñosos con Mary y Emma, recibieron a Regina de la misma manera, Jazmín debió controlarse. Al ver a Regina puso mala cara pero no le quedó otra que callar.

Bella y Lily se acercaron y se llevaron a Regina para presentarla con sus familiares.

En eso Arturo, "amigo" de Emma se le acerca.

\- Hola Srta Emma Swan, que placer verla.

-Hola que tal? Lo saludó por cortecia nunca se la llevo mal con él pero tampoco era su gran amigo

-Que hermosa la amiga que trajiste a la ciudad, como se llama

Emma penso: "Este tan baboso como el Daniel que hermosa" reviró los ojos

-Te aclaró, ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia.

-Ahhhh, ya... Entiendo. Pues buen gusto Em, es realmente hermosa

Emma reviró los ojos y lo dejó practicamente hablando sólo.

Se unió a su novia y se quedaron conversando con sus amigas, Emma le preguntó a Regina si quería tomar algo y fue a la barra a buscar bebidas para las dos cuando le llego Jazmin a la barra.

-Estas demasiado hermosa Rubia, deberiamos no perder el tiempo aqui, ya antes que digas nada, ya sé que tienes novia, pero eso no impide disfrutar y conocer otras cosas, le dijo acercándose un poco

-Para, no empieces, no quiero nada contigo, y si vinimos fue por tus padres, no por ti.

-Pero que tanto hablas, mira a tu novia, está muy animada conversando con Arturo

Efectivamente Arturo habia aprovechado que Emma se habia movido y que Bella y Lily conversaban con otras personas que llegaron para presentarse a Gina.

-Un Placer, soy Arturo, gran amigo de Emma.

-Hola mucho gusto, es extraño, no recuerdo que Emma haya hablado de ti.

-Ah porque tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Y tú? Estudias con ella?

-No, osea estudiamos en el mismo HS pero yo acabo de graduarme, adicional somos vecinas.

-Imagino cuantos te han dicho lo hermosa que eres.

-Digamos que hermosa no es el calificativo que más me guste en realidad.

-Jajaja ok, bella,preciosa, linda etc etc. Eres impactante Regina.

-Que galante Arturo - le cayó bien el joven, era muy atractivo y galante y pensaba era realmente gran amigo de su novia

Emma se acercó rapidamente interrumpiendo

-Toma amor -viendo de arriba a abajo a Arturo, el seguia con su maravillosa sonrisa, Emma no lo soportaba, sabia que queria cortejar a su novia.

-Gracias cielo , Arturo tu amigo se presentó.

-Si ya vi - dijo entre dientes - Arturo disculpanos voy a mostrarle a Gina algunas de las obras de arte de los Agraba, a ella le encantan tanto como a mí.

El joven, asintió - nos vemos luego Regina.

-Pasa algo cielo? Te noto un poco tensa.

-Gina no puedes ser tan inocente - dijo algo molesta, lo que sorprendio a la morena.

-No ves que esta tratando de seducirte?

-Ahh eso, la verdad solo le lleve la corriente no te preocupes - la verdad le cayó bien el joven pero solo eso.

-Pasaron un rato conversando, luego los mesoneros comenzaron a llevar la comida a cada invitado, era una casa grande y habían colocado mesas. Termimaron de comer y a Emma se le derramó un poco de refresco en el pantalón, se paró rápido.

-Uhy que mal, Gina ya vengo, voy la cocina a intentar salvar esto. - corrio hacia adentró, cuando Gina ve que Jazmin va tras ella, de inmediato se para, no iba a permitir otra provocación de la chica, pero al ir hacia la casa la bloquea Arturo.

-Para donde vas tan apurada hermosa.

-Por favor Arturo no estoy para juegos ahora - se hiso a un lado y siguió, el joven quedó sorprendido, ella habia sido amable antes pero ahora iba a resolver un problema.

Mientras en .

-Dios que quieres Jazmin siento que me acosas - le dijo Emma cuando la vio entrar mientras se limpiaba.

Regina habia llegado pero se quedó afuera, queria oir un poco.

-No seas arisca Emma y se fue acercando depredadoramente a la rubia - no soy celosa, puedo compartir, ella no tiene que enterarse, podemos vernos a escondidas cuando quieras, así descubres lo que te dio miedo hace tiempo vivir conmigo.

-Pero de donde sacas tantas tonterias Jazmin, basta, te dije que senti una atracción y nada más, murió, punto, yo Amo escucha bien Amo a Regina y no me interesa estar contigo ni con nadie que sea ella.

-Eso lo dices porque no te has dado la oportunidad de sentir algo más con otra persona - ya iba de nuevo sobre Emma cuando entró Regina y la agarro fuerte por un brazo volteandola quedando ambas de frente.

-Escucha bien niña regalada, ya no sabemos de qué forma hacerte entender que MI MUJER NO QUIERE NADA CONTIGO, entendiste bien MI MUJER - estaba hecha una furia, pero, ¿aunque hablaba bajo para no armar un show era contundente - sabes lo que eso significa? Que se acuesta conmigo y no necesita hacerlo con nadie más, ENTENDISTE, no intestes meterte con una Mills o no respondo - todo eso con su cara muy cerca de la de Jazmin, la chica se intimidó, no esperaba esa reacción.

Emma estaba fascinada, le encantó como su novia la defendio, estaba feliz y orgullosa.

-Jazmin, por el minimo de dignidad que deberías tener dejarnos en paz, Regina te habló claro.

La chica, retrocedió y salió de la cocina.

-Creo que con esto no volverá a molestar. Será que ya nos podemos ir - se acercó a la rubia - tengo muchas ganas de quitarte ese pantalón manchado, no es apropiado andar asi Swan - mientras decía eso se le acercaba, pero no la llegó a besar, todo era para provocar.

-Despues de ese discurso maravilloso de "mi mujer" sólo quiero perderme entre los cuadros de esa camisa...

Ambas rieron con picardia y salieron a buscar a Mary.

-Ma nosotras queremos irnos, vienes?

-Su hija, justo iba a buscarlas, Blue viene con nosotras.

-Vamos entonces.

Pasaron el rato con juegos de mesa que tenian las Swan, rieron viendo como Emma siempre queria hacer trampa, casi era media noche cuando decidieron dormir, estaban agotadas del día ajetreado, las chicas un poco tristes porque sólo quedaba un día para volver a Boston.

Al día siguiente fueron a despedirse de sus amigos, las invitaron a almozar donde Bella y de alli salio Mary con un hermoso arreglo floral que le encantó. Llegaron de vuelta a casa, hicieron maletad, temprano volverian a Boston.

XXXXXXXX

Llegaron a Boston y fueron directo a la casa de los Mills, Mary queria dejar a Gina con sus padres y hablar con ellos de como les fue, necesitaba tuvieran seguridad que todo estaba bien, sobre todo por Cora que era sumamente delicada con su hija.

-Hija por fin llegas, te hemos extrañado - Cora abrazaba a su hija, Henry tambien se acercó dandole un beso y saludando a Mary y Emma.

-Bienvenidas las 3, vamos al salón.

Pasaron los 4, los Mills se sentaron en un sofá mientras las novias y Mary en otro.

-Cuenta hija, que te pareció el famoso Storybrooke de Mary y Emma- preguntaba el padre con curiosidad.

-Es muy lindo papá, la gente amable, hospitalarios, las amigas de Emma me trataron como una más y la madrina, aunque un poco seria fue especial conmigo

Cora se dirigio a su amiga -Mary gracias por invitar a Regina a tu casa, vemos qr disfrutó el viaje. Y pudieron resolver la venta de la casa?

-Fue una pareja a visitarla, pero ya hay varias citas, deje todo el papeleo listo para que Blue se encargue, espero pronto tengamos buenas noticias, esperamos volver a Boston para seguir mostrándola, Emma y yo no tenemos corazón para ver como alguien se quedará con nuestro hogar, así que Blue se encargará sola ... - bajó la mirada, algo triste, su hija paso su brazo sobre su mafre y la abrazó.

-Te entiendo querida Mary sabes que cuentas con nuestro total apoyo, verdad Henry.

-Claro amor, ahora somos una familia y como tal nos poyaremos. Por cierto Mary tenemos un evento pasado mañana, deberias acompañarnos, será sobre la educación a nivel de High School, vendran amigos concejales que trabajan en esa area nos encantaría que fueras.

-Ma que bueno eso, deberias ir.

-Me gusta la idea, asi que ire con ustedes. Bueno ahora si los dejamos, estoy un poco cansada del viaje, Emma no pongas esa cara y tu tampoco Gina, tienen una semana juntas - los 3 padres rieron de las chicas.

-Hija dedicanos un buen rato y luego si Mary no tiene problema visitas a Emma o viene ella.

-Gracias papi - Regina beso a su padre por la compresion.

-Jum se van a mal acostumbrar – comentó Cora.

-Amor todos somos asi cuando nos enamoramos, vamos a dejarlas tranquilas, además dentro de poco Regina ira a otra ciudad y les va a costar verse.

-Bueno esta bien. Emma vuelve a las 8 y cenas con nosotros, Igual tu si lo deseas Mary.

-Gracias Cora pero prefiero descansar y esta rubia debería quedarse en casa, pero la dejare venir - le guiño un ojo a su hija quien le hiso puchero.

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Regina fue a su cuarto dejó sus cosas y bajo a conversar con sus padres hasta que llamaron a Cora por unos arreglos del evento que era principalmente una cena y ella estaba encargada, dejó a Henry y Regina conversando un poco más.

-Me gusto mucho como volviste a llamarme hace un rato – su hija se sorprendió.

-Que te dije?

-Papi... Siempre me dijiste así, y de repente después de irse tu hermana comenzaste a usar un trato mas formal hija, eso me dolio un poco.

-Mmmm entiendo... Es que senti que era una manera de apoyar a Zelena, sabes que siempre me pareció excesivo lo que hicieron con ella.

-Pero eso ya está cambiando, no te ha contado?

-Si, estando de viaje hable con ella un par de veces y me dijo que estan teniendo una mejor actitud, te lo agradezco mucho papi, se que eres el principal autor en ese cambio.

-Me costó convencer a tu madre pero poco a poco lo he logrado. Y cambiando de tema y ya al corriente de lo que hiciste de viaje te cuento que Mary habló con nosotros antes de irse y nos comentó su postura sobre Emma y tú, nos dijo que ella pensaba diferente a nosotros, que no tenía problema en permitir, grggr - carraspeo su garganta a algo nervioso - que pasaran tiempo juntas en su casa... En fin, sabes de lo que hablo.

Regina se sonrojo sobre todo por ser su padre quien tocara el tema pero al final siempre era más facil con el cualquier conversación que con Cora.

-Ahh ehh pues sip, ella nos dijo que lo haría.

-Hija, respetamos su postura, pero tu madre no opina igual, aunque respeta la desicion de Mary, sólo que aquí puede visitarte Emma, pero nada más.

-Entendí papi, no te preocupes que no pasará.

-Muy bien mi amor. Por cierto mañana yo mismo te voy a dejar donde Hooper, luego el chofer me lleva a la ofc y te busca.

-Tienes problema si Emma me va a buscar, estamos de vacaciones, ella no hará nada, me puedo ir contigo y volver con ella.

-Ok no ha problema, que te busque ella.

Así quedaron. Llego la noche, Emma fue donde los Mills, cenó con ellos, pero se fue rapido, queria darles privacidad con su hija, ya en la mañana buscaría a Gina despues de la consulta.

XXXXXXX

Regina llegó puntual a su cita con . Archie Hooperd, en la recibió amablemente

-Adelante Regina, bienvenida

-Muchas Gracias Dr.

Ella se sentó en el sofa, el le preguntó si antes habia ido a una consulta de este tipo lo que ella negó y el rompió el hielo comentándole que todo lonque hablarían alli solo lo sabrian ellos dos a menos que ella quisiera contarle a alguien, que de parte de él todo quedaría alli. Eso dejó a la chica más tranquila. Él le preguntó cuál era el motivo que la movía a buscar un psicólogo y ella le contó brevemente lo sucedido con Emma y como eso había estado afectando su vida hasta ahora y cierta inseguridad que tenia sobre que era realmente ella.

-Fíjate algo Regina, en principio siento cierta angustia de tu parte de etiquetarte sobre que eres, y eso al final no es lo más importante, en un futuro si necesites certeza en tu condición podrias definirte por ti, no por los demás, pero ahora estas experimentando con algo que no sabias podias sentir.

-Entoces no debería preocuparme por saber si soy Bi o lesbiana.

-Algo que mucha gente no entiende o no sabe es que incluso hasta los 26 años el ser humano puede decidir su identidad sexual, puede tener confusión incluso hasta esa edad, ha habido gente que mas adulta decide cambiar y estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, eso solo hace entender que de joven pude haber sentido cosas y nunca se atrevió.

-Después de entender y asumir lo que siento por Emma, despues de enfrentar a mis padres, de irme de viaje con ella y su madre y esperar ser presentada como su novia me hiso sentirme feliz de lo que estaba sintiendo y hasta senti en ese viaje que realmente me he enamorado de ella, y siento que más que un gusto yo en realidad la amo, pero sucedió algo en Storybrooke que me dejó preocupada.

-Y que fue lo que te dejó preocupada.

-Pues... En una reunión que fuimos conocí a un amigo de ella que al final me di cuenta no era tan amigo, pero asi se presentó el, la verdad me cayó bien, pero me preocupe porque me parecio muy lindo, atractivo, hey no quiero decir que me gustó sólo me pareció atractivo y buen conversador

-Y tu angustia es saber que pudo gustarte?

-Mi angustia es no estar clara y en algún momento confundirme y hacerle daño a Emma, yo la amo, pero hasta me sentí culpable por hacer algo que no hice - la chica estaba algo acelerada.

-Primero cálmate. Te explico eso que te pasó es completamente normal, viste atractivo alguien que lo es, que estes enamorada no significa que estés ciega ni te hace infiel ver alguien en la calle, en tu clade, en una fiesta etc y que te parezca guapo o bella es parte natural del ser humano, la infidelidad es otra cosa.

-Lo que debemos indagar mas a fondo en realidad con qué genero te complementas mejor en una relación sentimental, sobre todo por tu tranquilidad.

-Exacto Dr, eso me angustia, no saber que soy, no saber si Emma es única y no me gustará otra chica más, no porque quiera otra, es por saber que me gusta, porque los chicos me siguen pareciendo atractivos como paso con Arturo el "amigo" de Emma, pero las chicas hasta ahora solo son eso chicas, la unica que me ha gustado es Emma.

-Si hubieses ido con Emma a ese viaje siendo sólo su amiga, crees que hubieses coqueteado con Arturo.

Regina se quedó pensando...

-Tal vez no la verdad, como le digo que cayo bien, me parecio amable y simpático, pero eso no basta para coquetear, tal vez si lo viera a menudo y se siguiera comportando como lo hiso porque él si coqueteo, solo así, sin existir Emma tal vez me interesaría, pero honestamente no sentí eso por él, sólo me hiso reflexionar.

-Claro porque todo es muy nuevo para ti, y aún tienes dudas, pero eso el tiempo te ira dando respuestas y la terapia puede ayudar. Por ahora sólo concentrate en lo que sientes y por quien lo sientes, poco a poco vas a descubrir con qué genero prefieres estar. Por hoy culminamos, sé que aún hay cosas que te confunden, pero en pocos dias veras lo valiosa de esta conversación.

-Muchas gracias Dr Hooper. Yo me voy más tranquila, hay cosas que ya tengo claras sólo calmarme y darme mi tiempo.

-Asi mismo es Srta. Nos vemos la proxima semana a la misma hora.

Salió y se alegró su dia aun más, toda confusion que podia tener se disipaba al ver a esa rubia, Emma estaba sentada afuera en la recepción como le habia prometido.

-Hola cielo, que bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo mi Reina - se abrazaron y se dieron un piquito.

El Dr al verla salio y la saludo mientras hacia pasar al próximo paciente.

-Que bueno verte Emma.

-Igualmente Dr. Vine a buscar a Gina y logre saludarlo para que nunca se olvide de una buena paciente - ella siempre era muy simpatica, el Dr se reia de sus salidas.

Jajaja muy bien Emma. Bueno las dejo voy con mi próximo paciente. Hasta la semana que viene Regina.

-Asi será Dr.

Las chicas bajaron y en montaron en el escarabajo.

-Es aún temprano pero queria invitarte a almorzar, vamos al parque un rato y luego comemos, asi me cuentas si te parece claro, de como te fue en tu sesión

-Perfecto cielo...

A Emma le pareció que Regina evitó un poco el tema, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Llegaron al parque y empezaron a caminar hablando del fin de curso de como seria vivir en Washington, Emma esperaba Regina tocara el tema de la sesión, pero nada, se sentaron en un banco y no guanto más.

-Y bien me quieres contar algo o prefieres mantener tus consultas en privado.

Regina notó la angustia en Emma y decidió hablar de lo que ella sabía no la metería en problemas.

-Pues la consulta en realidad es muy buena, siento que me sacó información sobre todo de la relacion con mis padres, se ve que toma mucho de allí. Le hable de como comenzó lo nuestro y mi preocupación por saber identificar que soy.

-Claro tu duda de saber si eres bi o no -Emma temía saber que su novia fuese Bi, eso la hacia sentir insegura. porque ante otra mujer se sentia en igual de condiciones pero con un hombre sentia que no era una competencia justa porque al final son diferente, como se compite así...

-El me dijo que esa duda le daria solución el tiempo, asi que la proxima semana seguiremos con ese tema - pero en general bien, le dije que te amaba - se acercó y le dio un beso, con eso logró calmarla.

-Ahhj que honor para mi dijeras eso, bueno comemos? Quieres algo en particular?

-Quiero italiano

-Mmmm pues me gusta. Vamos al centro comercial que esta cerca, alli venden buena comida italiana.

Se fueron, almorzaron y se encontraron con Mary para comprar un vestido para la cena que tenia con los Mills al dia siguiente, Regina avisó en casa que pasaria la tarde con su novia y su suegra, realmente la pasaba bien con ellas.

Volvieron a casa, Mary se compró un hermoso vestido largo color beige, se veia muy elegante. Dejaron a Regina y siguieron a su casa, las chicas hablaron por tlf ya tardé para despedirse, tendrían tanda de películas el viernes en casa de las swan mientras sus padres iban a la cena.

A medio día Regina salió con su madre a buscar un vestido que Cora habia comprado, pero habia rebajado y debia ajustarlo, hicieron eso y volviero a las 2, almorzaron y Cora arreglo todo para su cena-evento, debían salir a las 5, Henry llegó a las 4 justo para cambiarse. A las 5 en punto salieron, Regina toco donde las Swan, Mary se monto en el carro de los Mills y las chicas se quesaron en casa.

-Ya te extrañaba mi Reina, nuestras madres nos acapararon hoy, pero merecían nuestra compañía.

-Si, mamá estaba ajetreada, aunque ya tenia todo listo para hoy.

-Ven vamos a mi cuarto antes de ver pelis, consegui unas fotos de cuando estaba pequeñ Lily, Bella y otros amigos de Storybrooke.

Subieron y empezaron a ver fotos viejas, ya antes Emma le habia mostrado algunas, pero estas las acababa de conseguir, en uno estaban fotos de su antiguo HS donde salia Arturo.

-Huy no recordaba que Arturo salia aqui - reviró los ojos.

-Por qué te cae tan mal cielo? ¿Es realmente mal amigo?

-La verdad no, ósea es un chico normal, pero es muy engreido y siempre hacia ver que ninguna chica le decía que no, alguna vez intentó conmigo, pero nunca me gustó y ahora entiendo por qué, no me gustaban los chicos, pero no lo sabia.

-Y crees que el te haya tomado idea por eso, porque ninguna se resistia y tu si lo hiciste.

-Bueno es tan tonto que en un momentico en la reunión donde los Agraba me dijo, ya no cuenta que no hayas querido nada conmigo, si eres lesbiana no cuenta.

-Cielo que comentario tan antipatico.

-Si la verdad pero lo ignore.

Saber eso molestó a Regina, si en algun momento le pareció atractivo ahora de golpe le cayó mal.

-Bueno olvidemos el tema de ese tonto. Ya me canse de ver fotos. Tomó el álbum de las manos de Emma - será que nos divertimos un poco antes de ver peliculas - se acercó más a su novia dándole besitos por todo el rostro

Emma puso su mejor sonrisa - Siempre sus deseos serán ordenes.

Comenzaron un buen rato de romance aprovechando el momento a solas.

XXXXXX

Mientras los Mills y Mary estaban en la cena, Mary ayudó al llegar a Cora con el recibimiento de la mayoría de los invitados, en un momento dejaron encargada a las chicas de protocolo con Henry y fueron a pedir sirvieran la cena, Henry estaba esperando a un importante concejal amigo de él quien era el que más estaba aportando en el tema que se estaba tocando en el evento, llamó para avisar su retraso justo por un problema con unos estudiantes de un HS público y fue a ayudar en la solución.

-Cariño mas tarde llega mi invitado especial, esta resolviendo algo de ultima hora.

-Que lastima, le tocara comer de último, bueno luego lo conoceremos.

-Si la verdad sólo hemos podido conversar por teléfono, siempre esta muy ocupado.

Cenaron y le avisaron a Henry que habia llegado su invitado, ya muchas personas habían culminado y faltaba esa persona para cerrar el evento con una palabras para los asistentes, Henry, Cora y Mary fueron a recibirlo, la chica de protocolo les indico quien era, estaba de espaldas cuando llegaron, le señalaron que Henry estaba alli al voltear Mary Margaretg se agarra el pecho.

JAMES ... ESTAS VIVO – acto seguido se desmaya…

Continuara …

Bien Chicas una nueva intriga aparece, a ver que les parece lo que sucederá.

Kiran como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, eres responsable de querer continuar y darme animo de actualizar pronto.

Mills otra seguidora de este fic que no abandonas. Sobre la pregunta de cuantos capítulos tendrá casi seguro 20 máximo 22 pero hasta ahora creo llegar a 20.

Arquitecta23, ya calmaste la curiosidad de que vio Regina en el baño.

Veo nuevas seguidoras que incluso han tomado la historia como favorita, muchas gracias, pero si les pido en la medida de lo posible dejar algún comentario, eso me anima y realmente hace que tome empuje para actualizar más rápido.

¡Espero les haya agradado este capítulo! Hasta el próximo


	12. Capítulo 12 el Destino Siempre Te Encont

**CAPITULO 12**

 **El destino... Siempre te encontrará**

Cenaron y le avisaron a Henry que había llegado su invitado, ya muchas personas habían culminado y faltaba esa persona para cerrar el evento con una palabras para los asistentes, Henry, Cora y Mary fueron a recibirlo, la chica de protocolo les indico quien era, estaba de espaldas cuando llegaron, le señalaron que Henry estaba allí al voltear Mary Margareth se agarra el pecho.

JAMES ... estas vivo - acto seguido se desmaya

El hombre logró tomar a Mary antes que cayera, no entendía lo que pasaba, apenas había escuchado que le decía "James"?

-Abran espació por favor, dejenla respirar - una Cora angustiada pedia a la gente.

-Por favor un médico, llamen un medico - pedia Henry.

-Sra esta bien? - el concejal daba leves golpes en la mejilla de Mary y pensaba "es realmente hermosa, parece una princesa dormida".

Abren espacio y entran a un salón, el hombre la acuesta en un sofa mientras esperan por un médico.

-David disculpe la confusión ella es nuestra amiga y vecina, Mary Margareth Blanchart - derepente Henry se fija bien - David, usted es realmente idéntico a su esposo fallecido, Cora al escuchar se le queda viendo.

-Cierto Henry no me había percatado, sólo lo conocemos por foto, pero si, realmente se parecen. Pobre Mary que impresión se llevo.

Entró un médico y colocó un poco de alcohol en un algodon, Mary reaccionó.

-Por lo visto se desmayó por una fuerte impresión.

-Mary cómo te sientes, tranquila, Henry y yo estamos contigo.

-Cora era James, Cora yo lo vi, era James, comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Cariño calmate no era James, pero si alguien muy parecido.

David Nolan, el concejal se habia hecho a un lado previniendo que al despertar Mary no se llevara un nuevo impacto.

-Mary recuerdas el concejal que estabamos esperando? - Mary asintió - es el , David Nolan - señalo al hombre, Mary volteo levemente, comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero ya consciente que aunque si, muy parecido no era su esposo, pero solo lo entendia porque lo vio sin signos vitales, pero quien era este hombre que parecia dos gotas de agua con su marido. A todas estas David estaba pálido, pero menos sorprendido que los demás.

-Disculpen que intervenga. Sra Blanchart , luego quisiera hablar con usted sobre esto tan curioso que acaba de suceder.

-Swan, Mary Margareth Swan, el Blanchart es de soltera.

-Ohh disculpe no sabia. Henry me da verguenza la demora de hoy pero creo que esperan por mi para culminar, te parece si lo hacemos y luego conversamos con la Sra Swan.

-Tienes razón David culminemos el evento para poder hablar con Mary, cariño te quedas con ella? -

-Por supuesto amor no dejare sola Mary - Henry beso en la frente a su esposa y se fue con David.

XXXXXXX

Las chicas habían hecho el amor una vez más, estaban como en un sueño. Aun desvestidas medio tapadas por las sabanas de Emma, Regina acostada sobre el pecho de la rubia, lo que era casi una afición.

-Em ... Sabes que me hiso mucha falta dormir contigo al llegar de Storybrooke.

Emma suspiro -No sabes la tortura que fue para mi - tomó el mentón de su novia y lo subio para que la viera - la verdad casi no pude dormir, es que me hacia falta abrazarte, tuve que tomar una almohada y obvio no fue lo mismo.

-Igual yo, me venció el cansancio, pero bueno tendremos que adaptarnos porque esta es la normalidad, tu en tu casa y yo en la mia.

-Que horrible normalidad - reviró lo ojos la rubia, Gina subio hacia ella y la besó.

-Fueron días tan espectaculares, tu mamá tan comprensiva, aun no creo todo lo que nos permitió.

-Ma es así, siempre y cuando no se abuse, y antes de abusar porque tú con esas curvas sólo logras que yo cometa infracciones vamos a vestirnos antes que lleguen -ambas rieron y se cambiaron, bajaron a comer.

-Es algo tarde no te parece, nornalmente a esta hora ya han terminado esos eventos.

-Cierto Gina pero tal vez esta vez la cosa se puso buena y decidieron quedarse más -La rubia iba hablando mientras preparaba un ensalada para su novia, sabia que era su plato favorito.

-Cielo... Te sentí un poco extraña después de mi cita con el Dr Hoopper, estas angustiada por algo.

-Pues... La verdad... Si estaba ansiosa pero creo que me puse peor porque te senti evadiendo el tema, y... Bueno luego pensé, no puede decirme todo lo que pase en la terapia, eso es privado.

-Ya.. Entonces si estas aún angustiada?

-Como te dije amor, sentí que... Me ocultabas algo, no sé, fue mi percepción.

-Quiero aclarar eso ok. Digamos que no es un tema de ocultar, es un tema de aún no saber muchas cosas que están dentro de mi y espero que con la terapia todo se vaya aclarando, pero si quiero dejar algo sin dudas. Yo solo te amo a ti, sólo quiero estar contigo, se que nos viene una epoca difícil por la distancia pero se que la vamos a superar, este sentimiento cada dia crece mas por ti no puede venir nadie con una cara bonita a sacarlo de mi corazon.

-Estas segura de eso Gina?

-Si estoy segura de eso Emma, que no pueda definirme como tu lo has hecho, como homosexual no significa que no te ame sólo a ti, si soy bi o sólo lesbiana lo dirá el tiempo, pero mi sentimiento por ti no tiene ninguna duda, y nadie, escuchame bien nadie más que tu me interesa sentimentalmente hablando. Queda claro?

Emma se quedo pensando en las palabras.

-No dudo de ti mi amor, dudo de lo que puedas sentir mas adelante, pero a la vez reflexiono y a cualquiera le puede pasar, definirse de una manera u otra no significa que en algun momento de la vida no se voltee y se vea alguien atractivo para uno, eso me lo dejó claro el Dr Hopperd.

-Lo mismo me dijo cielo y al reflexionar tiene razon, que uno le parezca una persona bonita o bonito nunca significara que estas dejando de querer a quien amas, no quiero decir que uno va pasar la vida viendo gente, son cosas que pasan, incluso gente sin importancia, y eso jamas puede tener un peso ante el amor que se siente por alguien, como el amor que yo siento por ti.

-Que es el mismo que yo siento por ti - Emma tomó a Regina por el cuello y la acercó hasta ella dandole un beso profundo y sentido - sin dudas no? - ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Terminaron de cenar, recogieron todo y fueron a ver una película mientras llegaban sus padres.

XXXXXXXXX

Henry dio por concluido el evento, muchas fueron las personas que intentaron hablar con el concejal Nolan, atendió a los que pudo, para eso habia ido, se pautaron varias reuniones y ya luego lograron zafarse del compromiso, a Henry le pareció muy curioso el interés de David en el asunto de Mary, si bien le pareció noble de su parte preocuparse notó mucho interés.

-Gracias por preocuparte por nuestra amiga, pero entendemos si no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo.

-Te equivocas Henry, esto se convirtió en prioridad para mi. Ya vas a entender el motivo.

Entraron al salón donde estaba Mary con Cora.

-Bien culminamos todo sin problemas, menos mal, por un momento pensé que debiamos suspender, pero David logró terminar sin inconvenientes.

-Que bueno amor, ya Mary está mas tranquila, fue un momento al baño.

Los 3 se sentaron y esperaron a Mary, David se ubicó quedando frente a donde Mary se sentaría. Mary volvió al salón y suspiró al ver de nuevo a David.

-Disculpa de verdad, el parecido es asombroso.

-No te preocupes Mary, puedo tutearte?

-Si no hay problema, eres tan parecido a mi esposo que seria muy extraño me trataras de usted.

-Sres, tal vez les parece extraña mi preocupacion o mi intención de quedarme para conversar sobre esto, pero... Yo tengo años buscando un hermano gemelo que por un problema familiar terminó siendo adoptado por una familia que jamás logramos ubicar, ahora con esto que acaba de pasar creo que conseguí a mi hermano aunque tarde... - el hombre bajo la mirada, se veia conmovido ante el relato que hacia a estas personas desconocidas hasta ahora para él, Mary, Henry y Cora no podían creer lo que David contaba.

-Mary… sabes algo de eso? James alguna vez te habló de su familia? – preguntó Henry.

-Si… ahora todo tiene sentido… Mi marido era adoptado. James fue abandonado al nacer, de inmediato fue entregado al sistema de adopción, hasta que la pareja Swan lo adoptó y lo cuido, fueron excelentes padres con él, ellos por años intentaron tener un hijo, al no poder decidieron adoptar y fue así como James fue adoptado, pero nunca supimos que había otro hermano. Que has sabido tu David?

Cora no emitía opinión, estaba muy sorprendida con el relato.

-En realidad la historia es algo oscura, mi padre siempre fue un hombre orgulloso, no fue un buen esposo, nosotros terminamos en un albergue para adopción porque papá nos entregó… saben… esta historia es muy fuerte para mi… necesito digerir todo esto primero - se dirigió a Mary - Podríamos vernos mañana y te contaré todo en detalle, pero en este momento no me siento bien, sólo no quiero perder el contacto, necesito saber que fue de la vida de mi hermano, ya es doloroso haberlo buscado tanto y enterarme que ha muerto - David estaba afligido, era un hombre bastante sensible y la historia de su familia no era fácil de digerir.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo David, creo que debemos calmarnos para hablar sobre este tema, además es tarde - Mary se dirigió a los Mills, las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

-Las chicas? – pregunto David.

-Sí, la hija de Cora y Henry y mi hija… Emma… tu sobrina.

-Vaya, tengo una sobrina – eso emocionó al concejal – que bueno saber que mi hermano tuvo una hija.

-Vámonos entonces. David, sé que ha sido extraño, pero al final ha sido algo positivo para ti e incluso para Mary, conseguir un familiar de su esposo, te mando el nro. de Mary y le doy el tuyo a ella para que puedan encontrarse mañana y hablar en privado, tienen muchas cosas que decirse. Cora vamos a adelantarnos mientras nos traen el auto para que ellos se despidan.

Los Mills salieron del salón para buscar al chofer – David le extendió la mano a Mary.

-Mary espero conversemos mañana con ansias, disculpa que ahora no pueda, no veo la hora de conocer a mi sobrina. Hasta mañana, que tengas buenas noches.

-Igualmente David, primero quiero aclarar todo contigo antes de contarle a Emma, será extraño para ella. Hasta mañana y buenas noches para ti también.

Los Mills y Mary fueron conversando un poco en el camino sobre lo ocurrido, Mary les comentó que no quería decirle nada a Emma antes de su conversación con David, ellos acordaron no contarle tampoco a Regina para evitar alguna imprudencia de la chica. Dejaron a Mary en su casa.

Las chicas veían la tele, Regina estaba recostada sobre Emma, se había quedado dormida esperando a sus padres cuando entró Mary al salón.

-Hola hija, estoy agotada –comento Mary.

-Hola Ma, se tardaron más de lo normal.

-Si el evento se alargó un poco – Regina comenzó a despertarse al escuchar a su suegra.

-Hola Mary – vio la hora – vaya es tarde, si estás aquí ya mis padres deben estar en casa – se estiro para ir a su casa.

-Ma ya vengo, acompaño a Gina y vuelvo.

-Ok mi amor, yo estoy muy cansada, voy a acostarme, mañana hablamos – le dio un beso a cada chica y se retiró.

-Le pasará algo a tu madre? La note extraña – Emma sintió lo mismo.

-Sí, es raro, siento que quería subir pronto… mañana le pregunto, vamos a dejar a la Reina en la entrada de su casa como debe ser.

-Que caballerosa mi novia – le dio un piquito mientras que Emma le reviraba los ojos y luego le sonreía.

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary se levantó muy temprano, ya tenía el nro de David, él le había escrito, quedaron en verse a las 10 am en un famoso café del centro comercial cercano a la casa de las Swan.

-Buen día Ma, ya lista? Para dónde vas?

-Hola mi amor – saludo a su hija con un sentido abrazo, la mujer estaba particularmente sensible – tengo una diligencia pendiente, nos vemos más tarde.

Emma estaba extrañada con la actitud de su madre, nunca era así.

-Seguro que todo está bien? Pasó algo anoche? Desde que llegaste te sentí nerviosa. Ma, dime la verdad.

-Emma… necesito resolver algo importante, si me pasa algo, pero antes de hablar contigo necesito aclarar algunas cosas, hija necesito confíes en mí, si no hablo contigo en este momento es porque cuando hablemos quiero tener respuesta a todas las preguntas que sé me harás, me entiendes?

-Honestamente no… pero por lo visto es muy delicado, así que… no te voy a presionar más, solo voy a esperar que me cuentes que está pasando porque si no estaré muy decepcionada.

Mary abrazó a su hija.

-Em… no vas a decepcionarte, te lo prometo…

Dejaron la conversación hasta allí y Mary se fue, Emma se quedó pensativa analizando la conversación con su madre. Decidió llamar a Regina, ellas irían de compras, Regina necesitaba terminar de comprar algunas cosas para su viaje y Emma algunas cosas nuevas para su último año en HS, le contaría a su novia lo que estaba pasando con su mamá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary llegó puntual a su cita, al entrar al café ya David estaba allí, el hombre realmente era idéntico a su esposo aunque tenía un poco diferente la mirada, David era más dulce que James, un poco más delgado, si bien era abogado y por ende siempre andaba de traje, sin embargo decidió ir algo informal, estaba de azul marino tanto el pantalón, como el suéter que cargaba con una camisa blanca por debajo, realmente era un hombre guapo, fue difícil para Mary no ver eso en David, era como ser esperada por su esposo. David al verla se paró, le estrecho la mano y le corrió la silla para que se sentara, todo un caballero.

-Hola Mary, siéntate por favor – Mary se sentó – quieres comer algo?

-Muchas gracias David, comí algo antes de salir de casa.

-Ok, prefieres un café un jugo.

-Un té por favor – David pidió el té para ella mientras él se tomaba un chocolate, sin duda era algo familiar, porque James y Emma amaban el chocolate.

-No quiero ser mal educada David pero necesito saber la historia de mi esposo, cuéntame por favor.

\- Si Mary, te voy a contar todo con el mayor detalle posible y luego espero hagas lo mismo para saber de la vida de mi hermano... Como comencé diciéndote ayer mi padre no fue el mejor hombre del mundo en su juventud, mama salió embarazada justo cuando ellos tenían muy mala relación y mi madre había decidido dejarlo, así que no fueron los mejores 9 meses de su vida, ella abandonó Boston y se fue a Nueva York, mi padre la estuvo buscando todos esos meses hasta que la encontró y descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero el imagino que no éramos sus hijos, era un hombre enfermo de celos, veía fantasmas en todas partes y al nacer nos sacó del hospital entregándonos en un orfelinato sin dejar rastros, pero su chofer era un buen hombre y cuando mamá pudo salir del hospital casi 15 días después porque el parto fue de riesgo y a costa de tener problemas con mi padre siendo rico y poderoso le dijo a mamá donde nos había llevado, cuando mamá nos fue a buscar solo estaba yo, ya habían adoptado a mi hermano, fue una adopción cerrada no hubo manera de saber quién se lo había llevado, papá al ver que mi madre había descubierto todo y en vista que ella negaba que no fuésemos sus hijos me hicieron una prueba de ADN, allí se dio cuenta que éramos Nolan y él mismo pasó su vida buscando a mi hermano, pero sin resultados… por lo visto los padres adoptivos supieron muy bien desaparecer de Boston y NY porque fue imposible encontrarlo. Mi padre hoy en día es una hombre enfermo, que vivió con tristeza el resto de su vida por lo que había hecho, nunca mamá lo perdonó ni volvió con él, pero si vio de mí, intentó luego mejorar como padre, aunque siempre viví con mi mamá me acostumbre a quererlo a pesar de sus errores, hoy en día lo visito pero tiene enfermeras y gente que lo cuida en casa, mi madre lamentablemente ya falleció, nunca pudo superar el dolor de no encontrar su otro hijo, por lo menos ya sé que están juntos en algún lugar.- todo este relato lo había hecho con mucho sentimiento, era realmente un hombre especial, un hombre que sentía como su familia había sido dividida por la locura de su padre celoso, sentía que encontrar a la viuda de su hermano y su sobrina le daba un nuevo giro a su vida.

Mary escuchó atenta el relato, no pudo contener un par de veces las lágrimas correr por su rostro, saber el pasado de su amado James la afectaba, ver que pudo haber disfrutado de un hermano y no lo hiso le daba tristeza pero al final se calmó, James había sido un hombre feliz a pesar de nunca saber sobre su pasado, sabía que era adoptado pero recibió tanto amor de sus padres adoptivos que nunca fue un problema no llevar su misma sangre.

-Ahora Mary… cuéntame a mí por favor.. Háblame de mi hermano.

Mary suspiro y se armó de valor para contar la vida de su esposo.

-James y yo nos conocimos hace casi 21 años, yo acababa de entrar en la Universidad de Maine y el había comenzado a estudiar en la Policía del Estado, él era muy amigo de uno de mis compañeros de clases en la universidad, nos conocimos en una fiesta y desde ese día más nunca nos separamos, un tiempo después salí embarazada y al enterarse inmediatamente me pidió matrimonio, como pudimos comenzamos una vida juntos, nos graduamos y empezamos a ver opciones de donde vivir, la ciudad donde estudiamos era algo costosa para nosotros y la familia Swan, sus padres adoptivos eran de Storybrooke, ellos nos ofrecieron ayudarnos y decidimos ir allá, es una pequeña ciudad del estado de Maine pero se vivía bien allí, James hiso carrera en la policía hasta llegar a ser el Sheriff de la ciudad, fue siempre muy querido por todos, por ser noble, colaborador, él era el hombre más especial del mundo…Un día fue a salvar a una vecina de un asaltante y este se puso violento… logró salva a la vecina pero… él fue herido de muerte, falleció como un héroe… defendiendo su ciudad… - Mary comenzó a llorar, David se le acercó y la abrazó, luego de calmarla le dijo:

-Cuanto hubiese querido conocerlo – David tenía los ojos vidriosos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-James fue un excelente padre con Emma, fuimos padres muy jóvenes pero no por eso irresponsables, le dimos todo cuanto pudimos pero siempre tuvimos el apoyo de nuestras familias, la mía aunque no vivian en Storybrooke siempre estuvieron pendientes aunque ya mi padre al igual que el tuyo esta mayor y mama falleció hace algunos años.

-Háblame de Emma por favor, como es mi sobrina.

-Emma es igual a ustedes, rubia, ojos verdes, aguerrida, voluntariosa, pero muy dulce, ha sido mi mayor apoyo después de la muerte de James, ella para ser tan joven es muy madura, es simpática, la mejor amiga para sus amigos y… te comento algo que es importante sobre todo para ella y si la vas a conocer ya debes saberlo, mi hija es gay, ella tiene una relación con la hija de los Mills, Regina.

David se sorprendió un poco con el comentario sobre todo porque no lo esperaba.

-Entiendo… entiendo perfectamente Mary, y obviamente no te preocupes, igual no tengo ningún problema al respecto, pero me gusta me hables claro sobre la vida de mi sobrina, quiero conocerla, cuando podrá ser eso? Ella está al tanto de lo que sucedió?

-Realmente no, creo que nadie en este mundo me conoce como mi hija, y anoche al llegar se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, esta mañana prácticamente me interrogó pero le hice ver que hablaría con ella después de resolver un asunto, pretendo hablar con ella al verla hoy en casa.

-Okk, perfecto... Mary... sé que para ella puede ser impactante ver el rostro de su padre en otra persona pero dame la oportunidad cuanto antes de verla, de conocerla, quiero que sepa que no están solas, que aparte de tu familia tienen otra familia conmigo.

-Solo danos tiempo David, no es fácil ver el rostro de James en tu cara, es… difícil…

-Tendrás alguna foto de mi hermano y de mi sobrina.

-Si, justo te traje unas fotos – abrió su cartera y saco 5 fotos, en todas estaba James, en unas con Emma y en otras los 3.

-Mary… es impresionante… somos iguales, gemelos...

-Si, por eso te podrás imaginar lo difícil que es para mí este encuentro, es como hablar con él, de hecho la voz se parece mucho también… tenemos grabaciones de él, en algún momento te las mostraremos.

-Es extraño para mi… al final siempre he sido sólo…

-No estas casado? O por lo menos tendrás una novia, hijos…

-He tenido un par de relaciones serias a lo largo de mi vida, al salir de la universidad viví con mi novia de esa época casi 3 años, luego nos separamos y luego de unos años comencé otra relación, yo quería hijos, ella no, al final nos dejamos, ya tengo casi 4 años solo, por lo menos sin una relación estable… no he tenido suerte en el amor como mi hermano, que por lo visto consiguió una mujer especial y tuvo una hija, ustedes seguro fueron la mejor bendición en su vida.

-Él lo merecía David, James fue un gran hombre.

-Me tranquiliza saber que fue feliz, que hiso una buena vida, parte de nuestra angustia es que hubiese pasado penurias, gracias por haberlo amado como se ve que lo hiciste… o que tal vez aún lo haces…

-No lo sé David – Mary miraba hacia el horizonte, estaban sentados en una mesa que tenía un ventanal y daba hacia la ciudad - Creo que nunca dejaré de amarlo… sólo que el tiempo ayuda para que duela menos, aunque aún es poco el tiempo de su partida, pero me dejó lo más hermoso que una mujer puede tener en la vida… mi hija, Emma es el mejor regalo que James pudo darme.

-Estoy seguro que es así Mary. Bueno, debo ir al trabajo, tengo varios proyectos por revisar. Por favor no me olvides, habla con Emma, dame la oportunidad que me conozca, que sepa que tiene un tío con el que puede contar desde hoy y para siempre, espero pueda conocerla lo antes posible.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible, pero quiero que todo sea en sus tiempos, cuando ella se sienta capacitada para verte, aunque es tan curiosa que seguro va a querer que ese encuentro sea rápido.

-Ohh Dios quiera - David le sonrió, esa sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, tenía cierto parecido con Emma, ese brillo en los ojos era muy familiar para Mary. David pidió la cuenta – Te acompaño a tu auto.

-Ok, muchas gracias.

Ambos salieron cambiando un poco el tema, se pusieron a hablar de trabajo, justo cuando iban saliendo hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial Mary desorbita los ojos… no podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

-Ma…. – los ojos de Emma comienzan a soltar lagrimas sin medida, la chica se quedó paralizada… no entendía lo que estaba viendo – PAPÁ….

Continuara..

 **Hola queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por continuar el fic, gracias a todas aquellas que se dan a la tarea de dejar un comentario, eso anima para continuar, por cierto para animarlas a dejar su review al llegar a los 50 dejaré un capitulo doble, estoy tratando de actualizar todos los viernes, hoy hice una excepción porque logré terminarlo antes, como ven este capítulo fue más dedicado a Mary Margaret, de aquí vendrán algunos cambios en la historia pero no afectaran a nuestras queridas protagonistas, en el próximo veremos de nuevo la relación entre ellas y los cambios que traerá la nueva vida de Regina fuera de Boston y comenzaremos a ver hacia donde irán los gustos profesionales de Emma. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Guest ya viste en este capítulo que Regina no pretende hacerle algo malo a Emma, aunque tiene dudas de su condición, no tiene dudas de su amor por Emma, así que espero ya no te "huela mal" jajajaja. Gracias de nuevo por escribir.**

 **Eder bienvenida, pues si, Regina fue una leona defendiendo su amor por Emma, Jazmin merecia el trato que le dio. Ya en el próximo comenzaran a ver la relación que obligadas deberán tener las chicas a distancia.**

 **Kiran me ha divertido mucho tu advertencia, me hiciste reír, se que lo haces por bromear, tu y Mills me amenazan jejejeje pero se que lo hacen con afecto ;) espero haber dejado clara tus dudas con este capítulo.**

 **La próxima semana nuevo capítulo !**


	13. Una Nueva Familia

**CAPITULO 13**

Una Nueva Familia

Ambos salieron cambiando un poco el tema, se pusieron a hablar de trabajo, justo cuando iban saliendo hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial Mary desorbita los ojos… no podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

-Ma…. – los ojos de Emma comienzan a soltar lagrimas sin medida, la chica se quedó paralizada… no entendía lo que estaba viendo – PAPÁ…

Regina estaba asombrada, ya conocía a James por fotos y videos que Emma le había mostrado de su padre, qué locura era esta, estaba su suegro vivo?

-Mary… Mary que pasa? Emma cálmate cielo, cálmate – Regina abrazó a su novia quien no paraba de llorar.

Mary se acercó y Regina se separó, tomó a Emma por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Ya mi amor, hija escúchame- le tomo la cara con ambas manos - él no es tu padre… escúchame Emma, necesito que te calmes – Emma comenzó a calmarse escuchando a su madre, David no sabía qué hacer, decidió esperar que Mary controlara la situación, Emma vio sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Quién es? Es papá Ma, es el - comenzó a señalarlo – David decidió hablar.

-No soy tu padre Emma, soy su gemelo…

Emma seguía con los ojos desorbitados, suspiro y miró a su madre.

-Hija... recuerda que tu padre era adoptado... David – señaló a su tío – es su hermano gemelo, lo descubrimos ayer.

A pesar de la locura del momento comenzó a entender, ella estaba al tanto de toda la historia de su padre, los Swan eran muy unidos y les gustaba contarse todo, no era una familia con secretos.

-Ok… creo entender, pero... como que ayer lo descubrieron, que pasó? Estabas buscando la familia biológica de Papá.

-En realidad todo fue casual, anoche en el evento con los padres de Regina se estaba esperando un invitado especial, una persona que Henry no conocía personalmente y era él... David Nolan, tu tío…

Emma susurro – Mi tío…

Regina pasó un brazo por lo hombros de Emma, esta poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina, necesitaba apoyarse, aún estaba tratando de entender.

-Mary, entremos de nuevo y hablemos con Emma, quieres tomar agua Emma? No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa –expresó David.

-Cielo mejor hagamos eso, entremos para que te sientes un momento – Mary intervino.

\- Ehh disculpen con tantas emociones no los he presentado, Gina él es David, como ya sabes es el hermano gemelo de James, David ella es Regina, la hija de Henry y Cora y la novia de Emma, como te había comentado.

David se acercó un poco más, quería ser cuidadoso con Emma, se dio cuenta del impacto que fue toda la situación para la joven.

-Hola chicas, como ya saben soy David, tu tío Emma – luego le extendió la mano a Regina, estaba tratando de no ser invasivo con Emma – Mucho gusto Regina. Entramos entonces para conversar?

Entraron y fueron de nuevo al café donde habían conversado minutos antes David y Mary. Pidieron y Mary comenzó a relatarle a Emma lo mejor posible todo lo sucedido, y lo que habían hablado ella y su tío esa mañana, Mary estaba sentada al lado de David y las chicas frente a ellos.

-Em, necesitaba primero hablar yo con David para poder hablar todo contigo, esto era por lo que me habías notado extraña desde ayer, David quería conocerte pero había pensado contarte y luego decidieras tu cuando verlo, por lo visto el destino decidió que fuese diferente todo.

-Emma, para mí también ha sido todo muy rápido, me he sentido abrumado pero a la vez feliz, busque a mi hermano por años, descubrir que ya no está es doloroso pero saber que tengo una hermosa sobrina es el regalo de vida que me dejó – el hombre hablaba de manera sentida, quería que su sobrina sintiera que era importante para él aunque no se conocieran – quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy cuentas conmigo para todo, principalmente para darte el afecto que sea necesario, porque al final todos necesitamos amor… es imposible sustituir el amor de tu padre , pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un tío que desea velar por ti y por tu madre …

Emma escuchó atenta, seguía en shock pero poco a poco se iba controlando.

-Muchas gracias por esas palabras... David… disculpa, pero… para mí es muy pronto para decirte tío.

-No te preocupes princesa, puedes llamarme como desees, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos e ir tomando confianza, lo más importante es que sepas que quiero, añoro disfrutar de esta familia que he buscado tanto sin saber y que mi hermano desde donde este logró que nos encontráramos, estoy seguro que todo es obra de él.

-James era un ser humano muy espiritual, ciertamente él debe ser el gran responsable de este encuentro.

-Sí, papá era el hombre más especial del mundo, espero que este encuentro nos ayude a sentirlo cerca… te veo y siento que eres el… pero a la vez sé que no… gracias por todo eso que nos dices, aún estoy tratando de entender… pero en el fondo me doy cuenta que tú también eres un regalo que Pá nos mandó.

Emma le habló también con el corazón, Regina estaba conmovida, le hacía cariño en su cabello mientras hablaba, quería hacerle sentir su apoyo.

-Te puedo dar un abrazo?

Emma asintió y se paró para que su tío pudiera abrazarla. David le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño, intentó expresar con ese acercamiento todo lo que hubiese querido darle durante toda su vida, era una manera de estar cerca de su gemelo. A ambos se les salieron las lágrimas... Regina y Mary estaban igual…

David rompió el momento, se separó y le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrina, le limpió la cara…

-Bueno princesa, ahora comenzamos cosas nuevas en la vida de todos, hasta de tu hermosa novia, quien ya es parte nuestra al amarte como se nota que te ama – se dirigió a Regina – Gracias por tu afecto hacia esta bella chica que me tocó de sobrina, de mas esta decirles que cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten, no soy el mejor amigo de tu padre pero hemos hecho una buena relación de trabajo, ahora seremos familia – dijo en tono más relajado y divertido, eso le gustó mucho a las chicas, las dos le sonrieron – Me encantaría quedarme el resto del día con ustedes, pero tengo varias reuniones hoy, así que debo despedirme.. Mary, Emma, me gustaría que comiéramos la próxima semana en mi casa, obviamente estas invitada Regina también tus padres.

-Seguro David, lo vamos coordinando, vete tranquilo – David se despidió no sin antes pagar la cuenta y se fue a trabajar. Mary habló con las chicas al salir del café.

-Chicas ustedes tenían algo que hacer aquí por lo visto, se van a quedar o se quieren ir?

-Qué quieres hacer cielo?

-La verdad si nos vamos sólo hablaríamos de esto que acaba de suceder y prefiero dejar que las cosas vayan tomando su ritmo Ma, no quiero presionarme, Gina y yo vinimos a comprar unas cosas que necesita para su viaje a Washington y yo para el inicio de mis clases, quieres quedarte con nosotras?

-No mi vida, había quedado con Cora en ir a su casa y comentarle sobre mi reunión con David, las espero allá mejor. Pasen el resto de la tarde juntas – Se despidió de las chicas y las dejo solas.

-Todo bien mi cielo? Seguro no quieres hablar del tema.

-La verdad todo ha sido tan rápido y sorpresivo amor, pero realmente prefiero dejarlo pasar, ya luego me iré acostumbrando a la idea de que existe alguien idéntico a Papá, al final siento que todo será para bien,.

-La verdad se ve muy amable y sus palabras hacia ustedes fueron muy sentidas, pero me parece bien que te lo tomes con tranquilidad. Quieres comer algo o vamos a ver las tiendas de una vez.

-Mejor empecemos y más tarde nos comemos algo.

Así comenzaron a ver tiendas, Emma se compró un morral nuevo para sus clases, otra chaqueta roja porque la de ella estaba desgastada y una azul, adicional busco unas franelas y camisetas edición especial de musicales de Broadway y algunos suéteres en el mismo estilo, era amante de ese género, de hecho estaba pensando seriamente dedicarse definitivamente al arte, cada día se involucraba con todas las clases artísticas del HS, incluso estaba dejando de lado el deporte sin abandonarlo.

-Qué curioso todo lo que decidiste comprar cielo, pero me gusta, cada día me sorprendes más cajita de sorpresa - le decía Gina acercándose mucho a su novia quien le encantaba ese juego.

-No me provoque Srta. Mills que no respondo y le robo un beso en público, no sabía que estos temas artísticos te encendían.

Regina reía y sin importarle la gente, el sitio y quienes tenían alrededor beso a su novia y le tomó la mano.

-No quiero seguir limitándome con lo que siento Emma – esto lo dijo un poco más seria – eres mi novia y los enamorados se toman la mano, así que si no te importa a ti quiero salir contigo tomada de la mano, allá quien nos vea y le moleste…

-Pues yo feliz, completamente, apretó la mano de Regina, lo que tú quieras yo quiero – y le dio un piquito, fueron a otra tienda donde Gina quería ver ropa casual para sus clases, escogió unos cuantos jeans, mas chaquetas para el frio, faltaba menos de dos meses para iniciar el frio en Washington y quería renovar su armario. Comenzó a medirse la ropa y Emma esperaba pacientemente mientras Gina se probaba, por cierto, encantada porque le gustaba lo que veía

-No te veo aburrida Swan - dijo pícaramente.

-Para nada amor, me encanta ver todas esas cosas bonitas que estas escogiendo, bueno hay un par de ellas que no me gustan, pero… acepto - le guiño el ojo.

-jajaja no te gustan porque sientes que muestro mucho con esos dos top algo cortos – se acercó y le habló al odio en susurro – son para que me los veas tu...

Emma le sonrió – Se estremeció con el susurro y le respondió - Si, pero también lo verá otra gente – le toco la nariz con su dedo índice, jugando con ella – al final me quedo tranquila, porque sé que lo haces para que me guste a mí, no te voy a celar por celar amor.

-Bueno nos comemos algo entonces? Yo muero de hambre.

Fueron al piso de feria de comidas, ambas decidieron por suchi, para sorpresa se encontraron con Killian y Katlyn, iban tomados de mano, ambas se asombraron, no sabían de esa relación.

-Hey chicos que bien encontrarlos por aquí – Emma le dio un abrazo a su amigo y saludo con un beso a su otra compañera de clases.

-Hola Em, Regina – Killian saludó a Regina haciendo reverencia, siempre bromeaba haciéndola ver como una reina. Los cuatro se saludaron.

-Nosotros pedimos hamburguesas, ya tienen mesa? Nos sentamos juntos? – le dijo a las 3 chicas, todas aceptaron.

-Que tal, no quiero ser indiscreta pero no sabía que eran novios, me alegro mucho por ambos, Katlyn, Kil es una persona muy especial, me alegra que estén saliendo.

Katlyn le hiso cariños en la cara a Killian – Si Emma, siempre pensé que sólo estaba pendiente de bromear pero es el mejor novio del mundo y el más divertido – los dos enamorados se sonreían y se hacían ojitos.

-Veo que están muy enamorados – comentó Regina sonreída – se les nota mucho, me alegra por ambos.

-No menos que ustedes chicas, por cierto quería comentarles que el otro día en el cine terminé algo molesta con Ruby y Daniel, aunque creo que al final entendieron y dejaron de molestarlas.

-Si la verdad no hemos sabido más de ellos, disculpa que Killian no haya entrado al cine, supongo que iban ya como novios, si lo hubiese sabido no se me hubiese ocurrido dejarlo que me acompañara.

-Tranquila Emma, él me esperó al terminar la película, se disculpó y me explico, son cosas que se hacen por los amigo, pero espero no pase de nuevo - dijo supuestamente molesta, todos rieron.

-Y sobre Ruby, espero siga como comentas, más tranquila, lo único es que este nuevo año me tendré que encontrar de nuevo con ella, espero este menos intensa.

-Ahhh no te preocupes por eso rubia, ella está saliendo con Aurora, fuimos al cine Katlyn y yo la semana pasada y las vimos de lo más acarameladas.

Ambas novias dijeron al unísono:

-Queeeee – con los ojos desorbitados.

-Cielo menos mal saliste de esa relación, por lo visto olvida muy rápido – se rio algo cínica al decirle eso, la verdad es que aún Ruby le generaba celos y le gustaba dejarla en mal.

-Pues Daniel no se quedó atrás, no sé si saben que somos vecinos, y está saliendo con una chica que canta en una banda, así que capaz hacen un dúo – les contó Katlyn.

-Vaya, vaya Srta. Mills, por lo visto el chico consiguió muy pronto otra "hermosa" a quien empalagar – Emma aprovechó de meterse con su novia.

Regina le saco la lengua bromeando – Tonta, igual no me importa ni un poquito, sólo me importa que tú estés conmigo y me prestes atención a mí.

-Lo mismo digo mi Reina amada – sin importar que estuvieran con sus amigos se dieron un piquito.

-Heyyy, no se vale, Katlyn yo quiero mi piquito.

-Kil compórtate amor – le dijo dulcemente Katlyn sin darle su piquito.

-No seas pichirre Kat – decía Emma, mientras se burlaba de Killian, el chico hiso puchero y logró su objetivo, su novia le dio un piquito.

Pasaron el rato conversando, riendo, contándose los planes que todos tenían, qué estudiarían y deseando lo mejor a Regina en esta nueva etapa, a los otros chicos aún les faltaba un año para graduarse, Killian quería ir a la Marina de los Estados Unidos igual que su padre, Katlyn quería ser periodista. Los jóvenes se despidieron y quedaron en verse de nuevo para hacerle una despedida a Regina entre amigos, cada vez faltaba menos para la ida de ella.

Ya en el auto las chicas hablaron un poco más a solas…

-Gina – Emma jugaba con su llavero cuando comenzó a hablar con su novia, tengo que reconocer que cuando hablan sobre tu viaje siento un miedo aquí en la barriga – volteó a verla – me siento tan bien contigo, tan especial todo, eres única, me haces sentir que me amas – Regina puso su dedo índice en los labios de Emma haciéndola callar pero con mucha delicadeza

-Cielo… me haces sentir que haré algo malo y eso no está en mis planes, quien dice que no serás tú quien se aburra o se canse de la distancia? Qué te hace pensar que puedo ser yo quien lo haga? Asumes que por conocer otras personas o hacer algo nuevo voy a olvidarte y no me parece justo, yo te amo Emma, y también tengo miedo de lo que pase aquí mientras este yo lejos, a pesar de ser tan nueva en Boston tienes más amigos que yo, eres simpática, haces deporte, haces teatro, has dirigido obras, hasta los profesores te buscan, yo pude haber sido popular por un tema de belleza que al final nunca me ha importado y por mis buenas calificaciones, pero tú eres la amiga de todos, incluso tu valentía al decir tu gusto por las chicas en lugar de ser criticada fue aplaudido por muchos en el HS, incluso varias chicas dejaron ver quienes eran, y crees que no sé qué casi todas te veían luego… hago que no sé las cosas pero si… las sé, como también sé que las ignoraste, y yo si tengo mucha confianza en ti, y aunque por ratos dudo, sé que no harás nada que me haga daño…

-Gina… Perdóname, he sido una gran tonta, tienes razón, la verdad es que la distancia será para las dos, y las dos podríamos hacer algo que perjudique o haga sentir mal a la otra… sólo confío en ambas, te amo tanto Gina… que es un miedo que debo aprender a controlar porque al final estamos en igualdad de condiciones… - las chicas se vieron con mucha ternura, Emma tocó la mejilla de Regina hasta llevar su mano al cuello de esta y atraerla suavemente para darle un beso lleno de dulzura y entrega, realmente sentían amor…

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary estaba con Cora en casa, contando todo lo que había pasado.

-Es increíble esta historia Mary Margareth, realmente me impresiona, además que difícil ver a otra persona con la cara de tu esposo, yo no sé qué haría, porque amando tanto a James como lo has hecho es… es como verlo y no poder hacer nada.

-Es así Cora, de momentos quería tomarle la mano, sentía que era él, pero cuando hablaba y sus gestos de una manera u otra eran diferentes, mi marido fue excelente conmigo, pero David es un hombre más dulce, se ve más tranquilo, y eso se nota, ya después de un rato empecé a sentir la diferencia, es la misma cara, pero ciertamente son diferentes.

-Y Emma entonces lo tomó bien,?

-Sí, la verdad siento que, para ella, aunque fue un shock verlo porque se llenó de dudas, estaba confundida, me preocupe de la salud de mi hija, pensé podría darle algo del impacto, gracias a Dios estaba con Regina, tu hija es un sol, Cora, enseguida la tomo, la apoyo, intento se calmara y no la dejo sola en ningún momento, agradezco que haya estado en ese momento.

-Mi Gina es así, ella parece dura, sobre todo porque es muy seria para su edad, pero es muy solidaria y sé que su debilidad y amor por Emma es muy grande.

-Sin duda eso es así, y justo hablando de eso… cómo te sientes actualmente con respecto a la relación de las chicas, sé que en principio no fue fácil y todo ha sido muy rápido, sé que para Henry fue más fácil de digerir, pero quiero saber cómo te sientes tú al respecto.

-Mucho mejor Mary, no te voy a negar que en un principio realmente me pegó la noticia, aparte la forma de enterarme no fue la mejor… pero no puedo ser ajena a la realidad, siempre imagine a Regina con un chico, casándose, haciendo una familia, pero sé que eso puede pasar igual con Emma, así que decidí apoyarlas en todo lo que sea posible, esto ha hecho incluso entienda más a Zelena, en lo que dejemos a Regina en Washington nos iremos a Los Angeles a verla y aclarar muchas cosas que es mejor hacerlo en persona.

-Me alegra mucho todo eso Cora, si bien estamos para guiar lo mejor posible a nuestros hijos, también es cierto que debemos dejarlos volar, al final así es la vida… aprendemos solos y cuando tenemos el apoyo de nuestros padres se hace más fácil.

-Debo admitir que tengo mucho que agradecerte Mary, antes que llegaras era más estricta con mis hijas, en este caso lo viste con Regina, pero viendo tu actitud, tus logros con Emma a pesar de estar sola, de cómo logras mediar con todo… sólo debo decirte que te admiro y que eso ha hecho entienda mejor las cosas sin ser tan estricta.

-Que bellas palabras Cora, sabes que hoy en día te considero una gran amiga, y tengo mucho que agradecer a ustedes dos por el apoyo que siempre nos han dado a Emma y a mí.

-Merecido amiga, tú te ganas ese cariño al igual que Emma. Por cierto, y volviendo a David, Henry me comentó que su familia es adinerada y poderosa, su padre es un importante empresario, David igual se abrió paso en la política sólo y siempre ha trabajado en las mejoras sociales de los jóvenes, pero si quisiera no tendría que trabajar en nada de eso, es el único heredero de su padre y ya maneja algunas cosas de los Nolan, lo que pasa es que por lo visto el tema de su hermano siempre hiso que le pusiera distancia a su padre.

-Él nos dijo a Emma y a mí que podríamos contar con él para lo que quisiéramos, pero nosotras no necesitamos dinero, no tendremos algunos lujos, pero llevamos una buena vida, James se esforzó mucho y la verdad nunca imagine lo importante que sería un seguro de vida, más todos los ahorros que hicimos a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio, la verdad sólo espero que sea un buen tío para mi hija, me gusta sentir que Emma no está solo conmigo.

-Sin duda eso es lo más importante, la unión familiar.

En eso se siente la puerta de la casa.

-Buenas Tardes bellas Señoras – Emma saludo con su típica alegría.

-Hola chicas, Emma como haces para estar siempre animada.

-Regina siempre logra que yo esté de buen humor.

-Eres una picara – le dijo Regina mientras la golpeaba suavemente en el hombro, ambas madres reían.

-Y papá? Tiene mucho trabajo últimamente, casi no lo veo.

-Si mi vida, con eso de que tomaremos un par de semanas de vacaciones quiere dejar todo al día.

-Ya entiendo, bueno me alegra porque pronto verán a mi hermana, quisiera tanto poder verla también.

-Bueno cariño trataremos de encontrarnos para Acción de gracias o Navidad.

-Eso espero, desde que se fue no la hemos visto, me encantaría que Emma y Mary la conozcan.

-Yo igual quiero conocer a Zel, seguro será una buena cuñada.

-Seguro serán insoportables juntas metiéndose conmigo, jum – todas rieron.

-Qué tal si se quedan a cenar, voy a pedir hagan algo ligero para todos.

Emma puso mala cara sin que lo viera su suegra. Cora fue a la cocina a dar órdenes de que hacer.

-Cielo no seas tonta no te daremos sólo lechuga, cuando mamá habla de ligero puede ser un pollo asado con ensalada, jajajaja no será pura lechuga.

La rubia reviro los ojos – Eso espero

-Emma!- la reprendió Mary – que groserías son esas, Cora está siendo muy amable, así que comerás lo que te den – Emma levantó los brazos pidiendo tregua.

-Ok, ok, ok me comportaré, se los prometo.

Esperaron a Henry y cenaron los 5 como una familia, si bien ya eran así de unidos el noviazgo de las chicas hacia que fueran más cercanos, Regina y Emma disfrutaban mucho esos momentos, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Así pasaron un par de semanas más, las chicas salían de paseo, se veían con amigos en común, sobre todo hacían planes con Killian y Katlyn, eran con quienes mejor se llevaban, Emma comenzó a preparar con Killian una reunión sorpresa para despedir a Regina, terminaron decidiendo mejor pasar dos días en una playa de Boston, algo de fin de semana y donde irían sólo los 4.

David llamaba constantemente a Mary y a Emma, las había invitado a una cena en su casa, invitó también a los Mills pero estos tenían otros compromisos, así que fueron ellas con Regina, se divirtieron mucho, era realmente un hombre amable y muy dulce, era fanático de los juegos de video y eso encantó a su sobrina, jugaron un rato, hasta que él y Mary se pusieron a conversar de sus respectivos trabajos e historias de vida, las chicas aprovecharon un poco el espacio que les habían dado a solas en el salón.

-Mary, que ha pasado con la venta de la casa en Storybrooke?

-Pues hay varias personas interesadas pero aún no se ha concretado, igual no tenemos ni dos meses que la pusimos en venta.

-Quería proponerte algo… será muy descabellado si vamos a Storybrooke? Quisiera conocer el lugar donde vivió mi hermano, donde fue feliz contigo y Emma, ¿podrías hacerme ese gran favor? Quiero conocer su casa, ósea… ver un poco más de su vida, y como aún no se ha vendido la casa me pareció buena idea.

Mary se quedó pensando.

-Me tomas de sorpresa la verdad, pero… me parece lógico lo que pides, creo que yo haría lo mismo, es normal que tengas curiosidad de conocer donde vivió tu hermano gran parte de su vida.

-Entonces podremos ir?

-El tema seria cuando, debe ser pronto porque en cualquier momento se vende la casa, Emma está por comenzar las clases, aunque sería un viaje rápido.

-Y si vamos la próxima semana? Aún quedan dos semanas para que Emma vuelva a clases.

-La próxima semana será el último fin de semana de Regina en Boston, dudo que Emma quiera cambiar los planes que tienen.

David caminaba por la terraza, era un bello apartamento en una de las mejores zonas de Boston, cerca de la casa de las Swan, algo pequeño, pero era sólo para él.

-Tienes razón no podemos hacerle eso a las chicas, ¿estas dos semanas deben ser muy importantes para ellas… y si sólo vamos tu y yo… ves problema en eso?

Mary titubeo un poco, no sabía que decir, le parecía algo incómodo viajar sola con David, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, si, era el hermano gemelo de su esposo, aunque ya en la pequeña ciudad sabían lo que había pasado era extraño para ella esa situación, no sabía por qué, en algunos momentos se sentía extraña con David, le agradaba mucho compartir con él, pero no quería confundirse, sentía que la semejanza con su esposo la hacía ver algo que no existía entre ellos.

-Pasa algo Mary? Disculpa si te he parecido muy atrevido, olvídalo, fue solo una idea, esperemos que Regina se vaya y en un fin de semana vamos con Emma, claro si aún no se ha vendido la casa.

Mary se apenó, era tonto no ir, no tenía que tener a Emma de chaperona, no pasaría nada, él solo era su cuñado, nadie tenía que pensar mal.

-No David, por favor, no hay problema, podemos ir el próximo fin de semana, de hecho Emma está planificando una despedida con amigos para Regina, e irán a la playa, yo estaría sola en casa, me parece un buen fin de semana para ir a Storybrooke, así hablo con Blue mejor del tema de la venta y tú conoces el lugar.

David no aguanto la emoción y se acercó a Mary alzándola como una niña dándole vueltas, lo que sorprendió a la profesora, pero no pudo evitar reírse de lo que hacía su cuñado, él tenía muchas actitudes de Emma, de hecho, Mary sentía que David y Emma eran más parecidos en personalidad que Emma y James.

-Gracias Mary, eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida – el rubio reía igual que ella hasta que la empezó a bajar quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos se vieron a los ojos y sintieron una magia especial… se soltaron algo incomodos, pero disimularon.

-Ya es algo tarde David, le voy a decir a las chicas que nos vamos…

-Si, por supuesto, vamos … - David se reprochó internamente lo que había hecho, alzar así a su cuñada, se preocupó que Mary se alejara de él, no quería admitirlo hasta ese día, pero la verdad es que desde que la sostuvo el día que se desmayó al conocerlo le había parecido una mujer muy hermosa y con el pasar de los días sentía que era muy especial… estaba empezando a sentir algo más por su cuñada, temía que ese sentimiento dañara lo que estaban logrando como familia… debía controlarse… tenía que hacerlo

Así llegó el fin de semana antes de la partida de Regina a Washington, les habían dado permiso para pasar un par de días en la playa, que aunque estaba en la misma ciudad tenía un hotel cerca y la idea era dejarlas estar solas esos días con sus amigos, Cora y Henry estaban más relajados con ese tema, aunque aún no dejaban a Emma quedarse en su casa a dormir ni permitían que Regina hiciera lo mismo en la casa de las Swan no eran tontos, sabían que cuando Regina pasaba el día donde sus vecinas no sólo veía películas… prefirieron manejarlo así y Mary los dejaba, tenían diferentes estilos de llevar la relación como padres, era claro que Mary era más abierta que ellos.

-Bueno chicas, esperamos disfruten estos días de sol y recuerden comportarse – Cora daba instrucciones a las chicas.

-Tranquila Mamá, estaremos a pocos kilómetros de casa, nos vemos el domingo – Gina abrazó a sus padres, Emma también se despidió de sus suegros, metió el bolso de Regina en el auto y cruzaron para despedirse de Mary y de David quienes estaban en casa esperando se fueran las chicas para salir ellos también de viaje.

Ya en la casa de las Swan.

-Maaaaa, ya nos vamos.

Mary salió de la cocina y detrás venia David, estaban tomando té y chocolate.

-Bueno mis niñas, disfruten su fin de semana, nosotros saldremos justo después de ustedes para llegar pronto.

-Seguro Ma, la pasaremos genial será así.

Emma volteó hacia su tío, las últimas semanas habían tenido mucho contacto, el trataba de no invadir la privacidad de Emma, pero estaba muy pendiente de ella y sus necesidades, estaba muy contento por su amor al arte, de hecho, días anteriores las había llevado a ver un musical que estaría solo unos días en la ciudad, eso fascinó a Emma, cada día se sentía más cercana a él, aún le decía David, pero se le hacía muy fácil verlo como su familia.

-Princesa, espero que pases un fin de semana diferente y hagas que esta hermosa reina que es tu novia lo disfrute igual a tu lado.

Emma se quedó pensando y no dudo más...

-Gracias … Tío … - se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

David, Mary y Regina se sorprendieron con la actitud de Emma y como acababa de llamar a David. El rubio no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos, fue muy especial para él que Emma lo llamara de esa manera.

-Princesa… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo llamándome tío, Emma… eres lo más cercano que tengo a una hija, y no pretendo ocupar el lugar de mi hermano pero ya el sólo hecho de que me digas tío me llena el corazón – el volvió a abrazar a la chica y ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él… este hombre la hacía sentir segura, no sabía cómo, pero con él se sentía de nuevo como una niña consentida… ahora de su tío.

Mary no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas, pero no estaba triste, se sintió feliz por su hija, por ver que recuperaba un poco de su padre.

-Bueno Ma, tío, ya… - la chica sonreía – nos vamos, es hora de comenzar la diversión, ¡hay que estar alegres! Espero te guste Storybrooke, salúdame a todos por allá.

-Menos a Jazmín Mary, te agradezco – soltó Regina revirando los ojos.

-Igual con Arturo Ma, no quiero darle saludos – Emma le sacó la lengua a su novia.

-Ya chicas tontas, celándose de ese par que no pueden hacer nada porque ustedes solo tienen ojos una para la otra, o no se dan cuenta.

David sonreía con las ocurrencias de las chicas. Las enamoradas abrazaron y besaron a Mary y a David, se tomaron las manos y salieron. Emma le abrió la puerta a Regina y luego se montó ella.

-Amor... ahora si… por fin solasssss – ambas rieron a carcajadas, Regina se acercó y le dio un besito – Sé que será nuestro último fin viviendo en la misma ciudad y por eso quiero que sea muy especial, así que prepárate para las sorpresas que te tengo, espero que todo lo que hagamos lo recuerdes a diario en Washington.

-Sé que todo lo que hagamos este fin de semana será especial, pero no sólo por eso te recordaré siempre, te voy a recordar porque te amo, y vivir lejos de ti va a ser todo un sacrificio – ambas se miraban a los ojos con mucho amor.

-Hora de irnos Srta. Mills … - Emma arrancó su escarabajo amarillo para iniciar su fin de semana romántico.

Emma tenía preparada varias sorpresas para Regina, Killian había sido su cómplice y Katlyn sabía todo y había ayudado con algunas sorpresas, Emma esperaría la noche para hacer algo especial con su novia, donde sólo estarían ellas, Regina esperaría ansiosa por saber a qué nueva aventura la llevaría su rubia amada…

Continuara …

Hola queridos seguidores, ahora tenemos chicos por aquí, leyendo el fic, muy agradecida.

Guest, veo que te sigue oliendo mal, vienen muchas cosas, no sé qué tan mal te parezcan, pero faltan algunas sorpresas, poco a poco las verán.

Mills que bonito hayas usado una frase de las chicas en tu review, esa es la idea que lo que sienten le llegue a quienes leen el fic. Como ves si hay interés entre David y Mary, pero… aún no se sabe si realmente pasará algo. En el próximo capítulo ya veremos cómo empezarán las chicas a llevar la distancia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Gabriela, como viste hubo más Swan Queen en este capítulo, el próximo tendrá muuucho más de las chicas.

Eder, disculpa el error en género, primero pensé eras un chico, pero luego sentí que el nombre podía también ser de chica y no pregunte, pues gran sorpresa, gracias por seguir la historia. Pues como ya viste si hay algo de interés de David por Mary y ella se siente lógicamente confundida, poco a poco veremos si eso prospera o queda solo en intención.

Kiran, que bueno aclarar tus dudas , como dijo Regina, quien dice que es ella quien podría portarse mal en un futuro? Y por qué siempre se asume que habrá infidelidad? Les dejo ese pensamiento abierto… un millón de gracias por siempre expresar algo sobre la historia.

Guest, veo que te diste cuenta que en un futuro estará Robin, y como él otras personas conocidas, pero no se adelanten, faltan aún muchos detalles importantes entre las chicas. Jajajajja admito me divierte que le digan ambientador de pino a Robin, es muy gracioso ese apodo.

Arquitecta23 La confianza sin duda es la base de cualquier relación, el próximo capítulo veremos si logran mantener la confianza o no, Sobre David y Emma, como ves, ya se abrazaron, ya ella le dice y lo asume como tío y sobre la separación por estudios es duro, pero admitamos que eso pasa en muchas parejas y hay que saber manejarlo, la idea de estas historias es mostrar como madura la relación entre una pareja si todo fuese hermoso y sin problemas no durarían ni 3 capítulos, sin embargo estas chicas solo estuvieron algo separadas al principio, así que hemos disfrutado de una bonita relación… veremos si continua así . Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre

Nano 14, bienvenido o bienvenida, tengo duda de tu género por tu nombre, cuando puedas acláralo por favor. Has dejado varios mensajes de diferentes capítulos. Qué bueno te haya parecido divertido como Cora descubrió a la chica en plena acción, la verdad, aunque eso debe dar mucha pena, trate de que fuera algo simpático y creo lo viste así, además salieron airosas de la situación. Sobre Zelena, te doy la noticia, saldrá en el próximo capítulo


	14. El Amor Viene Y Va

**CAPITULO 14**

 **El Amor Viene Y Va**

Emma tenía preparada varias sorpresas para Regina, Killian había sido su cómplice y Katlyn sabía todo y había ayudado con algunas sorpresas, Emma esperaría la noche para hacer algo especial con su novia, donde sólo estarían ellas, Regina esperaría ansiosa por saber a qué nueva aventura la llevaría su rubia amada…

XXXXXX

-Que lindo hotel cielo, es sencillo pero acogedor, muy intimo.

-Esa era la idea mi amor, puse a Kil a averiguar - le guiño un ojo a su novia, el chico la había ayudado con todo.

El hotel era una gran casona que habían convertido en un lugar para hospedaje más sencillo, era 3 estrellas, mas económico para los chicos que aún debian financiarse con el dinero de sus padres. Contaba con pocas habitaciones lo que lo hacia mas privado, tenia una pequeña area de piscina y por estar terminando la temporada vacacional no habian muchos huespedes.

-Hola chicas, hasta que llegaron, nosotros nos vinimos temprano, Kat está en la piscina tomando sol.

-Que bien Kil. Bueno vamos a chequearnos, nos vemos en un rato - al volver Kilian a la piscina Emma le pregunto a Regina - Gina te parece instalarnos e ir a la piscina o les decimos para ir a la playa de una vez.

-Por mi esta bien estar en la piscina un rato, seguramente a esta hora hay mucha gente en la playa, mas tarde comenzaran a irse y nosotros podemos aprovechar.

\- Ok, buena idea amor - se acercaron a la recepción y se chequearon, ellas mismas subieron sus malestas, sólo llevaban una pequeña cada una, estarian dos días nada mas.

Al entrar Regina se sorprendió, era la suite solo habia una en ese hotel, tenia un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que había pedido Emma dejaran allí, adiciónal tenia una cesta con algunas manzanas, fruta preferida de Regina.

-Te gusta la habitación?

-Esta muy linda cielo, que bellas estas flores - se acercó y leyó la dedicatoria "Para el amor de mi vida, no habrá tiempo ni distancia que logre culminar este amor.. Te Amo..." - que especial eres mi cielo, le dio un merecido beso a la rubia - Em, pero esta es la suite? se que tienen una buena situación económica pero como pones a tu mamá a pagar algo asi, podiamos quedarnos en una habitación normal.

-Hey Srta. No rompa el momento romántico, esto no lo pagó mi madre, asi que no te preocupes por eso por favor - Emma la tomó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que la morena no dudo en corresponder, se quedaron sin aire...

-Creo que mejor nos cambiamos o vamos a dejar a los chicos embarcados - Emma se rio, sabia que Regina tenia razón.

Bajaron a la piscina para encontrarse con sus amigos. Alli estuvieron un par de horas, decidieron almorzar y se fueron a la playa de Nantasket **.**

\- Quién quiere jugar con las raquetas - preguntó Killian a las chicas.

\- Yo quiero tomar sol - comentó Regina.

\- Yo tampoco mi bello, seguro Emma querra.

\- Obviamente, hare pasar pena a este novato

-Novato ? Ohh Swan que equivocada estas, soy el mejor en este deporte.

-Jajaja no me hagas reir Jones, eres muy lindo de cara pero cuerpo de deportista no tienes.

-Jum eso es porque me dedico más al arte Em. Bueno vente ya deja la habladera.

Ellos se dedicaron a jugar mientras caia la tarde, ya eran casi las 5 cuando llegaron a la playa, no había tanta gente a esa hora, mientras Regina y Katlyn se quedaron conversando.

-Regina quiero que sepas me contenta mucho la relación de ustedes, en poco tiempo se nota lo mucho que se quieren, y... Es fuerte lo que les viene.

-Gracias Katlyn, la verdad siento por Emma tantas cosas bonitas - mientras hablaba con su nueva amiga, de momentos volteaba y veia a su novia, era como una niña, bromeaba con su amigo, peleaban, le encantaba el buen humor de Emma - Ves? Su personalidad me fascina, esa facilidad que tiene para ser feliz.

-Ella y Killian se parecen mucho, aunque él es más complicado, Emma es una chica que sabe ser feliz, te prometo estar pendiente de ella aunque Kill nunca la abandonará

-No te da celos? Lo digo porque ellos... Fueron novios un tiempo.

-Por favor Regina, yo se que eso fue mentira.

-Okkk... Es que se pusieron a inventar esa tontería para nada.

-Bueno pero si dio resultado porque no puedes negar que te pusiste celosa - Katlyn le sonrió a Gina.

Reviró los ojos y luego lo admitió - la verdad es que me empezó a caer mal cuando me dijo Emma que eran novios, uhyyy solo de recordar lo odio de nuevo - ambas soltaron una carcajada, Emma se volteó al escucharlas

-Hey chicas se burlan de nosotros?

-Jamas mi cielo - le gritó Regina y le lanzaba un beso al aire, la rubia se lo devolvio colocando su mano en la boca, pasando la mano por el corazón y lanzando el beso, la rubia era una romántica empedernida. Luego Emma volteó y siguió jugando.

-Sin lugar a dudas ustedes se aman, eso va a ser lo mas importante en la separación que les viene.

-Debo confesar que siento a Emma muy insegura, tengo la sensación que piensa pretendo dejarla al estar en Universidad y eso no me pasa por la cabeza, aunque ya lo hemos hablado y creo que la ultima vez entendió. Le dije que ella igual podria conocer a alguien, ambas estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Lo que dices es cierto cualquiera podria tener la tentación cerca, lo que pasa es que ella debe pensar que vas a un lugar nuevo, con gente diferente que puede ser atractiva para ti, todo eso le debe preocupar .

\- Y ella se queda en su ambiente con muchas chicas pendiente de estar con ella, desde que asumió delante de todos que le gustan las chicas más de una lo asumió también y mas de una ha intentado con ella.

-Si bueno... No puedo negarte eso, Emma tiene esa facilidad de caer bien a todos. Pero Regina siento que podrán tener ciertos problemas por la distancia, pero no creo que sea por terceros, se les nota demasiado cuanto se aman.

-Asi mismo es.

Emma y Killian venian hacia las chicas.

-A ver Srta Mills, que tanto hace sin mi - se sentó a su lado y le dio un besito.

-Viendote jugar por lo visto nadie ganó.

-Me dio cosa con el guitarrista jajaja su mejor talento con las manos lo hace con la guitarra, el deporte no es su fuerte.

Killian le tiro la pelota con la que jugaban suavemente para no hacerle daño -Eres tonta Swan - sonreía, ya Emma era como una hermana para él.

-Nos bañamos amor, tengo calor.

-Si cielo vamos, chicos vienen?

-En un rato Regina, vayan ustedes, kil y yo nos quedaremos un rato mas aquí - volteó y le dio un beso a su novio.

Ya en el agua Emma abrazó a Regina por la cintura, Regina se sostenía sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Estas a gusto amor? Te gusta esta playa?

-Si esta todo bien, el ambiente, nuestros acompañantes muy divertidos, pero... lo mejor es tu compañía…

-Es mágico estar aquí contigo, es sólo un paseo, pero todo lo que hacemos juntas para mi es algo especial, algo nuevo - acercó aún más a la morena y comenzó a besarla, estaban muy apasionadas pasando sus manos por sus cuerpos debajo del agua, ya eran casi las 8 pero por ser verano aún estaba algo claro, había poca gente pero podian verlas, Regina se frenó.

-Em espera por favor - se separó un poco - me encantaría hacer el amor contigo aqui, pero no quiero nos metamos en problema.

Emma suspiro - tienes razón, mejor salgamos antes que cometa una locura - sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Al volver habían otras 2 parejas de amigos de Killian, él habia llevado su guitarra y comenzaron a cantar, empezó a oscurecer e hicieran una fogata, Emma, Regina y Katlyn habian ido a los baños de la playa a ducharse y cambiarse, volvieron y siguieron cantando con sus amigos hasta que estos se fueron y de la nada llegaron 3 chicos vestidos de mesoneros con una pequeña mesa china, colocaron primero una manta amplia cerca de la fogata y luego pusieron la mesa saludaron a Emma y Killian y procedieron a colocar platos para suchi.

-Bien chicas, mejor dicho Regina, ha llegado el momento de abandonarlas con esta pequeña sorpresa que ha preparado tu novia especialmente para ti, Katlyn y yo volvemos al hotel.

-Disfruten chicas, nos vemos mañana, Kil y yo vamos a nuestra propia fiesta, hasta mañana - la chica les guiño un ojo.

Las novias se despidieron, Regina no salía de su asombro.

-Cielo... Que es todo esto, ósea la fogata no fue algo de momento todo estaba planificado.

-Claro amor, hasta la hora en hacer todo, los amigos de Kil si fueron de improvisto pero él les avisó que debían irse – Emma se acercó y beso a Regina, ven vamos a sentarnos mientras nos sirven la cena especial que pedí para ti.

Les sirvieron un variedad de sushi, una de las comidas favoritas de ambas, les trajeron unos cócteles sin licor, a pesar de la fogata los chicos colocaron unas antorchas a los costados de donde estaban, realmente todo se veía muy romántico, adicional pusieron un ipod con la música que Emma había escogido, temas favoritos de ambas. Los mesoneros desaparecieron, tenian la orden de recoger las cosas cuando Emma les avisara.

-Cielo todo esto es tan hermoso, tan... Unico ... Tan tú... - se acercó y le dio un beso a Emma que les quitó la respiracion. Cenaron, rieron con todas las historias que Emma contaba, de repente Emma tomo la mano de Regina.

-Mi amor... Todo esto lo hice para recordarlo ambas cuando estemos lejos, para que nunca olvidemos lo especial que es estar una al lado de la otra.

-Gracias mi bella, esto ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa pero sin embargo igual siempre voy a tenerte en mis pensamientos cuando estemos lejos.

-Hay algo que quiero darte... No voy a pedirte matrimonio - le dijo divertida y ambas se rieron - se que estamos muy jóvenes para eso pero si quiero entregarte algo que será para las dos.

\- A ver... de que se trata?

-Emma le entrego una caja pequeña de terciopelo rojo, al abrirla tenía dos esclavas de oro, ambas tenían grabado en la placa una pequeña corona y al lado un cisne.

-Que hermosas cielo, no he visto estas antes.

-Las mandé a hacer especialmente para nosotras. Una para cada una.

Regina no aguantó más y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Emma, comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, Regina la fue bajando hasta quedar sobre Emma, comenzo a besarle el cuello, Emma metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de la morena y le tocaba la espalda con dulzura, fue bajando hasta su trasero y se lo sobaba, Regina le dijo al oído.

\- Llévame ya al hotel o no respondo lo que pase aquí...

\- No tenemos por qué ir tan lejos… aquí estamos solas…con esta maravillosa fogata a un lado y esta luna iluminando el mar y nuestros cuerpos, para que queremos una habitación de hotel - Le dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello, metió sus manos sutilmente bajo la camiseta que tenía Regina…

XXXXX

Cuando las chicas se fueron a la playa Mary y David salieron vía Storybrooke.

-Nos vamos entonces?

-Pues si David, vamos… sabes… reconozco que estoy aterrada, siento que vuelvo con mi esposo – se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba apenada con él.

El hombre se acercó con mucho cuidado, le tomó ambos brazos con dulzura y le hablo bajito tratando de calmarla.

-Escúchame Mary… mi intención no es para nada presionarte, discúlpame… creo que te pedí algo muy difícil para ti y que aún no puedes manejar, no te preocupes, no vamos, yo no me voy a molestar, mi prioridad es el bienestar tuyo y de Emma…

Mary pensó bien lo que David le decía, después de un breve momento lo vio directo a sus ojos azules y colocó una mano a nivel del corazón de David y le respondió.

-Tranquilo David… tarde o temprano habrá que hacerlo, igual estoy vendiendo la casa, y entiendo que quieras ver donde vivió tu gemelo, yo tendría la misma curiosidad, vamos… no pensemos más.

Tomaron vía Storybrooke, hablaron poco en el camino, al pasar el cartel de Storybrooke Mary se puso algo nerviosa lo que noto David, sin pensarlo le tomó la mano…

-Tranquila Mary… veras que todo estará bien… no voy a permitir que nada te haga sentir mal, lo digo por si te preocupa mi llegada a esta ciudad, tu estas apoyándome y estas cumpliendo un sueño que he tenido toda mi vida de saber de mi hermano – El seguía conduciendo tranquilo mientras le hablaba a su cuñada, ella no sabía como pero este hombre lograba darle tranquilidad, sin embargo soltó su mano de la de David, debía admitir que el contacto con él no le desagradaba, pero si la ponía nerviosa – Vamos directo a la casa?

-Si vamos para allá, nos debe estar esperando Blue, mi mejor amiga y como te comenté quien está haciendo toda lo relacionado con la venta de la casa.

-Ok perfecto… sabes, es importante saber que voy a encontrarme con gente que estuvo con James, sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo, ir a su casa, de verdad es algo que llegue a pensar nunca lograría.

-Sé que tu hermano desde donde esta debe sentir la misma felicidad – Mary fue indicándole donde estaba la casa, se estacionaron y bajaron, Blue se encontraba allí, salió al sentir el carro entrando a la propiedad. Mary le pidió a David que esperara saludara a Blue antes de bajarse, el asintió.

-Amiga, cuantas ganas tenía de verte, aunque hace poco viniste – se abrazaron emocionadas.

-Igual yo, deberías irte a Boston, la pasaríamos muy bien.

-Ujum… andas todo el tiempo con la Cora, ya me conseguiste sustituta – Mary le sonrió, quería mucho a su amiga.

-Realmente aprecio mucho a Cora, ha sido un gran apoyo… pero tú eres como una hermana para mí además eres la madrina de Emma.

-Eso no me lo quita nadie jajajaja. Imagino que quien está en el auto es tu cuñado? Por qué no se baja.

-Le pedí esperara mientras hablaba contigo, Blue… es impactante… idéntico a James – Mary volteó y le hiso señas a David para que saliera del carro, ella comenzó a caminar y le indico a Blue que viniera con ella, la amiga desorbitó los ojos al ver a David, no aguantó y se le aguaron los ojos.

-Dios mío… es idéntico – dijo casi en susurro.

-Te lo dije, volteo Mary a verla.

David se acercó más

-Mucho gusto, David Nolan – le extendió la mano

-Hola… soy Blue – la mujer no podía creer que el parecido fuese tan grande a simple vista, la gente notaba el cambio al tratarlo, James era un hombre más rudo, algo prepotente pero buen hombre,.. Sólo tenía un temperamento más fuerte, David era más cercano y dulce en su trato.

-Blue, sé que verme no debe ser sencillo, por todo lo que cuenta Mary, James era muy querido y creo debo lidiar con la sorpresa que verme representa para ustedes, sólo quiero conocer un poco su vida, la gente que lo quiso, les agradezco infinitamente por ese amor que le dieron a mi hermano.

-No te preocupes David, ciertamente es un shock porque el parecido es grande, pero ya todos en la ciudad saben de ti y todos esperan por verte. Bienvenido – ella le extendió la mano, él fue más allá y la abrazo, fue un abrazo amigable, ella se sorprendió un poco porque James siempre fue amable pero más seco, sin duda David era un hombre cercano.

-Vamos pasemos a casa – pasaron los 3 hasta el salón – bien David aquí vivimos muchos años, los mejores años de mi vida… - la mujer se puso nostálgica y comenzaron a salirle las lágrimas, haber estado allí con Emma fue más fácil, pero estar con David, tan parecido a su esposo la movía demasiado, él reaccionó y la abrazo con una ternura indescriptible… ella por primera vez acepto el abrazo, colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lloró casi en silencio… por fin estaba soltando una tristeza que tenía contenida sobre todo por cuidar a su hija de verla así…

-Mary, David… voy a dejarlos solos, siento que deben hablar muchas cosas – Mary se apartó de David y abrazó a su amiga, Blue se marchó, Mary ya estaba más calmada. Blue se fue, David le pidió a Mary se sentara.

-Más tranquila?

-Si… no sé cómo logras generarme mucha calma, gracias David, creo que yo necesitaba este viaje… debía terminar de asumir que James no estará más…

-Me alegra saber que entonces este encuentro ha sido positivo también para ti… gracias por aceptarme en tu vida Mary…

Ella se ruborizo, él era tan delicado y dulce con ella que no podía evitar este hombre le agradara… la hacía sentir como una adolescente y eso la empezaba a preocupar. Intentó cambiar el tema.

-Ven… vamos para que conozcas la casa – Pasaron por la cocina, fueron al salón donde estaba la tv, subieron, dieron una pasada rápida por el cuarto de Mary y su hermano, allí ella tomo unos álbumes que había dejado a propósito, eran fotos que la afectaban un poco, luego entraron al cuarto de Emma donde él se quedaría.

-Este cuarto es de tu sobrina, espero no te incomode quedarte en el cuarto de una chica, aunque como ves es más artístico que el típico cuarto de una muchacha.

Él sonrió - Me encanta la personalidad de Emma, no es la chica común solo pendiente de su físico de gustarle a los chicos - le guiño el ojo a Mary - o a las chicas en su caso, es más profunda pero a la vez una persona ligera… es la mejor sobrina que me pudo dar James… y tu claro. Por cierto Mary, si te incomoda que me quede aquí en casa, puedo irme a un hotel.

-Lo había pensado y lo hable con Emma pero ambas decidimos que si viniste hasta aquí fue para conocer mejor a James y nuestro entorno, que mejor lugar que estar en su casa, además solo serán dos días, no te preocupes por eso.

-Vale, muchas gracias, es un gran detalle de ustedes.

-Para nada… somos familia. Tienes hambre? Vamos a la cocina voy a preparar algo para los dos, Blue justo vino a dejarnos víveres, le pedí me hiciera ese favor.

-Que buen amiga se ve que es.

-Más que una amiga es como una hermana y madrina de Emma. Ahora bajemos, te quiero mostrar estas fotos

iban bajando las escaleras, David se había adelantado un poco, Mary tropezó y a él le dio tiempo de voltear cuando escuchó el grito y volvió a atraparla como el día que se desmayó, con la salvedad que esta vez ella estaba muy despierta y quedaron justo con sus rostros muy unidos, muy cerca boca con boca…

Continuara…


	15. Un Fin De Semana Diferente

**CAPITULO 15**

 **Un Fin De Semana Diferente**

-Más que una amiga es como una hermana y madrina de Emma. Ahora bajemos, te quiero mostrar estas fotos

iban bajando las escaleras, David se había adelantado un poco, Mary tropezó y a él le dio tiempo de voltear cuando escuchó el grito y volvió a atraparla como el día que se desmayó, con la salvedad que esta vez ella estaba muy despierta y quedaron justo con sus rostros muy unidos, muy cerca boca con boca…

Ambos se quedaron viendo nerviosos, literalmente con mariposas en el estómago…

XXXXXXX

En la playa….

Emma quito la camiseta de Regina, dejándola expuesta, fue besando sus pechos, la morena tocaba los rubios cabellos de su novia mientras disfrutaba sus caricias, bajó por su abdomen dándole besos mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de la morena hasta llegar a su centro, besaba la entrepierna de Regina, la morena se apoyó sobre sus codos, estaba muy excitada ya y quería ver lo que Emma hacía, la rubia fue al clítoris de su novia con mucha delicadeza, iba lentamente y esto empezó a encender más a Regina…

-Em… como sabes ponerme así … – mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando el momento., Emma solo asentía, disfrutaba haciendo disfrutar a su novia, el calor que generaba la fogata les daba otra sensibilidad a las chicas, Emma empezó a saborear todo el entorno de Regina hasta penetrar con su lengua a la chica - Cielo no voy a aguantar mucho más… me torturas – la morena le sonreía pícaramente sin parar de gemir – Emma paro de repente –Heyy no hagas eso… - se quejó ante Emma.

Emma se arrodillo entre las piernas de Regina y sonreía con una cara de malicia típica de la rubia.

No te voy a dejar así mi amor, te lo prometo…- se quitó su camiseta y el short que tenía quedando desnuda delante de su novia, se fue colocando sobre ella buscando sus vaginas quedaran unidas, comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, ambas se miraban fijamente, Regina no esperaba lo que Emma estaba haciendo pero simplemente le encantó, la rubia aceleró el ritmo – te gusta mi amor? - le pregunto casi sin poder hablar…

-Me enncannta – Regina tampoco podia hablar – no… se… te… ocurra… parar…

Eso llevó a Emma a ir más rápido, hasta que llegaron ambas al orgasmo.

-Cielooo Em…

-Amooor Gina…

Emma se quedó unos instantes sobre Regina

Emma termino sobre Regina mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban… luego la rubia le hablo bajito… este momento ha sido para mí muy especial – se levantó un poco para verla directamente a los ojos, otro día inolvidable como el paseo en el barco, ese día vimos el atardecer juntas hoy nos acompañó la luna… esta fogata… el mar… Te amo Gina y dudo pueda amar más alguna vez en mi vida – la beso con dulzura, la rubia estaba profundamente enamorada.

Al separarse Regina respondió.

-Me siento igual que tu… bajo este cielo ya oscuro con este cielo que eres tú para mí, brillante, único, estoy embriagada contigo Emma, se que somos muy jóvenes pero no entiendo cómo podría amar más, no tenemos experiencia pero no creo que se pueda sentir un amor más fuerte por alguien… solo tu y yo… Para siempre.

-Solo tú y yo para siempre mi amor….

Siguieron un rato más haciéndose cariños, hablando de la cena, disfrutando del calor que les daba la fogata y el que irradiaba sus cuerpos, hasta que el fuego comenzó a apagarse y el frio se apoderó del lugar.

-Em, creo que debemos irnos, llama a los chicos para que recojan esto.. por cierto me tienes que contar todas estas cosas cuando las planificaste eres un loquita bella – le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

-Sí, ya pego el frio... llamo y nos vamos, no es necesario esperarlos, ellos están muy cerca igual.

Subieron al hotel, quedaba muy cerca pero igual iban en el auto de Emma. Entraron a la habitación y fueron directo a una terraza que tenía la suite, Emma había pedido encendieran 4 antorchas que fueron colocadas en las esquinas mientras ellas no estaban, adicional había una hermosa mesita blanca y dos sillas, les habían servido una bandeja con algunos dulces que les gustaban a las dos, entre ellos unos rellenos de manzana para Regina, ya todo estaba allí. Emma había enviado un mensaje al encargado del hotel de activar todo antes de volver de la playa, todo lo tenía planificado.

-Realmente eres una cajita llena de sorpresas mi cielo – decía Regina mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de la Emma.

-Agradable o no las sorpresas? - Regina asentía y sonreía.

-Muy agradable – le dio un beso lleno de pasión, luego le dijo

-Esta hermoso todo, ¿pero… y disculpa la curiosidad… tú te ganaste un billete de lotería para costear todo esto? más aún cuando dijiste que tu mamá no tenía nada que ver con – Emma le reviro los ojos pero sonreída, sabia que su novia era curiosa y no se quedaría sin saber cómo Emma habia logrado hacer todo eso que de una manera u otra era costoso.

-Bueno... Srta. Mills le voy a decir la verdad, tengo un cómplice en todo esto – Regina frunció el ceño extrañada – no es Killian jajaja, él tampoco podría con tanto – señalo todo lo que tenían a su alrededor – fue el tio David…

Regina desorbitó los ojos - Emma le pediste dinero a tu tio, que pena – se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Heyy nooo, amor, por Dios como crees yo haría eso, eso sí que no – Emma se preocupó que Regina pensara eso – mis planes eran más sencillos, esperaba ir a una playa donde pudiéramos quedarnos en carpa, pero luego Kil me dijo que este hotel era económico y la idea era una habitación matrimonial, estuve hablando con mamá sobre mis planes y llego David… mi tío… le he tomado confianza y seguí hablando delante de él… entonces me dijo que esto sería una ocasión especial y me dijo que por favor lo dejara encargarse, que nunca había podido hacer este tipo de cosas y bueno… que le permitiera pagar estos gastos – Emma se sonrojó porque Regina no tenía cara de molesta pero si era neutral lo que le hacía dudar si el regalo de su tío le parecía igual un abuso, lo que pensara Regina era para Emma un asunto importante, pensó que estaba arruinando el momento – Estas… molesta?

Regina empezó a negar con la cabeza cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me molesta mi cielo, tampoco siento tendría derecho de hacerlo, es tu tío y mereces disfrutar de lo que quiera darte, sólo me sorprende y siento que fue un hermoso detalle de su parte – tomo una mano de Emma y entrelazó sus dedos acercándola – todo lo que has hecho es hermoso para mí, todo muy bien pensado, cada detalle, cada sorpresa, nuestras esclavas son el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho, saber que ambas tendremos una… yo te amo Emma… es lo único que puedo decirte…

Regina beso a su novia casi comiéndose los labios de Emma, cuando se quedaron sin respiración la rubia tomó el plato con los dulces, agarró la mano de Regina y el hiso pararse para entrar de nuevo en la habitación, Emma tomó a Regina por la cintura la atrajo hacia ella y se colocó un dulce de manzana en su boca y lo llevo hasta la de Regina…

-Mmmm, el mejor dulce que he comido - decía la morena mientras mordía y se daban piquitos, asi hicieron con un par de dulces más hasta que cayeron en la cama, Regina tomó la posición de mando, desvistió a Emma, ya la rubia estaba muy excitada con todo el juego previo de los dulces y Regina fue directa, bajó su mano y comenzó a tocarla, la chica ya mojada gemía, seguían besándose, Emma comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Regina comenzó a tocarle los senos sin parar de besarse, la morena seguía tocando el clítoris de la rubia, cada una enloquecida, Emma bajó sus manos y empezó a bajar el short de Regina, la morena no paraba de tocar a la rubia, como pudo la ayuda a quitarle el short.

-Me vas a volver más loca de lo que estoy Gina...

-Pues yo no lo estaba y ya lo estoy…

Regina hiso sentar a Emma junto a ella, ambas comenzaron a penetrarse hasta lograr el orgasmo, se quedaron abrazadas mientras recuperaban la respiración. Pegaron sus frentes.

-Gina... Si seguimos asi no voy a necesitar hacer ejercicios eres más exigente que mi entrenador.

-Emmaaa - empujo un poco la rubia en broma - eres mala conmigo - le dijo haciendo puchero.

Emma la abrazó y comenzó a besarla poco a poco.

-Em... Seguro soy yo la que está como tu entrenador no? - le guiño un ojo a su novia.

-Jaajajaja ahora te voy a entrenar yo a ti - Emma se colocó sobre la morena y continuaron su noche de despedida entregadas al amor ante la realidad que les esperaba...

XXXXXXXXX

David mantenia en sus brazos a Mary a menos de un centimetro sus labios, esos pares de ojos claros de ambos se veían con dulzura y miedo... Mary reaccionó...

-Disculpa David - se apartó - debes pensar que soy muy tonta o me desmayo o me caigo - intento sonreir pero le temblaba el cuerpo.

-No te disculpes Mary esto le pasa a cualquiera - estaba cortado, apenado y a la vez decepcionado, ya lo asumia... Le gustaba su cuñada, tenia remordimiento pero a la vez no podia negárselo más - veamos las fotos.

Mary le mostró fotos de su matrimonio, nacimiento de Emma y muchas otras de cumpleaños, dias de acción de gracia y navidad.

-Esta ha sido una manera diferente se conocer a mi hermano, Emma me dijo que tenia videos, que al volver me los enseñaria. Gracias Mari Margareth, sólo puedo agradecer todo lo que has hecho para que me vea de una manera la vida de James.

-Es que puedo hacer, el lo hubiese querido. Que te parece si vamos a conocer un poco la ciudad de noche, ya mañana te presentare a nuestros amigos.

Asi hicieron, rodaron por la pequeña ciudad sin bajarse, Mary habia decidido no ver a nadie ese dia volvieron ya de noche, Mary aunque estaba nerviosa decidió despedirse rápido, tenia un susto en el estómago necesitaba poner distancia... Estaba atraida por David.

Cada uno se fue a dormir, pero les costó conciliar el sueño, ambos pensaban en lo mismo... Se estaban enamorando? Que pasaría si alguno diera el primer paso? Cómo lo tomaria Emma?

En la mañana estuvieron algo distantes pero cordiales. Salieron, era hora de presentar a David. Fueron directo a Grannys a desayunar, alli estaría media ciudad, era el lugar favorito para comer temprano los sábados.

Al entrar todos voltearon, comenzaron los murmullos, Mary no se amilanó, hablo para todos.

Buenos dias amigos, como ya saben en Boston aparecio la familia de mi James, muchos saben que era adoptado, el es David su hermano gemelo. Vino a conocerlos para saber un poco mas de su hermano y de nosotras como su nueva familia. El primero en acercarse fue su compañero de trabajo Will,

-Bienvenido David, soy Will, fui gran amigo de James, ahora me tocó ser el Sheriff, pero aquí nadie lo olvida, vente voy a presentarte a todos.

Se lo llevó y logró normalizar .

-No salió incomoda la cosa Mary, quedate tranquila.

-La verda Will como siempre ayudando en todo Blue, el es el mejor para situaciones incomodas.

Asi pasó la mañana, los invitaron a quedarse a comer en Grannys y en la tarde fueron al puerto, ambos entraron en cierta distancia. Volvieron a casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación, habian sido muchas emociones en un par de dias regresarian a Boston, cada uno esperaba todo volviera a la normalidad...

Mientras Regina y Emma pasaron su dia de playa disfrutando con Killian y Katlyn, otros amigos llegaron ya en la noche disfrutaron de otros momentos románticos, llego el domingo y todos se encontraron en Boston. Mary le contó a Emma todo menos lo que estaba empezando a sentir por David...

Pasaron 3 dias y llego el momento mas difícil para las chicas ... La despedida... Emma subió al cuarto de Regina... Iba a despedirse

Continuara...

Bueno un poco tarde pero seguro, dos capítulos en una semana fue complicado porque tuve trabajo extra, así que Kiran unas horas de demora, pero aquí les dejé los dos capítulos…

Por cierto, tal vez sean un poco más de 20 capítulos, la historia se ha alargado un poco, sobre las peticiones, he cumplido algunas sin que lo sepan, por ejemplo, Cora no sería tan benevolente en mi primera idea, pero tampoco iba a ser mala malísima, sin embargo, la adapte para complacerlos, habrá otras cosas diferentes ero solo les aseguro algo, el fic es Zanqueen y así culminará, otra cosa y reconfirmo las chicas no serán infieles, dejen de suponer antes de leer…

Gracias por los comentarios

Hasta el próximo viernes


	16. La Despedida

**CAPITULO 16**

 **La Despedida**

Mientras Regina y Emma pasaron su día de playa disfrutando de Killian y Katlyn, otros amigos llegaron en la noche disfrutando de otros momentos románticos, llego el domingo y todos se encontraron en Boston. Mary le contó a Emma todo menos lo que estaba empezando a sentir por David...

Pasaron 3 días y llego el momento más difícil para las chicas... La despedida... Emma subió al cuarto de Regina ... Iba a despedirse… toco la puerta, la morena respondió…

-Está abierto – estaba metiendo algunos artículos personales que faltaban, su avión Salía en 6 horas, habían decidido despedirse en casa, no querían pasar el momento delante de todos en el aeropuerto.

La rubia entro y sin decir palabra camino hasta Regina y la tomo por la cintura dándole un fuerte abrazo, rescontadose en su cuello, Regina también la abrazo.

-Cielo por favor… no lo hagamos más difícil… soy una loca por ti y terminare quedándome – Emma reaccionó ante ese comentario, se separó un poco y la vio directo a los ojos.

-No Srta. Mills… amor deber ir, no me interpondré, es tu sueño y lo vas a cumplir, yo estaré aquí esperando, pendiente de ti, nada va a cambiar, solo no estaremos tanto juntas. Es imposible que hoy no sea un día difícil, pero lo vamos a superar…

-Segura? No voy a permitir que algo, ni mis estudios sea más importante que nuestra relación.

-No haremos eso ninguna de las dos – se separó de Regina y entrelazo sus manos - no podemos dejar nuestros futuros planes a un lado, ya verás que culminaremos nuestros estudios y estaremos juntas.

-Cielo no has pensado aplicar en una Universidad en Washington? Eso haría que estuviéramos juntas en la misma ciudad en un año.

Emma se rasco la cabeza ladeándola, debía comentarle algo a Regina, pero no se había atrevido

-Qué pasa Emma? Por qué esa actitud – le dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-He pensado mucho estos días Gina y…. creo que aplicare en Universidades de Nueva York… realmente allí está lo que quiero, este último año estuve dedicada a todas las clases artísticas, actué, dirigí, produje y… creo que la dirección es lo que más me ha gustado, sobre todo lo relacionado con musicales, así que… lo ideal es New York…

Regina lo pensó…

-Te entiendo – bajo su mirada y luego se quedó viendo esos ojos verde aguamarina que tanto amaba – no puedo interponerme a tu sueño, más con todo lo que me has apoyado, sé que amas todo lo artístico, creo que hasta más que el deporte y… sé que New York es la mejor opción para lo que quieres – llevo a Emma hasta su cama y se sentaron – yo te voy apoyar mi cielo, voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites… poco a poco nos adaptaremos – se besaron con más dulzura que pasión…

Las chicas se quedaron en el cuarto solo recostadas sin pasar los límites impuestos por los Mills, la puerta quedó abierta, conversaban, reían, nunca paraban de contarse cosas de su vida, Cora las dejó tranquilas, Henry era más relajado, ya pensaba igual que Mary Margareth pero esperaba su esposa entendiera que ya la lejanía de las chicas sería muy dura para no permitirles estar juntas cuando se vieran durante ese primer año separadas.

-Entonces Gina cada cuanto tiempo podremos vernos?

-Bueno cielo debo llegar y ver mis horarios pero por lo que he averiguado el primer año no es común tener actividades los fines de semana, así que podría venir cada 15 días, un fin de semana sí y otro no, así el que me quede estudio y el otro la pasamos juntas. Lo hable con papá y me dijo que el cubriría los gastos de mis pasajes, que no me preocupara, si no, pues si sería complicado hacerlo.

Emma se quedó pensando – Bueno amor, eso es genial pero no es justo sólo viajes tú, deberíamos dividirnos, pero aunque no son pasajes costosos debo hablarlo con mamá, para ver si puede ayudarme con eso – bajo la mirada, era aún muy joven y no tenía recursos propios, ambas se mantenían de sus padres y aunque era buena su situación económica los Mills eran más adinerados y poderosos.

-Hey rubia tonta, eso no será problema – le tomo la cara con sus manos – ya está resuelto con papá si podemos hacer algún cambio de que vayas sería perfecto, pero por ahora hagamos lo que ya tenemos previsto.

Emma asintió con una sonrisa, ella normalmente era más relajada que Regina, menos complicada, no abusadora, pero si más flexible…

Así estuvieron hasta que llegó la hora de partir, bajaron al salón, Mary y David se habían acercado para despedirse de la joven.

-Regina bella, eres como una hija más para mí, éxito… todo saldrá excelente –Mary la abrazo con amor maternal, Regina tenía los ojos rojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero veo que eres una chica encantadora y la reina de mi princesa, sé que te va a ir excelente y cumplirás tu sueño – David igual abrazó a la chica.

Sorprendiendo a todos Cora les dijo.

-Dejemos a las chicas a solas para que se despidan, esperemos afuera, hija te esperamos en el auto, Emma nos vemos en una par de semanas – Cora le dio un abrazo a Emma, Henry se acercó he hiso lo mismo.

Todos salieron se quedaron ambas solas, aguantando las lágrimas…

Emma suspiro muy fuerte y con la voz entrecortada …

-Amor… te voy a extrañar, pero a la vez voy a ser feliz de saber que estas cumpliendo tu sueño, serás la mejor política de este país y llegaras a ser presidenta – eso bajo el ambiente, Regina reía y lloraba un poco a la vez - se acercó y le dio un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

-Cielo… eres lo mejor de mi vida… gracias por tus palabras, tu apoyo y amor…

Se besaron con sentimiento, pero a la vez con mucha pasión… Gina tomo la mano de Emma, la abrazó de nuevo antes de entrar al auto ambas llorando bajito.

-Nos vemos en 15 días mi cielo – Regina le dio un piquito, nunca se había atrevido a tener este tipo de caricias delante de sus padres, pero decidió que ese era el día que debía comenzar a soltar ese respeto por algo que no estaba mal y que incluso ellos aceptaban, fue toda una liberación para la morena.

El carro partió rumbo al aeropuerto

David pasó un brazo sobre su sobrina abrazándola.

-Vamos por un helado princesa, no somos Regina pero tu madre y yo no te dejaremos sola – le dijo tratando de bajar la tensión, sin duda el humor de Emma era heredado por los Nolan, aunque más por su tío, James siempre fue más serio. Mary se unió a ellos, fueron a una famosa heladería donde pasaron un buen rato bromeando con Emma, la chica logró calmarse poco a poco. Recibió un mensaje de Regina.

Regina le escribió - "Ya despegando… no olvides… TE AMO"

Al llegar Regina al bajar del avión la llamo.

- _ **Hola cielo, que haces?**_

 **-** _ **Salí con mamá y mi tío a comer helados, luego nos llevó a pasear al puerto amor, nuestro puerto… ahora estamos en su casa, nos invitó a cenar.**_

 _ **-Qué bien! Me gusta no te quedaras en casa.**_

 _ **-Sí, la verdad David cada día es más especial con nosotras y ellos se llevan muy bien, son buenos amigos - Emma no se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre David y Mary Margareth, aún era inocente para ver esas cosas, igual ellos se cuidaban pero no podían evitarlo, cada uno por su lado sentía muchas cosas pero no se atrevían a conversarlas.**_

 _ **-Ya vamos a retirar las maletas, de aquí iremos al hotel donde me quedaré con ellos hoy para ir mañana a ver mi habitación en la Universidad y ya instalarme.**_

 _ **-Genial amor, entonces me escribes antes de irte a dormir.**_

 _ **-Mejor te llamo, para poder dormir necesitare escuchar tu voz…**_

 _ **El corazón de Emma se aceleró, Regina le demostraba su amor y eso no tenía precio para la rubia.**_

 _ **-Gracias mi Reina… espero ya llegue el momento de dormir para volver a escuchar tu voz… Te Amo**_

Los Mills y Regina se instalaron en el hotel, bajaron a cenar y Los Nolan Swan compartían en casa de David, Mary lo ayudó a preparar la cena mientras Emma jugaba con la consola de su tío.

-Dios David que reguero haces – David había sacado los ingredientes para hacer panquecas, una de las comidas favoritas de su sobrina, todo estaba por el mesón de la cocina de forma desordenada, ella sonreía de ver las locuras de David – quien diría que haces un trabajo tan serio a diario, mira este desorden – señalo los ingredientes.

-jajaja discúlpame Mary, es que un hombre sólo siempre es un desastre – levantaba sus manos mostrando rendición – y bueno si, mi trabajo es serio, pero si fuese tan serio como mi trabajo sería un amargado – agarro un poco de la mezcla que había hecho y le hecho un poco en la nariz a Mary.

La morena frunció el ceño en broma, le estaba encantando este juego con su cuñado.

Él tomo un poco de la mezcla en su dedo índice y le dijo:

-Prueba… dime que tal sabe – ella sin pensarlo abrió su boca y él le hiso probar la mezcla, en ese momento ella reaccionó, aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo y él no lo había hecho con segundas intenciones se sorprendió chupando el dedo de su cuñado, se cortó un poco, pero él ni cuenta se dio, estaba realmente contento y al no tener segundas intenciones no prestó atención.

-A ver, ¿qué te parece? ¿Buena no? En eso si soy experto así que mi princesa probará las mejores panquecas del mundo

Mary logro reponerse de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, hasta culpable se sintió, este hombre cada día le atraía más…

-Sí, te quedó muy rica, pero no mejor que las mías

El continúo jugando

-Pues… decidirá la princesa… - ya había montado un par de ellas – puedes ayudarme colocando la mesa Mary.

-Si claro, voy

Ya con todo listo llamaron a Emma.

-Bien princesa, vas a probar las mejores panquecas del mundo, tu madre tendrá que aprender de mi

-Ohhh tío te vas a meter en problemas con esta mujer, así pequeña como la ves es guerrera y excelente chef.

-Mi hija está muy clara – Mary dijo asintiendo y riendo.

-Mmmmmm que buenas están tío David, guaooo – la madre entrecerraba los ojos mirando fijamente a su hija – pero no mejores que las de Ma – le guiño un ojo a su tío – En serio están muy ricas, así que hay un empate, ambos hacen las mejores panquecas del mundo - los 3 reían, habían pasado un día en familia que no imaginaron

-Quiero darle las gracias a los dos… ha sido un día difícil para mí y en conjunto lograron hacerme sentir mejor, familia… es familia… los quiero, le agarro una mano a cada uno y unió la de los 3, David y Mary se pusieron nerviosos con el contacto pero se controlaron.

David las llevó devuelta, justo cuando estaban en frente de la casa sonó el celular de Emma, era Regina

-Chao tío, de nuevo gracias por todo, Ma te espero adentro es Regina – se bajó muy rápido y entró sin mirar atrás.

Se quedaron de nuevo solos David y Mary – hubo un silencio incómodo que David cortó.

-Ehh, quería comentarte que me gustaría invitarte a la oficina para que hablemos de lo que estamos haciendo, de los nuevos proyectos que tenemos previsto, me gustaría saber si quisieras trabajar con nosotros y poner el programa en tu trabajo, sin compromiso claro.

-Pues me agrada la idea, cuando necesitas que vaya?

-Podría ser el lunes después que salgas de tus clases, podríamos almorzar… si te parece y luego te muestro todo.

-Está bien, no hay problema, el lunes entonces, cuadramos antes donde nos veremos.

-Ok, perfecto – se le iluminó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él se iba a bajar para abrirle la puerta y ella no lo dejó.

-No te bajes David, no hay problema, sé que eres todo un príncipe encantador – ahora fue ella quien le regalo una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla de un lado y él intento dárselo en la otra y quedaron sus labios de nuevo a punto de rosarse…

XXXXXX

En la cena del restaurant del hotel se acababan de sentar los Mills, cuando Regina siente que alguien pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, la morena se asustó un poco con el inesperado contacto … al voltear se llevó una grata sorpresa…

SISTER ! – ella estaba allí… Zelena…su hermana.

Continuará

Hola mis queridos lectores, que, aunque pocos dejan comentarios, los valoro y agradezco lo hagan, sin duda eso hace que tenga el compromiso a pesar de mis obligaciones de continuar la historia. Primero quería aclararles que nunca me molesté por sus anteriores comentarios, para nada, sólo que siento sus angustias pensando las chicas se portaran mal y por eso les aclaré al igual que creo lo hice en otro final de capitulo, ellas no serán infieles la una con la otra, eso lo prometo… por ahora en la única promesa clara (Espero no empiecen con la amenazas jajaja) menos mal somos de diferentes países, así no me preocupo tanto jajajaja. Este capítulo es corto pero importante, de verdad pensé que no podría dejárselos esta semana ha sido complicada.

Hoy justo termina nuestra querida serie, por eso les dejo el capítulo antes de la transmisión, el próximo capítulo que les deje será más largo, y con situaciones importantes, calma… no he dicho que vienen cosas malas… no se me preocupen, que ya con el fin de la serie hoy tenemos . Cada día estoy más seguro que tendremos más capítulos, pero no muchos más, he estado afianzando cierta parte de la historia que me generará escribir más por eso digo que tendrá unos capítulos más. Estén pendientes de los reviews, si veo que escriben algo importante puede que les responda por allí, les deje un pequeño comentario la semana pasada pero no sé si lo leyeron. Sobre la pregunta si al llegar a 100 reviews tendríamos dos capítulos especiales, es correcto, aunque realmente no llegan muchos, así que tal vez culmine y no se hayan logrado los 100 comentarios.

¡Como siempre gracias y espero sea realmente hasta el próximo viernes!


	17. Chapter 17 Los Primeros Días Lejos

**CAPITULO 17**

 **Los primeros días lejos…**

En la cena del restaurant del hotel se acababan de sentar los Mills, cuando Regina siente que alguien pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, la morena se asustó un poco con el inesperado contacto … al voltear se llevó una grata sorpresa…

SISTER ! – ella estaba allí… Zelena…su hermana.

Regina se paró de golpe para abrazar a su hermana.

-Zel cuanto te he extrañado, que sorpresa tan grande – soltaba a su hermana, la tomaba de las manos, la admiraba, volvía a abrazarla.

-Gina que cambiada estas, las fotos no muestran lo hermosa que estas hermanita, te ves diferente.

-Tú también, mira ese cabello liso, wuaoo te queda hermoso – papás como me hacen esto, ¿ustedes son cómplices de todo no?

Henry y Cora se pararon para saludar a su hija. Abrazaron a su hija…

-Mi amor, tu madre y yo queríamos tuvieras este rato agradable volviendo a ver a tu hermana que sabemos te ha hecho mucha falta… si bien el venir a esta ciudad a estudiar es un sueño hecho realidad, sabemos que la separación de Emma te va a pegar, ¿así que decidimos que tu hermana viniera aprovechando que no está filmando en este momento –mientras Cora hablaba con Zelena – Será que permites te abrace tu padre? – decía Henry a su hija mayor.

-Claro mi ñoñito lindo – se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó- bueno muy emotivo todo, pero muero de hambre, ¿pedimos?

-Justo estábamos dando largas para que llegaras.

Cenaron, rieron con todas las historias locas de Zelena, algunas algo tristes porque le toco pasar trabajo y salir adelante prácticamente sola, ante la cara de vergüenza de sus padres por contar lo que pasó por no tener su apoyo, les dio las gracias, les dijo que si bien no debieron hacer las cosas como las hicieron eso había ayudado a que madurara y valorara lo que tenía en casa, a la vez les dijo que agradecía por el apoyo a Regina sobre todo en cuanto al tema Emma. Al finalizar los padres se fueron a su habitación y dejaron a las hermanas en otra, tenían mucho para ponerse al día.

-Zel aún no puedo creer que estemos juntas… otro sueño más hecho realidad. Cuéntame como lograste escapar de tus cosas en Los Ángeles.

-Pues como sabes estuve haciendo un pequeño papel en General Hospital y eso me ha dado la oportunidad para hacer unos castings de otras series, no con personajes regulares, pero poco a poco iré viendo que logro, sigo trabajando en la tienda que venden artículos de magia, eso me encanta, pero a ver hablemos de ti – la empuja un poco y le dice pícaramente – ahora si quiero tooodos los detalles de la rubia que te lleva por el camino del amor.

La morena se puso roja, si bien lo habían hablado por teléfono no tenía detalles.

-Okk, ya te voy a contar, sólo déjame un momento para llamarla y darle las buenas noches. Ya vuelvo – Regina salió a la terraza y llamo a su chica

 _-Hola cielo, ¿aún estas donde tu tío?_

 _-Holaaaa mi amor… acabamos de llegar, bueno literalmente me lance del auto al escuchar el celular para atenderte a solas._

 _-Pues yo he recibido una de las mayores sorpresas de mi vida..._

 _-A ver qué paso?_

 _-Zelena está aquí – dijo casi gritando aún con la emoción del momento._

 _-Tu hermana? ¿La actriz?_

 _-Claro Em, cual más – dijo revirando los ojos_

 _Emma sonreía – disculpa amor, fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza. Que alegría para ti, bueno para todos._

 _-Si papá y mamá lo planificaron porque sabían que estaría muy triste por estar lejos de ti… Zelena no va a compensar tu ausencia, pero por lo menos me distraerá un poco._

 _-Lo se amor, que buena esta noticia, me tranquiliza un poco. Bueno mejor hablamos mañana entonces, creo que esta noche dormirás poco y esta vez no será mi culpa – la rubia sonreía._

 _-Deja… que pasada eres – ella reía también ante la picardía de su novia – bueno cielo, hablamos mañana… y recuerda… te amo… Siempre quiero volver a ti…_

 _-Igual yo te amo… y si… Siempre quiero volver a ti…_

 **Afuera de la casa de las Swan, dentro del carro de David…**

El joven concejal coloca su frente pegada a la de Mary…

-Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo muy bajito a la morena.

-Creo que yo igual…

-Mary escúchame - se separó para verla directamente a los ojos – no soy ningún abusador, ni casanova ni nada por el estilo, tengo mucho tiempo solo porque después de mi última relación decidí salir sólo con alguien que fuese especial, que no me iría de bruces , que intentaría fuese algo permanente … el problema es que desde que te conocí me siento más cercano a ti, tengo o una necesidad permanente de verte, de llamarte de saber de ti… pero… eres mi cuñada, la esposa de mi hermano que siempre busqué y que me encuentro que ya no está entre nosotros, como me va a pasar esto? ¿Cómo voy a sentir que me estoy enamorando de mi cuñada?

-Enamorando? – Mary estaba asombrada – no crees que esa palabra es muy precipitada.

-Posiblemente te lo parezca, pero así me siento, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien que me hiciera sentir tantas cosas, no te puedo mentir, la última persona con la que estuve… Cruelle, una francesa que casi me enloquece, era única, me enamore como un tonto y al final no se dio como esperaba, entregue todo, para salir herido al final cuando me dejó.

-David… no puedo negarte que siento una fuerte atracción por ti, pero, estoy confundida, no sé si sea por el parecido físico con James, pero al final es solo eso, porque en personalidad son muy diferentes, es más pareces más el padre de Emma que James, tienen el mismo humor, siempre son amables, despistados pero buena gente, James era más serio, encantador, pero menos dulce, y… lo amaba… aún no se si lo amo, estoy muy confundida.

-Mary, no te pido y menos te exijo nada, sólo no me alejes de ustedes, dame la oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de sus vidas, prometo controlarme con respecto a ti, y… poco a poco se me pasará, pero no podía seguir escondiendo algo que siento, porque aparte me sentía un hipócrita contigo, siendo pícaro contigo porque se me sale, prometo hacer todo lo posible por no hacerlo de nuevo.

-En principio creo que lo mejor será que te veas más con Emma a solas, yo inventare alguna excusa para no salir con ustedes, hasta que ambos logremos aclararnos.

David realmente no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión de Mary, pero entendió que debía aceptarla si no quería que ambas se alejaran de él.

-Acepto lo que me dices, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, pero, debo respetar tus reglas…

-Otra cosa David, bajo ninguna circunstancia Emma de saber esto.

\- Por supuesto Mary, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-OK, entonces hasta luego David, evitemos volver a hablar sobre esto.

Mary se despidió cordialmente, David se fue con el corazón cabalgando como un caballo, había sido honesto, le había abierto su corazón a esta especial mujer que tenía poco tiempo conociendo, pero el suficiente para saber que si ella se lo permitía le cambiará la vida.

XXXXXXXX

-Muy bien reinita de colegio. Ven y habla todo de una vez, no tienes escapatoria.

-Huy Zel, había olvidado que desagradable puedes ser- le reviro los ojos, sentándose a su lado en la cama – a ver, donde comienzo porque sabes casi todo…

-Casi todo si, ¿pero no detalles… que tal el sexo?

-Zelena, no pienso hablar de eso, todo menos eso, esa eres tú que ahora vives en Los Ángeles e imagino como será, lo más libres todo.

-Tampoco así, desde que me fui solo he salido con un par de chicos, nada serio ni nada tampoco bochornoso, no resulto y listo. Y sobre lo tuyo no quiero detalles en realidad, hablando en serio Gina… solo quiero saber si estas segura de lo que sientes, sólo has estado con esta chica, nunca has estado con un chico, qué te hace saber que más adelante no te de curiosidad…

Regina suspiro…

-Pues por eso voy a terapia y seguiré vía Skype atendiéndome con el Dr. Hooper, sabes, Emma está clara que sólo le gustan las chicas, tiene muchos amigos, hombres, pero solo los ve de esa manera, me dice que sabe muy bien cual es más atractivo etc, pero no le generan morbo…

-Y a ti… te generan morbo…

Bajo la mirada y se quedó viendo sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas demostrando los nervios que le generaban estas conversaciones.

-Voy a ser lo más clara que pueda contigo Zel, yo no quiero a nadie, no estoy interesada en nadie, la verdad ni me fijo en nadie que no sea Emma, me hace feliz, me encanta, me gusta como me toca, como hacemos el amor… pero no puedo decir que un chico no me agrade físicamente.

-Curiosidad de estar íntimamente con alguno?

-La verdad? Hasta ahora no he sentido esa necesidad, estuve a nada de hacerlo con Daniel, todo se había dado, estábamos solos en su casa, el comenzó a besarme y tocarme, pero fue algo brusco, el problema es que imaginé estar con Emma y allí reaccioné… no pude… me paré y me fui.

-Sin duda sientes algo muy fuerte por ella. ¿Y ella con otras chicas?

\- Otro tema… tienen medio HS detrás de ella, ósea todas las chicas que estaban enclosetadas desde que Emma hizo ver que le gustaban las chicas le quieren echar el guante y eso me tiene algo estresada por la distancia que vamos a tener.

-Gina el tiempo les dirá que pasará, recuerdas el chico con el que salía antes de irme a Los Ángeles?

-Si claro, pensé que llegarían a algo serio.

-Lo intentamos, pero… la distancia nos superó… la diferencia es que ustedes se han planteado estar juntas al salir de la Universidad, él y yo no, le dije que mi vida estaría en Los Ángeles, y la de él en Bostón, así que sería imposible.

-La verdad nosotras no hemos hablado de en qué ciudad vivir al graduarnos, ella quiere dirigir musicales, yo quiero ser política, podría mudarme donde ella esté, en cualquier ciudad hay trabajos políticos.

-Ustedes tienen eso a favor. Sobre lo otro Gina, sigue tu terapia, es bueno te aclares, tal vez eres bisexual, al final te soy honesta lo que uno sea o deje de ser no es el problema, fíjate soy hétero y mi última relación en Bostón no aguantó la presión, así que … lo importante será la distancia y lo que vayan queriendo vivir mientras pase el tiempo.

Regina se quedó pensando esa última frase de su hermana, "lo que vayan queriendo vivir mientras pase el tiempo." Y si no las separaba una tercera persona sino sus propios deseos de crecer, sus metas, sus obligaciones… comenzaban una etapa de vida donde todo no era estudiar y el amor, si no ver un futuro que las llevaría a hacer y ser las adultas en la que cada una quería convertirse… la vida no se puede juzgar sólo por el amor que se siente…

El sueño las venció… al día siguiente conocería su Universidad, el cansancio hizo que descansará, la emoción de lo nuevo la emocionaba, sólo Emma generaba tristeza en su alma, si estuviese con ella, todo sería perfecto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas hablaron a primera hora del día, Regina estaba demasiado feliz, quedo en enviarle fotos y videos a Emma de la Universidad, de su cuarto, Emma se sentía feliz por su novia.

Killian y Katlyn raptaron a Emma, se la llevaron de paseo y luego fueron a una fiesta de piscina en casa de uno de los chicos de la banda, decidió ir a pesar de saber que estaría Daniel, era hora de superar que se lo encontraría muchas veces… era inevitable…

-Hola chicos, ya conocen a Emma, Dorothy ven, eres la única que no la conoce – la chica se acercó hacia Killian, Katlyn y Emma, la chica era blanca de cabello castaño y ojos azul grisáceo, muy atractiva, tan alta como Emma.

-Mucho gusto, soy Dorothy – le extendió la mano a Emma, saludo a Kil y a Kat con un beso.

-Em, ella es nuestra nueva vocalista.

-Y Daniel? – preguntó la rubia.

-Aún está, pero por poco tiempo, al entrar en la Universidad tocará en otra banda, así que estuvimos buscando y llegó Dorothy que estudia música y hará el último año de HS con nosotros, está como tu cuando llegaste Em.

-Bienvenida Dorothy, creo que puedo entenderte mejor que nadie, ya pasé por eso, así que me pongo a la orden para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Emma, todos me han dicho que eres anti las populares y te la llevas bien con todo.

-Buenooo ni tan anti las populares, su novia es la chica más popular del HS, siempre fue la reina – Kilian sonreía.

-Kil – le dijo molesta Emma a su amigo – ella era popular pero no antipática con la gente – le saco la lengua como siempre hacían.

-Dejemos la habladera, es una fiesta de piscina, así que todos al aguaaaa –Killian se quitó su franela y se quedó con su short largo de playa, se lanzó a la piscina, desde allí llamó a Kat – Ven amor, no me hagas esperar, y tu rubia, no te hagas de rogar lánzate, a que no me ganas en nado libre.

-Voy con mi loquito, no sea se me ahogue, ¿vienes ya Emma?

-Me voy a cambiar, no me traje el bañador puesto.

Katlyn entro al agua, Emma se fue a cambiar y poco a poco todos iban agregándose a la piscina.

Emma venia de vuelta a la piscina cuando empezaron a decirle lo guapa que estaba, todos eran sus amigos, todos sabían que no estaba ni estaría interesada en ninguno, pero era una chica muy hermosa, con cuerpo definido y un hermoso rostro adornado por esos ojos verde que podían encantar a cualquiera, menos a Daniel que había llegado, pero mantuvo distancia no quería problemas. Emma entro al agua, pero a pesar que estaba algo animada no quiso estar en la competencia con Killian, prefirió hablar un poco con Katlyn, Dorothy y un par de chicas novias de otros dos de los chicos de la banda mientras ellos competían, con el rato se animó un poco más hasta que recordó su teléfono, tenía tiempo sin verlo y tal vez Regina le había escrito.

-Ya vengo, voy a salir un rato.

Fue directo a la silla donde estaba su toalla y sus cosas, se secó y buscó su celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Gina, y un mensaje.

 _-Hola cielo, tengo casi una hora tratando de ubicarte, hable con Mary me dijo que saliste con Killian y Katlyn, ¿todo bien?_

Sin perder tiempo llamo a Regina.

 _-Hola mi amor, como estas, disculpa estaba en la piscina y no escuche el teléfono_

 _-Hola Emma – cierto tono seco usó la morena – estas en una piscina?_

 _La rubia notó el tono distante de Regina, entendió que debió por lo menos avisarle que haría, todo fue tan rápido que se le paso decirle que tendría esa fiesta de piscina._

 _-Hey cariño… fue de última hora, Kil y Katlyn me llamaron para salir un rato primero y luego venir a una piscinada, imagine estarías ocupada todo el día, así que… es una buena forma de distraerme estando tu tan lejos…_

 _La morena reflexiono…_

 _-Si claro… entiendo… es solo que… me hubiese gustado saber… bueno… me preocupa te sientas triste y… estaba preocupada de no ubicarte._

 _-Te entiendo amor, pero estoy…. Digamos que tranquila, no quiero te preocupes demás, vine a esta reunión que es con los de la banda y sus novias,_

 _-Con los de la banda? – Regina sonó preocupada –Y Daniel está? ¿Te dijo algo? No quiero te vaya a molestar cielo._

 _-Hey tranquila amor, llegó hace poco y la verdad ambos nos estamos evitando, dudo quiera decirme nada. Pero cuéntame cómo ha estado todo, ¿te gusto el campus? ¿Qué tal tu habitación?_

 _-Todo muy hermoso Em, esto es… otro mundo…mucho más de lo que esperaba… solo faltas tu aquí para que sea perfecto._

 _Emma agacho su cara, aguanto una lagrima que quería salir y tenía un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Em…alo…Em sigues allí._

 _-Si claro amor… aquí estoy –disimuló – por un momento deje de oírte – mintió para justificar su silencio – me encanta estés feliz y todo salga mejor de lo esperado… a mí también me gustaría estar allá…_

 _De repente Killian comenzó a llamar a Emma_

 _-Ven rubia, acompáñanos a un partido de voleibol acuático, falta una persona ven…_

 _-Qué pasa cielo, te llaman?_

 _-Sí, es Kil, quieren que me agregue a un juego de voleibol en la piscina, pero quiero seguir aquí contigo._

 _-Anda mi cielo diviértete, ya nosotros vamos al hotel, me quedaré con ellos hoy y mañana si dormiré en mi nuevo cuarto, llámame cuando estés en casa, yo estaré con Zelena, salúdame a los chicos._

 _-Ok mi amor, hablamos más tarde, y recuerda… te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti…_

Colgaron y Emma estaba más contenta, la llamada le daba vida…

Emma entro a la piscina les dio el saludo de Regina y estuvieron jugando un buen rato, para sorpresa el equipo de las chicas les ganó a los chicos, todos bromeaban y salieron de la piscina para comer, allí se hicieron fotos todos juntos, luego volvieron al agua, todos menos Emma, ella se hizo a un lado tratando que no lo notaran, imaginaba a Gina allí con ella… le dio nostalgia, sintió que esta situación seria más difícil de lo que esperaba, sólo quería tener paciencia, comenzar las clases y poder acostumbrarse a la distancia. Se cambió y se sentó a ver el atardecer, algo sencillo que las chicas siempre compartían…los atardeceres de Boston.

-Todo bien chica?

Emma se sobresaltó y vio a Dorothy sentada en una silla a su lado

-Vaya susto!

-Disculpa… te vi concentrada, pero es más fuerte tu triste mirada que tu concentración.

-Te pasa algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Gracias Dorothy… sólo una persona me puede ayudar…Gina…

-Tu novia…

-Mi reina – y suspiro

-Te entiendo… mi padre es militar, es amigo del papá de Killian y lo destacaron aquí hace unos meses, él se vino primero, pero en casa ya sabíamos que vendría este cambio… y bueno… tenía una relación, que no marchaba ya muy bien, pero al venirme colapso… y terminamos… diferente a la tuya… que si es una buena relación por lo que veo.

-Lo lamento por ti, y si, Gina y yo tenemos una excelente relación.

-Nosotras ya no… creo que este viaje fue lo mejor para terminar lo que ya no funcionaba.

-Así que… era una chica… tu novia?

-Si… también era una chica… y me fue infiel con un chico, la disculpe, pero nunca volvió a ser igual la confianza.

-Aún la amas?

-No creo, hay días que me hace falta, pero creo que es costumbre, siempre estaba allí, así que eso también pega, pero la decepción fue muy grande.

-Entonces ella es bisexual.

-Si, a ella le gustan los chicos y las chicas.

-Y tú?

-Los chicos son mis amigos Emma, solo los veo así.

-Te pasa como a mi entonces.

-Por lo visto – y sonrió la joven sin picardía, sintió que había podido descargar un poco sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, ya te dije que cuentas conmigo, se lo que es ser la nueva y sé lo que es asumir la homosexualidad, aunque haya sido hace poco.

-Igual yo, esto lo entendí hace un año, y si fue extraño, siempre me gustaron los juegos de niñas, las muñecas, tomar el maquillaje de mamá, pero al ir creciendo comenzó este atractivo hacia las chicas, mi madre es psicóloga, se dio cuenta y me llevaron a un colega de ella, todo está claro en mi familia, yo me siento homosexual.

-Qué bueno no tengas inconvenientes con eso, así estamos Gina y yo con total apoyo de la familia. Estoy cansada, quiero volver a casa y así poder llamar a mi amor. Voy a llamar a mamá para que me busque, no quiero aguarle la fiesta a Kil y Kat, son demasiado especiales conmigo.

-Si quieres te llevo, yo también estoy agotada y el lunes comienzan la clase, así que mañana quiero estar tranquila en casa. Y ya está anocheciendo.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que te desvíes, capaz vivimos lejos.

-Yo vivo en la calle Mifflin y tu?

-Que? ¿En la calle Mifflin? Nooo, estas bromeando, yo vivo allí, en que parte.

-Justo a media cuadra del parque.

-Ah claro, eso es más delante de mi casa, yo estoy entrando a la urbanización y Gina es mi vecina, su casa esta diagonal a la mía.

-Que bien eso, entonces podían verse a diario sin problemas.

-Era genial, desde nuestras ventanas incluso podíamos vernos.

-Cálmate Emma, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y pronto estarán juntas de nuevo.

-Si realmente eso espero.

Emma se acercó a Kil y le dijo que se iría, el salió de la piscina

-Nosotros podemos llevarte Emma, no es necesario que te lleve Dorothy, podemos irnos ya, de hecho, es tarde.

-Tranquilo amigo, ella es mi vecina me acabo de enterar, igual va hacia allá.

-Bueno rubia cuidado, mira que la chica tiene tus mismos gustos no sea te metas en problemas con tu morena, no quiero complicaciones.

Emma rio a carcajadas

-No seas absurdo Killian, solo tengo ojos para mi amor.

-Tu si… pero ella? - le dijo casi en susurro.

Emma frunció el ceño – Tú crees?

Pues no sé, pero puede ser esta sola no conoce nadie en esta ciudad, tu estas buenísima, ella también, con ese cabello oscuro, esos ojos azules, ehhh cuidado rubia.

Emma lo golpeó en el hombro –Eres un mal pensado, no me ha dicho nada que me haga pensar que este coqueteando, igual estaré pendiente. Me voy estoy cansada y quiero llamar a Gina.

-Ok Love. Hablamos luego, le besó la mejilla a su amiga y Emma se fue.

En el camino hablaron de lo que pensaban estudiar, Dorothy continuaría con la música, Emma con la dirección teatral y de musicales, todo muy normal, la chica nunca coqueteo ni mostró ningún interés por Emma que no fuera amistoso, después de las palabras de Killian, Emma se puso pendiente.

Al llegar a su calle, Emma se despidió extendiendo su mano.

-Fue un placer conocerte Dorothy y gracias por traerme.

-A la orden Emma, nos estamos viendo – Emma bajo del auto cuando escuchó la llamaban de la otra acera, al voltear, era la ama de llaves de los Mills que estaba regando el jardín.

Emma se acercó y la saludo – Que extraño tu regando el jardín.

-Hay mucho sol y para no esperar al jardinero mañana decidí regarlas un poco yo. ¿Y tú carro? ¿Esta averiado?

-No, para nada, Killian me buscó para salir y de vuelta me trajo una nueva compañera del HS que es vecina también. Bueno Úrsula te dejó, voy a llamar a Gina, muero por oírla

La mujer le sonrió – Ve Emma, seguro ella espera con ansias.

Emma entró llamo a Regina, estuvieron mas de una hora contándose todo, Emma evitó hablar de la chica, Killian hizo que viera todo distinto y pensó que Regina podría molestarse, omitió quien la llevo a casa, igual Regina no lo preguntó. Así pasó el fin de semana, llegó el lunes y con ese día las clases, Emma al entrar al salón lo primero que consigue es a Dorothy, la joven seria compañera de clases de ella.

-Hey que sorpresa Emma, no sabía estudiaríamos juntas.

-Pues yo tampoco – la rubia le sonrió, la chica de verdad le caía bien, le parecía que tenían cosas en común y podrían ser buenas amigas.

Empezaron a llegar el resto de los compañeros entre ellos Killian y Ruby, quien saludo a Emma sin molestia, ya había superado la situación, eso alegró a la rubia, no quería comenzar el último año con esa incomodidad.

La profesora de arte les mando un trabajo en dúo, cada uno debía escoger un tema y desarrollarlo junto con su compañero de equipo, Emma pensó en montar una pequeña obra de teatro musical, Dorothy le preguntó si podrían hacerlo juntas, solo conocía a Emma y a Killian y él lo haría con su novia, Emma le pareció ideal para que Dorothy hiciera la música. Así pasó su primer día de clases planificando su próximo proyecto, esto la emocionaba y ocupaba su mente de la tristeza de no tener a Regina cerca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina entro a clases en un salón inmenso que comenzó a llenarse de nuevos alumnos, ella quedó al lado de un guapo chico de nombre August, mus agradable quien la abordó de inmediato.

-Hola mucho gusto, Soy August, esta es una materia algo complicada, estoy en el segundo semestre, pero debe verla de nuevo.

-Hola, Regina Mills – pensó si está de nuevo no debe ser el mejor alumno – y que te pasó, ¿no estudiaste lo necesario?

-Sabía que dirías eso, es lo primero que le pasa a la gente por la cabeza, pero no, esta profesora es realmente malvada, y es muyyy joven… y bella – dijo pícaramente - pero, difícil, ya verás. Salí excelente en todo menos en esta, espero tengas mejor suerte que yo.

La verdad el chico era muy simpático y amable, pensó que debía ser menos severa y no tener una mala impresión sin conocer a la gente, además no tenía amigos, estaba sola y August por lo menos fue cordial. Ya con el espacio lleno entró la profesora, era una mujer de unos 30 años, la más joven de los profesores, un genio graduada con las mayores notas y quien logró un puesto en la Universidad debido a su excelente trabajo académico, tenia apenas año y medio siendo profesora, pero se había ganado la fama de estricta y exigente, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y mirada de malvada.

-Buenos Días jóvenes, mi nombre es Male Van Straten, si, soy hija de alemán y menos malvada de lo que dice mi fama, pero si les digo, aquí se viene a estudiar y dejar el todo por el todo, espero lo entiendan, no soy una profesora complaciente, solo exigente espero lo entiendan así y nos llevaremos bien. Ya entrando en materia hablaremos de una época difícil en nuestro país, los años 60 y la discriminación racial

Comenzó a dar su clase y en algún momento sintió murmullos, al voltearse era August haciéndole comentarios a Regina.

-Sr August, ¿está comentándole algo de lo que estoy explicando a la nueva alumna? ¿Considera que lo que usted está hablando es más interesante que lo que digo yo?

El chico trago grueso, ya estaba comenzando mal y posiblemente metería a Regina en problemas.

-Solo comentaba con la joven que esta es una de las clases más interesantes de este semestre.

-Creo que la joven debe tener su libre albedrío para saber que clase será interesante para ella y cual no. De todas formas, la que sea debe ser aprobada. Cuál es su nombre Srta?

-Regina profesora Van Straten, Regina Mills.

-Bien Srta. Mills, puede decirme Profesora Malé, es más cómodo para mí, cuénteme, que opina de lo que ha escuchado hasta ahora en la clase.

Regina no se dejó amilanar por la profesora, que hablaba en un tono duro, un tono fuerte que intimidaba a cualquiera, pero ella era hija de Cora Mills y fue criada para ser la mejor y ese día lo demostraría.

-Es una parte muy interesante de nuestra historia y de como en esa época la gente de color debió luchar por sus derechos, sé que no hemos llegado a ese punto, pero Martin Luther King activista político y defensor de los derechos humanos fue quien más lucho por reivindicar los derechos de las personas de color y lo logró aún a costa de su vida.

La joven profesora se sorprendió, Regina se veía aún muy joven y habló de alguien que aún no había tocado ella, era parte de su clase y lo diría más adelante, pero la chica lo expuso antes y eso captó su atención.

Excelente Srta. Mills, pocos estudiantes llegan adelantados en las materias. Sr August, aprenda de su compañera que apenas comienza y ya le dio una clase magistral. Y usted, evite juntas que no le hagan bien. Continuemos la clase…

Así pasó el día Regina, de una clase a otra. Las jóvenes solo pudieron hablar tarde, ambas comenzaron clases con un montón de obligaciones, no tuvieron tiempo ni de escribirse durante el día.

En la mañana del martes solo pudieron pasar mensaje.

 _-Hola amor, feliz día, yo lista para salir, hoy comenzamos con el nuevo proyecto, estaré en clase toda la mañana y en la tarde estaré con la obra que dirigiré. Espero tengas un excelente día._

 _-Cielo feliz día igual, yo también camino a clases, creo que podremos hablar en la noche, en un rato reviso el celular a ver que le desactive que no podía hacer video llamada, necesito verte, esta noche lo haremos. Te amo…_

 _-Yo a ti. Bye_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina volvió a su habitación a las 6 de la tarde, no paró en todo el día, al llegar reviso su celular, logro activar las video llamadas, no había podido hacer ninguna con Emma por ese problema pero llego resolviéndolo, aprovecho descansar un poco y se puso a revisar sus redes sociales, al entrar en Instagram salieron las fotos de Katlyn, había posteado varias de la piscinada, la vio una a una, detallando donde salía su novia, en la mayoría salía bromeando sobre todo con Killian, le llamó la atención dos fotos grupales donde estaba la nueva vocalista de la banda, vio que era una hermosa chica, en una de esas fotos la vio al lado de Emma, no pensó nada extraño, la verdad eran muy normales las fotos, lo que si le pareció es que era una chica muy atractiva.

Iba a llamar a Emma cuando recordó llamar primero a la ama de llaves de su casa para verificar si estaba un libro que le había recomendado su psicólogo y quería empezarlo esa semana, aún no había desempacado todo y para no perder tiempo buscando prefería preguntar, si lo había dejado compraría otro.

 _-Hola Úrsula como estas._

 _-Gina cariño, aquí todo bien, como te sientes en tu nueva vida?_

 _-Apenas adaptándome, y extrañando mucho a Emma…_

 _-Obvio, debes estar un poco triste, justo ayer la vi cuando la trajo a casa la compañera nueva que vive es este vecindario, me dijo que estaba tratando de distraerse pero que siempre te tenia presente._

 _Regina se quedó sin entender el comentario de Úrsula._

 _-Ehhh, la compañera nueva?_

 _-Sí, la chica que vive aquí cerca._

Regina prefirió no preguntar más, sabía que las respuestas que necesitaba no era Úrsula precisamente quien debería dárselas, se calmó y le dijo averiguara lo de su libro. Luego la llamaría para que le diera respuesta, necesitaba hablar urgente con Emma.

Trancando una llamada hizo la videollamada con Emma.

Hizo 3 intentos, en el último la rubia respondió.

-Mi amorrrrr por fin te veo, que bueno arreglaste eso, estaba desesperada por verte. Que bella estas – se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó a darle besos, Regina solo veía la boca de Emma, quería decirle de todo, pero se calmó, la emociono la efusividad de su novia, pero tenía algo en la cabeza que la hacia actuar fría con Emma…

-Cielo calma – Emma se separó de la pantalla – tú también estas muy linda. Cuando llegaste? Tardaste en atender.

-Sí, justo venia subiendo a mi cuarto y corrí para atenderte aquí a solas, mamá esta abajo, iba a preparar la cena.

-Salúdala de mi parte por favor. Hoy vi algunas fotos en el IG de Katlyn de ayer, muy animado el grupo.

-Sí, la verdad son chicos divertidos, lograron que la pasara bien a pesar de tenerte en mi pensamiento todo el tiempo.

-La verdad estoy muy agradecida con Kil y Kat por buscarte ayer, llevarte de paseo, a la fiesta y devolverte a casa – Emma se sorprendió con eso último, había omitido que la había llevado Dorothy, ni siquiera supo por qué, estuvo a punto de contarle en ese momento, pero prefirió callar. – Lo llamare luego para agradecerle el detalle – Emma se preocupó pensando que Regina podría preguntar y agarrar a Killian desprevenido, empezó a sudar frío sin haber hecho nada malo.

-No es necesario amor, ellos saben que agradeces eso, igual yo le digo mañana.

-Te preocupa que le pregunte si él fue quien te llevó a casa ayer? – la morena le hizo ese comentario con una mirada fría y un tono muy seco, Emma tragó saliva, algo no iba bien - A ver Emma… O no fue el quien te llevó? Responde… - Emma se puso pálida… tenia mil cosas en la cabeza, entendió… Gina sabia más de lo que ella imaginaba… estaba en problemas sin haber hecho nada malo, omitir la metió en un problemón.

Continuara…

Hola queridos lectores ¡

Un poco tarde, hice lo imposible pero no pude colocarlo el viernes, como ya les comenté en el anterior ando con más trabajo de lo normal , pero siempre escribir es un ejercicio de relajación para mi y trato de cumplir con ustedes, solo recuerden que si no lo hago en el tiempo establecido igual apareceré.

Ya estoy esperando las piedras jajajaja. Imagino los comentarios por Dorothy… y quien sabe por qué otro personaje.

Algo que tenía pendiente con una de nuestras invitadas, (deberías colocar un usuario para poder mencionarte ), es muy lindo lo que esperas, una historia de principio a fin sobre ellas y nadie más, no digo que eso no exista, si existen, pero la mayoría en personas mayores que en su época de juventud las separaciones no eran viables, no estoy en contra del amor para toda la vida y tengo una historia pre escrita que se parece mucho a eso, incluso se conocen desde niñas, más jóvenes que en este fic, solo que mi intención al escribir esta historia va más por otro lado.

He querido tomar en cuenta la confusión de quienes no están seguros de su sexualidad principalmente en la adolescencia, por eso notarán que se incluye mucho el tema LGBT en general, esa es la punta de lanza de esta historia, y espero que si alguien tiene alguna confusión de este tipo en este momento y lee lo que sucede aquí, pueda ver reflejada lo que es su vida o lo que podría ser, en este momento para mí como escritora de esta historia es lo más importante, llevar ese mensaje a aquellos que les pueda llegar, si bien el amor está reflejado en todo el Fic, la importancia que le estoy dando está por ese lado, para eso he leído, he hablado con amigos especialistas, en unos capítulos no lo mostré mucho porque necesitaba que avanzara la relación entre las chicas, pero a partir de este momento lo vamos a retomar y espero les agrade. Igual voy a seguir colocando situaciones divertidas y románticas como hasta ahora según la personalidad de cada una de ellas, lo otro es que no habrá el "no he querido a nadie más" "siempre pensé solo en ti" etc… de verdad se hace un poco pesado, porque si saliste con alguien por un tiempo algo sentiste, prefiero eso que escribir algo que se separe mucho de la realidad.

Aquí espero las piedras que deben venir , igual les agradezco siempre sus comentarios y aprovecho de decirles que aún falta camino por recorrer, espero este viernes si hacer la entrega del capítulo siguiente.

Por último les adelanto. Tengo sinopsis de 3 FanFic, uno, el que comenté arriba sobre una historia de las chicas desde que eran niñas y donde la relación será sólo de ellas, otro Morrilla, sólo esperaba la culminación de la serie para afinar algunos detalles porque la basaré en la relación de Lana y Jennifer a partir de la 4ta temporada, mi favorita y la última historia será AU como esta, pero ellas serán ya adultas pero que no se toman en serio el amor y no han sido las mejoras novias de otras chicas… veremos que pasara con estos fic. Espero comenzar el Morrilla cuando falten unos 3 capítulos de este que aunque tendrá más de 20 no pasará de 25. Prometido.


	18. Chapter 18 La Primera Pelea

**Capítulo 18**

 **La primera pelea**

No es necesario amor, ellos saben que agradeces eso, igual yo le digo mañana.

-Te preocupa que le pregunte si él fue quien te llevó a casa ayer? – la morena le hizo ese comentario con una mirada fría y un tono muy seco, Emma tragó saliva, algo no iba bien - A ver Emma… O no fue el quien te llevó? Responde… - Emma se puso pálida… tenia mil cosas en la cabeza, entendió… Gina sabia más de lo que ella imaginaba… estaba en problemas sin haber hecho nada malo, omitir la metió en un problemón.

Respiro y le pregunto

-Por qué dices eso Gina?

-Por qué no respondes?

-Ok… no sé qué sabes, pero voy a aclarar las cosas – carraspeo la garganta antes de ver como salía del problema – te dije que había una persona nueva en la banda.

-Si… la chica que cantara por Daniel.

-Exacto… ella, Dorothy se llama… es nuestra vecina, vive cerca del parque, a unas dos calles más de aquí…

-Ahhh ya sabes donde vive – Regina no bajaba su altanería aunque estaba fría como las manos de Emma.

-No, digo, si, bueno no, ella solo me lo dijo, no he ido a su casa, amor me pones nerviosa – le dijo siendo sincera.

-Nerviosa por qué, el que no la debe no la teme Swan –peligroso le dijera Swan, por lo visto no mejoraba la situación…

-Déjame explicar y no me interrumpas por favor – Regina suspiro y asintió – Eran las 7 y ya estaba agotada, ese día fue muy fuerte para mí como para ti también, Kil y Kat estaban aún muy animados en la piscina, ya yo me había cambiado y Dorothy se había salido también, le comente que llamaría a mamá para que me buscara porque no quería aguarle la fiesta a los chicos pero me quería venir, además quería llamarte, ella se ofreció a traerme

-Que biennn, muy amable la chica no?

-Calma amor no fue así, estábamos hablando de ti, le dije que estaba muy triste y ella me entendió porque recién terminó su relación y había estado deprimida, me ofreció traerme, yo no quería para que no se desviara, pero cuando me dijo que vivía en la misma calle no vi la razón de no aceptar.

Regina no respondió al momento, solo veía a Emma pensando lo que le acababa de contar.

-Por qué mentirme Emma, acaso no tenemos suficiente confianza, solo logras ponerme a dudar con este tipo de actitudes.

-Si amor… discúlpame tienes razón - Emma se debatía si contarle que la chica también era lesbiana, no creyó que sería el momento adecuado.

-prométeme que no omitirás cosas que pueden afectar nuestra relación – la rubia trago grueso.

-Prometido… otra cosa, ella, Dorothy estudia con nosotros – Regina reviró los ojos.

-Algo más que deba saber? Pues… sabes que me dieron un trabajo especial, es de dos personas y haremos un pequeño musical, algo de 15 minutos y a ella le tocó conmigo y bueno se encargara de la música y yo hare la dirección.

Eso sí colmó la paciencia y la comprensión de Regina.

-Vaya Swan estoy impresionada contigo, la conoces el domingo y ya hoy martes te ha llevado a casa, estudia contigo y son compañeras en un proyecto – comenzó a aplaudirla – que rapidez para conseguir amigas no? Qué? Será tu "nueva mejor amiga" porque sé muy bien como comienzan las cosas contigo y tu encantadora sonrisa… tal vez ella sea más rápida que yo… sabes, estoy agotada, tengo trabajos que hacer para mañana y no pienso escuchar más porque seguro me sentiré más incómoda. Así que feliz noche – culminó la videollamada.

Regina apagó su celular, estaba segura que Emma intentaría comunicarse… eso esperaba.

Emma en principio se sorprendió, ya a esta altura había decidido decirle que la chica también era lesbiana, pero Regina no le dio oportunidad…

Ambas pasaron mal la noche, Emma había dejado varios mensajes a Regina

 _11:00 pm. -Amor enciende el celular por favor, las cosas no son como las estas imaginando._

 _12:10 -Gina… no pienses lo que no es_

 _1:40 am –No he podido pegar un ojo, respóndeme por favor_

 _3:05 am –Ok… espero mañana me respondas…TE AMO._

Regina estaba molesta pero más que eso estaba triste, se sentía dolida, no sabía que pensar, quería volver a Boston con Emma, entendió que su inseguridad era muy grande, más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Logró dormirse después del último mensaje de Emma, quiso responde a las 6 am pero el orgullo no la dejó, decidió ir a clases sin llamarla, por su parte Emma al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ver el celular, no tenía nada, llamo, 1,2 3… no sabe cuántas veces… Regina no atendió.

La rubia se arregló y se fue… ya se sentía molesta, entendía pero no era justo lo que Regina estaba haciendo. La rubia pensaba mientras iba manejando:

"Esto no se hace, no me dejó terminar de contar… ahora que me busque… no la llamo ni le escribo más"

Cada una pasó su día en mil actividades, pero los sentimientos de ambas iban cambiando mientras pasaban las horas, Emma cada vez estaba más molesta, revisaba su celular y nada, no era justo que Regina a la primera pelea seria desapareciera de esa manera, con quien estaría? Sería una excusa? La rubia empezó a meterse fantasmas en la cabeza también, por su parte Regina comenzó a sentirse culpable, reflexionó y se dio cuenta que exagero un poco, ya estaba terminando su última clase cuando August la abordo.

-Buenas nueva compañera – se acercó y la beso en la mejilla.

Hola August, como estas?

-Yo muy bien como siempre, pero te ves desanimada bonita.

-Problemas del corazón - la morena suspiro al decir eso.

-Uhyyy golpe bajo, que pasó a ver? Peleaste con tu novio – el comentario causo gracia a Regina, en ese momento se dio cuenta que August no sabía sobre Emma, obvio ella no le había contado…aún

-Novia … - el chico desorbito los ojos

-Vaya… que sorpresa Srta. Mills… a ver que paso? Pelearon?

-Pelee yo, me contó algo que no me gustó y le tranque el teléfono, me escribió y no respondí ningún mensaje desde ayer.

-Y crees que tu reclamo es válido?

-Sí… pero admito que exagere.

-Es de sabios reconocer sus errores… entonces llámala.

-Tú crees que sea buena idea?

-claro que sí, vamos llámala.

-Debería estar vía su casa…

-LLamalaaaaa

-Ok, Ok – la morena comenzó a marcar – No atiende, seguro va manejando.

-Mmmm o no quiere atender.

Regina bajo la cabeza – Es posible… yo no respondería.

-Ya terminaste las clases por hoy?

-Sí, iba a verme con mis padres pero decidieron irse hoy con mi hermana a Los Angeles, así que iré a descansar un poco y luego repasare las clases de hoy.

-Tengo un plan, acompáñame a tomar algo fuera del campus, así te muestro un poco la ciudad, te despejas y cuando tu novia este en casa la llamas.

La chica aceptó, se fueron a pasear, llegaron a un bonito lugar de comida rápida, pidieron un postre y unas merengadas.

-Cuéntame Regina Mills, entonces tienes novia.

-Sí, ella es Emma, era mi mejor amiga y bueno… lo demás es historia, la quiero mucho y no me contó algo sobre una chica y me moleste mucho… ahora me siento fatal con eso.

-Bueno, está la opción de llamar y pedir disculpas. Y antes de Emma, has tenido otras novias?

Regina reviró los ojos – Algo curioso Sr August – luego sonrió –el chico le caía bien, era muy agradable – antes tenía novio –August se comenzó a reír pero no de burla sino de sorpresa.

-Vaya, usted es una cajita de sorpresas ! Entonces te gustan también los chicos.

-Como te digo… estoy en ese proceso de saber que soy realmente, estoy muy enamorada de Emma, eso es una realizad, pero si, tuve un novio y antes de él varias conquistas, sólo chicos, pero después de lo de Emma me doy cuenta que hay una atracción hacia las chicas también. Y tu August, novia, novio?

-Ex novia – sonrió el chico – soy de New Jersey, al llegar aquí todo cambió, comencé a conocer muchas chicas y una en particular me encantó salimos pero hace 4 meses terminamos, por ahora sólo tengo amigas, como tú.

-Es bueno saber que soy eso para ti, yo no busco más que una amistad.

-Está claro – le guiño el ojo el chico – Llama a Emma, anda. Voy al baño.

Comenzó a llamar de nuevo, ya eran las 8 pm… no atendió. Le escribió.

 _-Sé que estas molesta y no te quito razón, exagere… lo sé… necesitamos hablar… Te amo…_

Para sorpresa de Regina si hubo respuesta pero no con una llamada normal, Emma hizo una videollamada, Regina ni lo pensó, contesto de inmediato y mientras sacó sus audífonos de la cartera para escuchar mejor.

 _-Hola Cielo… he intentado comunicarme contigo._

 _-Hola.. – esta vez la seca fue Emma – estaba ensayando para el proyecto, deje el teléfono en el bolso en silencio…_

 _En eso August venia, justo estaba con una llamada telefónica, no prestó atención a la llamada de Regina pero Emma veía que alguien se acercaba dónde estaba Regina y toco su hombro en señal que estaba allí, luego se sentó, aunque Emma no lo veía si notó el toque y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba con ella._

 _-Donde estas Regina, y con quién?_

 _En ese momento Regina se dio cuenta que Emma podía también pensar lo que no era, estaba en la calle, con un chico que Emma no conocía y de quien ella aún no le había hablado._

 _-Ahhh es August un compañero de la Universidad que me dijo para enseñarme la ciudad, mis padres decidieron irse hoy con Zelena y los planes con ellos cambiaron – la morena se puso nerviosa – déjame presentártelo._

 _-NO, dijo tajante la rubia – no es necesario, termina tu velada, pasa feliz noche – tranco la llamada, todo igual a como se lo habían hecho a ella._

Al terminar la llamada le dijo a August la llevara de vuelta a su habitación, él fue muy caballeroso, le dijo que no se precipitara, que era normal ese celo de Emma y que luego se le pasaría.

Esta vez fue Regina quien paso la noche escribiendo mensajes.

 _9:23 pm -Cielo estoy en mi habitación, estaba muy cerca del campus, August mi compañero sabe todo de ti, sólo me acompaño y me incitó para que te llamara._

 _11:40 –Emma por favor, estamos peor que dos niñas, prende el teléfono._

 _1:18 – Discúlpame… sé que no estuvo bien lo que te dije ayer y sé que estuvo mal no avisarte aunque sea por mensaje que saldría con un AMIGO, porque es sólo eso AMIGO._

Llegó el jueves, Regina tenía de nuevo clases con la profesora Male, quien era muy exigente. Emma nunca respondió.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Buenos Días jóvenes.

Hoy hablaremos sobre la política en los Estados Unidos en los 70, comenzaremos con el escándalo de Watergate, alguien sabe sobre el tema.

Regina como buena estudiante y con un padre que tenía todas estas informaciones siempre, alzo su mano.

-A ver Srta. – se quedó pensando – Mills cierto?

-Si profesora.

-Bien, que tiene que decirnos.

-Watergate fue un escándalo que ocurrió en 1970 en donde hubo actividades clandestinas ilegales en las que estuvieron involucradas personalidades de nuestro gobierno cuando era presidente Richard Nixon. Se acosaron a opositores políticos y funcionarios _sospechosos_ , todo fue descubierto y el presidente debió renunciar.

-Excelente resumen Srta. Mills , les aviso de una vez que deben hacer un trabajo que indicaré al final de la clase, será en pareja. Espero sepa elegir el compañero ideal Srta. Mills, ya que veo tiene la mitad de su trabajo listo gracias a su conocimiento.

Efectivamente Regina escogió a August como compañero, pero con toda la intención de ponerlo a trabajar, quería saber si el chico de verdad estaba dispuesto a ponerle corazón a la materia.. Sino, ella se lo sacaría…

-Espero no me dejes mal, si no, el corazón te lo saco y te lo estrujo.

-Uhyyyy me das miedo… eres como una Reina Malvada – eso le recordó a Emma.

-Soy la Reina buena de mi amor, pero… aún nada que me responde..

August pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Regina.

-Ven, vamos a almorzar y vayamos a la biblioteca a comenzar el trabajo, ya veraz que tu chica se conduele de ti más tarde y te responde…- August se estaba convirtiendo en un buen apoyo para la morena.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma ya había almorzado y estaba en el anfiteatro esperando a los compañeros que harían la audición para el pequeño musical de 15 minutos, decidió ir al baño cuando se encontró con Dorothy quien venía con Ruby.

-Emma , estuve hablando con Ruby, le dije para que hiciera la audición – Emma se sorprendió con esto, no esperaba que Ruby quisiera entrar en la obra, tampoco le gustaba la idea, estaba molesta con Regina, pero esto le traería un problema más.

-Ruby… que estas planeando?

-Rubia pero que mala fama me tienes – le rozo el cuello del suéter, Emma le retiró la mano

-No empieces… además no estoy de humor

Ruby arqueó la ceja – Qué problemas en la felicidad?

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo de verdad, has la fila para la audición, ya vengo Dorothy.

Dorothy no entendía nada, se sintió incomoda ante lo que había visto.

-No entiendo, por qué se puso así? Ustedes no son amigas?

Ruby soltó una carcajada – Mmm no sé cómo definirlo, pero no te preocupes, su mal humor dura 5 minutos, aunque si tiene que ver con su Reina puede ser más tiempo.

Emma volvió y se ubicó en su lugar mientras otro de sus compañeros se había integrado para ayudar en la producción, la profesora había aceptado otra persona por ser un proyecto que requería más estudiantes. Dorothy se sentó al lado de Emma.

-Creo que cometí una indiscreción trayendo a Ruby, estuvimos hablando ayer y me comentó que le gustaba la música y el arte, pues pensé podíamos probarla pero creo que no se la llevan bien.

-Ruby es mi ex Dorothy… y no tendría problema si ella no insistiera en volver… había dejado eso, pero ves como es.

-Sí, ya entiendo…le gusta provocar… -Dorothy se apenó con Emma.

En fin comencemos.

Se iniciaron las audiciones y realmente Ruby fue de las mejores, no le quedó otro remedio a Emma que aceptar que ella entrará en la producción musical.

-Molesta?

-No por?

-Por Ruby

-Dorothy, no me siento bien, pero no tiene que ver con Ruby, eso al final es una tontería, mi problema es Regina.

-Tu novia? Pero qué pasó? Me dijiste que todo estaba bien.

-Te voy a decir la verdad, no le dije que me habías llevado a casa el domingo, de tonta, no sé por qué no le conté, sentí que habría problemas y fue peor, no sé cómo lo supo, me preguntó detalles y bueno le dije que me llevaste a casa, que estudiábamos juntas, que harías el proyecto conmigo

-Dios Emma, y si le dijiste que también soy lesbiana eres mujer muerta.

-Pero ella quería le dijera la verdad.

-Emma… debiste decirle el mismo domingo o a mas tardar al día siguiente todo, naturalmente, obvio esperaste lo supiera así… hasta yo dudaría. No has tratado de aclararlo?

-Si... ayer la llame, después de pasar todo el día molesta… porque se pasó. La llamo y veo que está en un local evidentemente fuera del campus con un chico del que no me ha hablado, entonces, que puedo pensar yo?

-Que es una confusión como pasó conmigo.

Emma reflexionó… y si efectivamente era un compañero nuevo? Pero por qué se fue de paseo con él? Ella sólo veía a Dorothy en clases y una vez la llevó a su casa.

Se rasco la cabeza.

-Puede ser, pero… no se – se molestó con ella misma- grrrr no sé qué hacer, prácticamente no he dormido en toda la semana estoy agotada.

XXXXXXX

Regina estuvo un par de horas con August preparando el trabajo que les mandaron, se fue a las 2pm a su habitación tenia consulta con el Dr. Hooper vía Skype en media hora, abrió su lapto y se comunicó con él, estaba muy alterada…

-Hola Regina, como te sientes, que tal estos primeros días en la Universidad.

-Dr. Hopper, me siento muy alterada.

-Y eso? Qué pasó?

-Todo estaba bien… ósea manejando la distancia pero, ya el martes Emma y yo estábamos peleadas y aún seguimos así.

-Eso debido a qué Regina.

La chica le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde la primera videollamada hasta que Emma se molestó por ver a August con ella sin saber quién era él.

-Regina si analizas con calma te darás cuenta que efectivamente Emma y tu sintieron lo mismo, ambas apenas comienzan un proceso de separación en donde si no manejan bien las cosas se van a llenar de inseguridades y eso hará salir los celos como veo ya sucedió. Así que deben hablar cuanto antes, pero tienen que poner de su parte, ser sinceras, entender que cada una está en un sitio lejano pero que pueden seguir interactuando con otras personas sin que haya un sentimiento diferente a una amistad.

-Viéndolo así es distinto… confiar por lo visto no es tan sencillo.

-Si nos vamos de bruces y asumimos algo sin preguntar efectivamente siempre será difícil. La confianza a distancia la ganaran poco a poco, pero ambas deben ser sinceras, Emma cometió un error al omitir lo de la nueva compañera, pero debes saber por qué le dio miedo, será que le has demostrado que eres muy celosa?

-No se lo voy a negar doctor, si siento muchos celos con Emma, es que es difícil, todas las chicas gay del HS la veían, estaban solo esperando que no estuviéramos juntas.

-Y no te das cuenta que de quien tienes celos es de alguien que acaba de llegar, ósea, tu problema no es solo con esas chicas que dices, es con todas las que se acerquen a Emma, y Emma, no merece que pienses que puedes confiar en ella? porque estas dejando toda la responsabilidad en la persona que supuestamente te la quitará, según tu pensamiento…

-Ella también hizo lo mismo…

-Exacto, ambas están cayendo en un juego muy peligroso, donde lo que suponen y asumen es realidad sin primero hablar. Regina ustedes son muy jóvenes, es difícil comunicarse adecuadamente a la edad de ustedes, pero deben hacer el esfuerzo si quieren continuar.

-Entonces debo llamarla.

-Yo no puedo darte esa respuesta, debes buscar dentro de ti, que es lo mejor y que quieres hacer, que es lo adecuado para ti… tu misma tendrás la respuesta, dejando el orgullo y la imaginación a un lado. Ahora hay un tema alrededor de todo que no quiero dejar dejemos pasar, este chico August, apenas acabas de conocerlo, ya tengo tiempo tratándote en la terapia y sé que no eres de dar confianza muy rápido, como este chico logró eso de ti? Ser tu amigo en menos de una semana.

La chica se quedó pensando.

-Supongo que la soledad… aquí no conozco a nadie, y él desde el primer día de clases me habló y fue cordial, entonces me dio confianza.

-Te agrada físicamente?

Regina no esperaba esa pregunta…

-No lo veo de esa forma, apenas nos estamos conociendo y ya le dije que tengo novia.

-Sólo te pregunté si te parecía atractivo.

-Ehhh, si… es atractivo.

-Si Emma no existiera, podrías fijarte en él como alguien más que un amigo.

La chica volvió a reflexionar, entendió por donde iba el Dr. Hopper.

-Yo amo a Emma, y en este momento no tengo ojos para nadie más, pero… debo ser sincera, si no estuviese enamorada August podría llamarme la atención, más no sé si eso signifique que podría enamorarme de él.

-Muy bien, eso es lo que quiero entiendas, tu estas buscando respuestas dentro de ti sobre tu condición, efectivamente estas enamorada y por lo que entiendo Emma es tu único interés amoroso, pero, no significa que un chico no sea atractivo para ti.

-Entiendo… creo que cada día me voy aclarando más, siento definitivamente atracción por chicas y chicos.

-Eso te va haciendo entenderte mejor?

-Algo…

-Tienes miedo?

-La verdad? No, porque acabo de entender que el hecho que me gusten ambos sexos no está relacionado con el amor que sienta por alguien o mi fidelidad, estoy enamorada de Emma, estoy segura de mis sentimientos por ella y es a quien quiero, sólo que si ella no existirá hubiese podido tener un novio u otra novia.

-Ok Regina, por lo visto tu misma poco a poco te vas dando respuestas. La fidelidad y el amor no tienen que ver con la condición sexual, una persona puede estar enamorada y si decide ser infiel es porque algo va mal en su relación o porque por naturaleza es infiel, entonces allí ni es relevante su condición sexual, hetero, gay, bi, etc. Eso es lo que debes entender, ser bisexual no debe hacerte sentir culpable, podrías ser solo gay y ser igual infiel.

-Guaooo acabo de entender muchas cosas Dr. Hopper.

-Qué bueno… de eso se trata esta terapia, que puedas entenderte a ti misma. Sobre el tema de los celos, debemos hablarlo de nuevo con más calma, eso habla de una inseguridad que debe ser atacada. Piensa bien que harás con respecto a eso. Nos vemos el próximo jueves a la misma hora.

-Hasta el jueves Dr.

Cerró la comunicación y se quedó pensativa en su cama, se sintió liberada, se sentía bisexual, más no culpable, porque sólo quería a Emma, no era un tema de orientación, era un tema de amor. Ahora le tocaba buscar solución a su problema con Emma.

Tomo su celular y se metió en el Instagram, Emma no había colocado nada desde que ella se fue a Washington, lo último que había era una foto de ellas antes del viaje… tocaba a través de su celular la cara de Emma, iba a llamarla, cuando bajo un poco las imágenes, le llamo la atención otra foto, era del HS, en el anfiteatro, detrás de la chica a la que le tomaron la foto estaban Emma, Ruby y la chica nueva, enseguida Emma stalkeo, empezó a revisar la cuenta de Ruby que estaba abierta más ella no la seguía, oh sorpresa, Ruby mostraba un libreto y estaba junto a Emma y Dorothy, las otras dos chicas una al lado de la otra, la actitud era normal, pero Regina veía lo que ella quería ver, en el texto del post decía:

"Ya con libreto en mano, después de una audición que he ganado. Ahora a trabajar duro con mi directora Emma Swan y la compositora Dorothy Gale"

-Ahora si te pasaste EMMA SWANNNNNN .

XXXXXX

Al llegar a casa Emma intentó comunicarse con Regina, esta vez le pareció extraño, no era que repicaba y no la atendía, el celular estaba apagado, ahora si estaba preocupada, eran varios días en una pelea estéril que las estaba enloqueciendo.

-Hola hija mía, que carita es esa?

-Nada Má, sigo peleada con Gina y de verdad me siento muy mal – la rubia comenzó a llorar, su madre la abrazó, le partía el alma verla así.

-Mi amor, eso es una pelea nada más, debes calmarte, lo que pasa es que ambas son muy orgullosas, esto era para que lo hubiesen solucionado ya. Déjame llamar a tu tío, iba a acompañarlo a una cena de trabajo pero no quiero dejarte así.

-No Má, no hagas eso, ustedes quedaron en eso después de la reunión de esta semana, y si no vas capaz no entras en ese proyecto que van a hacer, no te quedes, yo tomo una ducha y me acuesto, quédate tranquila.

Mary había visto a David al inició de semana en su oficina, el almuerzo que tenían ella lo había cancelado, no quería estar a solas con él, sólo fue a la reunión y quedaron en cenar el jueves para algunos detalles que faltaban y lo harían con otras personas.

-Estas segura que no importa?

-Muy segura Má, vete tranquila.

-Bueno tu tío debe llegar en una media hora, ven y te preparo un chocolate caliente para que te suba el ánimo.

Fueron a la cocina, Emma se tomó el chocolate y hablaron un rato más, eran las 9, justo llegó David, Emma no quiso salir solo le mando saludos y subió a su cuarto. Al llegar arriba sonó el timbre.

-Uhy Má seguro volvió a dejar las llaves que despistada, bajó corriendo, abrió la puerta – sus ojos se desorbitaron – GINA...

Continuara…

Mis queridos lectores, hoy cumplo con el objetivo de dejarles el capítulo hoy viernes, de verdad me divierten con sus comentarios, gracias por seguir con la historia, aunque algunas me amenacen solapadamente (jajaja) no me burlo, solo me hace gracia, tengo mucha curiosidad de que piensan de este capítulo. Espero entiendan bien la última sesión de Regina con su psicólogo, se va aclarando su situación y sigue intacto su amor por Emma, que Regina se reconozca como bisexual no indica que piense engañar a su primer amor.

Les recuerdo que al llegar a los 100 review tendrán capítulo doble


	19. Chapter 19 El Primer Año Lejos

**CAPITULO 19**

 **El primer año lejos…**

Fueron a la cocina, Emma se tomó el chocolate y hablaron un rato más, eran las 9, justo llegó David, Emma no quiso salir solo le mando saludos y subió a su cuarto. Al llegar arriba sonó el timbre.

-Uhy Má seguro volvió a dejar las llaves que despistada, bajó corriendo, abrió la puerta – sus ojos se desorbitaron – GINA...

-Gina nada Emma Swan – Regina entró hecha una furia, hizo a un lado a Emma para entrar – Me puedes explicar qué significa esta foto con la regalada de Ruby, o debo preocuparme que la regalada sea la tal Dorothy?

Emma no salía de su shock, pero ella igual estaba llena de dudas… y atacó por ese lado…

-Y yo Regina… por quien me debo preocupar? Porque aquí tu sabes el nombre de todo el mundo, sabes quienes son, donde viven… y tu amiguito… el de la videollamada, quién es? Donde vive? Estudia contigo? Es de otro año? Dime…

Regina no esperaba todas esas preguntas…

-Puuuess… es mi compañero de una materia, está un semestre adelante, pero le quedo esa materia y la ve conmigo, es el único con quien he hecho amistad hasta ahora, se llama August, estudiamos lo mismo y estamos haciendo un trabajo juntos eso es todo. Ahora… me vas a decir que hace Ruby en tu musical? – esto último lo dijo ya gritándole.

-Ahhhhh tu cuentas tu historia y punto, yo tengo que creer y escuchar sin problema, la reina Regina habla y se obedece – Emma contestaba cínicamente y con un tono también alto - pues las cosas no son así Mills, aquí las dos debemos dar explicaciones así que deja tu altanería y siéntate – Emma puso a Regina en su lugar, la morena se calló, respiró profundo y se sentó.

-Empiezo yo. Ya sabes lo del domingo, no pasó nada, es una chica nueva, como lo fui yo, y no vengas otra vez con la tontería que estoy buscando una mejor amiga, no la necesito, mi mejor amiga de la vida está en Storybrooke, sentí al llegar aquí que ocuparías ese lugar pero terminaste siendo otra cosa y más que eso ERES otra cosa, eres mi amor pero medio das la vuelta y ya desconfías de mí.

-Tú desconfiaste de mí también.

-Es verdad, pero también hubo mucho en darte de tomar de tu propia medicina, tu si puedes desconfiar y yo no?

Regina suspiró, no tenía como defenderse de ese comentario.

-Tienes razón… - suspiro.

-Y tengo algo más que decirte… que intente hacerlo cuando me trancaste la llamada y sé que te va a molestar.

-Me estas asustando…

-Por qué te estoy asustando? Porque imaginas que te voy a decir que me gusta la chica, que estoy pensando que podría salir con ella, parece que todo eso es lo único que te pasa por la cabeza.

Regina se cubrió la cara con sus manos, estaba muy estresada… y si… dudaba y ni sabía por qué.

Emma se acercó más calmada, se sentó a su lado y le quito las manos de su cara…

-Necesito me veas a los ojos a ver si así me crees, no me gusta Dorothy, no siento nada por ella que no sea amistad, ella hasta ahora no ha hecho nada extraño que me haga ver que quiera algo conmigo, nada Regina, se ha comportado como cualquier amiga y si… es gay, sólo eso quedaba decirte sobre ella, más no está interesada en mí y no estoy interesada en ella.

Regina quedó muda, no dejaba de pestañar por los nervios, pero ante el regaño de Emma se calmó, nunca había visto a su novia tan molesta, prefirió mantener la calma ella, ya todo había llegado muy lejos por dejarse llevar por su impulsividad.

Hubo un silencio tenso que rompió Regina. Cerró los ojos y suspiro… pensó lo que diría esta vez.

-Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y tanta rabia en mi vida – hablaba en tono bajo, mirando fijamente a Emma, no estaba molesta… era miedo….

-Gina miedo ¿por qué? – Emma también había bajado el tono y se sentó a su lado.

-Por perderte, por que conozcas alguien que esté aquí contigo, que no tenga un futuro lejos, que te de la compañía que estoy dejando de darte al mudarme de ciudad.

-Tienes miedo de alguien que no existe y por ende que no amo.

-Pero podría existir – Emma le tomó las manos.

-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, aquí, en otra ciudad, como sea, una cara bonita o alguien que esté cerca no es lo que te va a sacar de mi corazón Gina… necesito confíes en mí, necesito entiendas que este corazón – puso la mano de Regina en su pecho – es tuyo…

Ambas aguantaban las ganas de llorar, se abrazaron y dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas… ya más calmadas se separaron y se besaron tiernamente.

-Cielo cuanta falta me has hecho - le tomó las mejillas con sus manos y volvió a besarla esta vez con desespero – se separaron y unieron sus frentes, se quedaron unos segundos así con los ojos cerrados, Emma comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

-Sobre Ruby no tuve nada que ver, estaba esperando para comenzar la audición y Dorothy la trajo, me dijo que ella quería entrar, no quería, pero tampoco le podía decir, que no hiciera la audición porque mi novia se molestaría… la verdad fue la mejor para hacer el papel por el que adicionó y quedó, nos tomaron esa foto porque es parte del trabajo, mostrar todo como lo hemos hecho.

-Y ella… Ruby… no intento nada contigo?

-Nada Gina, solo comentarios tontos como siempre, nada de qué preocuparnos. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo tomaste la decisión de venir, y ahora tus clases de mañana?

-Estaba enloqueciendo sin poder hablar contigo, sin embargo, estaba en mi habitación dispuesta a llamarte y zuas, reviso el Instagram y lo primero que veo es una foto donde estaban ustedes de fondo, no te puedo negar que me enfurecí, empecé a buscar más fotos en otras cuentas y conseguí esta en la cuenta del HS

-Es que ese es el problema Regina, asumes, decides no piensas que las cosas tienen una explicación, siempre supe que esto me traería problemas contigo pero también pensé que hablando todo se explica y se aclara, no vamos a poder si continuas actuando impulsivamente.

Bajo su mirada, sabía que Emma tenía razón.

-Te prometo que voy a poner de mi parte – se quedaron viendo dulcemente, se hacían mucha falta. Cielo, quería comentarte otra cosa… ayer tuve terapia via Skype con el Dr Hopper.

-Cierto… con todo esto se me había olvidado eso… te sientes bien con respecto a eso?

-Sí, la verdad siento que cada día me aclaro más. Emma no puedo decir que estoy 100% segura pero por ciertas cosas que conversamos el Dr y yo se puede decir que me inclino por la bisexualidad – tomó las manos de Emma - quiero que entiendas que eso no significa que saldré corriendo detrás de un chico en cualquier momento, sólo significa que me atraen hombre y mujeres, necesito que tengas eso claro, yo estoy enamorada de ti y no me interesa nadie más.

Emma suspiró…

-Yo sé lo que significa Gina, he leído mucho del tema, también lo hablé en mi terapia, igual no te voy a negar que si me puede dar un poco de susto pero al final es una tontería, si fueses solo gay podría gustarte otra chica, lo que me angustia de eso es que necesites algo que sólo puedas conseguir en un hombre… y que yo no pueda darte.

-Lo dices en general o estás hablando de lo sexual?

-Lo digo por todo… eso incluye lo sexual.

-Cielo por qué angustiarnos por algo que no me hace falta, que ni pienso en eso, Emma no nos compliquemos, yo te amo, tú me amas, por favor…

-Tienes razón…

-Además, me gusta todo lo que me haces –le hablo casi en susurro y sonrió pícaramente colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Emma – o no se nota?

Emma respondió con la misma picardía.

-Si realmente se nota, algunas veces con mucho ruido – ambas rieron.

Emma cerró el espacio entre ellas y acostó a Regina en el sofá, comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, Regina entre besos le decía:

-Em va a llegar tu mamá, nos va a ver.

-No, salió a cenar con mi tío, acababa de irse cuando llegaste, pensé que eras ella – seguía besándose sin parar mientras hablaban.

-Segura?

-Totalmente…

Regina quito la camiseta del pijama de Emma quien estaba sin brasier y comenzó a tocar los senos de la rubia.

-Gina…

Por su parte Emma comenzó a desabotonar la camisa manga corta de Regina, el brasier tenía broche delantero lo que facilitó la tarea de la rubia, cuando la dejó sin ropa llevó su boca a uno de sus senos mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro – la mezcla de rabia, tristeza y alegría de los últimos días estaba presente en los sentimientos de ambas, se tocaban con un desespero diferente al de siempre, Regina metió sus manos sobre el short de pijama de Emma tocándole sus nalgas, se volteó y se lo quito, Emma desde abajo desabotono el pantalón capri de Regina y se lo bajo, ya ambas desnudas, Emma buscó sentarse y colocó a Gina sobre ella, llevó su mano a la vagina de la morena y empezó a masajearla, la morena hizo lo mismo, ambas se miraron intensamente mientras tocaban sus clítoris, empezaron a gemir sin control, Regina tomo la delantera y empezó a penetrar a Emma, la rubia no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, pegaron sus frentes…

-Cuanto te he extrañado – decía la rubia mientras no paraba de gemir.

-Ni me hables de eso – respondía la morena entrecortadamente.

En segundos ambas llegaron al éxtasis… poco a poco recuperaron la respiración, Emma colocó a Regina sobre ella acostadas en el sofá abrazadas.

-Pasemos la noche en mi casa.

-Gina no busquemos problema con tus padres.

-Antes de irse a Los Angeles hable seriamente con ellos, les dije que si querían me quedara en casa al venir los fines de semana seria contigo, si no me quedaría aquí.

Emma la vio sorprendida.

-Picarona, y estabas segura Má lo permitiría.

-No estaba segura, pero posiblemente nos podría apoyar, cielo necesitaba ser tajante para que me dijeran que sí.

-Y… que te dijeron?

-Que si - rio a carcajadas – bueno no fue tan sencillo sobre todo por Mamá, pero Papá me ayudo y Zelena también, así que al final cedió.

-Buen grupo de apoyo tuviste. Pues debo avisar a Má que estas aquí y ver qué me dice sobre quedarme contigo, igual debo pararme temprano, tengo clases. Por cierto, vas a faltar mañana a clases, eso no está bien.

-Tampoco soy una irresponsable, es solo que la actividad que teníamos fue suspendida porque invitaron a la profesora a un congreso de improvisto, ella es muy estricta y no me puedo meter en problemas con ella, así que al ver que se suspendió su clase decidí venir… estaba muy ansiosa Em… la foto con Ruby admito fue lo que más me afectó.

Emma le sonrió y negaba con su cabeza, ya no molesta, más bien entendiendo los celos de su novia.

-Gina, Ruby fue "Mi novia" – señalo incluso las comillas con los dedos – porque necesitaba buscar olvidarte, no me voy a poner a decir mentiras, si me gustó, y lo sabes, como a ti te gustó Daniel, pero no me enamoré, no llegue a sentir lo que siento por ti… te parece lógico que arriesgue lo que tengo contigo precisamente por Ruby?

-Los celos son así Emma, y me doy cuenta que debo aprender a controlarlos.

-Bueno… vamos poco a poco mi amor, no puedo hacerme la inocente, me enfurecí al ver a ese chico con el que estabas.

-August hasta ahora ha sido un buen amigo, nos hemos visto poco, porque sólo estamos en una clase, pero él sabe de ti, y de verdad me decía que te llamara, que resolviera, que te dejara explicarte, hasta ahora al igual que dices de Dorothy sólo muestra su intención de amistad.

-Ok… voy a llamar a Má, a ver qué me dice si puedo quedarme en tu casa.

-Espero diga que si...

XXXXXXX

Al otro lado de Boston

-Te gustó el lugar Mary?

-Encantador este restaurant, y muy agradables todos los que vinieron a la cena, siento que el proyecto cada día cobra más vida y podremos ayudar a estos jóvenes de bajos recursos

-Eso es lo que más me gusta del proyecto, todos los chicos no tienen los beneficios que por lo menos tuvimos nosotros al tener padres con cierta posición para darnos una buena educación.

En eso suena el celular de Mary.

 _ **-Hola cariño, pasa algo?**_

 _ **-Hola Má, no todo bien, solo quería decirte que Gina llegó de sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Ohhh vaya sorpresa… arreglaron el problema?**_

 _ **-Si… ya aclaramos todo.**_

 _ **-Eso me alegra, espero comiencen a tener más madures ante cualquier pelea, ambas exageraron, pero luego hablaré eso con las dos.**_

 _ **-Má – bajo un poco el tono – quiero pedirte algo.**_

 _ **-Que será Emma Swan, cuando usas ese tono es para manipularme.**_

 _ **-Maaa no digas eso, tampoco así. Sólo quería saber si puedo quedarme en la casa de Gina.**_

 _ **-Sabes que no pueden quedarse allá, sus padres no lo permiten.**_

 _ **-Ella habló con ellos y le dieron permiso.**_

 _ **-Eso debo verificarlo… mañana, es muy tarde para llamarlos por eso.**_

 _ **-Pero Má…**_

 _ **-Basta Emma, no es negociable, mañana hablo con los Mills y verifico. Por ahora sólo voy a dejar que Gina se quede en casa, fin de la conversación. Por cierto, ya casi nos vamos… así que compórtense.**_

 _ **Emma respondió resignada – Ok Má, te esperamos.**_

Mary colgó y le contó a David, el hombre sonreía de la picardía de su sobrina.

-Vaya, vaya, mi princesa es toda una dulzura jajajaja, pobres, les cortaste el plan de quedarse solas hoy.

-Yo las apoyo en todo David, pero debo ponerles freno eventualmente, no pueden pretender ser adultas antes de tiempo, esto que acaban de pasar es parte de su inmadurez, una dudando de la otra con sólo pasar unos días separadas, así no van a construir una relación sana.

-Tienes razón, sólo lo lamento un poco por ellas, pero entiendo lo que dices, no es ponerle las cosas difíciles, es ayudarlas a tener responsabilidad y así madurar.

-Mañana hablaré con ellas sobre todo eso, ya Emma en un mes cumple la mayoría de edad y aunque uno no cambia solo por cumplir años si va a comenzar otra etapa sobre todo cuando termine la secundaria.

-Hablando del cumpleaños de Emma, he pensado en un regalo especial que me gustaría hacerle, pero quiero consultarlo contigo, para ver si estás de acuerdo o si tenías ya otros planes con ese día.

Mary puso atención.

-Y que has pensado David?

-En vista de su pasión por los musicales y ya que quiere estudiar para dirigirlos me gustaría regalarle un viaje a NY para ir a ver sus musicales favoritos por lo menos viernes y sábado, obviamente iríamos con ella y la idea es invitar a Regina también. Qué opinas?

-Que hermosa idea David… Emma va a ser muy feliz con ese regalo, igual debemos preguntarle si está de acuerdo, aún no me ha dicho que ha pensado hacer ese día, pero me parece que puede querer hacer esto que propones.

-Igual si quiere hacer otra cosa ese fin de semana, podemos rodar el viaje y que haga para su cumpleaños lo que ella quiera.

-Voy a decirle que le tienes un regalo especial pero que ella elija si lo disfrutará el día de su cumpleaños o después.

-Otra cosa Mary… Papá quiere conocer a Emma… me dijo que hablara contigo e intentara convencerla, ella no me ha dicho nada en contra de papá pero posiblemente con todo lo que paso mi hermano Emma no quiera conocerlo.

-Emma no es una chica rencorosa, pero si está dolida con todo lo que hizo tu padre con ustedes, y más aún con James porque nunca pudo disfrutar de su familia de sangre, pero igual se lo comentare, tal vez nos sorprenda y decida querer conocer a su abuelo.

-Ojalá, sé que el no hizo las cosas bien en la vida, pero han pasado años, está arrepentido y queriendo pedir perdón a Emma por James.

El ambiente entre los dos era más agradable, había menos tensión, ya esta era la segunda vez que se veían después de casi besarse, David había decidido ir poco a poco, dejar que las cosas se dieran sin presionar a Mary, pero dispuesto a conquistarla, esta hermosa mujer de ojos claros le gustaba cada día más.

David pagó la cuenta y salieron, justo en frente del restaurant estaba ubicado un carruaje turístico que paseaba por la zona, tenía hermosos caballos blancos y quien lo conducía estaba vestido de época antigua.

-Que hermoso ese carruaje David, he pasado por aquí de día, nunca lo había visto.

-Es parte de las atracciones turísticas de esta zona Mary, te gustaría montarte? Yo nunca lo he usado pero me parece buena idea…

Mary por un momento dudo, pero le agradaba la idea… decidió dejarse llevar

-Si quiero, vamos?

-Usted manda – David le hizo una pequeña reverencia y ambos rieron, fueron a montarse. Comenzaron a recorrer la zona que en donde se conserva algunos lugares característicos de la ciudad, el ambiente se volvió romántico en segundo.

-Hermoso no? Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer este paseo… creo que necesitaba hacerlo con alguien especial – él la miraba con una dulzura que pocos hombres tienen, él era una mezcla de alguien varonil pero dulce, difícil de conseguir en un caballero.

Mary se enrojeció por el comentario pero se le aceleró el corazón, David le generaba emoción, pero disimulo lo mejor posible.

-Si es distinto, siempre acostumbrados al apuro diario, desde aquí, a caballo todo se hace tranquilo.

-Sé que me pediste cierta distancia Mary, pero no voy a mentir, no puedo ni debo, sabes que siento algo por ti más que el afecto por una cuñada, porque aparte y esa es la verdad, como acostumbrarme a verte como cuñada cuando ni siquiera pude conocer a mi hermano, escúchame, no pretendo faltarte el respeto, pero sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, más que una amistad, Mary… no te pido me aceptes ya… sólo déjame demostrarte que no eres un juego para mí.

-David, yo estoy muy confundida, James… James apenas murió hace dos años, el verte me confunde, ya te lo he dicho.

-Entonces sólo déjame intentar seguir siendo tu apoyo, y si de aquí a un tiempo me lo permites podríamos ser algo más, déjame intentar cortejarte, ser algo más que el tío de tu hija, no te cierres a tener un final feliz.

-Pero… y Emma… que puede decir Emma.

-Dejemos que ella decida si en realidad pasa algo, solo te pido nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos más. No te voy a decir nada más sobre esto, iremos viendo como resulta y como asumes tus sentimientos.

Mary calló, no dijo si ni no, pero era evidente que aceptaría el cortejo de su cuñado, ya era insostenible para ella seguir frenando lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él…

Terminaron el recorrido, fueron al auto y David acompañó a Mary hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Sana y Salva Mary Margareth, gracias por tu compañía, la cena no hubiese sido la misma sin ti.

-Gracias a ti por la invitación y por permitirme ser parte del proyecto especial que has creado para estos chicos sin recursos.

-Todo saldrá bien ¡Buenas Noches Mary – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla lentamente…

Él se alejó mientras ella entraba casa, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, era inevitable, se estaba enamorando de David…

Al entrar estaba todo en silencio abajo, así que subió hacia los cuartos, Emma tenía su puerta abierta, las chicas veían la Televisión allí.

-Hola chicas - Regina se paró para abrazar a su suegra.

-Hola Mary, que gusto verte.

-Hola pequeña, que tal el viaje? Vaya sorpresa verte aquí – le hablaba con cordialidad, Mary le tenía mucho cariño a Regina.

-Apresurado… - bajo la mirada – sabemos que no está bien como hemos actuado…

Mary tomo la mano de Regina y la llevó hacia la cama de Emma, sentándose las dos, la rubia estaba callada esperando los comentarios de su madre.

-Chicas, saben que las he apoyado desde un principio y pienso seguir haciéndolo, pero no voy a ser partícipe de actitudes que están fuera de lugar, sé que ambas son muy jóvenes y no tienen la madures para enfrentar ciertos problemas, pero en este momento empieza su crecimiento personal, así que a empezar a pensar bien lo que se hace y lo que se dice antes de tomar decisiones.

-Má nosotras ya conversamos y sabemos que tienes razón en lo que dices.

-Si Mary, te prometemos que va a ser diferente de ahora en adelante.

-Y sobre lo de quedarse solas donde los Mills, mañana hablo con tus padres Regina, si ellos lo autorizan no tengo problema, por lo menos estarán solo al cruzar la calle. Ahora las dejo, voy a descansar. Emma, tu tío quiere darte un regalo especial por tu cumpleaños, mañana te llama para contarte.

La rubia se alegro.

-Guaooo que será, mañana mismo lo llamo.

-Em que es eso cielo, pareces un niña.

-Yo una niña? Mira quien habla, la que pidió una fiesta a todo dar.

-Yo no pedí eso – le dijo refunfuñando y frunciendo el ceño – me dijeron que quería y pedí una fiesta, todo lo que inventaron fue mamá.

-Bueno yo si quiero saber que me quiere dar mi tío – le saco la lengua a Regina.

-Ya, basta par de niñas. Buenas noches - Mary se fue y las dejó solas.

-Y ahora?

-Ahora a dormir Miss Swan que tiene clases mañana.

Emma desorbitó los ojos – Podemos hacer cosas con absoluto silencio.

-No vamos a hacer nada ni en silencio ni con ruido, ya hicimos, así que tocará esperar mañana que nos dejen estar solas en casa.

-Pero ya hemos estado aquí con Má –Regina la interrumpió.

-Si pero no será hoy, ya tu mamá sutilmente nos regañó, vamos a controlarlo – Emma suspiró.

-Tienes razón, pero mañana me desquito – Regina la empujo en broma

-Vamos a dormir Swan, ya hoy hemos tenido muchas emociones.

Las chicas durmieron un sobre la otra, se despertaron temprano, Emma iría a sus clases, Regina fue a su casa, quedaron en verse en el HS, almorzarían y luego la acompañaría a su ensayo, obvio con toda intención de marcar territorio ante Ruby y Dorothy.

Mary hablo a primera hora con Cora, comentaron la situación de las chicas, Cora estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que le dijo Mary, le confirmo que habían decidido permitir se quedaran juntas las chicas cuando se visitarán, ya Regina estaba comenzando a independizarse y a Emma le tocaría al terminar las clases.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y las chicas se encontraron en el comedor del HS, muchos conocidos se acercaron a saludar a Regina, seguía siendo una chica popular, una de sus profesoras más queridas le pidió la acompañara al salón de reuniones de profesores para regalarle un par de libros que seguro le servirían para su carrera. Emma se fue al salón de ensayos la esperaría allí.

Emma entro al salón, Dorothy había dejado su teclado allí para ensayar… la rubia se acercó, se sentó en el banco y encendió el aparato… tenía dos años sin tocar, desde la muerte de su padre, Emma estudio piano en su infancia, de allí viene todo ese gusto por los musicales, podría haber estudiado solo para dirigir teatro o cine, pero no, esta pasión no la había hablado con Regina… nunca le dijo que tocaba piano, nunca le dijo que su padre era fanático de lo que ella componía y tocaba, al morir James no tuvo el valor de volver a tocar… la amistad con Dorothy la estaba acercando de nuevo a la música, al verse sola en el salón de ensayo con el teclado en frente sintió la necesidad de tocar de nuevo…

Comenzó a tocar un tema que escribió justo antes de la muerte de su padre, un tema que a él le gustaba, estaba con los ojos cerrados, Regina estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando escuchó la música y se frenó, imagino estaría Dorothy, respiro profundo, iba decidida a controlar sus celos y presentarse ante la nueva amiga de su novia, abrió con cuidado para no interrumpir… gran sorpresa quien tocaba era su novia…

-Em…

Emma entre su inspiración escucho a Regina y dejó de tocar, estaban una de frente a la otra, Emma abrió los ojos y los tenia algo enrojecidos…

-Cielo, tocas piano… por qué nunca me lo dijiste…

La rubia suspiro y se limpió los ojos…

-Es una historia larga amor – se paró y abrazó a su novia, brevemente le contó su historia con el piano.

-Jamás lo hubiese imaginado cielo… que duro debe haber sido todo esto para ti. Pero si tocas y compones, por qué tienes a alguien que hará la música.

-Porque no me sentía capacitada para hacerlo, hoy después de dos años logré tocar de nuevo, creo que papá desde donde este ya siente que es hora de volver a hacerlo y espero esté complacido por eso…

-Seguro es así mi vida – se mantenían abrazadas por sus cinturas, en ese momento se abre la puerta… era Dorothy, no se sorprendió porque ya Emma le había comentado que Regina estaría de visita.

-Hola chicas -dijo animada – mucho gusto – se acercó a Regina – Soy Dorothy la nueva compañera de tu novia, por fin conozco al gran amor de Emma.

Regina extendió su mano y le sonrió, la chica de entrada fue amable, ambas se dieron la mano y Dorothy se acercó y le beso la mejilla, la chica quería darle confianza a Regina, ya sabía que no era del todo querida por ella.

-Mucho gusto, Regina Mills.

-Emma te quedaste corta, tu novia es mucho más linda de lo que decías – le guiño un ojo a la rubia – es un cumplido ok, no quiero esta rubia me vaya a golpear.

Las 3 rieron, el ambiente se tornó más cálido, Regina empezó a tener confianza.

-Gracias por prender el teclado Emma.

-Pues más que prenderlo lo toque, disculpa por eso.

Dorothy se sorprendió – Tocaste? No sabía que tocabas.

-Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar… pero siento que ya estoy superando el motivo por el que no lo hacía, y quisiera que la música la compusiéramos entre las dos.

-Guaooo genial Emma, me encanta la idea. Pues cuando quieras puedes usarlo.

-El mío está en Storybrooke, en la casa de mi madrina, voy a llamarla para que me lo envíe esta semana.

En ese momento se abre de nuevo la puerta, esta vez era Ruby, Regina enseguida cruzo los brazos, no podía evitar le molestara su presencia.

-Buenas chicas ¡Ohh que sorpresa, miren quien está por aquí, nuestra reina eterna – hizo el acto de reverencia.

-No empieces Ruby que no estoy para aguantar tus inmadureces – dijo Regina.

La joven pasó a un lado de Regina y fue directo a saludar a Dorothy, se le acercó y le dio un piquito.

-Hola morena bella – Dorothy se cortó un poco pero respondió el pequeño beso – no te pongas roja, hay confianza, ellas te aseguro hacen peores cosas que las que nosotras hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Ruby por favor - respondió Dorothy algo apenada.

A Emma todo esto le pareció gracioso y se sintió aliviada, no tenía ni idea que algo estuviera pasando entre ellas, pero le alegraba, eso le daría más seguridad a Regina.

-Vaya vaya, veo que hay amor entre ustedes – la rubia comentó sonreída. Regina por su parte se descruzó y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Ehhh estaba por comentarte Emma.

-A pues. Ahora hay que dar explicaciones – Ruby se había colocado detrás de Dorothy y había pasado sus brazos por su cuello.

-Tranquila amiga, efectivamente no tienes nada que explicar, si ustedes decidieron salir pues genial, ahora comencemos el ensayo.

Hicieron su ensayo, Emma y Regina estaban mucho más tranquilas, los celos de Regina empezaron a desaparecer, por su parte Emma no desconfió de su novia con respecto a su nuevo amigo, quedaron en que al ir a Washington a visitarla se lo presentaría.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un mes después ya en NY celebrando el cumpleaños de Emma.

Tomaron rumbo a uno de los mejores hoteles de NY,.

-Buenas Tardes, soy David Nolan tengo reservación para 3 habitaciones.

Emma admiraba el lujoso lugar, ella y sus padres siempre salían de viaje en vacaciones pero iban a buenos hoteles más no de lujo. David tomó las tarjetas de las habitaciones y las entregó.

-Tío no tengo palabras como agradecer este regalo tan especial, ver 4 de mis obras favoritas con ustedes – Emma abrazó a su tío.

-Princesa no tienes nada que agradecer, todo esto es para ti, eres mi única sobrina y nuestro patrimonio es tuyo. Emma por cierto, necesito hablemos sobre eso.

-Sobre qué tío?

-Papá me ha pedido conocerte… sé que es una decisión que solo puedes tomar tú, lo dejo a tu reflexión.

-Má ya me había comentado – Bajo su mirada – y después de pensar mucho he decidido que debo conocerlo, papá a pesar de todo estoy segura hubiese querido verlo, así que lo haré, si quieres la próxima semana me llevas, eso sí, no quiero que pretenda que voy a estar visitándolo, ni seremos unidos como ahora lo soy contigo… no me gusta el rencor, pero no veo necesario ser cercana a él…

-No te preocupes princesa, él sabe que no podrá pedir más que esa visita – David paso su brazo sobre el hombro de su sobrina y caminaron hacia Regina y Mary que los esperaban – Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas para salir a ver la primera obra, El Rey León, fue la primera de tu lista y será la primera que veamos.

-Genial tío, Gina y yo tenemos fascinación por África, así que este musical ambientado allá y siendo una de mis películas favoritas es lo mejor para iniciar este recorrido, todo el tema del hijo perdido… al final creo que tiene mucho que ver con nuestra familia.

-Es así mi pequeña, tiene algo que ver con nosotros.

Fue un fin de semana mágico, vieron el Rey León, Frozen, Wicked y Chicago, a Emma le gustaban estos musicales de cuentos Disney aunque agregó Chicago que era otra temática que le llamaba la atención, esa noche del viernes vieron un musical, el sábado tocaban dos y el domingo uno, eso sería antes de volver a Boston David, Mary y Emma mientras Regina retornaba a Washington.

Aunque pasaron mucho tiempo juntos David y Mary dejaban a las chicas bajar tarde antes de pasear juntos para que tuvieran cierta privacidad, David usó también ese tiempo para acercarse más a Mary, cada vez ella iba bajando sus muros y se dejaba llevar por lo gratos momentos con David. El sábado después de cenar las chicas subieron a su habitación y los adultos a un bar del hotel donde se quedaron conversado un rato más.

Se ubicaron en una mesa donde el asiento era en media luna con una pequeña mesa redonda, se ubicaron uno al lado del otro con cierta distancia impuesta por Mary.

-Que deseas tomar Mary?

-La vedad poco me gusta beber, me recomiendas algo?

-Pues creo que un Cosmopolitan será perfecto, es muy de NY gracias a la serie "Sex and the city"

Eso causó gracia a Mary.

David pidió el trago para ella y un whisky para él.

-Te parece que soy como alguno de los personajes de esa serie?

-Mmmmm no sé, tendría que analizarlas, pero en realidad creo que eres maravillosa y no tienes nada que envidiarle a ellas – el ya no evitaba coquetear con Mary, había decidido ser más frontal – eres hermosa, inteligente, independiente… qué más se puede pedir en una dama, ah si. La mejor madre que he conocido

Algo sonrojada Mary respondió – este más halagador que nunca.

-Digo sólo la verdad, algo que te mereces, David estaba decidió a llegar más lejos, se iba a acercar más a Mary, pero llegaron los tragos – Salud Mary, por el cumpleaños de Emma.

-Salud… por el cumpleaños de mi nena.

Estuvieron tomando un rato, a Mary le encantó su trago y ya llevaba el tercero, lo que también hizo estuviera más desinhibida con David, el por su parte, apenas tomaba el segundo y estaba casi entero, no quería perder el control, nada podía estropear esta cita, aunque ella no sabía que para él, era eso, una cita con ella.

-Mary… es tan fácil todo contigo, conversar de todo, del trabajo, de los sueños de vida, de la familia – suspiró – Dios siento que te conozco de toda la vida, la confianza que me das es única – coloco su mano sobre la de ella, Mary se dejó, no lo rechazo.

-David… yo me siento igual contigo, eres una persona muy especial y no es solo porque físicamente seas igual a mi esposo, es que tu dulzura, tu cuidado… es imposible no estar atraída por ti, pero todo esto me genera mucho miedo…

Él se acercó más a Mary, le hacía cariño en su cabello.

-Sé que esto que estamos sintiendo no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo por Emma, pero… somos adultos, y no estamos para juegos, yo siento que te quiero Mary… - ella no dijo más solo miraba esos ojos azules que la tenían cautivada.

David cerro el espacio entre ellos y comenzó a besar a Mary con mucha delicadeza, primero apenas un roce, luego pegó más sus labios, hasta que busco unir sus lenguas y ella lo permitió, fue un beso tranquilo pero no se separaron hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento…

-David que estamos haciendo – decía Mary con los ojos cerrados, mientras se daban pequeños besos.

-Estamos dejando que nuestros sentimientos afloren – seguían besándose dulcemente, hasta que David buscó otro beso pero esta vez con más pasión.

Al necesitar respirar se separaron

-Arrepentida?

-Mentiría si te dijera que si…

-Mary… tenemos que darnos esta oportunidad – había tomado las manos de su cuñada y le hablaba cerca.

-No creas que todo esto es por los tragos, si es cierto que me relajó, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que vengo sintiendo por ti, aunque también siento que estoy defraudando a James y a Emma

-No estas defraudando a nadie belleza, has respetado tu luto, eres una mujer joven con una vida por delante, mi hermano seguro entiende desde donde este, si el caso hubiese sido al revés, él también hubiese intentado rehacer su vida, y en cuanto a la princesa podemos hablar con ella.

-Ahora no David, esto no lo puede saber Emma, no hasta que estemos claros que estamos haciendo.

-Yo estoy claro Mary, quiero estar contigo, te he buscado hasta que te encontré, y de ahora en adelante siempre te encontrare…

Eso enterneció más a la mujer. Tocó la mejilla de David…

-Eres un hermoso ser humano…

-Tú me haces ser mejor…

-David creo que está bien por hoy, quiero descansar, mañana aún queda un a función y de allí a casa, sólo recuerda que por ahora Emma no puede saber esto, si realmente funciona se lo diremos en su momento.

-De acuerdo amor… será todo a tus tiempos.

-Gracias David, no esperaba menos de ti.

Él le dio un piquito que fue aceptado por ella sin inconveniente. Pidió la cuenta y la acompaño hasta su habitación, como todo un caballero, aunque quiera entrar con ella, se despidió y se fue a dormir más feliz de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Mientras las chicas… ya en su habitación…

Emma al entrar soltó la pequeña cartera que llevaba e hizo que Regina hiciera lo mismo, se fue encima de su novia sin darle chance a reaccionar, comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Regina, esta no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con la rubia, Emma la pego a una pared, comenzó a darle besos desde el cuello hacia abajo, desabrochó el brasier de Regina, se quedó chupando sus senos, estaba muy apasionada, la morena gemía sin parar – que bueno Em… me gusta así – Emma estaba ya sólo en ropa interior, se agacho, quitó las panty de su novia, levantó una pierna de Gina sobre su hombro y fue directo a su centro, quería devorarla, Regina estaba sorprendida con la pasión que Emma tenía en ese momento.

Así cielo, no pares por favor –– Regina echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y tocaba el cabello de la rubia, esta continuaba dando besos y chupetones a Regina en su vagina, comenzó a dar círculos en su clítoris y empezó a penetrarla con dos dedos, la morena casi gritaba - Más Emma, quiero más…

Esto excito más aún a la rubia quien introdujo un tercer dedo en la morena y aceleró los movimientos, se paró sin sacar sus dedos, beso a su novia haciéndole probar su propio sabor mientras seguía penetrándola cada vez más rápido

-Te gusta Gina, dímelo – le hablaba al oído y la morena, enloqueció más aún con los susurros de Emma.

Me encanta ciee…lo, ahhh – la joven alcanzó el clímax… se recuperó un poco y empujo con fuerza a Emma a la cama, esta sonreía con la reacción de la morena, quien se montó sobre su pelvis y empezó a besarla en los labios, el cuello, tocaba los senos de la rubia con pasión, ella misma volteó e hizo quedar a su novia en la posición que ella tenía en principio, llevo su mano a la vagina de Emma que estaba completamente mojada.

-Me gusta saber cómo te pongo – le decía con mucha picardía, ambas estaban más atrevidas de lo normal, este viaje las tenía desinhibidas a las dos, de una penetró a la rubia con dos dedos, Emma cabalgaba sobre Regina buscando su satisfacción, la morena introdujo otro dedo y manoseaba los senos de la rubia con su mano libre.

-Me vas a matar Gina – le decía mientras cada vez se movía más rápido – de placer – la chica empezó a tener su orgasmo, ya Regina sentía como se contraía sobre sus dedos, finalmente cayó sobre la morena – Guaooo amor… eso estuvo muyyyy bien.

Ambas se quedaron tranquilas mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Lista para otro regalo de cumpleaños cielo?

-Más que lista…

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y así pasaron la noche, no perderían la oportunidad de expresar su amor en este cumpleaños, estar con Regina era el mejor regalo que Emma podía tener.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma y David habían hablado y quedaron en visitar a su abuelo el miércoles, Mary Margareth los acompañaría, y le exigió a su nuevo novio escondido que ellos debían estar con Emma en la conversación, no la quería sola con George Nolan.

Los tres entraron en la habitación de George, quien cada vez estaba más delicado de salud. El anciano estaba en su cama sentado apoyado de la cabecera, al ver a entrar a Emma se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-Niña eres la copia viva de mi madre – enseguida los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo – bienvenida a mi casa Emma, que es también la tuya.

-Hola papá, si… Emma es idéntica a la abuela, no se lo había comentado para que no sintiera más presión – aunque George ya había visto a Emma en algunas fotos que David le había enseñado, verla en persona era impactante, la chica era efectivamente igual a su bisabuela.

Emma se acercó hacia el hombre y le tendió la mano

-Mucho gusto, Emma Swan – recalcó su apellido pero no fue antipática ni arrogante.

-Papá ella es Mary Margareth, la viuda de James.

-Bienvenida Mary, ambas bienvenidas a nuestra vida, sé que todo lo que hice no tiene perdón de Dios ni de ustedes, y menos de mi hijo, pero sé que pronto me encontrare con él y saldará cuentas conmigo - el anciano comenzó a llorar, sin drama, solo dejaba que las lágrimas salieran.

Emma a pesar de saber todo sobre su abuelo, siendo una chica sensible se conmovió.

-Sr Nolan, nosotras no vinimos a criticarlo ni pelear con usted, parece que la vida se encarga de lo malo que hace la gente, mis padres siempre me dijeron que si se hace el bien uno recibe lo mismo, usted se equivocó y seguramente su vida ha sido difícil, porque la felicidad no la da el dinero.

-Por favor Emma, no te pido me digas abuelo, sé que eso no lo lograré, sólo te pido me llames George, para no sentir tanta distancia. Me contenta saber qué piensas como lo haces, me doy cuenta que mi hijo y tu madre – señaló a Mary – te dieron valores y principios.

-Sr George, nosotras no los juzgamos, no nos corresponde, y su hijo, James era un hombre noble de corazón y agradeció siempre los padres que la vida le regaló, fue duro no saber de sus orígenes, pero para tranquilidad de usted no sufrió las penurias de la mayoría de la gente que entra en el sistema de adopción, fue afortunado. De nuestra parte sólo esperamos que su arrepentimiento le de paz a sí mismo.

-Gracias por sus palabras Mary, veo que mi hijo realmente escogió a la mujer adecuada, tuvo esa suerte, David aún no ha encontrado a la mujer que lo acompañe, espero lo logre para que no se quede sólo como yo.

-Si tío, mereces alguien especial como Má, siendo tan bueno creo que has tenido mala suerte – David y Mary se pusieron rojos pero Emma no lo notó, George siendo un hombre mayor, captó algo pero no dijo nada.

-Eso espero princesa, encontrar alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

-Emma, hija… sé que no es un tema que te importe, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte que la herencia de tu padre te corresponderá en el momento que yo no esté aquí.

-No diga eso George, seguro le queda mucho tiempo de vida, además yo no estoy pendiente de eso.

-Lo sé, David me mantiene al tanto y sé que tanto tu madre como tú no tienen esos intereses, pero es un derecho de ambas y tarde o temprano les tocará.

Pasaron una hora más con George, el ambiente mejoró mucho, el anciano había pedido unos álbumes donde le mostro parte de su familia a Emma, vio a su bisabuela realmente el parecido con ella era increíble, al despedirse Emma había bajado completamente la guardia, le dio un abrazo fuerte y un beso a su abuelo, le deseo lo mejor y que pronto volvería a visitarlo… No pudo, dos semanas después George había fallecido en paz con la disculpa de su única nieta, sabiendo que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor.

Emma y Mary fueron a la lectura del testamento de George Nolan, efectivamente les quedó la mitad de sus bienes, la otra mitad era de David. Los meses pasaron rápido, Emma y Regina habían aprendido a controlar sus celos, la confianza se fue ganando poco a poco, cada 15 días religiosamente se veían, la mayoría era Regina quien viajaba, sobre todo para poder ver también a sus padres, Emma primero conoció a August vía Skipe, sintió que fue honesto y solo tenía intenciones de amistad con su novia, en ese tiempo, él comenzó a salir con otra chica de su curso, pero siempre estaba con Regina en las clases de la profesora Male, Regina poco a poco se convertía en la mejor de su años, la más aplicada, si bien viajaba cada 15 días estudiaba mucho, ambas pasaban horas en una casa u otra estudiando y se ayudaban.

El proyecto de año de Emma con Dorothy cada vez tenía más cuerpo, ella había comenzado a componer también, los temas del musical serian de las dos, la relación de Ruby con Dorothy iba de viento en popa, ya no había roces con Emma y Regina, no eran mejores amigas pero no eran tensos los encuentros. David y Mary cada vez se veían más y cada vez estaban más enamorados, cuando Regina visitaba a Emma aprovechaban de escaparse e iban al apartamento de David para estar íntimamente, algunos días entre semana tenían estos encuentros aprovechando que Emma estaba ocupada con el musical, cada día les era más difícil ocultarlo. Mary le había contado todo a los Mills, Cora le estaba dando mucho apoyo y habían pensado esperar la graduación de Emma para hablar con ella, su relación con su tío cada día era mejor, sólo esperaban entendiera… lo que seguía siendo una duda para los enamorados.

Faltaba un mes para la graduación de Emma, Regina llegaría ese viernes en la tarde a Boston para acompañar a su novia a comprar unas cosas que se llevaría al mudarse a NY, había aplicado a varias universidades y quedó en la que más deseaba, ya tenía su vestido para el gran día pero Regina no debía verlo, así que irían sólo a ver lo que se llevaría Emma al mudarse a la gran manzana.

Mientras David y Mary se habían encontrado ese viernes para almorzar, iban siempre a lugares que poco frecuentaban sus amistades, el temor de que Emma se enterará siempre estaba latente y aunque un almuerzo era algo inocente, cada vez les era más difícil ocultar lo que sentían, así que iban a sitios donde podían tomarse de la mano y expresar su afecto libremente, esta vez almorzaron en un pequeño centro comercial que habían abierto al norte de la ciudad, habían tiendas temáticas e igualmente los restaurantes eran de comidas específicas, solo había uno de cada tipo de comida, en si era muy exclusivo. Ese día quisieron comer italiano y fueron al único que estaba allí, muy recomendado a pesar de lo nuevo que era.

Mientras las enamoradas, en la casa de las Swan.

Regina toca la puerta, Emma abre:

-Sorpresaaaaaa – Regina se lanza sobre su novia.

-Amorrrr que biennnnn, te viniste temprano.

-Me suspendieron ayer la clase de hoy en la mañana y como me dijiste que igual en el HS habría un encuentro de profesores y no tendrías clases, cambien mi vuelo para las 7 de la mañana - ya eran las 11 am - así que tenemos todo el día para disfrutarnos – ambas seguían abrazadas en la entrada de la casa.

-Vamos adentro, ya iba a ver qué comer, anoche me acosté muy tarde haciendo unos arreglos musicales para el proyecto, no he desayunado.

-Entonces vístete y vamos a comer fuera, mamá me dijo que hay un nuevo centro comercial de tiendas temáticas, seguro conseguimos algo de musicales en ropa que te deben gustar y tengo entendido los sitios de comida también son geniales.

-Me gusta esa idea amor, me visto rápido y salimos – Emma se duchó y se arregló muy rápido, salieron a disfrutar de un día juntas.

Llegaron en media hora al centro comercial.

-Cielo, imagino comeremos primero.

-Sin duda amor, muero de hambre, quiero una hamburguesa doble.

-Qué raro – comentó Regina

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Iban de la mano hacia el sector de los restaurantes, a cierta distancia Regina ve a David y a Mary.

-Em, mira quienes están aquí, tu madre y tu tío, ven vamos a saludarlos.

-Qué extraño, Má no me comentó que se verían hoy, capaz fue algo de última hora, como aún estamos con el tema de la herencia, en que invertir y eso, mi tío nos asesora en todo.

David y Mary acababan de salir del restaurant italiano, cuando las chicas los vieron no estaban tomados de mano, pero justo en ese momento David se acercó a Mary, la tomo de la cintura mientras por lo visto le hacía un comentario que la hizo sonreír, ella comenzó a arreglar cariñosamente la corbata de David, luego le hizo cariño en una mejilla y él cerró el espacio y la beso…

Emma y Regina se iban acercando, empezaron a ver todo este movimiento romántico, ambas sorprendidas pero no pararon de caminar, Emma apretó la mano de Regina, quien se volteó a verla.

-Cálmate cielo, esto debe tener una explicación.

Justo en ese momento, ya ellas a menos de dos metros es cuando sucede el beso.

Emma sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y empezó a sentir rabia.

-Me pueden explicar QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Continuará…

 **Yo de vuelta por aquí. No sin antes confirmarles que para estos últimos capítulos que quedan no creo poder actualizar siempre los viernes, van a ser algo más laboriosos, donde necesitaré más tiempo para definir y dejar las ideas claras y no se me vayan a confundir con la historia, así que posiblemente me tarde unos días más pero no me perderé, prometido. Por ciert, este capítulo casi vale por dos porque es bastante largo en comparación con otros. Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡**

 **Muy agradecida siempre por sus comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias** **(todo en broma), aprecio que estén pendiente de la historia.**

 **Gabriela gracias por tu comentario, justo eso quería lograr, que se entienda que asi Régina sea bisexual no significa que eso sea un motivo de separación entre las chicas.**

 **Aquarius7 jajaja pues siempre Regina ha sido algo celosa, pero como vieron en este capítulo logró calmarse y Emma la puso en su lugar.**

 **Nano14 efectivamente es bonito que Regina se acepte como es, eso le hará la vida más feliz.**

 **Mills… complacida jajaja, buena reconciliación.**

 **Eder, como dices tu y otros que siguen el fic, siempre hay gente alrededor lo importante es el respeto de los sentimientos.**

 **Kiran, sin duda un capitulo que marcó la importancia de quien es Regina y del amor que igualmente siente por Emma, como ves August no es un peligro para las chicas.**


	20. Nueva Vida Para Las Dos

**CAPITULO 20**

 **Nueva vida para las dos…**

Emma y Regina se iban acercando, empezaron a ver todo este movimiento romántico, ambas sorprendidas pero no pararon de caminar, Emma apretó la mano de Regina, quien se volteó a verla.

-Cálmate cielo, esto debe tener una explicación.

Justo en ese momento, ya ellas a menos de dos metros es cuando sucede el beso.

Emma sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y empezó a sentir rabia.

-Me pueden explicar QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Mary y David se aterraron, habían sido descubiertos por la última persona que imaginaron, Mary afrontó la situación.

-Hija cálmate - se le fue acercando y Emma se alejaba.

-Pero… desde cuando pasa esto? Me han engañado…

-Hija nadie te ha engañado, sólo, necesitábamos tiempo para hablar contigo.

-Princesa lamentamos te hayas dado cuenta de esta manera, sólo queríamos esperar que te graduaras para hablar contigo

-Por qué? Qué diferencia había antes o después – estaba exaltada

-Porque deberías estar menos estresada ya graduada Emma solo por eso, jamás pensamos en mantener la relación oculta

-Relación... – a Emma se le salían las lágrimas sin parar – y mi padre? Tan rápido olvidaste a papá? Y tú? Eso era lo que querías David, ¿buscar a tu hermano para quedarte con su esposa? - les reclamó con fuerza

Mary comenzó a llorar, David le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, el hombre quería apoyar a su novia pero no quería convertirse en el enemigo de su sobrina.

-Basta Emma, deja la pataleta de niña malcriada, que te pasa? Tu mamá siempre te ha apoyado, ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando le dijiste que eras lesbiana te respetó y apoyó, por qué la tratas así? Por lo menos escucha antes de juzgar – Regina la había tomado por los hombros y le habló con fuerza.

Emma reacciono, dirigiéndose sólo a su novia.

-Ok… pero no es justo que estuviera pasando esto y no lo dijeran.

-Como tú y yo el año pasado con mis padres, es lo mismo, esperamos por miedo, esperamos terminar el año escolar, ESPERAMOS ! Y qué pasó? Nos descubrieron, y qué hicieron al final? Nos entendieron, así que deja el drama.

Emma respiro… se volteó y encaró a su madre y tío.

-Se aman?

Con miedo pero decidido habló esta vez él.

-La adoro princesa, esto no es un juego para mí, todo pasó sin darnos cuenta, tu madre es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y entiendo muy bien tu molestia, pensar que estamos traicionando a tu padre, pero te juro que fue todo repentino, tu madre me ponía freno, no me aceptaba, hasta que entendió que todo esto era más fuerte que nosotros, quien dice que James no nos bendice Emma, quien mejor para mí que una mujer como tu madre y quién mejor para ella que el hermano que siempre lo busco… no te pido entiendas ya ni que lo aceptes, pero no nos veas como unos traicioneros porque no lo somos…

-Em, hija… hice todo por no asumir lo que empecé a sentir… me negué, discutí con tu tío mil veces, me negué hasta que entendí que aún soy joven y tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, adoré a tu padre, siempre vivirá dentro de mí, pero la vida me está dando otra oportunidad y siento que la merezco…

Ambos estaban frente a Emma, David continuaba con su brazo sobre Mary, entendía la molestia de su sobrina, pero no estaba dispuesto a negar lo que sentía, trato a Emma con la mayor dulzura esperando su aprobación, para ambos era importante que ella aceptara su relación.

Regina tomo una de las manos de Emma para darle su apoyo…

-No quiero ser injusta… me sorprendieron, nunca imagine esta situación, sé que ambos son los mejores, sé que nunca harían nada que me hiciera daño, sólo que… esto no pasó por mi mente, pero… como dice Regina, Ma- se dirigió directo a su madre – la verdad es que más apoyo de tu parte no he podido pedir, mereces lo mismo de mi – Mary sonrió – mereces ser feliz y si tu felicidad es… mi tío pues… debo respetarlo.

Mary se soltó de David y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, Emma aceptó el abrazo y ambas lloraron, pero más por nostalgia que tristeza, Mary le habló al oído a su hija – Em, tu padre siempre estará en nuestros corazones, Emma le respondió – Lo sé Ma, sé que siempre estará allí…

Siguieron abrazadas un par de minutos más y se soltaron limpiándose las lágrimas una a la otra.

¿Ya más calmadas, Mary les preguntó - Y que hacían aquí? Que harán?

Regina respondió:

-Vinimos a comprar algunas cosas que Emma dijo necesitaba y a comer, ustedes iban de salida.

-Sí, almorzamos y ya nos íbamos, debemos volver al trabajo – comentó David

-Vayan tranquilos, luego hablamos con calma, estoy aún procesando todo, pero quiero que sepan que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por entender y apoyarlos… como ustedes lo han hecho conmigo.

-Te puedo abrazar princesa?

-Si tío…- ambos se abrazaron con mucho afecto, Emma quería mucho a su tío.

Mary y David se fueron, Regina y Emma entraron primero a almorzar.

-Aún tienes hambre cielo?

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, puedo pedir una ensalada.

-Ohhh parecen cosas mías – le dio un besito a su novia sonriendo.

-Bueno he ido cambiando mis hábitos este año – Regina frunció el ceño.

-Hace 15 días comías hamburguesas igual que siempre.

-Si amor, pero de verdad estoy mejorando eso, aparte con todo esto que acabo de vivir no me provoca comer pesado.

-Ya… te entiendo.

Parecía algo tonto, pero a Regina le pareció extraño ese cambio de comida de Emma, en los últimos 3 meses habían pasado cosas parecidas, los gustos de Emma iban cambiando, parecía más un tema de madures, pero a Regina le preocupaba sentir que de una manera u otra se estaban alejando, ambas estaban cada vez más ocupadas y no hablaban tanto como los primero meses, habían días que sólo se saludaban en la mañana y se despedían en la noche, ambas se sentían igual de enamoradas, pero había una distancia de la que Regina se percataba más que Emma.

-Algún problema amor?

-Em… no sé, últimamente siento que ambas hacemos cosas, tenemos nuevas actividades, por lo visto nuevos gustos en comida… es como si estuviéramos cambiando y lo único que quiero es que eso no cambie nuestro amor.

-Gina, estamos creciendo… tú estás viviendo sola, afrontando una vida nueva desde hace un año, yo voy a lo mismo y ya de hecho he estado teniendo cambios en mi vida diaria, eso es parte de nuestro crecimiento, queda de nosotras continuar con nuestros sentimientos intactos.

-Lo sé cielo… es solo que de ratos me asustan todos estos cambios, ahora vas a una ciudad como New York, es otra cosa.

-Piensas que querré cambiar mi vida por eso? Tú vives en la capital del país, estudias en un lugar importante, con gente brillante, seguimos estando en igualdad de condiciones.

-Cierto…no me prestes atención, son cosas que me hace sentir la distancia.

Emma se puso frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura – yo te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, quédate tranquila amor, todo está bien – se abrazaron y luego se besaron, fueron a comer y de compras, pasaron una buena tarde. Volvieron a casa y se quedarían esta vez en la casa de Regina, pero Emma iría a su casa a hablar con su madre primero, necesitaba calmarse por completo, al día siguiente presentaría su proyecto especial de graduación, sólo faltaba eso para graduarse en 15 días.

Emma llegó sola a casa y habló con Mary, terminaron de aclarar lo que ya habían comenzado en el Centro Comercial, asumió el romance entre su madre y su tío, prometió apoyarlos, sólo le pidió no fueran tan rápido, que le dieran tiempo de acostumbrarse, entendía que eran novios, estaba clara, pero necesita su tiempo para verlos juntos mostrando cariño delante de ella, Mary acepto, dentro de todo le dio un poco de gracia la petición de su hija, pero la entendía y lo hablaría con David.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó el día del esperado musical, Emma y Dorothy como cabezas del proyecto aunque estaban nerviosas fueron aplomadas, fue impecable el pequeño musical, Ruby se perfilaba como una excelente actriz con una voz envidiable, Emma se había lucido en su puesta en escena y la música de ella y Dorothy era sin duda un lujo, vieron representantes de dos universidades de NY donde Emma justamente había pensado estudiar, para sorpresa de la rubia le ofrecieron el cupo donde vería la realización de su sueño, convertirse en una directora de musicales.

-Cielo felicidades – Regina corría a lo largo de un pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás del auditorio donde estaba Emma quien les había escrito a ella y a Mary lo que acababa de suceder en backstage, tenía ya su cupo asegurado. La morena se lanzó sobre Emma brincando a su cuello y entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura, Emma la tomo fuerte y ambas daban vueltas, se calmaron y Emma la bajó.

-Gracias mi reina, viste logré lo que tanto quería. Y cuéntame, te gusto?

-Me encanto mi bella, como creaste todo eso? Nunca quisiste contarme como montarías todo, estoy sorprendía, les quedo hermoso todo.

Emma estaba muy emocionada, la cara de felicidad no tenía comparación, abrazaba a la novia emocionada, en eso llegaron Mary, David, Cora y Henry

-Hija que bello show, estoy felizzz – se abrazaron, Emma tenia lágrimas en los ojos de alegría.

-Princesa eres mi directora favorita – besaba la cabeza de la chica quien le extendió un abrazo a su tío.

-Que buen espectáculo Emma, estamos gratamente sorprendidos – comento Cora, dándole un beso a su yerna.

-Es así Emma, tienes un futuro enorme en tu carrera, te apoyaremos como familia que somos – Henry abrazó a Emma por los hombros y lo mismo hizo con su hija, él quedó en medio de las dos.

Empezaron a salir el resto del elenco y los otros chicos que se fueron agregando al proyecto.

Dorothy y Ruby se acercaron a la familia de Emma y Gina.

-Chicas lo hicieron excelente, Ruby que gran talento tienes – Mary saludaba a la pareja.

Durante el año que había pasado varias veces estuvo Regina en los ensayos más nunca tuvo detalles de la puesta en escena, pero esta cercanía hizo que su relación con Ruby mejorará, veía que ella y Dorothy estaban enamoradas y eso le borro sus celos iniciales.

-Dorothy, Ruby, valió la pena el esfuerzo, felicidades, que buen equipo hicieron junto a mi cielo claro – besó la mejilla de Emma al decirles eso.

Dorothy y Ruby se fueron a celebrar con sus familias y las chicas fueron a cenar con la suya. El ambiente relajado, Emma cada día aceptaba más la relación de Mary y David, pasaron una velada maravillosa, ambas familias con el tiempo se unían más, este día era especial, Emma terminaba su HS y entraba en una Universidad envidiable a estudiar lo que más le gustaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó el día más esperado para Emma, su graduación de HS. Al igual que a la presentación del musical esta vez fueron los Mills junto a Mary y David, esperaban sentados el momento en que pasara Emma recibiendo su medalla, todos ansiosos, Regina no paraba de tomar fotos…

-Ahora le corresponde a la graduando Emma Swan – Hubo un total alboroto, sin duda Emma era muy querida, su dulzura y simpatía hacia que todos la quisieran, su familia junto a Regina incluso se pararon aplaudiendo a la chica, al culminar todos lanzaron sus birretes como se hace en las graduaciones y Emma corrió al encuentro con los suyos. Reina buscó que primero viera a su Madre quien era la más orgullosa.

-Mi niña bella, una meta más cumplida, James debe estar feliz – Ambas estaban abrazadas, Emma vio al cielo y levantó su medalla – Papi desde donde estés, esto también es tuyo, los 3 nos esforzamos en conseguirlo – Mary le daba mientras un beso en la mejilla.

Gina se le acercó.

-Felicitaciones Cielo – la chica ignoró a los presentes y beso a su novia con un amor infinito, esperaron que se les acabará la respiración.

Cora carraspeó y todos sonrieron – Bueno vemos mucho amor por aquí, que gran momento Emma.

Allí pasaron un buen rato tomándose fotos, compartiendo con otros graduandos. De allí fueron a casa, descansarían un poco para el baile de graduación que sería en la noche.

XXXXXXXXX

David había alquilado una limosina para que llevará a las chicas al baile, ellas hablaron con sus padres y quedaron en no volver ese día a casa, ya había pasado un año de haber sido descubiertas haciendo el amor en casa de Regina justo en la graduación de la Morena, querían pasar una noche tranquilas, ya ambas eran mayores de edad, y les permitían ciertas libertades.

Regina se arreglaba nerviosa ayudada por su mamá.

-Si me queda bien este vestido madre?

-Pareces una reina Regina, creo que vas a ser más linda que las otras chicas, sólo te podrán comparar con la belleza de Emma.

Le causo gracia a la morena ese comentario de su madre – Mamá por favor – reviro los ojos pero sin estar molesta – sólo seré su acompañante, ella junto con sus compañeros son los protagonistas de la fiesta.

-Si mi amor, pero eres demasiado hermosa, es imposible que no se den cuenta.

-Bueno ya, me vas a subir el ego y podría ser incontrolable

Ambas rieron a carcajadas ¡

Regina decidió esta vez por un vestido azul turquesa, de una tela satinada que aunque quedaba justo a su cuerpo tenia movimiento, era largo con una abertura en el medio hasta más arriba de las rodillas, tapaba el pecho con escote de los hombros y atrás tenía una especie de capa pequeña que salía desde el cuello hasta la cintura, era hermoso y la hacía ver muy sexy, llevaba el cabello suelto, recientemente había cambiado su look, ahora lo llevaba hasta los hombros, un maquillaje plano pero destacando sus hermosos ojos marrones. Sin duda se llevaría unas cuantas miradas en el baile.

Emma por su parte fue más clásica, usaría un vestido blanco tipo princesa, pero sencillo, era corte en V, cubría sus hombros, ceñido hasta la cintura y más holgado de allí hasta abajo de las rodillas, su cabello recogido en una cola alta, se veía muy linda e inocente con ese look, serian una pareja muy particular porque ambas aunque bellas tenían dos estilos muy diferentes.

La limosina llegó y Regina fue a buscar a Emma a su casa como toda una digna acompañante. Tocó la puerta y fue recibida por Mary

-Regina estas demasiado guapa, creo que mi hija va a pasar todo el baile pendiente de que nadie te vea cariño, que bello te queda ese vestido.

Regina no era tímida pero se sonrojó con el piropo de su suegra.

Gracias Mary, no es para tanto.

-Vaya, vaya, toda una Reina para mi princesa – David salía de la cocina y al ver a Regina no pudo evitar piropear a la joven, iba a preparar la cena para ambos y se quedaría con Mary.

-Me hacen sonrojar – todos sonrieron.

En eso comenzó a bajar Emma, a ambas se le iluminaron los ojos viéndose mutuamente, Regina con su porte sexi y llamativo, Emma con un look más inocente pero que la hacía ver de verdad como una princesa.

-Mi cielo vas a ser la chica más admirada del baile… estoy entre ir y enfrentarme a defenderte de todas las miradas o raptarte y encerrarte en una torre para verte solo yo.

-Eso debería decir yo Srta. Mills… te has visto? Ya eres bella, con ese vestido voy a tener que sacar mi espada para defenderte de todos los dragones que vendrán sobre ti – Emma le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se encontraron y se dieron un piquito mientras se admiraban.

-Creo que estas chicas han sido fanáticas de cuentos de hadas porque todo lo relacionan, al igual que yo! Porque teniendo una princesa como sobrina no puedo menos que apoyarla. Emma yo puedo acompañarlas para cuidar de ambas.

-No tío – sonreía Emma – te quedas cuidando a tu Blanca Nieves, mamá es idéntica a ella.

-Cierto David, y tú podrías ser el príncipe encantador por todo lo que has hecho por estas dos chicas, aparte de lo guapo – le sonreía Regina y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno dejen los cuentos de hadas y váyanse ya que se les hará tarde para el gran momento del baile, hija disfruta tu noche - se acercó y beso a la rubia.

-Ustedes dos pillines compórtense, di permiso que mi tío se quedara pero, debes dormir en mi cuarto.

-EMMA ! No seas egoísta, bastante libertad nos han dado a nosotras.

Mary se sonrojó y David hizo puchero.

-Ok Ok, solo bromeaba – Emma se acercó a ambos y toma una mano de cada uno – Disfruten su noche, saben que tienen mi bendición - les guiño un ojo y salió con Regina.

Ya en el salón de baile fueron la sensación, todos les decían lo hermosas que estaban, parecían estrellas de televisión, lo único incomodo es que habían chicos y chicas que se acercaban a ambas queriendo algo más que una amistad, ellas a pesar de ser celosas habían aprendido a tener mucha seguridad una de la otra luego del episodio de August y Dorothy.

Ellas bailaban románticamente cuando fueron interrumpidas por un querido amigo

-Hey chicas bellas, dediquen 5 minutos a los plebeyos. – Killian las saludaba con un fuerte abrazo, Kate se les unió.

-Hola amigas, que bellas están.

-Estas deslumbrante Kat – Regina le dio un gran abrazo, ellas se la llevaban muy bien.

-Mi novia cada día me impresiona más con su belleza, no crean chicas, no son las únicas que atrapan miradas.

-Es verdad Kil, tu novia es muy bella e inteligente, todo un lujo.

-Ehhh rubia, que pretendes, mira que sé que eres roba corazones y peligrosa, dejas a los chicos sin novia.

-KIL ! No seas grosero – Katlyn le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a su novio.

Emma y Regina reían y negaban con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio Jones, vas a matar a Emma y a Kat con tus cosas.

-Detalles mi querida Reina – le hizo una reverencia – saben que todo es broma. Y que tal, como va todo, que planes para estos días de vacaciones.

-Pues me voy con Gina a Washington, aún le queda una semana de clases, yo mientras pasearé y la semana siguiente nos iremos15 días de vacaciones, luego ella se irá conmigo a NY para ir acostumbrándome a la ciudad y ya comenzar mi nueva vida… divertido no?

-Vaya, vaya, tienen todo fríamente calculado, pues me gusta mucho su plan, espero nos veamos en algún momento que estén por aquí, aunque como saben yo me voy a la marina, sólo me angustia la distancia con mi bella novia, pero viéndolas a ustedes sabremos que podremos superarlo.

-Claro que si chicos, lo importante es tener paciencia y amor…- Regina miraba a Emma mientras les decía eso.

-Gracias por sus palabras, la verdad me hacían falta, Kil no se ha ido y ya estoy algo triste.

-Tranquila Kat que este marinero loco tiene corazón para una sola chica, que te lo digo yo que soy su mejor amiga.

-Eso esperó Em – los 4 rieron, empezó un tema romántico y cada uno comenzó a bailar con su respectiva pareja.

-Me encanta bailar contigo, me siento liberada, además estoy con la chica que más miradas atrae en todo el baile.

-Siiiii claro Emma Swan, seguro nadie te ha visto.

-Si me ven – puso cara de sobrada – soy todo un bombón de vainilla, pero… tu eres uno de chocolate, nadie puede con esa tentación.

Regina no aguantó la risa ante ese comentario tan "dulce" de su novia, posó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia y le dio un apasionado beso, se despegó quedando igual muy cerca de ella, con sus bocas casi unidas le dijo:

-Este bombón de chocolate tiene muchas ganas de ir ya a comerse su bombón de vainilla, será que nos podemos ir? – Regina usó un tono ronco y sexi buscando convencer a su novia, la rubia trago saliva, se quedó sin respiración y ella esta vez fue quien beso a Regina.

-Vamos al fin del mundo si tú quieres sólo para ver cómo te comes este bombón y yo me como mi chocolate…

Se escaparon del baile sin despedirse, fueron al hotel donde Regina tenía reservada la habitación, era un exclusivo hotel 5 estrellas que le recomendó David, la joven morena había ahorrado de sus gastos para darle este regalo especial a Emma, la habitación tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas para Emma, y aunque sabía que llegarían de madrugada, había pedido una cesta de frutas, crema batida , una jarra con sirope de chocolate y unos cocteles sin alcohol, aún no tenían 21 años que era la edad permitida para pedir bebidas alcohólicas, adicional dejó un pequeño maletín con ropa para ambas salir al día siguiente del hotel, Emma nunca pensó en eso, Regina cuadro esos detalles con Mary.

Entraron a la habitación y Emma no perdió tiempo, cerró la puerta y se fue sobre su novia acorralándola contra la pared, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, pero Regina la paró.

-Calma… tenemos toda la noche apasionada Swan – dio media vuelta y avanzó con su caminar sexi que sólo lograba encender aún más a Emma.

-Gina… eso es maldad, como haces para caminar así? Me enloqueces - Gina volteó y le indico con su dedo índice que se acercara a ella.

La rubia obedeció, la miraba con picardía, al llegar donde estaba Regina vio el hermoso ramo.

-Qué bello amor, que detalle tan lindo – se acercó y volvió a besarla esta vez con más dulzura,

-Ven tomemos estos cocteles para celebrar por tu nueva vida, en donde por cierto continuo yo.

-De eso no tengas la menos duda, siempre estarás en mi vida.

-Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo –Regina fue al baño donde había dejado temprano la maleta con sus cosas, se cambió rápidamente, se quitó la ropa interior y sólo se puso un babydoll negro semi transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, el año que había estado viviendo sola hacia que Regina fuera más independiente y desinhibida, ya había hecho nuevas amistades y algunas de estas chicas eran mayores y comentaban lo que hacían con sus novios, eso fue acrecentando la creatividad de la morena…

Salió del baño…

-Gina … me quieres matar … - La rubia no podía con lo que estaba viendo, su chica estaba realmente sexi, el maquillaje de sus ojos estaba intacto y la hacía ver con un aire misterioso, la rubia ya estaba mojada sólo de ver a Regina.

La morena caminaba hacia ella lenta pero felinamente.

-Quiero que desde hoy veas que una ciudad como Nueva York y todo lo que consigas allí no se comparará nunca con estar conmigo…

Empujó a Emma hacia la cama, mientras la empezaba a besar llevó su mano a un lado y bajo las luces que tenían control de intensidad, las colocó de tal manera que apenas podían verse pero dejaba el ambiente romántico, sin parar de besarla, tomo un control que encendía la música ya tenía la escogida, era instrumental erótica, la rubia estaba gratamente sorprendida, y se dejaba hacer.

-Te agrada el ambiente Swan…

-Insisto Gina… me vas a matar.

-Eso quiero – besaba sensualmente a la rubia mientras le hablaba en su boca y cuello - pero matarte de pasión… por mí – se sentó sobre la pelvis de Emma y la hiso sentarse un poco para bajar el cierre de su vestido – traes mucha roma Em…

La rubia no perdió tiempo y se acomodó sacó sus brazos y bajó el vestido hasta donde estaba Regina, esta se levantó un poco para que la rubia pudiera bajar el resto, ella terminó ayudándola quitándolo de una vez, luego fue directo a su brasier y lo desabrocho y arrancó, al sentarse sobre Ella la rubia confirmó lo que imaginaba, su novia efectivamente no llevaba nada, esto la puso a mil.

Regina comenzó a moverse sobre Emma haciéndole ver lo mojada que ya estaba, Emma no esperó y le quito el babydoll, ambas sentadas se balanceaban hasta que Regina paró y Emma se quejó.

-Espera rubia … no hay apuro. Tomó unas fresas y las colocó en una mano, mojo una con chocolate y se la comió sensualmente mientras Emma la veía, había colocado sus manos debajo de su cabeza apreciando el espectáculo que le regalaba su morena, Regina puso a un lado de la cama las fresas y agarro el pote con crema batida, comenzó a colocarlo en los senos de Emma, su abdomen, ella abrió un poco las piernas de la rubia y dejo caer un poco en su vagina, Emma quería explotar.

-No te hago esperar más cielo…

Tomo la jarra con sirope de chocolate y vertió un poco en sus senos, llego a caer hasta su abdomen, se acercó a Emma.

-Chúpame – la Rubia obedeció, comenzó a besar los senos y el abdomen de la morena, estaba a punto de descontrolarse, Regina la echo hacia atrás de nuevo tomo otra fresa la lleno de chocolate y la compartió con Emma mientras se besaban, fue bajando y chupando todo lo que tenía crema batida, llego hasta el centro de la rubia, ya Emma gemía sin control.

-No me hagas esperar más Giina, por… favor.. No voy a aguantar mucho…

-Calma princesa, voy por ti.

Sin más preámbulo tomo el clítoris de la rubia, lo subsionaba, lo mordía con mucha delicadeza, Emma se contorneaba, pasaba su lengua por toda la vagina de la rubia, hasta que de una introdujo dos dedos, Emma empezó a moverse con fuerza.

-Así me gusta Em… disfrútalo, estoy aquí para ti…

-Más Gina, dame más..

Regina subió a la boca de Emma e introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a golpear rápidamente, Emma poco aguantaría, estaba que estallaba, se besaban con furia hasta que la rubia alcanzo el clímax… no esperó a recuperarse, quería darle la misma pasión a su novia, la volteo de una y tomó dos fresas que quedaban, las lleno de chocolate.

-Me prometiste chocolate y lo quiero ya – fue directo al centro de la morena, con la fresa llena de chocolate masajeaba toda la vagina de Regina haciendola gemir, comenzó a morder la fruta en la misma zona, jugaba con la fruta y su lengua, se comió la fruta y penetró a Regina con su lengua, Gina tomaba la sabana con sus manos.

-Emma… no pares…así.. asii cielo…

Emma se separó un poco e introdujo los 3 dedos de una vez mientras chupaba el clítoris de Regina, la morena prácticamente saltaba sobre la cara de Emma, fue tomo muy rápido Regina logro su orgasmo y Emma sin que la morena la hubiese tocado lograba otro orgasmo solo de ver a su novia….

Así pasaron la noche, llenándose de amor la una a la otra… sin dudas, sin miedos, llenas de pasión y con la convicción que nada las separaría…

Ahora venía una nueva etapa que sólo el tiempo diría sí podrían superarla o no, vivieron una noche de pasión que marcaba muchas dudas que cada una tenia, se dieron todo como si fuera la última vez o el comienzo de un todo…

Continuara…

Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que me tarde más de lo normal pero sigo complicada. Falta muy poco para los 100 reviews, si se logra se vienen dos capítulos súper interesantes llenos de amor, cambios, drama, amor… de todo… menos traición de una a la otra.

Cuando los publicaré? Dependerá de ustedes y sus reviews, no los quiero manipular, pero mientras más escriban comentarios más me animan a actualizar. Adicional cada vez falta menos para culminar esta historia que presentará capítulos muy particulares e intensos para su final.

Espero saber de ustedes. Besos y abrazos a todos, los que no escriben y a los que escriben con un poquito de más afecto .

Hasta pronto.


	21. La Realidad De La Vida

**CAPITULO 21**

 **La realidad de la vida…**

Así pasaron la noche, llenándose de amor la una a la otra… sin dudas, sin miedos, llenas de pasión y con la convicción que nada las separaría…

Ahora venía una nueva etapa que sólo el tiempo diría sí podrían superarla o no, vivieron una noche de pasión que marcaba muchas dudas que cada una tenia, se dieron todo como si fuera la última vez o el comienzo de un todo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma se fue con Regina a Washington, ya era la última semana de clases de la morena, en esos días Emma aprovechó de conocer la ciudad mientras Regina estaba en clases, conoció a August y a Tink, otra compañera de Regina quien estaba empezando a salir con August, algunos días salían los 4 cuando ellos terminaban las clases, otros días las chicas se iban solas a pasear, fueron días soñados para ambas después de todo el año separadas.

Al estar ya de vacaciones Regina se fueron a Miami, allí pasarían una semana disfrutando del sol, la playa y las discos para luego irse otra semana a Orlando.

-Me encanta este clima mi amor, que buena idea venir aquí, ¿ustedes vacacionaban mucho en Miami?

-A Papá siempre le gustó mucho La Florida, de hecho no me extrañaría cuando se jubile quieran venir a este Estado, no creo que a Miami, pero tal vez más al norte. ¿Entonces si te gustó venir? Sé que te interesaba Los Ángeles sobre todo por ir de turismo a los estudios de Hollywood y bueno, a mí me hubiese gustado por ver a Zelena, pero igual está filmando en Vancouver y obvio está mucho más lejos.

-Tenemos la vida completa para ir a Los Angeles, y como tú dices, mejor cuando tu hermana esté, apenas he visto algunas fotos de ella.

Las chicas habían alquilado un auto y acababan de estacionar para dirigirse a la playa, estaban por South Beach, pensaban pasar ese día en la playa, Emma como siempre animada, arreglaron sus cosas y se lanzó al mar, Regina la veía feliz, era como una niña jugando, Emma vio un par de mujeres acercándose a Regina y decidió salir a ver que querían.

-Todo bien Gina?

-Si cielo – le pasó una toalla para que se secara – mira qué casualidad, te presento a mi profesora, la Srta. Male y una amiga, profesora, mi novia, Emma…

-Ahhh, Gina me habla mucho de usted, es una de sus materias favoritas – se secó y le dio la mano a la otra rubia.

-Un placer igual Emma, no sabía que tenías novia Regina, siempre pensé que estaba saliendo con el Sr August.

-Nooo, para nada, August es un buen amigo y compañero de clases, Emma es mi amor – abrazó a la chica por la cintura.

La profesora y su amiga tenían las manos agarradas, era evidente que estaban juntas en plan romántico y no sólo acompañándose en un viaje.

-Les presento a Victoria Belfrey – se dieron las manos las chicas con la hermosa acompañante de Male - Regina me gustaría cuando inicien las clases conversar contigo, estaba por proponerte que me asistieras algunas horas a la semana en la oficina, has sido la alumna más destacada de tu curso y sé que puedes hacer un excelente trabajo, adicional esa experiencia te servirá para tu futuro laboral.

-Waouuuu que maravillosa propuesta profesora, es un honor para mí ese ofrecimiento.

-Trate de ubicarte la semana antes de culminar las clases, pero por lo que entendí habías ido a Boston, ya luego no volví a la Universidad porque tenía compromisos de Estado.

-Sí, fui a la graduación de Emma y la presentación de su trabajo final – los ojos le brillaban al hablar de su novia – y efectivamente nos avisaron que usted no volvería por este año, igual solo quedaba una clase.

-Ciertamente ya no iba a darles materia nueva. Bueno chicas, espero disfruten sus vacaciones – se despidió y siguió con su "amiga" caminando por la playa.

-Sabias que tu profesora era lesbiana?

-No tenía idea cielo – comento asombrada Regina – Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. Si no la veo tomada de la mano con la chica ni me entero, ella es muy seria y parca en las clases, súper estricta como ya te había dicho, conmigo ha sido amable desde hace un par de meses, pero sólo porque presto atención y voy bien en la materia, a August siempre lo regaña, y eso que él pone de su parte.

-Y paso la materia?

-Si la pasó, tuve que ayudarlo explicándole fuera de clases, siento que le agarro miedo a la profesora y eso hacía que no entendiera.

-Que mal, bueno la verdad aquí en la playa no se veía tan temeraria como has contado que es.

-El amor mi vida - le puso lo brazos en el cuello a la rubia mientras le hacia cariño pegando sus narices – ya ves que por lo visto la novia logra que esté de buen humor y sea menos estricta, cerro el espacio y beso a su novia.

Pasaron un día especial en la playa, se bañaban juntas, tomaban sol, ya en la tarde volvieron al hotel y decidieron no salir más, pasaron una noche apasionada aprovechando estos días solas. En la mañana desayunaron en el restaurant del hotel, luego se fueron de compras todo el día, era uno de los hobbies de Regina, compraron obsequios para sus familiares y amigos, decidieron ir esa noche a una disco de ambiente, a pesar de tener más de un año juntas nunca habían ido a una porque debían tener 21 años para poder entrar, pero averiguaron que en Miami hay varios locales que si lo permiten pero sin poder consumir alcohol, así que se aventuraron a ir a una de estas.

-Que tal Gina, se ve bueno el ambiente – la rubia estaba particularmente animada, entro bailando.

-Si la verdad no está nada mal – la morena siguió el juego de su novia y entrando comenzaron a bailar, eran las 11 pm, pero ya estaba llegando mucha gente, chicas muy diferentes, se veía que muchas eran turistas, había asiáticas, latinas, americanas que podían también ser europeas, era evidente los diferentes rasgos físicos de quienes iban llegando. Pararon de bailar y buscaron un par de puestos en la barra.

Enseguida las atendió una chica que servía los tragos, era algo más alta que Emma con rasgos árabes.

-A ver hermosas que quieren tomar.

-Que nos puedes ofrecer? - respondió la rubia.

-Depende de la edad… sus identificaciones por favor.

-Danos algo sin alcohol, algún coctel, no tenemos 21 – le dijo la morena.

-Okk…entiendo. Bueno tu morena, te ves sensual así que te va un Green Apple Sparkler, es como tu estilo y para tu novia rubia le pega un Shirley Temple.

-Por lo visto eres experta, a Gina le encantan las manzanas.

-Uno aprende a ver el alma de la gente sólo tenerlas cerca. Bienvenidas y espero disfruten – la chica preparó los tragos y se los dio.

Mientras conversaban un poco y tomaban sus cocteles veían todo, era muy nuevo para ellas, de la nada les llegan un par de tragos del mismo que ellas estaban tomando.

-Chicas les mandan estos tragos de obsequio – Ambas se sorprendieron, voltearon a donde les dijo la bargirl y vieron a dos bellas mujeres de unos 30 años, justo una morena y una rubia, ellas al ver que ambas volteaban se acercaron.

-Hola nenas – habló la morena, ¿dirigiéndose en realidad a Emma – son nuevas por aquí cierto? Nosotras venimos siempre y no las habíamos visto.

Regina se apresuró a responder, de manera altiva y seca.

-Somos turistas pero no tenemos interés de hacer nuevas amistades – tomo la mano de Emma.

-No te pongas a la defensiva bella –le dijo la otra joven, no tan bella como Emma, pero muy atractiva también – sólo quisimos tener un detalle con ustedes y tal vez… conocernos un poco.

-Conocernos? ¿Mandando unos tragos? Seguro nos ven jóvenes pero tontas no somos, y esto es típico de quien quiere conquistar a alguien y por si no lo saben o no se han dado cuenta somos pareja y no necesitamos que nadie nos brinde – La rubia tomo la batuta de la situación.

-Sólo queremos divertirnos – decía la chica rubia, ambas tenían sobre los 25 años – y entre las 4 podríamos divertirnos juntas, este es un sitio para desinhibirse – les sonreía pícaramente a las dos.

-La verdad no vemos necesario divertirnos con ustedes, no veo la presión. Emma creo que mejor nos vamos.

-No amor, no tenemos porque dejar de disfrutar por dos personas que no entienden.

-Tranquila nenas, se ve que son nuevas por aquí, podríamos ir a un sitio más íntimo y pasarla bien las 4, no han oído de las parejas swinger.

Emma y Regina se sorprendieron, sabían que era ser swinger, parejas que se intercambiaban, lo que ellas no estaban dispuestas a hacer.

Emma se enfrentó a la morena que era la más atrevida y quien la miraba a ella con insistencia, se le acercó mucho a la cara de manera amenazante.

-Te estoy diciendo que NO, no nos interesa – Regina la tomó por un brazo intentando calmarla.

-Cálmate cielo, vámonos…

La morena que molestaba a las chicas, se alejó un poco de Emma – Vaya veo que eres la defensora aquí – el comentario molestó a Regina.

-Ambas somos defensoras, pero no vamos a dar una cómica para complacerlas a ustedes, así que mejor nos vamos - se sentó de nuevo y arrimo a Emma hacia ella colocándola entre sus piernas – Emma daba la espalda a Regina y cruzo sus brazos aún enfrentada a las otras dos jóvenes.

-Mejor las dejamos tranquilas, definitivamente no quieren divertirse – en ese momento se acercan dos mujeres más a las 4 chicas.

-Buenas noches, que casualidad encontrarlas aquí y por lo que veo no en muy grata compañía – Así se presentó la profesora Male.

-Vaya vaya, entiendo, las chicas ya tienen otras amiguitas.

-No tienen ninguna amiguita, déjalas en paz Lecye, ustedes siempre pretendiendo que todas quieren lo mismo, deberías prestar atención y ser más atinada.

-Vámonos, el ambiente se puso pesado – las chicas por fin se fueron y dejaron a Emma y Regina con la profesora y su acompañante.

-Veo que tuvieron un mal momento no? Estas dos chicas son siempre un problema.

-Ya le ha pasado a usted profesora.

-En realidad no, las conozco por otras amistades, pero se lo que hacen y aunque algunas veces han tenido suerte otras han terminado con problemas, hasta en violencia ha terminado algunas de sus imprudencias. Bueno veo que supieron defenderse porque se alejaron rápido, así que sigan disfrutando su noche – se volteó hacia su acompañante – Victoria qué quieres tomar?

-Un whisky, algo fuerte después de ver todo esto, la verdad chicas las admiro, esas mujeres son muy imprudentes.

-Me tuve que controlar, Gina siempre logra que no me deje llevar, pero me moleste mucho, respetamos sus gustos, pero qué manera es esa de acercarse, nosotras no queremos hacer nada con nadie que no seamos nosotras mismas.

-Calma Emma, Regina tuvo razón en controlarte, hubiese sido peor, y capaz se meten en problemas, son pocos los lugares que permiten entren personas de la edad de ustedes, así que fue mejor como resulto todo –volteo de nuevo a su acompañante y le pidió bailar –si no les molesta nos sentaremos a su lado, ahora bailaremos, hay que relajarse – La profesora se llevó a su amiga a la pista.

Emma y Regina vieron a las dos mujeres irse a bailar, era un tema suave y se abrazaban y besaban.

-Amor por lo visto tu profe se relaja muy bien jajajaja, quien lo diría tan estricta que dices que es.

-Cielo, pero tiene su vida privada y derecho a vivirla como quiera, lo extraño es que no se limite estando yo, siempre es distante, capaz que al darse cuenta que también soy gay le haya bajado la presión. Aunque en este momento lo único que quiero es bailar con mi novia, ¿vamos?

-Contigo?... hasta el fin del mundo

Regina se paró y tomo de la mano a Emma, se fueron a la pista de baile, disfrutaron de un par de temas románticos mientras se abrazaban y besaban como la profesora y su "amiga". Muy cerca pero no tanto como para ser escuchadas estaban Male y Victoria.

-Que te traes tú con este par de jóvenes.

Male vio sorprendida a Victoria.

-Primero no son tannn jóvenes, son dos chicas universitarias, además no les llevamos mucho, ¿cuánto pueden tener? este sitio porque es de los pocos para menores de 21, pero mínimo deben tener 18, así que menos de esa edad no tienen, y tú 28 y yo 30, que tanta diferencia.

-Te gusta tu alumna... ya lo vi todo – Victoria reía mientras besaba a Male.

-No me vas a decir que te dan celos, porque no te creeré, tu y yo pasamos esa etapa hace mucho, decidiste por tu marido, estas "felizmente casada" y disfrutamos de estas escapadas eventuales que tenemos, a mí no me afecta porque ya no estoy enamorada de ti, sólo disfrutamos el buen sexo.

-La verdad es que algunas veces pienso si cometí un error al dejarte por mi esposo...

-Eres bisexual Victoria no te hagas historia, todo fue dramático al principio, pero al final decidiste por él y con los años entendí que tenías que vivir lo que has vivido

-Es verdad, pero la presión familiar también me hizo tomar esa decisión.

-Ahora me dirás que no te gustaba, por favor Victoria ya estamos mayores para eso.

-Si me gustaba, y es verdad no puedo echarle la culpa a mi familia nada más, sentía necesidad de explorar más con él, y lo disfrute mucho, pero ahora es otra cosa, se acabó, ya no lo quiero.

-Sin dramas Victoria, tampoco me quieres a mí, eso ya se nos pasó, aquí solo hay atracción sexual.

-Tienes razón no te lo voy a negar, no te amo, sólo es sexo, pero… ya no amo a Jack, viví lo que quería, exploré la sexualidad con un hombre y me agradó, pero ya no hay amor y la verdad se me han ido los ojos últimamente por otra persona… una mujer.

-Siempre supimos que te pasaría, te gustan las mujeres más de lo que has admitido toda la vida. La novia de mi alumna no está nada mal, de hecho, es tu tipo, rubia, ojos claros… - se rio de sus propias ocurrencias – como yo, pero con cara de niña buena, ¿no te provoca enseñarle algo de maldad?

Victoria rio pícaramente.

-La verdad es que no está nada mal, pero se ven muy enamoradas, esa es la realidad.

-Dejando las bromas a un lado, lamentablemente la distancia a esa edad es mortal… honestamente no creo aguanten la presión. No pretendo interponerme entre ellas, pero será muy tentador tener a Regina cerca sabiendo que es lesbiana.

-Entonces realmente le ofreciste ser tu asistente para poder tenerla más cerca?

-No por favor Vicky, la chica es la mejor de su clase y si había pensado en proponerle este trabajo, no pude verla al culminar las clases y pensé decirle al volver, no te niego que me llamaba la atención, no solo por su belleza, ella es muy inteligente, su vida profesional va a ser exitosa, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Ella se la pasa con un chico muy apuesto, pensé tenían algo, aunque nunca los he visto en tema romántico, ahora veo que es solo su amigo, porque no le quita las manos de encima a la rubia.

-Celos profesora? Veo que te gusta mucho Regina, ten cuidado Male y el lobo se convierte en caperucita.

-Aprendí contigo a cuidarme.

-Y no es peligroso para ti como profesora involucrarte con una alumna.

-Si no se tiene cuidado sí, pero no va a pasarnos nada, la más perjudicada seria yo… solo que será realmente una tentación.

La música había pasado a una bailable y las 4 se encontraron en la pista, sin darse cuenta ni proponérselo bailan como amigas, Emma y Regina lo tomaron normal, siempre lo hacían en las fiestas de HS, era lo común, ninguna imaginaba que había algo de mayor interés con estas dos mujeres.

Pasaron un buen rato bailando hasta que se fueron a sentar de nuevo.

-Bueno chicas brindemos por una noche divertida entre nuevas amigas – dijo Victoria

Regina se sintió un poco incomoda, no terminaba de ver a Male como amiga pero no quería ser antipática, así que brindaron las 4.

-Emma y tu estudias lo mismo que Regina?

-No Victoria, yo me acabo de graduar, pero mi reina y yo vamos por profesiones opuestas más nos apoyamos en todo. Yo voy a estudiar en Nueva York, voy a estudiar para ser Directora de Musicales.

-Vaya eres artista en realidad, porque quien estudia para estas profesiones realmente son artistas.

-Mi cielo toca piano y compone – comentaba Regina mientras abrazaba a Emma por el cuello, la rubia estaba sentada en una butaca en la barra de la disco.

Male se comía a Regina con la mirada, pero disimulaba lo más que podía, Emma si vio algo extraño en la actitud de la profesora, pero no presto más atención.

-Qué casualidad Emma, yo vivo entre Nueva York y Washington, de hecho, mi empresa patrocina algunos musicales.

-La empresa de la familia Belfrey, apellido de Victoria siempre han participado como patrocinante, así que acaba de conocer a un buen contacto para tu futura carrera – Male le decía a la rubia.

Ambas chicas eran inocentes ante estas dos mujeres, en principio no tenían realmente mala intención y aunque les llevaban pocos años de edad si tenían más experiencia y estaban claras en querer una relación, su soledad, el no tener un verdadero amor a su lado, la belleza de estas jóvenes chicas se convirtió en un propósito por conseguir tanto para Male como para Victoria, un nuevo amor que les diera sentido a sus vidas vacias.

-Muchas gracias Victoria por el ofrecimiento, ojalá cuando me gradué y tenga la oportunidad de ejercer sabré donde acudir.

-No tienes que esperar tanto Emma, Victoria siempre colabora con todas esas instituciones, así que seguro se toparan en más de una ocasión. Luego le doy su número a Regina para que te lo de e incluso pueda ayudarte a manejarte en NY.

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos están dando a las dos, creo que este viaje no solo ha sido de descanso y disfrute sino de buenos proyectos, verdad cielo.

-Pues así parece – ambas chicas sonreían inocentemente.

Las dos jóvenes decidieron irse, se despidieron de sus nuevas "amigas" y fueron a su hotel.

No vieron más a Victoria y Male en el resto del viaje, de allí fueron a Orlando disfrutaron de los parques, eran como dos niñas grandes disfrutando su amor, al volver a Boston, Mary y David les pidieron los acompañaran a Storybrooke, aún les quedaban 15 días de vacaciones a las chicas, así que partieron a la pequeña ciudad, la nueva pareja iría con la intención de dar a conocer su romance, Mary no quería chismes, prefería mostrar en persona su realidad, Regina estuvo algo dudosa de ir para no encontrarse con Jazmín de nuevo, pero Emma la convenció, todo marcho mejor de lo que suponían, Emma apoyó a su madre y tío, algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad quisieron criticar y Emma fue contundente con sus comentarios, haciendo ver que no era problema de nadie y debían respetar las decisiones de su mamá. El encuentro con Jazmín aunque no fue amistoso tampoco llegó a los extremos de la visita anterior, la chica aún miraba a Emma con amor pero ya había entendido que nada pasaría entre ellas, se resignó y se hizo a un lado.

Las chicas disfrutaron con Belle y Lily, se fueron solas a la laguna que habían ido la primera vez, allí disfrutaron de su amor toda la tarde, volvieron a casa y al día siguiente regresaron a Boston. Ya les tocaba comenzar sus clases.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma llegó a NY emocionada, Mary y David la acompañaron a la Universidad, la instalaron, pasaron unos días con ella y ya la dejaron haciendo su nueva vida. Pasaron los primeros 3 meses y cada 15 días veían, unas veces Gina iba a NY otras Emma a Washington. El contacto vía video llamadas el primer mes era a diario, pero cada día se llenaban más de ocupaciones y algunas veces apenas si se escribían, estaban comenzando a sentir realmente la distancia. La siguiente quincena tocaba a Emma ir a Washington, pero recibió una llamada de su novia donde sus planes deberían cambiar.

- _Hola mi cielo, que tal tu día._

 _-Full amor, he estado con muchas cosas encima, las clases no paran, y uno de nuestros profesores estrena un musical este fin de semana, nos invitó al estreno, pero no podré ir._

 _-Emma quería hablar eso contigo._

 _-Pasa algo?_

 _-Fíjate, la profesora Male tiene una conferencia este fin de semana muy importante, irán concejales y el Alcalde de la ciudad, pero no puedo llevarte mi amor, es un evento privado y ya los invitados están en una lista, entonces no podrás ir, además debo estar con ella pendiente de su discurso y la atención de los invitados._

 _-Ok… entiendo mi amor, bueno la verdad es que si lo analizamos es positivo para mí, yo también podría asistir a la obra de mi profesor, al final me conviene para mis estudios._

 _-Entonces no estas molesta conmigo._

 _-No mi vida, para nada, sabemos que esto podía pasar, vamos a comenzar a tener actividades que no estarán bajo nuestro control, debemos entenderlo. Lo que no sé es si pueda ir la próxima semana porque ya tenía todo para estar libre los fines de semana cada 15 días, no podría ir la próxima semana._

 _-Okk… te entiendo, y claro, vas a estar ocupada no podría ir yo… Entonces nos veríamos en 15 días más – estaba algo triste, pero entendía la situación._

 _-Si… amor… a mí también me angustia, pero qué más podemos hacer._

 _-Vamos a relajarnos Em, nos veremos en 3 semanas, no podemos hacer más, trataremos que no pase de nuevo._

 _-Si mi vida, haremos todo para que no pase de nuevo._

Ellas continuaron hablando otro rato, contando lo que fue el día de cada una.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Todo bien Regina? Te veo algo extraña.

-Estoy un poco triste profe, me encanta lo que haremos este fin de semana, pero me duele no poder ver a Emma.

Male se acercó a la chica y le tomo la mano.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo… es normal te sientas así, el amor tiene eso, ustedes están en una situación difícil, la distancia en el amor solo se supera con madures, además cada una tiene una vida profesional por delante, así que son dos caminos Regina, o logran soportar lo que les viene o al final deberán distanciarse porque si no tendrían que dejar sus carreras por estar juntas, y te pregunto, quieres eso para Emma… quieres que deje de vivir el sueño de ser una gran Directora de Musicales? ¿Y tú? ¿Podrías dejar el futuro político que estás buscando? Muchas cosas por reflexionar pequeña – Regina ya tenía los ojos aguados, empezó a soltar lágrimas y sollozar, Male la atrajo y le dio un abrazo como una buena amiga, no pretendía aprovecharse de la situación, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de Regina, era inevitable no enamorarse de la morena.

Al final Male logró calmar a Regina y comenzaron el evento, todo fue un éxito, los asistentes felicitaron a Male y su asistente, ambas estaban contentas y orgullosas del éxito que tuvieron.

-Regina tienes planes para la cena?

-No profesora, pensaba comprar algo e ir al campus, además estoy agotada.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, después de lo logrado hoy debemos celebrar, te invito a cenar y luego te dejo en el campus.

-Pues, me gusta la idea, muchas gracias profesora.

-Regina, creo que ya hay la suficiente confianza para tutearme, me sentiría más cómoda.

-Ohh me va a costar un poco, pero la entiendo… Male – sonrió la joven.

-Ves, es más sencillo de lo que parece. Vamos pequeña, muero de hambre

Se fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurant y pasaron una divertida velada, todo como dos amigas, Male estaba respetando su proceso y había decidido no hacer ningún movimiento para conquistar a Regina mientras existiera la relación con Emma.

Mientras en NY Emma asistía junto a Ruby, Dorothy y otros compañeros a el musical de su profesor, justo llegando cuál es su sorpresa que se encuentra a Victoria con su profesor.

-Hola Victoria, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Hola Emma - la mujer se acercó y la abrazó – mi empresa es patrocinante de este musical, que bueno verte, y que tal van las clases

-Todo genial, la verdad superadas las expectativas – Emma volteó y saludó al profesor y le presentó a Victoria sus compañeras.

-Victoria de donde conoces a Emma?

-Jekyll ella es pareja de la asistente y alumna de mi amiga Male, la recuerdas?

-Como olvidar a tu hermosa amiga, que pequeño es el mundo.

Conversaron un rato más y entraron a la sala, Victoria se sentó junto a Emma, al finalizar el musical invito a Emma y sus compañeras a cenar junto al director para celebrar el estreno, las chicas aceptaron gustosas, empezarían a conocer la vida nocturna de Manhattan.

Al llegar al restaurant Emma se disculpó un momento y llamo a Regina.

- _Hola amor de mi vida, vi hace poco tu mensaje, que alegría todo allá salido perfecto._

 _-Mi cielo que bueno que me llamas, hoy te extrañe más que nunca, me hubiese encantado vinieras, pero las dos estábamos complicadas._

 _-Si baby, así es._

 _-Como te fue? Por tu llamada supongo ya viste el musical._

 _-Si amor, fue magnifico, y sabes, me conseguí a Victoria, su empresa patrocina el musical y es amiga del director, como somos sus alumnas nos invitó al director, Dorothy, Ruby y a mí a venir, acabamos justo en llegar._

 _-Que biennn amor, me encanta, pues a mí me invito la profesora a cenar por el éxito de la conferencia… te manda saludos, por cierto. Ya nosotras vamos saliendo, ella me lleva al campus._

 _-Por favor retórnale el saludo. Bueno nosotras apenas acabamos de pedir._

 _-Igual saluda a Vicky de mi parte y disfruta tu cena cielo, mañana hablamos._

 _-Ok amor, ve y descansa, hablamos mañana,_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron 3 semanas y pudieron verse las enamoradas, ese fin se desconectaron de todo, el viernes en la noche fueron a un bar donde trabajaba una compañera de Emma, allí se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros incluidas Ruby y Dorothy, con quienes ya se las llevaban muy bien, el sábado pasearon por central park, en la noche fueron a comer a un sitio tranquilo y romántico y luego pasaron una apasionada noche, la ansiedad de la distancia las estaba alterando. El domingo antes de irse Regina al aeropuerto conversaron de algo que estaban dejando pasar, pero debían hablar.

-Gina… necesito que hablemos algo amor.

La morena suspiro, imaginaba por donde venía Emma.

-Sí, lo sé, no podemos hacer que no pasa nada cierto.

-De pasar no pasa, pero estas consiente por lo que hablamos la semana pasada que no podremos seguir viéndonos cada 15 días, ambas cada vez estamos más llenas de compromisos de estudio, Dios que fastidio no poder estudiar en el mismo lugar – Emma lo dijo molesta, quería evitar la distancia con Regina, pero estudiaban carreras completamente diferentes por ende sus universidades no daban los mismo.

-Lo sé mi princesa, pero esta decisión la tomamos hace más de un año sabíamos que podía pasar. Emma, no dejemos que esto nos baje el ánimo, si serán más días sin vernos, pero aún tenemos las video llamadas.

\- Que cada día son menos – le dijo la rubia casi haciendo puchero.

-Cielo y que podemos hacer, algunas veces cuando yo puedo tu no y viceversa, hablamos casi todas las noches, pero algunas ni podemos aguantar el sueño, Emma debemos ser fuertes para soportar, a mi aún me quedan 2 años y medio de carrera a ti 3 y medio, si ponemos trabas desde ahora no vamos a aguantar.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Regina Mills – abrazó a su novia y sin soltarla le dijo – seguiremos intentando, nuestro amor tiene que lograrlo. Con esa promesa ambas chicas se calmaron un poco, pero a la vez con un miedo que les llenaba el cuerpo, tenían muchas dudas de si la distancia al final le ganaría al amor.

Pasaron un mes más sin verse pero ya eran las vacaciones de invierno, ambas volvieron a Boston para pasar la navidad, en ese periodo se arreglaron muchas cosas, estaban calmadas, recibieron la buena noticia que David había pedido matrimonio a Mary, Emma estaba feliz porque su madre no estaría sola, ayudaron a planificar la boda que sería sencilla con pocos invitados y se haría justo la semana del cumpleaños de Regina, la morena había planificado todo en la Universidad y con su jefa para poder estar libre 4 días y celebrar la boda y su cumpleaños, todo eso funciono a la perfección, la boda se celebro hubo fiesta y al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Regina, las chicas se fueron a una cabaña en la misma ciudad y pasaron un cumpleaños muy romántico, ya el lunes volvería Regina a Washington y Emma a NY, todo comenzaba de nuevo… y allí si empezaron los problemas.

-Gina ya vamos casi para dos meses sin vernos, no puede ser que no haya manera cuadres para venir o poder ir yo.

-No puedes culparme solo a mí, el mes pasado tú fuiste la complicada y entendí.

-Pero te di la opción de venir, solo que nos veríamos después de las 4 de la tarde, hubiésemos estado juntas por lo menos el viernes en la noche, el sábado en la noche y todo el domingo antes de irte tarde, pero tu ni esa opción das, tus compromisos son hasta tarde.

-Ok Emma, pero no es a propósito, estoy haciendo un intensivo y eso me ha quitado más tiempo de lo normal, sabes que la Universidad me dio esa oportunidad que no les dan a todos.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero no lo puedo negar, estoy cansada de entender.

-Pues pienso igual que tú, estoy cansada de entender que debas usar los fines de semana para ver musicales a los que no puedo asistir porque estas en backstage, podría por lo menos ir y esperar que salieras.

-Es la primera vez que lo propones – ambas empezaban a alterarse y hablar más alto.

-Así no se puede Emma, pareciera que todo es mi culpa, mejor hablamos cuando estemos más aclamadas. Chao… y, por cierto, por si lo dudas. Te Amo.

Regina trancó y Emma lloró de la mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía impotente, efectivamente estaba sin darse cuenta estaba echando toda la culpa a Regina cuando ella sabía que tampoco estaba colaborando, estaba enredada y no tenía idea que hacer para resolver la situación, no tenía ni idea que hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pasaron dos días sin hablarse hasta que Regina la llamo, ya estaban más calmadas, se verían en dos semanas en Boston para el cumpleaños de Cora.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían llegado el viernes en la tarde con media hora de diferencia, David y Mary las habían ido a buscar, la tensión entre ellas era evidente, se saludaron con cariño, pero sin saber cómo tratarse, ambas se sentían tristes, sin embargo, ya en el auto se relajaron, se tomaron de la mano, Emma colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

-Extrañaba tu olor baby – Emma hablaba bajito, quería privacidad, pero estaban acompañadas, ayudaba la música del auto que estaba en sonido medio, David y Mary sabían la situación, prefirieron hablar entre ellos y dejarlas tranquilas.

-Yo te extraño toda cielo.

-Te vas a quedar en tu casa?

-Quiero ayudar a mamá con las cosas para mañana, quería pedirte te quedaras conmigo en casa, y si puedes ayudarnos sería mejor, sé que debes estar con tu mama, ¿pero… podrías ir más tarde?

-Si amor no hay problema, hablo un rato con mamá y seguro ella también ira a ayudar, yo me quedo contigo, mañana podríamos dormir en mi casa, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto… se dieron un tierno beso.

Cada una entró a su casa, luego Emma y Mary fueron donde los Mills, ayudaron en indicarle a la agencia donde colocar mesas y sillas, en realidad eran pocas, no serían más de 20 personas.

La reunión seria en la tarde, Emma y Regina se pararon temprano y ayudaron a Ursula para el desayuno especial para Cora, le entregaron su regalo, un hermoso collar que habían comprado las dos la última vez que Regina fue a NY, Mary y David fueron a desayunar con ellas y los Mills. Ellas no querían pasar un minuto sin estar juntas, tenían un susto en el estómago de volver a separarse, la realidad estaba a 24 horas, eran tan felices compartiendo con sus familias, amándose y sus futuras carreras cada día las alejaban más.

Pasaron la tarde contentas, atendiendo a la gente, compartiendo con la familia. Culmino la celebración y se fueron a la casa de Emma, dormirían allí.

-Fue un día especial mi amor – Emma tomaba por la cintura a Regina y esta ponía sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, ya estaban en el cuarto.

-Mamá la paso muy bien, todos contentos y yo más feliz que nunca de estar contigo.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Toca ahora nuestra fiesta privada – la rubia sonreía pícaramente – anoche te salvaste.

-Jajajaja anoche no podíamos con nuestra alma, apenas pusimos la cabeza en la almohada nos dormimos, creo que la semana fue intensa para las dos.

Emma no respondió, solo beso a Regina y la llevo hacia la cama, hicieron el amor como siempre entregándose completamente, pero con ese raro sentimiento de miedo que ambas tenían ante las ultimas peleas, ya luego el sueño las venció.

Emma fue la primera en despertar, raro porque siempre era Regina quien despertaba primero, la rubia tenía algo que decir y eso no la dejo seguir durmiendo. Le hacía cariño a Regina en su cabello y esta despertó.

-Buen día bella durmiente.

La morena se estiró.

-La bella durmiente es muy tonta, prefiero seguir siendo la reina malvada – ambas rieron.

-Como amanece mi reina malvada.

-Feliz contigo a mi lado.

Emma la atrajo hacia ella.

-Baby… tengo algo que hablar contigo.

A Regina se le aceleró el corazón a mil… la morena no pudo controlarse y de una empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos..

-Hey.. que pasa? – Emma se asusto

-Em… no hagas que esto se convierta en una tortura por más tiempo, es evidente que te cansaste de luchar, que ya no aguantas la distancia, sé que quieres terminar y poder dedicarte a tu carrera sin sentirte culpable. Dilo de una vez para poder asumir, ya no sé si pueda sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, eso no es lo que iba a decir, sé que no estamos bien, pero yo no quiero terminar mi amor, no digas eso, para de llorar por favor – la rubia ya tenía los ojos llorosos también, puso a Regina en su pecho aún desnudo. –Amor solo quería comentarte algo de las vacaciones.

Regina se calmó y presto atención, se tapó con la sabana.

-Ok, cuéntame.

-Hicieron una prueba para aplicar a pasar un mes trabajando en el musical que está preparando el profesor Jekyll, el director de musicales, serian dos personas que trabajarían como pasantes, sería una especie de asistencia en todas las áreas. Yo presenté la prueba – agacho la cara – sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero fue de repente, de un día a otro y… saqué la mayor puntuación junto a Neal, uno de mis mejores compañeros.

-Entonces es decisión tomada?

-No, quería hablarlo contigo, tome el examen sin saber que era tanto tiempo, pero ya teníamos planes así que la prioridad serán nuestros planes.

-Cielo… - Regina tomo la cara de Emma con su mano – nunca haré nada que te aleje de tu pasión por lo que haces, sé que será otro sacrificio, pero lo haremos. Sabes que la profesora Male me había comentada que la llamaron para varias conferencias durante las vacaciones, no son todos los días, pero si unas 3 veces a la semana en varias ciudades, le había dicho que no podría acompañarla, August y Tink se turnarían, sabes que ya ella confía en él y Tink siempre ha sido buena alumna, en vista de esto le voy a decir que acepto.

-Gracias mi amor – Emma se emocionó por este apoyo de Regina, se abrazaron y sus corazones estaban más calmados, pero… seguía un sentimiento de duda sobre todo en Regina, no le daba buena espina toda esta situación.

Las chicas volvieron a su rutina, lamentablemente el tema de horarios no mejoraba, cada vez Regina tenía más obligaciones, y no con la profesora, eso era 3 veces a la semana d horas, el tema eran sus clases, Emma estaba igual de complicada y una nueva noticia ponía la relación en riesgo, el trabajo vacacional de Emma no sería un mes, seria mes y medio, solo tendría dos semanas libres antes de comenzar el segundo año de carrera. Emma arregló todo para ver a Regina, pidió ayuda a Dorothy y Neal quien era un gran compañero, la cubrieron en un trabajo que debían hacer el fin de semana, Emma sabía que esto no podía hablarlo por teléfono, tenía que darle la cara a Regina, se fue sabiendo que tal vez no tendría la mejor respuesta de su novia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma llegó a Washington, había preferido llegar a un hotel y no encontrarse en el campus, no quería andar escondida, ella no debía quedarse con Regina allí, aunque todos los alumnos hacían eso, ellas varias veces lo hicieron, pero preferían la privacidad de un hotel, realmente lo económico no era problema para ellas, la familia de Regina siempre fue adinerada y Emma con la fortuna que recibió de herencia tenia para darse esos gustos, igual eran comedidas, buscaban hoteles familiares pero no 5 estrellas.

-Regina esperaba a Emma ya en la habitación cuando Emma llego.

-Hola mi Reina, por fin nos vemos de nuevo – se dieron un sentido abrazo.

-Me sorprendiste al decirme que vendrías hoy.

-Tuve que hacer mil trucos, pero lo logre – estaba contenta pero nerviosa a la vez

Se contaron todo lo que habían hecho esos días, poniéndose al día, no era lo mismo hacerlo en persona que por teléfono, Emma prefirió dejar la conversación para la mañana, quería disfrutar la noche con Regina. Hicieron el amor con una entrega absoluta, necesitadas de afecto, con ese miedo que las seguía desde algunos meses atrás, casi incontrolable, se besaban con furia, no se dieron tregua, ambas sentían que algo venia… algo que ninguna quería… así se dejaron llevar por la pasión, besos iban y venían, orgasmos sin parar… amor, angustia, rabia… todo en una sola noche…

Regina esta vez fue quien se paró temprano y despertó a su novia, pidió el desayuno, se arreglaron en teoría para salir, pero Gina no esperó más.

-Em, sé que este viaje no fue solo para vernos, sé que algo tienes entre pecho y espalda… habla ya cielo, no es sana esta incertidumbre ni para ti ni para mí.

Emma se quería morir con la actitud de Regina, fue implacable pero dulce, no había queja en sus palabras… sólo resignación.

-Gina… la pasantía de la que te hable en vacaciones… se extendió… será mínimo mes y medio…

Regina bajo su cara, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Em… creo que ya no podemos seguir postergando algo que nos está llevando por el medio la vida, algo que cada día nos hace sentir peor… sabes que así no podemos seguir.

-Gina, yo te voy a compensar esos 15 días libres, te lo juro, si estas ocupada igual vendré y te esperare en la noche y…

-Emma basta– puso sus dedos en la boca de la rubia con cuidado – cielo… no prometas lo que no podrás cumplir… ya es hora de ser honestas con nuestra situación, nos amamos, nos adoramos, pero escogimos un rumbo profesional que nos está separando y no podemos luchar más contra la corriente.

A Emma se le salían las lágrimas, lloraba bajito, sabía que Regina estaba haciendo lo correcto antes de empezar a hacerse realmente daño.

-Entonces se acabó…

-Qué opinas tú? No me dejes a mí la decisión, no es justo – ambas lloraban, pero tranquilamente, sin hacer dramas ni buscar manipular.

-Que tienes razón – Emma tuvo que admitir.

-Es lo más sano cielo, y debemos distanciarnos, seguir en contacto no nos dejará avanzar.

-Lo se mi amor - Emma se acercó la abrazó queriendo convertirse en una sola persona.

Se separaron…

-Me voy Gina, es lo mejor… solo quiero que sepas que… Te Amo… y pasara mucho tiempo para que deje de hacerlo… creo que nunca lograré dejarte de amar…

-Yo también Te Amo mi princesa… el tiempo solo dirá, que nos depara la vida…

Emma tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación, con el alma hecha mil pedazos. Regina se sentó pegando su espalda a la puerta, con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba, afuera Emma parada viendo la puerta con la mano en la pared, decidiendo si volver… estuvo así un par de minutos y entendió… Regina había hablado claro y lo que decidieron era lo mejor para las dos… por lo menos en este momento…

Continuara…

 **Queridos lectores, les dejo mis comentarios en el próximo capitulo**


	22. Viviendo Sin Ti

**Queridos lectores les aviso que las cursivas son pensamientos y llamadas telefónicas. Por favor lea mis comentarios finales cuando culminen el capítulo, hay información importante.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **Viviendo sin ti…**

Se separaron…

-Me voy Gina, es lo mejor… solo quiero que sepas que… Te Amo… y pasara mucho tiempo para que deje de hacerlo… creo que nunca lograré dejarte de amar…

-Yo también Te Amo mi princesa… el tiempo solo dirá, que nos depara la vida…

Emma tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación, con el alma hecha mil pedazos. Regina se sentó pegando su espalda a la puerta, con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba, afuera Emma parada viendo la puerta con la mano en la pared, decidiendo si volver… estuvo así un par de minutos y entendió… Regina había hablado claro y lo que decidieron era lo mejor para las dos… por lo menos en este momento…

XXXXXX

Emma llego a NY tan mal como se fue de Washington, había llamado a sus amigos para verlos, no tenía voluntad para estar sola.

Al ver a Dorothy, Ruby y Neal corrió hacia ellos, Neal salió al paso y la abrazó.

-Calma Em, estamos aquí, no te vamos a dejar sola – el joven la abrazaba, Emma lloraba desconsolada.

-Esto es horrible, siento una presión aquí –señalaba su pecho – nunca imagine esto podía doler tanto…

Dorothy hablaba con Ruby sin que Emma oyera.

-Qué fuerte Rub, pobre Emma, yo pase por eso y no se lo deseo a nadie… tenemos que apoyarla.

-La verdad es que cuando ella y yo terminamos me pego, pero no como la veo a ella, definitivamente eso es amor.

-Es así Rub, ellas están muy enamoradas, como lamento todo allá acabado así, y lo peor es que no es por falta de amor…

Los 4 se fueron a la casa de Neal, el joven no vivía en el campus, tenía un pequeño apartamento de una habitación y un sofá cama. Pasaron la noche allí, apoyando a Emma, aunque habían quedado en no tener contacto Emma sabía que ha Regina le preocupaba no saber de ella cuando viajaba, se prometió escribir solo una vez más.

-Gina… sé que no debemos tener contacto, solo quiero que sepas que ya llegue a NY, no puedo decirte que estoy bien, ¿dónde estás? No te quedes sola, sé que estas tan mal como yo, no me quiero angustiar más de lo que estoy, por favor pasa la noche con tus amigos.

Regina aún estaba en el hotel, estaba pago hasta el domingo, la verdad no quería ver a nadie, se echó en la cama a llorar, veía las fotos de ellas juntas en su teléfono, efectivamente estaba preocupada sin saber de Emma, pero se llenó de valor y no escribió, solo que, al recibir el mensaje, no podía dejar a Emma con ese dolor extra de no responder.

-Ok… que bueno ya estas acompañada…sé que no te gusta estar sola, yo… sigo en el hotel, aun no sé si me quedare, por ahora no quiero ver a nadie, sabes que soy así… por favor quédate tranquila y trata de descansar, te veías agotada. Em… no puedo escribir más…recuerda debemos evitar esto… se feliz mi amor, yo intentaré serlo también…

La rubia rompió en llanto de nuevo, era el final, no había vuelta atrás, por un momento se arrepintió, quiso volver al aeropuerto, sus amigos la pararon, la rubia estaba descontrolada, pero lograron calmarla y se quedó… tuvo que entender…

Regina pasó la noche sola, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, se despertó temprano, se arregló y se fue al campus, llamó a Tinker, ahora si necesitaba hablar, pero la chica, no respondía, seguro había pasado la noche con August. Decidió salir a comer, aunque no tenía apetito no quería encerrarse, bajo a su auto, el que le habían dado hace casi un año para que se movilizara, justo cuando iba a montarse apareció Male, la profesora necesitaba algo urgente que había dejado en su oficina.

-Regina que tempranera un domingo.

-Male como esta? Más bien es extraño verla aquí un domingo.

-Se me quedo un documento que necesito para hacer un escrito que debo usar mañana, así que vine a buscarlo.

-Entiendo … - la chica tenía muy mala cara, estaba hinchada de tanto llorar.

Male se acercó más a Regina.

-Pequeña te pasa algo?

Regina no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, instintivamente Male se le acercó y la abrazo.

-Calma Regina, calma, ¿qué te pasa?

-Emma y yo terminamos anoche – Regina seguía llorando desconsolada, se permitió en ese momento desahogarse con alguien.

La rubia suspiró sorprendida por lo repentino, ya sabía que las chicas iban mal, pero no pensó que terminarían, por lo menos no cuando justo venían las vacaciones.

-Ven acompáñame a buscar el documento y luego te llevo a tomar un té para que te tranquilices.

Male la llevó a su casa, la invitó sin segundas intenciones, la joven cada día le gustaba más, pero este momento quería ser una buena amiga para su alumna, ella había pasado ya por esto y estaba tratando de ayudarla.

-Toma este te que es tranquilizante y come estas galletas, así haces estómago, debes tenerlo estragado, has el esfuerzo por lo menos – Regina estaba en el sofá de la sala de Male, la profesora se sentó a un lado.

-A ver, ¿dime con calma que pasó?

Regina explicó todo y Male le dijo.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas, Regina yo pase por algo parecido, solo que involucró infidelidad y eso fue peor. Victoria y yo fuimos pareja cuando comenzamos la Universidad, ella estudiaba administración, nos conocimos y al poco tiempo empezamos a salir, el problema es que ella es bisexual, y un compañero de clase se interesó en ella después de un evento benéfico que hicieron sus compañeros y ella. Allí comenzaron los problemas, ella se confundió, se enredó y termino conmigo, adicional la presión familiar, ellos querían que tuviera un novio y se casara, al final eso hizo, y bueno… fue lo mejor, ya vivió lo que necesitaba, ahora no quiere a su esposo, le gustó otra mujer con la que salió varios meses, aunque tampoco le fue bien y ahora está sola, pero ya está más clara en la vida, ya sabe cómo asumir s próxima relación.

-Pero… ustedes estaban juntas en Miami.

-Porque después de nuestra ruptura y con el paso de los años nos conseguimos de nuevo, y como dicen por allí, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, la atracción física entre nosotras nunca murió, estuvimos años escapándonos en ciertas fechas, era solo sexo, ya no había amor, después del viaje a Miami donde nos encontramos decidimos parar, es lo mejor y ahora solo hablamos como amigas. Así que no te preocupes, capaz la vida vuelve a unirte con Emma más adelante.

-Me encantaría que eso pueda pasar, pero lo dudo, tenemos carreras tan distintas, estoy segura viviremos en ciudades distantes, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar así sienta que me estoy muriendo – Regina se calmaba y de la nada volvía a llorar.

Male le tomo la mano y se la sobaba – Calma pequeña, sé que uno piensa que va a morir, pero te tengo un secreto, de amor uno no muere… es muy doloroso, pero no se muere… sólo el tiempo sanará las heridas.

-Male, en vista de esto quiero retomar su agenda de trabajo en vacaciones, no lo haría por estar con Emma, pero ahora necesito distraerme y eso será lo ideal.

-Por supuesto Regina, cuenta con eso, al final tu eres formalmente mi asistente, esta semana cuadramos toda la agenda de trabajo, efectivamente eso te va a ayudar.

Regina y Emma hablaron con sus familiares, ambas pidieron no contarles nada de lo que supieran de la otra, sabían que eso sólo causaría dolor, incluso las familias tuvieron que cuadrar las visitas de ambas en momentos diferentes hasta que se sintieran en capacidad de afrontar el verse nuevamente.

Un día en la casa de los Mills:

-Gracias por pasar Mary, estoy muy preocupada, ya han pasado 3 meses y la verdad no veo a Regina del todo bien, aunque ya no me llama llorando a diario la siento muy dura, casi amargada… que dolor me da sentir a mi hija así.

-Que te digo Cora, Emma, aunque no la siento de mal carácter si desanimada y triste, estas niñas se adoran, es injusto todo.

-Un amor tan bonito termina por esto, aunque debo ser honesta Mary, ambas tienen muchas cosas que vivir, si no era ahora más adelante pasaría, para fomentar una buena relación hay que vivir muchas cosas, fíate Henry y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes, y tuvimos en algún momento nuestros altibajos, una vez estuvimos a punto de separarnos, pero era otra época. Yo lamento mucho por lo que pasan las chicas, pero la verdad, siento que era necesario para ambas.

-Pienso igual que tú, incluso lo hable con David, ellas sin experiencia tal vez en un futuro hasta infieles hubiesen sido y más con la distancia.

Así pasaron 3 meses más, ellas continuaban solas, si bien Male cada vez estaba más cerca de Regina sabía que aún no era el momento de intentar algo con ella, llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, los Mills se fueron a Los Ángeles a pasarla con Zelena, Emma volvió a Boston y la paso con su madre y tío, aprovecharon de ir unos días a Storybrooke, justo en esa fecha volvieron los Mills, pero como ambas familias estaban pendiente de todo, Emma al volver a Boston tomo un vuelo a NY, evitó hasta el último momento ver a Regina.

La soledad ya les pegaba, Male comenzó a ser más cercana con Regina, ya veía más tranquila a la morena y sintió que podía intentar conquistarla, comenzó con invitaciones a comer, idas al cine, al teatro, eventos políticos que interesaban a Regina, sin duda Male era una hermosa y atractiva mujer, sin darse cuenta Regina comenzó a prestarle atención, y le agradaban sus detalles con ella.

-Lista para el viaje a Miami de este fin de semana? lo bueno es que la conferencia es el viernes en la noche, así que podremos disfrutar de las bondades de Miami el fin de semana.

-Creo que me hará bien ese viaje, Miami es ideal para disfrutar y olvidar…

-Ya cumpliste los 21 años, así que como no estuviste aquí te invito a celebrarlo en Miami, podríamos ir a algún bar de ambiente y despejarnos un poco – cada día había más confianza entre Regina y Male.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero que sea un sitio que no conozca - su mirada se tornó triste, recordó sus días en Miami con Emma y su día de fiesta en la discoteca. Regina ya se había dado cuenta del interés de Male por ella, ya sabía que habían pasado de la relación de alumna profesora a amigas, pero más allá de eso sabía que Male quería algo más con ella y a estas alturas se lo estaba pensando, de tanto estar con ella ya le atraía físicamente, aparte era una mujer muy inteligente.

-Tranquila, lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incomoda recordando a Emma, sé que Miami fue especial para ustedes, pero también es ideal para ir a bailar lejos de Washington, aquí es difícil disfrutar y cuidar la privacidad.

-Tienes razón, además son tantos meses sin saber de ella, capaz ya tiene novia, tal vez ya me olvido… nunca hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en llamarme…

-Regina… tu tampoco lo has hecho…

La morena suspiró…

-Es verdad… quien sabe, tal vez está como yo, o tal vez ya tiene un nuevo amor- la joven no pudo evitar ponerse triste, pero ya lo controlaba…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma había hecho un trabajo maravilloso en sus pasantías, era la consentida de su profesor por lo entregada y talentosa, todos esos meses se dividía entre los estudios y ayudar en el musical del profesor, él estaba pensando seriamente en nombrarla oficialmente su asistente, pero esperaría culminara su segundo año de carrera para hacerlo. Después de volver de las vacaciones decembrinas arranco el año con un nuevo proyecto de su profesor/director más sus clases, en estos meses se había hecho muy amiga de Victoria, esta había abandonado a su esposo, estuvo un tiempo con una ejecutiva de su empresa, pero tampoco funciono, la empresa de Victoria era sponsor de los musicales de Jekyll con su empresa de cosméticos. Ya varias veces había invitado a Emma a eventos y cenas, la rubia había captado la atención especial de Vicky con ella, pero la evitaba, no se sentía aun preparada para una nueva relación, pero con este nuevo proyecto debería verla más, Jekyll le delegó la parte de publicidad, y eso en este momento era directo con Victoria, deberían salir más a menudo juntas o reunirse en las oficinas de la empresaria.

XXXXXX

Ya en Miami Male y Regina fueron a la conferencia, que fue todo un éxito, de allí cenaron y se escaparon a un bar de ambiente, a pesar que ya Regina era mayor de edad no quiso beber licor, estuvieron un par de horas, ella no tenía tanto ánimo, le prometió a Male ir al día siguiente y disfrutar la noche bailando, la rubia aceptó, debía tener paciencia, volvieron al hotel y cada una se fue a su habitación.

El sábado estaban libres y se fueron a la playa, Male cada vez la trataba con más picardía y Regina decidió llevarle el juego, ya habían pasado 9 meses de la ruptura con Emma… era hora de recomenzar.

-Te gusta este lugar mi pequeña?

-Sí, aquí estaremos bien.

Colocaron sus toallas y se acostaron a tomar sol

-Te echo el bronceador?

-Si por favor – respondió la morena.

Male se pasó a la toalla de Regina, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a echarle bronceador en la espalda, Regina ya estaba acostada boca abajo.

-Tienes unas manos maravillosas para hacer masaje, digo… pareciera más que me estuvieras haciendo un masaje.

-Antes tu espalda tan hermosa no puedo simplemente echarte el bronceador, hay que tener estilo, y la verdad provoca consentir tu espalda.

-Mmmm eso sonó muy sexy – la morena volteo a ver a la rubia y le guiño un ojo.

Male se cortó un poco, no esperaba tanta soltura de Regina, captó el juego y ya no se echaría atrás, había esperado pacientemente y por fin le estaba dando resultado.

-Pues si hablamos de sensualidad no te quedas atrás.

La morena soltó una pequeña carcajada. Así pasaron el día, diciendo picardías, Regina estaba dispuesta a pasarla bien, hizo un esfuerzo enorme el dejar de pensar en Emma, si bien el tiempo y la distancia ayudaban estar en Miami le traía muchos recuerdos.

De la playa fueron a un mall a comprar algunas cosas, luego fueron al hotel, cenaron y quedaron en verse a las 11 en el Lobby para ir a una disco.

-Esta es una de las mejores discotecas de ambiente de Miami y de las más exclusivas.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por el encargado quien conocía a Male, enseguida las llevó a un VIP que había pedido la sexy rubia. De inmediato pidió champagne.

-Hay que celebrar a lo grande tus 21 años – les sirvieron sus copas y las dejaron solas, una estaba sentada cerca de la otra –salud Regina, que sean muchos años más.

-Salud Male, gracias por ser tan especial conmigo – ambas se veían con sensualidad, pero no pasaban de allí – estuvieron conversando un buen rato, ya se habían tomado prácticamente la botella, la morena no estaba mareada, pero si estaba desinhibida bajo los efectos del alcohol.

La música estaba fenomenal, fueron a la pista, bailaron más de una hora sueltas, pero se acercaban pícaramente hasta que pusieron una música lenta y Male no perdió el tiempo tomo a la morena por la cintura y esta llevo sus brazos al cuello de la rubia.

-Es muy rico tenerte así de cerca Regina, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer - Regina le sonreía.

-Nadie está pidiendo que respondas por lo que quieras hacer… o me tienes miedo.

-Te tengo pánico porque me gustas demasiado.

-Mmmm, es bueno saberlo.

La rubia no esperó más y ante la cercanía con Regina cerro el espacio y la beso, primero le dio un par de piquitos, luego dejo sus labios juntos por unos segundos hasta que sintió el permiso de Regina al abrir su boca y darle entrada a la lengua de Male, la rubia sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, no podía creer que después de casi un año esperando por esto se hacía realidad, sus lenguas danzaban si darle tregua una a la otra. Así estuvieron hasta quedarse sin aire y separar sus bocas

-Eres una divinidad Regina.

-No es para tanto – la morena volvía a darle piquitos, el champagne lo tenía en la cabeza, esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

Comenzó la música movida y Male agarro a Regina de la mano y la llevo al VIP, sin esperar mucho comenzaron a besarse sin parar, Male fue llevando a Regina hasta el asiento, empezaron a tocar sus brazos, la espalda, Regina estaba ansiosa, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, Male no aguanto y con una mano le tocaba un seno y con la otra le sobaba la pierna, Regina se estaba encendiendo, ella besaba el cuello de Male… hasta que paró en seco… se le quedo viendo seriamente a su profesora, esta se preocupó pensando que la joven se había molestado…

-Disculpa si te sentiste presionada.

Regina negó con la cabeza, le sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a sus labios.

-Sácame de aquí…

La rubia no perdió tiempo ante la petición de la morena, fueron al hotel directo a su habitación. Comenzaron a besarse, Regina comenzó a tener imágenes de Emma mientras besaba a Male, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y pensaba:

 _-No puedo pensar más en ti Emma, necesito pasar la página y debo comenzar hoy, sino realmente voy a morir de amor… perdóname amor si con esto te hago daño, esto será solo sexo no será amor…_

Logro dejar de pensar en Emma, el alcohol la ayudó, se entregó, pero solo de piel…

Amaneció con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Male se le acercó y le dio un piquito.

-Buen día muñeca, ¿dormiste bien?

-Buen día Male… no sé cómo dormí, solo sé que me duele horrible la cabeza.

-Ya pedí el desayuno, eso te ayudará, te doy antes una pastilla, eso fue la champaña, no estas acostumbrada.

-Debe ser eso, me pasas una bata por favor.

-No me molesta te quedes como estas.

Regina la vio seria

-No quiero ser grosera Male, ¿me puedes pasar una bata por favor?

La rubia entendió que la estaba presionando.

-Seguro ya te la paso.

Antes de comer Regina quiso ser clara con Male.

-Male creo que es importante hablar y aclarar. Recuerdo muy bien todo lo que suedio anoche, no voy a decir que fue por el alcohol, obvio eso desinhibe, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que hicimos, solo te pido no me presiones, no quiero en este momento darle nombre a esto, lo vivimos lo disfrutamos y seguramente pasará de nuevo, yo sé que te gusto, tú me atraes, pero no estoy enamorada de ti ni sé si me enamore, lo único que pido es que no me presiones… el tiempo dirá

-Creo que Victoria tenía razón.

-Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando le hable de mi interés por ti me dijo, cuidado si terminas siendo caperucita y ella el lobo.

-No sé si será así, solo no quiero mentirte, quiero ser honesta contigo, y debía serlo ahora mismo, dejemos que el tiempo diga que será de esta relación

-Está bien pequeña, de acuerdo contigo, 0 presión. Ahora comamos que necesito energía.

Comieron y Regina se dio cuenta que la idea de Male era continuar otra sesión de sexo, pero inteligentemente fue al baño, se puso su ropa y le dijo que quería ir a su habitación a descansar un poco y hablar con su familia. La rubia aceptó, quería más, pero sabía debía tener paciencia.

Regina entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se quedó de espalda a ella con los ojos cerrados, soltó una sola lagrima, ya había llorado demasiado no podía seguir así, ya había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, ya había dado el gran pasó para seguir su vida y no echaría atrás, le tocaba superar, no pensaba tomar a Male como un clavo para sacar otro, sólo quería vivir y esperar el tiempo necesario para que pasara todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En NY Emma dividía su tiempo entre el musical y sus clases, eso la hacía no pensar en su situación personal, al igual que Regina había llorado mil veces, pero también se había acostumbrado a no tenerla, el sufrimiento cada vez era menor. Ese día tendría una reunión con Victoria para escoger los cosméticos que usarían los maquilladores y decidir donde irían los posters de publicidad y escoger las fotos oficiales del musical que llevarían la marca de su producto. Emma fue a la oficina de la empresaria.

-Hola Emma que gusto tenerte aquí. Como quedamos ya pedí el almuerzo, será que comemos primero y luego trabajamos, yo con hambre no funciono.

-A mí me pasa igual – le sonrió a la amiga – Y que pediste?

-Como ya se tu gusto por las hamburguesas te pedí una especial de un sitio cercano aquí que son divinas, la pedí en base a una que pediste el otro día que salimos con Jekyll, espero te agrade. Sé que has estado comiendo más sano, pero como hoy arrancamos un proyecto nuevo me parece que debes comer algo que sea de tu total agrado.

-Muchas gracias por tus detalles conmigo Vicky, eres un encanto.

La mujer con ojos claros atrayentes se acercó a Emma con más soltura y le paso una mano por la mejilla.

-Aquí la más encantadora eres tú.

Emma se quedó viéndola mientras pensaba.

 _¿Por qué no Emma Swan? ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Ya el dolor ha sido tanto que casi no duele… y Gina? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Ya tendrá alguien? Otra mujer… un hombre – sintió rabia y tristeza de pensar en eso – Basta Swan… date la oportunidad de olvidar… o por lo menos intentarlo…_

Emma tomo a Victoria por la cintura, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, sabía que esa mujer quería algo con ella y termino de dar el paso.

-No sé si soy encantadora, pero si me buscan me encuentran – le guiño pícaramente un ojo.

Victoria no perdió oportunidad, rodeo el cuello de Emma y le estampó un beso sin pensarlo más, la rubia se dejó llevar, se besaban con mucha pasión Emma tenia contenido miles de sentimiento, le venían recuerdos de Regina, juntas en la playa, en casa viendo tele, haciendo el amor. No aguanto y se separó disimulando lo más que pudo.

-Todo bien Em? Pregunto preocupada Victoria.

Emma suspiro y actuó

-Todo muy bien… sólo que… poco a poco.

-Claro preciosa, nadie tiene apuro – Victoria era más dulce que Male, tenía otra personalidad, era muy hermosa, cabello castaño, ojos claros, a diferencia de Male tenía cara de niña buena como Emma, y aunque podría ser incluso maternal le llevaba 11 años a Emma y casi no se notaba, era muy guapa y se cuidaba mucho.

Les llegó el almuerzo, comieron y se pusieron a trabajar, no hablaron más de lo que pasó, pero se empezaron a tratar con más confianza, al día siguiente habría un ensayo y Vicky le dijo a Emma si podían cenar después del ensayo, lo que Emma aceptó sin problemas, quería comenzar de nuevo, lo necesitaba, tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, pero ya era hora de dar otro paso.

Al culminar el ensayo Vicky se acercó a Emma y le recordó su cena.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Vicky, con este trabajo he aprendido a no ser tan desmemoriada –ambas rieron, a Vicky le encantaba esa picardía inocente de Emma.

-Te molesta si cenamos en casa? Estoy algo agotada y siempre es más cómodo estar en un lugar tranquilo.

-Pero si te sientes cansada podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-No por favor Emma, sólo quisiera poder conversar contigo con más privacidad, por favor no quiero pienses que mi intención es meterme en mi cama, no voy a negar que me encantaría, solo pensé en casa por no estar bajo la mirada de todos, pero si no vamos donde gustes.

-Ok, no hay problema, vayamos a tu casa.

-Voy a llamar para que el chef haga sushi, eso es rápido, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si genial, excelente opción, mi otra comida favorita.

-Ya lo sé por eso imagine sería buena idea- le toco la nariz a Emma jugando con ella.

Se fueron a casa y hablaron en la terraza del lujoso apartamento de Vicky en Manhattan, la vista era maravillosa, les avisaron que la cena estaba lista y ambas fueron a degustar.

-Que buen chef tienes Vicky, felicítalo de mi parte.

-Por supuesto, se lo diré, me agrada mucho te guste. Que te ha parecido la velada.

-Mejor imposible, tienes un apartamento muy hermoso, que buen gusto.

-Contraté una decoradora de interiores para eso cuando me separé de mi esposo, no quería seguir en esa enorme casa, este lugar se parece más a mí.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a un hermoso salón con chimenea, ya era primavera así que el clima era agradable, no era necesario prender el fuego, ellas solas se encargarían de eso, Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Vicky tomaba vino, Emma prefirió un chocolate, seguía siendo una niña con eso y para Victoria era encantadora esa manera de ser de Emma, tan diferente a otras mujeres, la castaña jugaba con los rulos de Emma mientras hablaban de su infancia y adolescencia.

-Que duro haber perdido a tu padre tan joven Em, seguro fue muy difícil

-Así fue, aun lo extraño mucho pero ya se manejar el dolor y su ausencia, el apoyo de mi madre ha sido fundamental.

-Y no te sientes muy sola viviendo en esta ciudad tan grande.

-Ha sido un duro proceso, pero mamá y mi tío tratan de venir por lo menos una vez al mes, en general si es fuerte, esta ciudad es muy grande, cada quien está en lo suyo, adaptarme no ha sido tan fácil, lo bueno son ustedes, personas que me han acogido y me han tratado bien.

-Has tenido suerte Emma, Nueva York no siempre es así. Disculpa que toque el tema, pero he visto tu cambio estos meses, estuviste muy deprimida, ahora te veo más calmada.

Emma dio un fuerte suspiro

-Que te digo Vicky, el rompimiento con Regina me marcó, me dejó con una herida profunda que aún no ha sanado del todo, pase días llorando, desesperada, mil veces intente escribir y me frene porque en eso quedamos, estuve a punto de viajar a Washington solo para verla de lejos, pero me frene, el miedo de verla con alguien me superó, prefiero no saber, prefiero que el tiempo pase, ya estoy mejor, ya sé que puedo avanzar…

Vicky sintió pena por la joven y se le acercó regalándole un abrazo que en pocos segundos las llevo a intimar de nuevo, Victoria se fue separando y tomó las mejillas de Emma con sus manos se acercó y la beso, fue un beso casto al principio, pero la rubia se dejó llevar mientras pensaba

 _Sigues en mi alma amor… pero necesito superarte… solo espero nunca lo sepas, y si te enteras entiendas… solo será sexo, no siento amor…_

Emma se colocó sobre Vicky, besaba su cuello mientras tocaba sus piernas e iba subiendo la falda de la otra joven.

-Em… te parece si vamos a mi cuarto por favor – Vicky estaba muy excitada, no sabía que Emma le gustaba tanto, solo su roce la puso a mil.

-Vamos… -Emma se paró, la tomo la mano y Vicky la llevo hasta su habitación, entraron y Emma cerró la puerta… intentaría comenzar de nuevo…

XXXXXXXXXX

Acabaron las clases de ambas chicas, ya tocaban las vacaciones, este verano Emma no tuvo trabajo como el anterior, su profesor le anunció que sería el próximo año formalmente su asistente con sueldo incluido, por eso la dejaría tomar sus vacaciones completas. Después de pasar la noche con Victoria Emma fue clara con ella, al igual que Regina, le pidió paciencia y 0 compromiso, no quería abusar de su sentimiento porque sabía que Vicky sentía más que ella, pero no podía ofrecer más de lo que podía dar.

Cora y Mary tuvieron que encargarse de cuadrar las vacaciones de sus hijas, ambas madres reprendieron a las chicas, no podían pretender siendo vecinas no verse más nunca, era absurdo y ellas no querían ser cómplices, pero ambas jóvenes casi rogaron para decidir cuándo ir, tenían pánico de verse, sabían que eran capaces de perder la voluntad y volver sólo para seguir sufriendo con la distancia y volver a terminar, era mejor evitar todo contacto hasta sentirse seguras de no caer en la tentación.

Emma se fue a Boston la primera semana de vacaciones, la segunda la pasó en Storybrooke, sabía que Regina llegaría esa semana y estaría 15 días en Boston, luego se iría, Emma no sabía dónde más estaría Regina si solo pasaría dos semanas en su casa, moría por saber pero no quiso preguntar, debía aguantarse, la verdad es que Regina culminaba las clases y debía quedarse en Washington una semana más por unos compromisos de trabajo con Male, después de Boston iría a Los Ángeles con Zelena y antes de volver a clases estaría de viaje con Male, quien la había invitado a Cancún.

Por su parte Emma después de Storybrooke volvería a Boston 15 días más, luego viajaría a un crucero por el caribe con Victoria quien la había invitado para luego volver a NY y prepararse para el nuevo año de estudios y trabajo.

Si bien estaban claras tanto Male con Vicky que no tenían una relación formal con las jóvenes intentaban conquistarlas buscando ser consideradas sus parejas, esperaban lograrlo en sus respectivos viajes, ellas habían hablado y ya sabían la situación con las chicas, intentaría lograr su objetivo… enamorar a las chicas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Male y Regina estaban almorzando estando en Cancún cuando la profesora recibió una llamada de Victoria.

 _-Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? ¿No estabas de vacaciones?_

 _-Si Male, estamos en San Martin, bajamos hace un rato del barco, pero te llamo porque necesito una consulta de trabajo, me dejaron un mensaje por un contrato que estamos por firmar y no confió en el nuevo abogado que tengo, es nuevo, sabes que Michael renunció al irse a vivir a Europa,_

 _-Claro te entiendo, dime de que se trata._

 _Victoria le explicó y Male le dijo que debía hacer._

 _-Gracias amiga, no te quito más tiempo de tus vacaciones, nosotras igual estamos disfrutando del sol, Emma te manda saludos._

 _-Pues aquí igual disfrutando de estos días libres, retórnale el saludo, espero que sus clases y nuevos proyectos sigan tan bien como hasta ahora._

 _-Saludos por allá. Un abrazo._

-Era Victoria, te mandó saludos

-Ella es muy agradable, me gusto cenar con ella el otro día. Y como están sus cosas, ya sale con alguien

Male tragó grueso, se dio cuenta que Regina podía en cualquier momento saber con quién estaba Vicky, al final tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Sí, está saliendo con alguien…

-Ella y Emma se han hecho buenas amigas no? Bueno lo digo porque se le salió el comentario cuando fuimos a cenar, me dio pena pensara que no se puede hablar de ella.

-Sutilmente haces ver que no quieres saber de su vida.

-No quiero detalles, más no significa que si alguien dice algo de ella me va a molestar, no la odio ni mucho menos, cuando no quiero detalles es porque temo me pueda afectar, y disculpa mi honestidad, no quiero hacerte daño – tomo la mano de la mujer más adulta.

A Male le pegó el comentario, si aún no podía enfrentar saber de Emma es porque tenía sentimientos por ella.

-Tranquila Regina, te apoyo en todo. ¿No crees que sería sano saber un poco? Tal vez medirías si realmente te afecta o no.

Male se estaba metiendo en aguas profundas.

-Sabes algo que yo debería saber? – en el fondo tenia ansias por saber de la rubia, se veía de viaje con esta mujer, aunque no eran novias ni mucho menos pareja le daba una punzada en el estómago imaginar a Emma igual que ella aun sabiendo que tenía el mismo derecho de rehacer su vida.

-No es cuestión de que debas saber, no tendrías por qué, ya no son nada, pero por Vicky he sabido un poco de su vida, su carrera va en ascenso, ahora si quieres saber algo más puedo contarte.

Regina bebió de su copa de vino, estaba reflexionando el comentario de Male… estuvo tentada a preguntar, al final lo pensó bien… no se atrevía a saber… aún no se sentía capaz de asumir que Emma pudiese estar enamorada de otra mujer.

En San Martin también se tocó el mismo tema.

-Que tal Male, ¿dónde anda?

-Ahhh de vacaciones en Cancún.

-Okk, dicen que es muy divertido ir allá, algún día quisiera ir.

-Cuando quieras mi preciosa – le apretó una mejilla a Emma con cariño, la rubia ignoró el comentario, realmente no lo dijo para ir con ella, pero no quiso ser antipática.

-Y ya que Male y tu dejaron su "relación" aún está sola

Vicky se angustió un poco, prefería evitar que Emma supiera, capaz salía corriendo a buscar a Regina, a diferencia de Male quien quería afrontar si Regina era capaz de dejarla por Emma, Vicky era más cobarde sobre eso.

-Ella es muy reservada sobre eso, pero debe estar con alguien, es lo más seguro

-Y a quien le mandaste saludos cuando te despediste de ella? Digo, como dices no saber.

-Fue cortesía cariño, costumbre más bien…

-Bueno imagino que si es de vacaciones que está no debería ir con su asistente, seguro está con alguna chica nueva, lastima por Regina, pasar todo el año estudiando y trabajando y cuando sale algo divertido no le toca.

Vicky sonrió algo cortada, Emma estaba haciendo comentarios extraños.

-Bueno seguro está distraída con su familia o con alguna chica que haya conocido – con todo y el miedo que le daba ver a Emma correr hacia Regina no pudo evitar el comentario, le hervía la sangre estar tan en desventaja.

El comentario movió a Emma, no quería imaginar eso…

-Vamos a hacer algo divertido, esta conversación ya me aburrió – la rubia termino con mala cara.

Así pasaron sus vacaciones Emma y Regina, ciertamente habían superado muchas cosas de su rompimiento, pero aun había dolor e incluso amor, un amor dormido, pero amor al fin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al volver a clases Regina supo que este año no tendría clases con Male, extrañamente eso le alegro, aunque llevaban una relación relajada había días que se sentía oprimida, solo era carnal, no había sentimientos de amor como pareja, le tenía mucho cariño y agradecimiento a su profesora amante pero no más y eso la tenía algo agotada, estaba pensando en parar, no se veía estando mucho tiempo más con ella, ya ni el sexo la compensaba como al principio, no quería herirla, sabía que eso no dudaría mucho más.

Al entrar a clases recibió una pequeña sorpresa su ex compañero de HS Graham estaba estudiando con ella.

-Hey Graham, que haces por aquí.

-Hey Regina – la abrazó al saludarla – pedí cambio de Universidad, todo me hiso ver que esta es mucho mejor, así que heme aquí. Por lo visto seremos compañeros que bien.

-Nada mal en realidad, aunque ya tengo varios amigos después de 3 años es genial reencontrarse con buenos amigos.

Graham era muy hot, siempre fue buscado por las chicas, ellos siempre se la llevaron bien, nunca hubo intención de nada de parte de Regina, Graham si siempre le echaba el ojo y la trataba muy bien, pero Daniel se adelantó y lo demás es historia.

Este reencuentro hizo que empezaran a andar mucho juntos, Regina lo ayudaba por ser nuevo, le explicaba toda la dinámica de la Universidad y pasó lo inevitable, Graham comenzó a conquistarla y por primera vez después de Emma la morena sentía que alguien le gustaba de verdad, si bien hubo mucha pasión y química con Male, fue solo piel, no estaba enamorada de Graham, pero si le empezó a gustar mucho, su bisexualidad comenzó a hacer presencia en ella. Después de los primeros 3 meses de clases estaba incomoda con Male y habló claro con ella, no podían seguir, renuncio a ser su asistente, la profesora se sintió muy mal los primero días, pero era una mujer madura y sabía que esto podría pasar más con una chica bisexual. Hasta allí llego la historia de Male con Regina y en ese momento aceptó empezar a salir con Graham.

-Bien Señorita que tal si nos escapamos este fin de semana, aprovechemos que los primeros exámenes culminaron – el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y ella ponía sus brazos en su cuello, ya tenían unas tres semanas saliendo.

-Creo que quieres hacerme una propuesta indecorosa – le dijo con picardía.

-No pretendo obligarte a nada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy a la orden para pasar a otro nivel – la beso con pasión, era un joven muy sexy – de verdad Regina, solo es una invitación podemos pedir habitaciones separadas.

-Es tonto Graham, no somos niños, y en algún momento debe pasar, esa es la verdad.

El rompimiento con Emma había convertido a Regina en una joven más dura, donde no dejaba que sus sentimientos la dominaran, así que no se hacía mucha historia con las relaciones, le encantaba Graham, más de lo que le gustó Male, pero ni cerca de lo que sintió por Emma, ya no la recordaba con dolor, solo con nostalgia. Ya había pasado más de año y medio sin saber realmente de ella, uno que otro comentario en casa sobre su carrera, pero nada más.

Graham consiguió una cabaña cerca de la ciudad, era un lugar romántico y la zona era bonita para disfrutar del fin de semana, se fueron el sábado a primera hora, recorrieron el lugar, almorzaron y fueron a la cabaña. Ya el frio de invierno hacia su trabajo el chico prendió la chimenea, sirvió unos vinos y rebano unos quesos que había llevado, el ambiente se puso romántico.

-Te gusta esto Regi?

-Está todo muy lindo – ambos estaban sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, es típico, pero a Regina no le importo, no pretendía que Graham fuera el más creativo.

-Regi, quiero que hablemos algo, sé que nunca has estado con un chico, solo con mujeres, estas seguras de estar aquí conmigo.

-Completamente segura Graham. Hace años fui a terapia, soy bisexual y ya es hora que me permita descubrir una parte de mí que nunca he explorado.

-Pues me encantará que la explores conmigo…

El joven la atrapo en un abrazo, comenzó a tocarla, no era brusco pero ya empezó Regina a notar diferencia, su fuerza era mayor, la pasaba de un lado a otro como si no pesara nada, fue desnudándola poco a poco, sintió la excitación del joven en segundos, desabrochó su pantalón y lo toco, necesitaba saber que sentía al hacer esto, fue extraño para ella pero no le desagradó, el intento tocar con sus manos su vagina y ella no se lo permitió, quería hacer cosas diferentes igual fue con el sexo oral, así que le costó un poco más calentar a la chica, cuando lo logró le pidió la penetrara, él se puso un preservativo y fue delicado sabia era su primera vez, no tuvo el mejor orgasmo del mundo pero de tanto insistir lo logro.

Luego subieron al cuarto y volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez ella permitió más, dejo ser tocada en su vagina por Graham y también le permitió hacerle sexo oral, ella también se lo hiso a él, no vio mucha diferencia con Male, en el sentido de la satisfacción, solo que él la provocaba más más cosas y era más activo, lo que si entendió es que con ninguno de los dos llego a sentir lo que sentía por Emma y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no tenía que ver nada con su bisexualidad, entendió en la práctica lo que había hablado en la terapia, podía disfrutar con un hombre o con una mujer en la cama, el tema no era si había pene o no, la gran diferencia no en el sexo, radicaba en el amor…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En NY todo iba muy bien, Emma cada vez superaba mejor todo lo relacionado con Regina, sabia poco de ella, solo lo profesional, nunca quiso ahondar, pero ya sentía que igual podría manejarlo mejor. Estuvo saliendo con Victoria casi hasta finales de año, conoció a una hermosa chica con rasgos asiáticos quien sería la protagonista del musical de Jekyll, la que estuvo por todo el año renuncio por un trabajo en Hollywood, esta chica Mulan, audiciono y se le dio el papel de inmediato. Ella y Emma tuvieron química enseguida, la rubia se encantó con la chica y sus talentos, fue honesta con Vicky le dijo que la quería mucho pero no para seguir en una relación y cerro ese ciclo, ya en diciembre estaba con Mulan, lo exótico de la chica enloquecía a Emma y no perdió tiempo en llevarla a su cama. Emma se estaba convirtiendo en una chica perseguida por muchas actrices, productora diseñadoras… ella siempre tuvo ese "no sé qué" que atrapa a la gente…

-Em será que me das la dicha hoy de quedarnos a dormir juntas.

-Es que lo dudabas? – Emma abrazaba por detrás a Mulan, estaban en su camerino, tenían 15 días saliendo, ella hubiese querido llevarla a un hotel el mismo día que comenzaron pero prefirió ser menos rápida, por Mulan el mismo día hubiesen ido, Emma se lo pensó más, pero hoy sería el día, esta joven actriz le atraía mucho, su aire enigmático le encantaba, aparte era pequeña podía dominarla con facilidad, muchas cosas nuevas había hecho con Victoria, la empresaria era osada, le gustaba inventar y Emma no se quedaba atrás.

Fueron a un hotel y Emma no perdió el tiempo, la llevo a la cama y la exploró por todas partes, la asiática no se quedaba atrás, adicional era bailarina, hacia cualquier locura con Emma, eso le encantó a la rubia, no sabe cuántas veces hicieron el amor, al final quedaron rendidas, al despertar una imagen llegó de golpe a la rubia… Regina… un solo pensamiento… la había pasado muy bien , mejor que otras veces solo que vino el mismo pensamiento… no había amor… amor solo había sentido una vez… ya se sabe con quién.

Ambas terminaron el año de estudios con Graham y Mulan, les dieron el título de novio y novia, se puede decir que empezaban realmente a vivir su futuro, dejando atrás lo que fueron como pareja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron 3 años más, Regina y Emma ya estaban graduadas, Regina estaba trabajando de la mano de un famoso concejal en Washington, Male siempre le dio apoyo, nunca se quejó de como la dejo, ella sabía que eso sucedería, la ayudo porque sabía lo profesional que era Regina y lo merecía.

Emma cada vez tenía más responsabilidades siendo la asistente del director, él le había encomendado su primer musical, por fin haría uno propio, ella sería la directora.

Venia el día de acción de gracias, Regina llegó a Boston de sorpresa al bajarse del taxi esperando sacaran su maleta vio hacia la casa de Emma, vio a la rubia con el cabello largo y liso. Había cambiado su llok, estaba de espaldas recogiendo unas flores… No lo podía creer… casi 5 años sin verla, sintió que era el momento, mucha agua había corrido en sus vidas, mucha historia y sobre todo cariño, sentía que ya no la amaba, pero toda la vida la iba a querer.

Dejó sus maletas en la acera y se acercó a la casa de las Swan…

Emma…la rubia volteo sorprendida al ver de frente a esta morena que estaba más bella que nunca…

Continuara…

 **Antes de mis comentarios dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el próximo capítulo:**

-Mamá es difícil ver que pasan 5 años y la vida se te voltea en 5 segundos… pensé que había superado del todo a Emma… y sólo con verla me llena de dudas…

Emma en su casa…

-Ma… y que hago ahora… tanto luchar, tanta distancia y un abrazo te lleva 5 años atrás…queriendo que sea parte de mi presente…

Eso será parre del próximo capítulo.

Ok, heme aquí esperando golpes, piedras, odio etc etc etc…

Los quiero igual y les agradezco infinitamente que lean el fic, que lo sigan y más aún que lo comenten, creo que hay más lectores pero no se atreven a escribir o les da flojera, pero sigo fiel a los que siempre me acompañan, estos dos últimos capítulos han sido un poco difíciles de escribir, sé que querían que nunca separara a las chicas pero quiero que entiendan como lo escribí en capítulos anteriores, la temática principal de esta historia era tocar el tema bisexualidad, para hacerlo alguien tenía que ser bisexual y vivir lo que eso significa, por eso debía Regina conocer la relación tanto sentimental como sexual con un hombre, en el próximo capítulo se explicaran más detalles sobre la bisexualidad, mi idea es llevar un mensaje real a quienes son así y tienden a ser discriminados incluso por la comunidad LGBT, para escribir sobre ese tema entreviste una amiga sexóloga, terapista de pareja y a dos amistades cercanas bisexuales que dieron opiniones de vida sobre el tema, no son inventos ni suposiciones mías, son hechos que le han pasado a la gente. Espero entiendan mi punto. Bienvenidos los que quieran continuar la historia, quedan 3 capítulos y posiblemente un epilogo, va a depender que ustedes lo pidan !


	23. Con La Verdad Por Delante

**Hola queridos lectores, sé que los dos capítulos anteriores fueron fuertes, alargue lo más que pude esta separación, pero siempre estuvo planteado, nunca asegure que sería una historia donde ellas jamás se separarían, y si sacamos cuenta desde el 4to capítulo hasta el 20 fue así… toca ahora leer para saber que pasara. Por cierto, a pesar de recibir algunos regaños por separarlas es uno de los capítulos que más review ha tenido, eso me sorprendió un poco, ¿dejan comentarios si sufren las chicas? No es justo con la escritora : (**

 **Algunas cosas por comentar, creo que muchos asumieron que Regina fue quien terminó, en este capítulo tendrán detalle de eso igual los invito a releer y verán que fue una decisión conjunta, aparte la última frase de Regina hizo que odiaran a la pobre, la mayoría asumió que el: "ya no la amo" era contundente. En este capítulo verán de qué se trata. Siempre dije que no habría infidelidad entre ellas y no la hubo, no terminaron por un tercer , terminaron por motivos profesionales, por sueños personales que en un momento las hicieron ponerlos como prioridad a su amor, infidelidad es cuando engañas a alguien con otra persona mientras tienes una relación con ella, ambas comenzaron relaciones con otras personas meses después de terminar, por cierto prácticamente en la misma época.**

 **En general pareciera que Regina hizo muchas cosas que Emma no, y no fue así ambas hicieron lo mismo, casi al mismo tiempo incluso, ninguna expreso nunca amar a otr pero… ustedes tienen todo el derecho de asumir la historia como quieran, yo solo agradezco el apoyo que me dan, antes de responder a los que dejaron sus reviews les dejo de recordatorio dos frases de las chicas en el momento que decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad, verán que ambas al final seguían enamoradas.**

 **Frase de Regina pensando en Emma antes de estar con Male:**

 _-No puedo pensar más en ti Emma, necesito pasar la página y debo comenzar hoy, sino realmente voy a morir de amor... perdóname amor si con esto te hago daño, esto será solo sexo no amor..._

 **Frase de Emma pensando en Regina antes de estar con Victoria:**

 _Sigues en mi alma amor... pero necesito superarte... solo espero nunca lo sepas, y si te enteras entiendas... solo será sexo, no siento amor..._

 **Payper La LA Land: Listo, cumplido, ya tienes el cap. hoy viernes, espero comentarios por aquí no en el wasup jajajaja, se uqe has sufrido, pero listo, ya la actualización en tus manos ¡**

 **Mirol: Bueno algo sorprendida porque imagine primero me regañarían, interesante conseguir como primer review de este capítulo algo positivo, y sobre todo ver que pasaste por una historia parecida, estas cosas suceden y por eso quise plasmarlo. Creo que es tu primer comentario, asi que muchas gracias, espero te guste lo que falta, que ya es poco y bienvenid .**

 **Aline, entiendo y respeto tu voluntad de no leer más la historia, posiblemente no leas este comentario pero igual lo dejo, gracias por el tiempo que la seguiste, sólo que las historias son así, no siempre contienen lo que nos gustaría a todos, igual sé que la frase final de Regina te molestó… este capítulo aclara que tan cierta o falsa es esa afirmación.**

 **Gabi: Para que podamos tocar el tema de la bisexualidad se necesita que la persona viva la experiencia y la única manera de hacerlo era que estuviera tanto con mujeres como con hombres, por eso Regina debió relacionarse con ambos, más adelante ella hablará sobre ese tema con Emma. En cuanto a la pasión, eso es parte de la vida y más de las relaciones íntimas, unas en mayor o menor grado, depende de lo que genera cada quien. Esto también se verá en el nuevo capítulo. Amar, querer, sentir pasión, todo son sentimientos diferentes y cada uno tiene su grado. Por qué tantos años? Parte de la idea era verlas más adultas por ende maduras, detalles en el capítulo.**

 **Guest: La historia es SQ y terminará SQ, aún quedan cosas por contar…**

 **Arquitecta23 : Muuuuuchas gracias, creo que has escrito en la mayoría de los capítulos, eso lo valoro. Varias cosas, este cap 22 fue el de "obsequio" estábamos en el 20, así que actualice dos, el 21 y el 22. Te diría que leas de nuevo ambos capítulos, insisto, las dos hicieron lo mismo, tal vez hubo más textos de Regina y por eso te parece que olvido a Emma, solo que por querer dar peso al tema bisexual debí escribir más sobre ella, pero ambas estuvieron con dos personas, ambas convirtieron a Male y Vicky en sus salvavidas y ambas les dieron el título de novia y novio a Mulan y Graham, sólo que no hubo detalles de Emma. Como en la serie las dos tienen personalidades distintas, Regina asume el dolor protegiéndose siendo dura y fría, Emma es más vulnerable y aunque no se entregó del todo a nadie no perdió su dulzura. Sé que en este capítulo comprenderás mucho más. De nuevo gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Mills: Gracias a ti también por siempre dejar un comentario, aparte me gusta porque tomas frases interesantes del fic para comentar. Tus dudas serán respondidas en este capítulo.**

 **Guest: No era mi intención hacerlas llorar, no me alegra, pero por lo menos siento que llegó lo que quería expresar, porque realmente fue triste, con decirte que yo misma mientras escribía me sentí mal, pero lo que ustedes escriben es lo que me anima a seguir y dar lo mejor de esta historia. Gracias por tus palabras… lo único que puedo asegurar es que ellas terminaran juntas.**

 **Kiran: Siempre tan divertida amenazándome jajaja, de verdad lo disfruto, te confirmo, fueron dos capítulos los que actualice ya no les debo jajaja, fueron el 21 y 22, creo que tú y arquitecta23 tienen esa confusión. Te digo lo mismo, nadie hizo lo que no hizo la otra, sólo que hubo detalles íntimos de Regina con sus otras parejas, sólo para poder mostrar su bisexualidad, pero Emma hizo lo mismo, más adelante tendrán detalles de eso y más de lo que vivió Emma. Gracias por estar, por escribir, por siempre contar con tus comentarios.**

 **JBlack: No hubo infidelidad porque no se dejaron por otra persona, se dejaron por sus proyectos personales, luego de casi un año, ambas se dieron una segunda oportunidad, así es la vida, esa es la realidad y si bien esto es ficción me gusta hacerlo lo más real posible, la vida no sólo está llena de buenos momentos, está llena de momentos difíciles que al final te hacen madurar y que si aprendes terminas siendo feliz. Espero te agrede lo que está por venir.**

 **Nano14: La verdad había terminado el cap. 23 cuando llegó tu review, pero no podía publicarlo sin comentar sobre lo que dejaste, siento que entendiste al 100% lo que quise explicar en ambos capítulos, ellas se complicaron con sus metas personales y empezaron a vivir lo quem pudieron… el desenlace en este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus palabras, sé que no querías que las separará, pero veo entendiste… gracias :)**

 **Bien, sé que fue largo este preámbulo, pero creo que estos dos capítulos anteriores justificaban algunas explicaciones que igual las tendrán en este capítulo, sólo que me gusta que sientan que los leo y les presto la debida atención.**

 **Gracias infinitas a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **Con La Verdad Por Delante…**

Venia el día de acción de gracias, Regina llegó a Boston de sorpresa al bajarse del taxi esperando sacaran su maleta vio hacia la casa de Emma, vio a la rubia con el cabello largo y liso. Había cambiado su look, estaba de espaldas recogiendo unas flores… No lo podía creer… casi 5 años sin verla, sintió que era el momento, mucha agua había corrido en sus vidas, mucha historia y sobre todo cariño, sentía que ya no la amaba, pero toda la vida la iba a querer.

Dejó sus maletas en la acera y se acercó a la casa de las Swan…

-Emma…la rubia volteo sorprendida al ver de frente a esta morena que estaba más bella que nunca…

-Disculpa tu eres?

-Ohhh discúlpame tu a mí, pensé que eras Emma.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado antes que nos confundan, parecemos hermanas – la joven rubia sonreía, era muy amable.

La puerta estaba abierta, de repente se oye una voz desde adentro de la casa que se iba acercando.

-Nena mamá dice que vayas a la cocina por la… - Emma apareció en la puerta y se le trabaron las palabras nunca esperó encontrarse en ese momento con Regina – toorta...

La joven rubia no se percató de la actitud de Emma, solo atino a entrar rápido.

-Disculpa voy a ayudar a mi suegra, te dejo con Emma.

Emma casi sin poder reaccionar le hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Gina… cuanto tiempo sin verte.

En menos de 5 minutos a Regina se le caían todos los argumentos, toda su seguridad, todo lo que pensaba superado se derrumbaba sólo con ver la sonrisa de esa rubia que llevaba tatuada en su alma, sin importarle lo que acababa de escuchar "mi suegra" literalmente salió corriendo y abrazó a Emma por el cuello… La rubia instintivamente la abrazo a su cintura y la cargo levemente.

-Emma… por fin vuelvo a verte… - le decía cerca de su oído, Emma la fue bajando.

-Vaya pero que hermosa estas, como siempre en realidad – le tomó las manos y la admiraba, echándose un poco hacia atrás – en todo momento Emma le hizo sentir que era su amiga, lo que le dolió a la morena.

Regina estaba realmente más bella que 5 años antes, llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una hermosa camisa blanca, muy elegante que dejaba ver levemente el inicio de sus senos, unos tacones negros que la estilizaban aún más, su cabello corto, diferente a la última vez que la vio Emma y sus curvas ahora se acentuaban más al igual que su trasero, ya era toda una mujer.

Emma no se quedaba atrás. Aunque estaba casual tenía un jean evidentemente de diseñador, muy moderno con detalles rotos que se ajustaban a su definido cuerpo, llevaba una franelilla sin mangas negra con un adorno tipo cruz, muy NY, que le dejaba ver su ombligo, sus brazos estaban más definidos con antes y ella se veía más mujer, ya no era tan delgada, más bien definida, su cabello ya no era largo, tenía un corte de moda, le llegaba casi a los hombros, la hacía ver sexy sin perder su natural dulzura…estaba simplemente hermosa.

-Tú también Swan… - no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por los brazos de Emma –siempre tan definida no? Me gusta cómo te queda el cabello así – no hallaba como hacer para quitarle las manos de encima, quería seguir abrazada a ella, quería ser ella quien dijera "mi suegra".

-Me ha dado por cambiar un poco – y volvía a poner esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel a la morena.

Emma se veía mucho más relajada que Regina, la morena tenía el corazón acelerado, y trataba de disimular, sin embargo, su manera de ver a Emma demostraba a la rubia que estaba muy nerviosa, por su parte Emma si estaba súper controlada, era una gelatina por dentro, aunque ella era Directora había aprendido algo de actuación y en este momento lo estaba usando tratando de disimular su emoción…haciéndole sentir a la morena que era súper normal para ella verla.

-Pues te queda lindo… - le tocó la punta del cabello, no hallaba como apartar sus manos de Emma - siempre te queda todo bien en realidad – la mujer dura y sin corazón en que se había convertido después de la ruptura con Emma se dio cuenta que si no se hubiese alejado como lo hizo habría abandonado hasta su carrera por estar con ella, era débil ante la rubia.

Esta vez Emma debió disimular más, ahora era ella quien quería abrazar a la morena, tanto contacto físico la estaba haciendo flaquear, había que controlarse, su novia estaba en casa…

-Y cuéntame esta sorpresa, Cora dijo que no podrías venir, que estabas muy ocupada, que sería imposible vinieras.

-Sí, tengo mucho trabajo, pero logramos adelantar lo suficiente para poder estar cada uno con su familia, mañana debo volver.

-Vaya tus padres deben estar felices.

-Pues en realidad no saben nada, vine se sorpresa.

-Ahhh y vaya sorpresa, quieres pasar a saludar a Má?

-Mejor déjame llegar y avisar en casa que estoy aquí, sino la Sra. Cora se puede doler que visité primero a los vecinos –ambas rieron, pero más por nervios que por el chiste de Regina, de la nada, volvían a ser adolescentes, llenas de emoción al verse, estaban en una burbuja hasta que Elsa salió junto con Mary…

-Gina que emoción verte hija, esta vez tardaste en volver, como 4 meses más o menos –Mary la abrazo con mucho cariño, quería mucho a Regina.

Emma se dio cuenta que Regina iba más a Boston que ella, la rubia no iba más de dos veces al año por sus compromisos, y aunque más nunca le había pedido a Mary averiguara si Regina estaría no se habían encontrado, desde unos dos años antes dejó de preocuparse de encontrarla, sentía que ya lo había superado sin embargo este encuentro la sorprendió, realmente pensaba que no sentiría nada.

-Que bella Mary, gracias por este recibimiento tan caluroso.

-Hola Regina, mucho gusto soy Elsa, hace un rato ni pude presentarme – La Joven rubia le extendió la mano.

-Un placer – la morena le recibió el saludo, aunque era lo último que quería hacer.

-Elsa es mi novia Regina – Dijo Emma y su novia se le acercó, la abrazó por la cintura, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma, esta enseguida la abrazó también y le beso la cabeza – Obviamente Elsa sabía quién era Regina y estaba tomando su territorio.

Regina sonrió obligada.

-Si me di cuenta cuando entro diciendo que su suegra la llamaba.

En eso llegó un taxi fuera de la casa de Regina, todas voltearon a ver quien era, Regina bajo un poco la cabeza y empezó a sobarse la frente, le empezó a doler la cabeza. Del taxi bajo un atractivo hombre con uniforme militar, pago el taxi y al levantar la mirada vio a las 4 mujeres y cruzo la calle con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola novia, llegue antes de lo que esperaba – se acercó a Regina y le dio un piquito – en seguida Regina le respondió.

-Hola, realmente llegaste temprano, pensé estarías como a las 6 – apenas eran las 4 de la tarde.

El joven se dirigió a Mary -Hola Mary Margareth, ¿cómo está? ¿Y su esposo?

-Todo bien gracias, David salió a comprar unas cosas, ya debe estar de vuelta.

Emma notó que su madre lo conocía, pero nunca se lo había comentado.

-Que bien –se volteo hacia Emma y Elsa – Hola mucho gusto, Soy Robín, novio de Regina.

Ya desde que le dijo novia a Regina Emma hervía por dentro, no entendía como tantos años de distancia podían olvidarse en menos de media hora y querer quitar a ese rubio que había llegado del lado de Regina.

-Bueno las dejamos, vamos a saludar en casa.

-Perfecto Regina, igual nos veremos más tarde, tu madre y yo habíamos quedado en cenar todos allá, va estar muy feliz de tenerte en esta fecha - Otra noticia más para angustiar a la morena, le tocaría lidiar con tener a Robín de novio delante de Emma y ver a la rubia con su hermosa noviecita justo en acción de gracia, quería salir corriendo, tomar un vuelo y volver a Washington.

 **Las Swan entraron a casa**

-Ya metieron la torta al horno?

-No hija, ya lo hago, Elsa realmente fue la que hizo todo, vamos a meterla antes que se dañe la mezcla –Mary caminó hacia la cocina.

-Vida voy a llamar a papá, quiero saber cómo se ha sentido hoy, luego me ducho – Elsa le dio un piquito y subió.

En eso llegó David.

-Hola princesa, ya traje los encargos de tu madre.

-Esa pequeña te enloquece Tío.

-Así la amo – ambos sonrieron.

-Ven vamos a la cocina - Emma necesitaba ir con su madre, quería hablar antes de que Elsa volviera, y mejor si estaba David, lo sentía como su padre.

Mary se le quedó viendo, conocía demasiado a su hija, sabía que su alma era un torbellino en ese momento.

-Ven mi princesa, déjame darte un abrazo.

David notó que algo pasaba, prestó atención.

Emma no lo pensó abrazo a su madre como si fuera una niña. Luego la soltó y le dijo:

-Ma… que hago ahora… tanto luchar, tanta distancia y un abrazo te lleva 5 años atrás…queriendo que sea parte de mi presente…

-De que están hablando?

-Regina si vino para Acción de Gracia… se encontró con Emma afuera después de 5 años. Yo Salí a saludarla conoció a Elsa.

-Dios Santo, todo eso pasa justo cuando yo me voy. ¿Cómo te siente mi amor? – se dirigió a su sobrina.

-Asustada en principio…

-Emma primero debes calmarte, ven sentémonos –se acomodaron en la mesa, Emma primero chequeo si Elsa estaba arriba, vio la puerta de su cuarto cerrada - volvió a la mesa.

-Estoy tratando de poner mi cabeza en orden, esto no me lo esperaba… hace un tiempo deje de pensar en ella, deje de sentir dolor, después de varios intentos fallidos de conseguir amor en alguien conseguí a Elsa y me ha llenado en muchos aspectos de mi vida, hasta hace menos de una hora sentía que había dejado de amar a esa mujer… a esa hermosa, única e inolvidable, mujer… - Emma les hablaba con un dejo de tristeza que los conmovió.

Mary le tomo la mano a su hija para apoyarla y David le hacía caricias en su cabello.

-Emma, hay algo que nunca entendí porque nunca quise presionarte para que me contaras. ¿Tú querías terminar con Regina? Hiciste algo para evitar la ruptura.

-Sé que nunca les hable claro, y tal vez piensen que fue una decisión unilateral de Regina, pero eso no fue así Ma. Estábamos mal por nuestros horarios, la verdad es que el primer año de Regina en Washington ella hacia todo por venir cada 15 días o iba yo a verla, como lo habíamos acordado y eso pensamos seguir haciéndolo al irme yo a NY, pero… yo me compliqué más que ella, le di prioridad a lo que estaba viviendo, al aprendizaje que tanto añoraba, y… le falle varias veces, ella también tuvo sus fallas, pero mi tiempo se complicó aún más y al final no le cumplí… así que hice todo para ir a verla, pero sabía que teníamos una conversación que podía llevarnos a lo que en realidad pasó, ella fue más valiente que yo, ella tocó el tema, y me pidió que no la dejara tomar la decisión sola… así que decidí asumir lo que sabía era inminente… terminar…

-Amor por que nunca quisiste hablarnos de eso?

-Porque en el fondo era más fácil ser la victima… aunque nunca dije que era su responsabilidad tal vez a muchos les pareció que ella no tuvo la paciencia necesaria, y la verdad es que yo desde que comencé las clases di prioridad a mi futura carrera – Emma agacho la cabeza, sintió algo de vergüenza por decirle eso a su madre.

David tomó la palabra.

-Hey muchacha, sin sentirte mal, no hiciste nada con mala intención, la vida es así, uno toma decisiones sin saber si va a llevarse por el medio a alguien. Nosotros entendimos que la decisión de terminar fue de ambas, nunca nos molestamos con Regina ni pensamos que ella te hacía daño, solo que no sabiamos que tu habías fallado tanto, así que de una manera u otra la empujaste para que diera el primer paso.

-Jamás la culpé de nada, si bien fue dura al pedirme ningún tipo de contacto, yo misma me di cuenta que era lo mejor, por eso le pedía a Má averiguara cuando ella vendría, así yo evitaba encontrarla y me resguardaba, si nos hubiésemos escrito, llamado o incluso intentado vernos íbamos a caer en la tentación, volveríamos y seria todo un círculo vicioso donde comenzaríamos a discutir por no poder estar nunca juntas… así que lo mejor es lo que pasó…

-Entonces Emma, ¿tienes idea que sientes por Regina? – le dijo su madre

-He sentido diferentes tipos de emociones en mi estómago que son como mariposas cuando me gusta alguien, pero esto es distinto… esto no fue unas cuantas mariposas haciéndome emocionar… esto fue una estampida salvaje que entró en mi corazón al tener a Regina en frente… con esos maravillosos ojos marrones que atrapan mi alma y esa cicatriz en sus labios que al sonreír se acentúa más… - sus propias palabras le dieron la respuesta que buscaba Emma - Si Má… sigo enamorada de Gina… siento que la amo…

-Y Elsa Em, ¿qué pasa con ella? – continuo su madre.

-Elsa… suspiro… Elsa ha sido un bálsamo de la locura… un regalo que llegó antes de convertirme en alguien que se dejaba llevar por la locura, que estaba con cualquiera para llenar un vacío, si bien Mulan logró que me centrará un poco más, justo en esa etapa dejé de pensar en Regina, pero me dio impotencia sentir que no lograba volver a amar y al terminar la relación con Mulan por ella irse a Los Ángeles a trabajar, me negué a caer de nuevo en el juego de una relación a distancia. Y la verdad Má esos meses siguientes no fui la mejor persona con quienes estuve, toda esta fama, mucha gente quiere estar con uno solo por llenar vacíos también, y en algún momento me dejé llevar por ese juego peligroso hasta que conocí a Elsa y todo cambio… Sé que nunca te di detalles de esa parte de mi vida Má, pero no me parecía hablarte de esas cosas.

-Lo sé amor…uno no todo lo cuenta a sus padres, pero ante esto que estás viviendo necesitas desahogarte. Qué piensas hacer con Elsa hija.

-Má… sé que Regina se puso nerviosa al verme, estaba extraña, me tocaba, me hizo sentir que me extrañaba y eso me emocionó, pero a la vez me dio miedo, no puedo poner en riesgo lo que tanto me ha costado construir con Elsa por alguien que ya hizo su vida, fíjate tiene su novio, y por lo que vi, ustedes lo conocen.

-Siempre nos pediste no decirte nada personal de Regina, por eso nunca te lo comentamos.

-Sí, no estoy reclamando, sé que yo me busque que todo me cayera de sorpresa al no querer saber nada de ella, pero te juro que nunca imagine que volver a verla me afectaría, ya lo creía superado. Por ahora todo sigue igual, yo tengo mi pareja y eso no va a cambiar, yo mañana me voy, sigo mi vida en NY con Elsa, y ella en Washington con su novio, todo seguirá como está para tranquilidad de ambas…

En eso Elsa llamó a Mary Margareth desde las escaleras. A Emma le extraño y se asomaron las dos.

-Que necesitas Nena.

-Cariño llame a tu mama, necesito su ayuda no la tuya – le guiño un ojo.

Mary sonrió y subió a ver que necesitaba Elsa, Emma volvió a la cocina con David.

-Em… no quería hablar esto delante de tu madre porque se cómo son ustedes y más las madres de protectoras, pero te pasó algo malo en ese tiempo que dijiste no fuiste la mejor persona con quienes estabas?

-Bueno… no es muy decoroso el asunto…

-Puedes hablar con confianza.

-El punto es que después de Mulan estaba aburrida de ser una buena chica, te juro que en esa época casi no pensaba en Regina, había aprendido a manejar su ausencia, además de verdad sentía que había superado el pasado, pero otra ruptura por trabajo me irritó, me la llevaba bien con Mulan, pero no iba a aceptar distancia y lo deje así, entonces no quise nada serio con nadie y pues me involucre con compañeros de trabajo que estaban en la misma onda, empecé a salir con los más desatados, en todas las áreas. las bailarinas, actrices, actores, productores que no se tomaban seriamente las cosas a diferencia de mi grupo anterior, un día en una fiesta en el PH de un empresario amigo con mucho dinero, se armó un escándalo, hubo golpes, todos habían tomado demás, llamaron a la policía, en fin… Salí librada por mi abogado y se logró que el escandalo no llegara a los medios. Me sentía vacía, no era despecho, sentía que no lograba conseguir el amor, Regina, Vicky, Mulan y… nada... Luego llegó Elsa y todo eso cambió, las cosas se calmaron, todo pasó y estoy bien, eso es lo importante.

-Que delicado, me debes prometer que, si vuelves a pasar por algo así, aunque lo dudo, debes llamarme, confiar en mí, no pretendo ser tu padre, pero casi lo soy. Y por otro lado princesa, todos debemos pasar por momentos oscuros en nuestras vidas para poder ver la claridad, no sé si tu claridad sea Elsa, tal vez es una etapa, pero después de lo que hemos hablado, no me extrañaría que Regina volviera a tu vida.

-No creo tío, como les dije ella tiene su vida y yo la mía. Y por lo otro, te prometo que si llego a tener un problema parecido no dudare en llamarte… realmente hoy en día para mi eres como un padre. David la abrazó.

Dejaron el tema hasta allí y empezaron a guardar lo que había traído David.

Mientras en el cuarto de Emma.

-Mary tengo estas opciones de vestidos, cual crees me quede mejor?

-Vaya que lindos todos en realidad, estos dos muy clásicos, pero hermosos, este es … muy sexy.

-¿Te parece inadecuado para la cena?.

La suegra sonrió – Quieres ponerte el sexy.

-Siempre uso cosas clásicas, a Emma le gustan también, pero quiero algo que la impacte, que sea distinto.

-¿Por qué eso de repente?

La joven rubia suspiró…

-Por Regina… Emma me habló de ella, se lo importante que fue en su vida y hoy al verla me impacte… es una Reina Mary, es una mujer imponente, elegante, hermosa… y solo tenía una falda y una camisa, imagina como estará esta noche.

Mary se condolió de su nuera…

-Elsa, cariño… Emma está contigo, ellas terminaron hace años, eran muy jóvenes, ustedes tienen casi dos años, de una relación seria, viven juntas, no puedes temer así como así, y menos demostrarlo, eres su novia. Si te hace sentir más segura ese traje, póntelo, a Emma le va a encantar lo que uses.

-Gracias por tus palabras Mary – la chica se calmó y abrazo a su suegra. Mary la dejó sola, bajo a ver la torta.

Emma subió a su cuarto y su novia acababa de ducharse, por un momento pensó en hacerle el amor… pero se dio cuenta que quería sacarse a Regina de la cabeza y sentía que esa sería la mejor manera… reflexionó… Elsa no merecía que de una manera u otra la usara para dejar a un lado a Regina, su novia era una excelente chica, así que se calmó y le dio un casto beso, fue a ducharse, debía buscar enfriar su cabeza…le quedaba una noche complicada afrontando a Regina junto a su novio… algo que aún la tenía perturbada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina y Robín cruzaron y el joven tomo la maleta de su novia, en eso salió Henry de la casa, cuando los vio se alegró.

-Hija que sorpresa verte aquí!

-Papi tanto tiempo sin verte – abrazo a su padre, tendrían unos meses sin verse.

-Debo ir a comprar algo, Robín por qué no me acompañas.

-Claro no tengo problema, ¿te importa cariño?

-No, ve con papá por favor.

Regina por fin se quedó sola, era lo que más deseaba, entro a su casa y al cerrar pego su espalda sobre la puerta suspirando largamente y cerrando los ojos, en eso Cora la ve.

-Regina hija, que emoción que estés aquí - la mujer hablaba contenta, de inmediato le sonrió se acercó y besó a su hija.

-Hola mamá – la abrazó con ansias, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Mi amor que te pasa, estas pálida, por qué estas así.

-Mamá… es difícil ver que pasan 5 años y la vida se te voltea en 5 segundos… pensé que había superado del todo a Emma… y sólo con verla me llena de dudas…

-Queee, viste a Emma?

-Me bajé del taxi, vi una rubia de espalda y pensé que era ella, yo súper segura, allí esta, voy a saludarla porque ya no la amo, solo será un bello recuerdo toda mi vida, ya no me afectará verla. Entonces se voltea y veo una rubia muy linda, pero no era Emma y en eso sale Emma y zúas… toda mi seguridad y aplomo se acabaron cuando veo a esa rubia hermosa que sólo con sonreír me derrite y me provoca querer desaparecer con una bola de fuego a la otra cuando me doy cuenta que es su novia - aquí los celos le brotan por los poros.

-Ven hija, vamos a sentarnos –ambas caminaron hasta el salón y se sentaron para hablar mejor.

-Mamá no sé qué decirte… obvio me confunde todo, lo que sentí al verla, al tocarla, los celos casi incontrolables por verla con su novia… ¿mamá aun la amo? Qué significa todo esto.

-Tranquila Regina, esa respuesta solo la tienes tu aquí adentro –le puso la mano en su corazón.

Regina se pasaba las manos por el cabello – sabes cuantas veces pensé en este momento? ¿Cuantas veces imagine como sería volver a verla? Por momentos creí que nunca sucedería, que no volveríamos a vernos, deje incluso hace tiempo de pensar en eso, juraba… juraba que lo había superado… y no… es como si… nunca nos hubiésemos dejado de ver mamá… -se tapó la cara con sus manos, negaba con la cabeza hasta que le dio la cara de nuevo a Cora – lo que sentí al ver a Emma… es lo más parecido al amor que cualquiera puede sentir…

-Santo Dios mi vida… sigues amando a Emma – Cora se acercó y la abrazó cobijándola en su regazo.

-Creo que si madre… por lo visto sigo amando a esa rubia tonta que tiene novia.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Cora preguntó…

-Y Robín hija? Que sientes por Robín.

Regina cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo – Lo quiero mamá, sé que lo quiero mucho, ha sido tan positivo para mi vida, me dio paz, me dio seguridad, es noble, amable, familiar, tiene todo para hacer feliz a una mujer, el me hace sentir importante en su vida, él después de Emma es quien me ha hecho sentir que podía amar de nuevo y tal vez lo pudiese lograr con el tiempo, pero esto tan repentino me saca de lugar, el descubrir que aún Emma desestabiliza mi vida me asusta. Yo sufrí mucho su ausencia, y la verdad es que de una manera u otra ella decidió por su carrera, ella se llenó de actividades, yo también falle, pero intentaba hacer espacio para estar con ella, en su caso desde que comenzó la Universidad la llenaron de actividades y ella asumió su prioridad, y fueron sus estudios, entendí todo lo que pude, pero si no tienes tiempo y asumes más responsabilidades terminas complicando todo aún más, y eso fue lo que nos pasó…

-Te entiendo bien mi amor, muchas veces el no estar con quien amamos nos da tranquilidad porque ese tipo de amor te lleva incluso a renunciar a otras cosas preciadas. ¿Y tienes idea que siente Emma?

-No se mama, ella fue muy amable y dulce conmigo, sé que también se impactó al verme, pero imagino fue porque no se lo esperaba, pero me trato como a una vieja amiga, igual la veo súper bien con su novia, tal vez solo debería calmarme y asumir que ella pasó la página, irme mañana y continuar con mi vida, si pude alejarme estos 5 años me tocará seguir alejada, no puedo perder lo que he logrado por alguien que ya rehízo su vida y parece feliz- eso lo dijo con mucho dolor, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Lamento te sientas así hija, aunque quien quita y efectivamente con el tiempo puedas amar a Robín, tal vez con el tiempo lo logres.

-Eso espero mamá, porque como te dije lo quiero mucho, pero es que… amar es otro nivel… y hoy puedo reconocer que no es él a quien amo…

Emma y Regina al final habían resguardado su corazón en dos buenas personas que les daban paz, calma, seguridad, dos personas que las llenaban de cariño pero ellas los limitaban, dos personas que daban prioridad a lo que ellas querían, sí... estaban de una manera u otras enamoradas de Robín y Elsa, pero era un enamoramiento limitado, uno que no las dejaba amarlos porque ese sentimiento lo tenían escondido dentro de sus corazones reservado solo para ellas… el de Regina seguía reservado a Emma y el de Emma a Regina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma y Elsa acababan de vestirse para la cena, Emma escogió un traje de corbata, a pesar de ser un look masculino era una confección para dama y le quedaba espectacular, de calzado uso unos tacones cerrados, se veía elegante y sexy, su bella novia amaba el color azul, uso un vestido de ese color tipo coctel en corte cruzado a mitad de pierna que dejaba ver lo torneadas que eran, atrás era más largo, le llegaba a las rodilla, la joven se colocó unos tacones azules del mismo color, su cabello perfectamente liso y un maquillaje clásico que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos realmente parecía una joven reina.

Emma había bajado a buscar agua, al entrar de nuevo al cuarto se maravilla con la belleza de su novia, Elsa siempre se arreglaba muy bien, era más de gustos clásicos, vestidos modernos pero que mostraban poco, este era sexy, Emma se extrañó, pero estaba encantada.

-Nena que preciosa estas… tú lo eres a diario, pero ese vestido te queda muuuuy bien – se fue acercando y la tomo de la cintura, la rubia un año menor rodeo su cuello y le estampó un beso particularmente apasionado, se pegó más a Emma, evidentemente quería excitar a su novia, con cuidado y sin que pensara que la rechazaría Emma se soltó del beso

-Alguien quiere pelea? - le sonrió pícaramente.

-Y tú no? –preguntó Elsa sonriendo también, pero buscando algo más en los profundos ojos de Emma.

-Yo contigo siempre –respondió rápido, se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Elsa, y cayo rápido por donde venía el asunto…Regina.

Emma volvió a besar a Elsa para darle seguridad, no quería se sintiera herida y temerosa. Al faltarles la respiración se apartaron un poco y Emma le hablo casi en susurro.

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor antes de cenar? –conocía tan bien a Elsa que estaba segura se negaría, ella era británica, muy correcta de las normas, solo quería que la joven se calmara.

-No mi vida, tendremos el resto de la noche para hacerlo.

-Ok nena, espero volvamos pronto para estar juntas a solas – le dio un piquito.

Elsa sintió le volvía el alma al cuerpo, aunque Emma no había hecho nada particular sentía extraño el ambiente desde la visita de Regina, eso le generó desconfianza.

-Vida… Regina… tu ex… de la que no te gusta hablar, todo bien después de verla?

-De la que no me gustaba hablar cuando te conocí – le hablaba con tranquilidad para que no dudara de ella, mientras la mantenía abrazada le hacia cariño en su espalda - te di un resumen de lo que fue esa relación y ya, yo estoy feliz contigo e imagino ella será feliz con Robín – le dio un piquito y la soltó tratando de cerrar el tema.

-Entonces todo bien contigo con respecto a ella.

-Completamente cariño, le dio un besito es la punta de la nariz – Vamos a bajar, nos esperan Má y el tío, quiero salir de ese compromiso rápido para venir y estar contigo a solas.

Eso termino de calmar a la rubia más joven, le regalo a Emma una sonrisa y bajó feliz sintiendo que todo estaba bien, que su novia solo estaba pendiente de ella, no imaginaba, el drama que venía a su vida…

XXXXXXXXXX

En la casa de los Mills, afinaban detalles de la cena, Henry y Robín habían llegado, Cora y su esposo muy contentos de tener a la pareja en casa, se la llevaban bien con el joven militar, era Capitán de la Armada, unos pocos años mayor que Regina, se había puesto su traje negro de gala, el rubio era muy apuesto y realmente un buen novio con la morena.

Regina estaba impecable, se había esmerado aún más, no podía sacar a Emma de su cabeza, se sentía mal con Robín, el no merecía que ella pensara en otra persona, pero no podía mandar en sus sentimientos, tenía ropa adecuada para esa cena en su casa, decidió colocarse un vestido negro con el hombro izquierdo desnudo y un aplique rojo que bordeaba sus senos y caía hacia atrás, muy seductor, impecable maquillaje que resaltaba sus morenos ojos y labios rojos, Emma no tendría fácil la noche…

Ya eran las 7:30, la idea era cenar a las 8:30, llegaron los primeros invitados, Mary y David fueron los primeros en entrar y saludar seguidos de Emma y Elsa.

Emma y Regina se buscaban entre todos para verse, ambas habían quedado de ultimas entre sus familiares, hasta que por fin se abrió el espacio y se encontraron de frente, a ambas le brillaban los ojos, se controlaban no querían soltar algo que las pusiera en evidencia, Robín como todo un caballero se acercó a las invitadas.

-Que hermosas damas, bienvenidas – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma y otro a Elsa, ambas le dieron las gracias por el cumplido.

Regina aprovecho el momento como buena anfitriona e hizo lo mismo, fue primero hacia Elsa le dio un beso y un abrazo luego se dirigió a Emma, la abrazó y al darle el beso le dijo muy bajito:

-Estas simplemente hermosa – fue del lado que no estaba Elsa, muy atrevida, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo, se separó y Robín de inmediato le agarro la mano.

A la rubia se le erizo el cuerpo ante el comentario…

-Vamos, acompañemos al resto de los invitados.

Emma hizo lo propio con Elsa, tomó su mano y entraron al salón, allí conversaron todo un rato, les sirvieron vino mientras esperaban 3 invitados más.

-Amigos esperemos un poco más, estamos esperando otra familia, y vendrá alguien que será toda una sorpresa.

-Papá que incógnita acabas de crear, no sabía que vendría más gente.

-Si mi niña. se acercó a su hija y le beso la frente – ya veras, sé que te agradará, justo en eso tocan el timbre y Henry va a abrir.

-Bienvenidos!

Eran los Jones, Killian y sus padres, él había logrado tener el día libre, su jefe era el Capitán Robín de Locksley, él era aún Sub Teniente estaba por ser ascendido a teniente., se había convertido en la mano derecha de Robín. Gina y Emma cual dos adolescentes corrieron a saludarlo, era el mejor amigo de Emma y en el noviazgo de las chicas él y Regina llegaron a entenderse bien, aparte cuando se encontró con Regina en Washington consiguieron apoyo el uno en el otro. Cada una lo abrazo de un lado, él siempre afectuoso tomo a cada una con sus brazos y les dijo para que solo escucharan ellas

-Que bendecido soy ! sus parejas me deben estar odiando en este momento.

Ambas soltaron la carcajada, esa era la magia de Killian, siempre de buen humor divertido, apoyando a sus amistades.

-No hay manera que seas serio Kil, pero así te quiero – la rubia volvió a abrazarlo.

-Bueno chicas déjenme saludar, sobre todo a mi jefe, debo sumar puntos para ascender más rápido – él y Regina volvieron a reír, Emma no entendió hasta que vio a Killian acercarse a Robín.

-Buenas noches mi Capitán, que bien que podamos no estar en asuntos oficiales sino compartir en familia.

-Bienvenido Killian, así mismo es, solo me faltaría alguien aquí para que fuese perfecto, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron.

Mientras los padres del joven teniente saludaban al resto, Kilian saludó a los Mills y luego a los Nolan Swan, culmino abrazando a Elsa.

-Bella que gusto verte –Regina enseguida volteó, Killian sabía de Elsa, así como Emma estaba entendiendo que su mejor amigo estaba al tanto de la relación de Regina, incluso pensó que tal vez él era quien había presentado a Robín con la morena, pensó: _marinero traidor._

-Ya que estamos todos voy a pedir nos sirvan la cena, ya vuelvo, voy a chequear y ver si requieren mi ayuda.

-Te acompaño Cora, Elsa me ayudas por favor, deberíamos rebanar la torta de una vez no te parece.

-Si Mary, creo que es buena idea – Elsa ya tenía a Emma a su lado – vida voy a ayudar a tu madre.

-Ok nena –se dieron un piquito, lo que Regina no perdió de vista, sintió ponerse roja, esperaba nadie se diera cuenta.

-Voy a la bodega a buscar el licor, se me olvido subirlo.

-Yo voy suegro, quédese con sus invitados – Robín se adelantó y Henry lo agradeció.

Volvieron a quedar a solas Emma, Killian y Regina.

-Y bien mis muchachas queridas… cuando se vieron? Aquí? ¿Hace un rato?... 5 años no… que par de locas la verdad.

-Pirata tu no piensas madurar – Emma lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Calma rubia. debes controlar esa agresividad – él sonreía como siempre – entonces cuando se vieron?

-Cuando llegue, baje del taxi y vi a una rubia, pensé que era Emma, pero no, era su novia, ya enseguida nos vimos.

-Diosssss como me perdí eso – se agarraba la frente con las manos y seguía riendo, él estaba súper divertido con la situación y ellas lo querían matar – yo apuré a mis padres para llegar de primeros, pero mamá se tardó demasiado, igual ya veo que el encuentro fue temprano. ¿Y qué tal? Como se sienten? Después de negarse ambas a verse tanto tiempo, todo ok? ¿Ya son amigas de nuevo?

-Jones realmente, así como puedes ser adorable lo eres de insoportable – Regina le reviraba los ojos.

-Soy honesto, algo que ninguna de ustedes es – les sacó la lengua, ambas se ruborizaron, Killian las estaba dejando en evidencia, él sabía que ambas sufrieron mucho y sabía que habían intentado ser felices con otras personas, lo que no tenía claro era si lo habían logrado.

-Está bien enójense conmigo eso es lo normal, estoy acostumbrado loves, al final estoy contento de poder encontrarme con ambas como en los viejos tiempos, me hacía falta que estuviésemos juntos, además paso mucho tiempo sin verlas, aunque a Regina la veo más desde hace un buen tiempo, a esta rubia loca –se volteo y le dijo a Regina – la vi hace un año más o menos también, fue cuando conocí a la hermosa novia británica de Em, ¿antes de eso nos habíamos visto unos años antes? No recuerdo bien Emma – en ese momento se dirigió a la rubia, ¿era cuando salías con la guapura que te llevaba unos años… - Emma comenzó a sudar frio - como se llamaba Vera? Vic? Victoria, ya recordé Vicky, muy bella, la recuerdo… fuimos a cenar a su maravilloso apartamento en Manhattan, la pasamos genial, excelente anfitriona, y no te quitaba las manos de encima.

Emma quería que se abriera la tierra en ese momento, no le debía explicaciones a Regina, pero fue muy incómodo, conocieron a Victoria estando juntas, Regina si pensó que se habían convertido en amigas por algunos comentarios sueltos de Male, pero jamás le paso por la cabeza que hubieran sido amantes.

-Victoria Belfrey? ¿La ex de Male?, vaya, vaya Emma… que rápida… no perdiste tiempo –Regina estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se notara su rabia, que en realidad eran celos, por lo visto después de ella su primera relación fue justo con alguien que ambas conocían, se sintió estúpida, pero a la vez reflexionó, ella había hecho lo mismo…

-Eso no fue así Regina, salí con ella casi 10 meses de haber culminado nuestra relación.

-Espero que esto no sea problema para ustedes, ya han pasado 5 años no, compórtense como adultas, porque si decidieron separarse por lo que fuera, les toca asumir las consecuencias – Killian en realidad estaba encarándolas para que fueran honestas con sus sentimientos, las había visto sufrir a las dos y quería lo mejor para ambas, él las quería más de lo que ellas se imaginaban – es más Regina, ¿porque ese tono de reclamo? Tú también estuviste con alguien mayor que tú, ¿justo en esa época si mal no recuerdo… tu profesora no? La rubia con cara de perversa, que tampoco te daba mucho respiro, aunque admito que la frenabas.

En ese momento fue a Emma a quien se le iban a salir lo ojos, Regina deseo lo mismo que Emma… trágame tierra.

-Estamos a mano Mills – dijo Emma, con un tono nada amigable.

-Siento algo de molestia en las dos - Kil las abrazo a cada una de un lado –chicas no sean tontas, ha pasado una vida desde eso, ambas están aquí, emparejadas con dos personas maravillosas, porque el jefe es un buen tipo, y tu rubia Em, es un ángel, entonces… o se dejan de estupideces y asumen que ya su historia pasó e intentan ser amigas de nuevo o mandan todo al sipote y regresen sin tanto drama.

Las dejo locas con ese comentario, supuestamente el menos serio era él y les acababa de dar una lección, les descubrió un poco la vida que habían tenido y las puso a pensar…

En eso volvió Robín y se les acercó.

-Veo que el Sub Teniente las tiene distraídas.

–Si Robín, él siempre fue el alma de la fiesta. Bueno los dejo, voy a buscar a mi novia que ha sido raptada por mi madre.

Henry y David se encargaron de cortar el pavo, mientras Cora como buena anfitriona indicó a cada quien donde sentarse, Henry en la punta a su lado derecho Cora, a su lado Emma, luego Elsa, Mary, David en la otra punta, los padres de Kil, el joven militar, Robín y Regina, Emma y Gina quedaron en diagonal, podían verse sin obstáculos y eso hicieron toda la cena, aunque tenían cuidado sobre todo con sus respectivas parejas en general fueron discretas, Killian si veía todo y de ratos le guiñaba el ojo a Emma a quien veía de frente, con Regina tuvo poco contacto, pero ella entendió lo que él hacía, él sonreía negando con la cabeza, sus amigas no podían negarle a él lo que les estaba pasando.

Varias botellas de vino ya se habían tomado, Robín no acostumbraba a tomar, aunque apenas había bebido estaba algo alegre, esto por el alcohol y cuando terminaron de cenar estando en plena sobre mesa dijo:

-Querida familia y amigos, hay un anuncio que quiero hacer aprovechando este día especial y que aquí hay gente que mi reina adora – al decir eso Regina volteó a verlo, nunca le había dicho reina, la incómodo, así le decía Emma, seguro eso le caía mal, vio a la rubia de inmediato, ella al oírlo, suspiro levemente y bajo la mirada, Regina quería callar a Robín…

-Robín que haces? Mi reina? Nunca me has dicho así – necesitaba aclarar de alguna manera.

-Cierto cariño, solo se me ocurrió – le sonrió y la miro con mucho amor, él era su novio, debía cuidar no hacerle desplantes, al final y a pesar de las miradas cruzadas, Emma había estado cariñosa con Elsa, era el momento de corresponder igual al de ella.

-Entiendo cariño –le paso su mano por la mejilla y le dio un piquito. A ver que anunció tienes.

Él se dirigió directo a ella – Ya tenemos dos años y medio juntos, nos hemos conocido bien, a pesar de mis viajes por trabajo, sé que me has dicho que hay formalismos sociales que no te interesan, pero me voy a arriesgar, creo ha sido tiempo suficiente para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel… Regina Mills, - saco una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo - aceptas casarte conmigo.

Hubo un silencio tenso, Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como le pasaba eso a ella, no habían pasado 24 horas y su vida estaba dando un vuelco que no le agradaba, pasaba de tener paz y seguridad a una angustia que empezaba a dominarla.

Regina rompió el silencio – puso su mano en la mejilla de Robín y trato de ser lo más dulce posible, lo que no era su naturaleza y menos desde hace 5 años atrás.

-Robín… es muy hermosa tu propuesta, pero cariño lo hablamos hace meses, sabes lo que pienso al respecto, por qué quieres que hagamos algo en lo que no creo.

-Porque conmigo puedes perder ese miedo al matrimonio, al compromiso, debes dejar de temer a eso, siempre piensas que saldrás herida, conmigo eso no pasará.

Todos entendieron, pero principalmente Emma, Regina tenía una especie de fobia al compromiso, la rubia pensó que había quedado tan afectada con su rompimiento que pensar en entregarse, enamorarse e ir más allá, amar… le generaría dolor… irónicamente se dio cuenta que a ella le pasaba algo similar, pero no tan radical como a la morena.

-Robín las cosas no son así. había quitado su mano de su mejilla – aparte te parece adecuado hacerlo aquí, cariño, me pones en un aprieto, te quiero mucho, lo sabes tú y todos los presentes, pero no quiero casarme y no tiene nada que ver con el afecto, simplemente es una manera de pensar… la mía… por favor acompañe, creo que debemos hablar a solas un momento – Regina se paró y Robín hizo lo mismo – por favor no se vayan, aún falta probar la maravillosa torta que hizo Elsa, dennos unos minutos que ya volvemos, no está pasando nada malo – todos asintieron, aunque había incomodidad las palabras de Regina calmaron el momento, se nota que sería una excelente política, supo manejar el incómodo momento a la perfección

Cora les pidió pasar al salón de nuevo, en eso Elsa recibió una llamada y se hizo a un lado, todos comenzaron apararse de la mesa y fueron al salón. Elsa culmino su llamada.

-Vida me llamó Ana, papá está desmejorando, quisiera irme mañana mismo a Londres, tengo miedo pase algo y yo esté aquí, me van a ubicar un vuelo privado a primera hora.

-Que malo nena, déjame ver como resuelvo mi compromiso, así podría irme contigo mañana.

-No Em, no puedes hacer eso, es muy importante, yo me voy, si las cosas se complican vas después.

-Ok… es buena idea – abrazó a la joven dándole apoyo.

-Me empezó la migraña –la rubia más joven sufría de esos dolores – quiero ir a descansar y tomarme algo.

-Perfecto, despidámonos y nos vamos.

-No Emma por favor, solo necesito descansar, quédate otro rato, ya después de esto que paso sería de mala educación irse así, quédate con tu madre y David, por favor no te preocupes

Emma puso mala cara.

-No me parece Elsa, te sientes mal.

-En serio no hay problema, solo ábreme la puerta, seguro estaré dormida cuando vuelvas.

-Está bien vamos.

La chica se despidió, Emma explico su malestar y fue a llevarla a la puerta para regresar.

Arriba en la habitación de Regina, Robín dolido en principio.

-Regina no te entiendo, si, sé que tienes una especie de fobia al matrimonio, pero ante lo que te pedí y más delante de todos podías decir que sí.

-Decir que si para no dejarte en ridículo cuando sabes muy bien que no quiero casarme, no debiste nunca haber hecho esa propuesta y menos con gente.

-Realmente pensé que aceptarías – el hombre agachaba su cabeza, Regina se le acercó

-Cariño me estás haciendo sentir mal, yo te quiero Robín, solo no quiero dar ese paso.

-Regina tenemos un hijo, él va a necesitar eso.

-Por Dios Robín no uses ese argumento, es absurdo un hijo no necesita que sus padres estén casados.

-Ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar.

-Todo se habla, hay mujeres que tienen hijos solas, hay familias homoparentales, hay de todo Robín, a los niños se les explica, no me vengas con ese argumento porque me harás molestar de verdad.

-Esto de verdad es por tu fobia al matrimonio o tiene que ver con el encuentro con tu ex, porque no me creas tonto, has estado pendiente de ella en todo momento, que pasa, no podías dar el sí delante de ella – se exaltó un poco el joven.

Ahora si Robín logró enfurecer a Regina.

-Esto si es el colmo de la estupidez, Emma tiene su vida, está feliz con su novia, terminamos hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes, más nunca tuvimos contacto. Yo estoy contigo, y sabes muy bien que ese tema del matrimonio estaba más que claro, así que de mi parte se acabó el tema, dime si bajaras de nuevo o definitivamente haremos el ridículo quedándonos aquí o bajando yo sola.

El hombre suspiró y reflexionó. Bajemos…

Ellos bajaron, Robín comentó que todo estaba bien y que con el tiempo lograría quitarle el miedo al matrimonio, la verdad todos se lo tomaron relajadamente, no se tocó más el tema, sirvieron la torta hecha por Mary y Elsa, la que alabaron, Robín de la rabia y tristeza terminó tomando más de la cuenta, llegó un punto que Henry hablo con Regina para subirlo, el pidió disculpas y subió con Regina, ella lo ayudó a cambiarse y él se acostó, ella bajo de nuevo, Ya los Nolan Swan se estaban despidiendo cuando Killian le pidió a Emma que se quedara otro rato, estaban hablando de sus trabajos del HS, estaban disfrutando de los viejos momentos, él les pidió a sus padres que se fueran, tomaría un taxi, al final se quedaron los 3 amigos un rato más, luego le llamaron un taxi y lo acompañaron afuera.

-Fue lo máximo verte Kil, a pesar de todas tus imprudencias – la rubia se guindo de su cuello.

-Así me amas Emma Swan jajajaa, adiós su majestad, nos vemos en Washington.

-Bye mi loquito preferido – se abrazaron, las chicas vieron al taxi irse.

-Bueno… creo que se acabó – Emma realmente no quería despedirse, pero ya no había motivo para volver donde los Mills.

-Me acompañas a tomar una última copa – se atrevió la morena.

-Ehhh… si vamos.

Entraron y Regina tomo una botella de champagne y dos copas.

-Ven vamos a atrás – se fue contoneándose con la botella y las dos copas, Emma solo quería saltar sobre su cuerpo, más sabia no podía hacerlo, pero sin duda Regina la provocaba, llegaron al jardín trasero donde estaba su banco favorito al lado del manzano, se sentaron, había luna llena e iluminaba el lugar, Regina prendió solo el farol que iluminaba el manzano, la mezcla de ese farol y la luna daban un toque especial y romántico…

-Así que Vicky no…

Emma suspiro, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, ella no había hecho nada malo. Mientras Regina servía las copas.

-Así que la "profesora Male" - sonrió con ironía.

-Creo que sería tonto y a destiempo discutir por eso no te parece? Además, por lo visto ambas relaciones sucedieron casi un año de nuestro rompimiento.

-Si eso entendí por el chismoso de Killian que por lo visto moría por hacernos saber a ambas sobre ese tema, pero que conste, al sentarnos aquí comenzaste tú con el tema.

-Si soy realmente tonta – negaba con la cabeza - Será que ellas de una manera u otra lo planificaron? No pienso que en una onda de maldad ni mucho menos, pero si a sabiendas que estábamos mal pues esperar y buscar una oportunidad.

-No me parece descabellado, al final no sé, ni idea obviamente como termino lo de ustedes, Vicky y yo somos aun buenas amigas, en realidad fue una relación de piel… nunca la quise… tampoco la utilice, siempre fui honesta y cuando decidí terminar lo hice claramente, ya no podía seguir así, pero admito que fue una gran ayuda para el dolor por el que tenía meses pasando – Emma miraba hacia el piso, luego tomo un sorbo completo de champagne, esto de contarle a Regina lo que había sentido después de la ruptura era muy fuerte.

-Yo igual sigo tratando a Male, la considero una gran amiga y mentora, y si, fue como tu relación con Vicky, ella quería más, pero mi corazón estaba muy roto para poder entregar nada, me convertí en una persona dura y fría, que decía las cosas sin medir el dolor, demasiado franca… igual ellas no eran unas niñas, ¿tal vez pensaron que podrían lograr algo más y por lo visto no fue así – Regina moría de la curiosidad – cuando tiempo estuviste con Vicky?

-Unos 9 o 10 meses… luego conocí a Mulan… una actriz de familia asiática - Regina la interrumpió

-Se quién es… He tenido que ir a Nueva York desde que me gradué por asuntos de trabajo y en una ocasión al ver el periódico la parte de arte lo primero que me sale eres tú con ella, leí lo que pude, lo que aguante, sabia de tu éxito, sabía que te iba bien, era lo que permitía me contaran, pero nunca quise saber de tu vida sentimental, lo vi por casualidad y me afecto, no te voy a decir que me pego como si hubiese sido reciente nuestra relación, lo maneje, la distancia y el tiempo me ayudaron, pero si dolió, desde allí las veces que fui a NY y veía la prensa abría con cuidado esa sección, si notaba que era algo sólo de tu trabajo lo leía y me sentía orgullosa de ver que si había valido la pena nuestra separación, habías logrado tu sueño y yo igual, ambas conseguimos lo que queríamos, éxito profesional…

-Y sacrificamos el verdadero amor… sabes – se volteo a verla – Los primeros meses con Vicky fueron tristes, era más el tiempo que pasaba pensando en ti que hablando con ella, pero logré poco a poco distraerme y alegrarme un poco, ya luego mejoró hasta que me di cuenta que alguien más llamaba mi atención… Mulan… entonces preferí ser honesta con Victoria, ella fue muy especial conmigo, no merecía mi traición, así que le dije que ya debía parar, sé que le pego al principio, pero entendió, vivimos muchas cosas divertidas, hasta fuimos unos días de vacaciones a San Martin.

-Tú eras su acompañante en San Martin? … ahora entiendo todo…

-Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerdo que llamo a Male por un asunto legal, y Male le explicó, luego le mando saludos a la persona que estaba con ella y le deseó suerte en su proyecto, eras tú… creo que ese día quería decírmelo, porque hablamos sobre ti y me hizo ver que si quería saber en qué andabas ella podría decírmelo, creo que necesitaba saber si aún te amaba, lo que obviamente era cierto…

A Emma se le aceleró el corazón de solo oír eso, esa mujer le hacía temblar el piso.

-Yo sentí curiosidad por saber con quién estaba ella en Cancún, y le dije a Vicky que tú te matabas trabajando y otra disfrutaba, la vi algo nerviosa pero la ignore, por cierto, recuerdo que le dije que me encantaría ir a Cancún… enseguida me dijo que podíamos ir… lo que ella no sabía que solo me interesaba ir contigo… - la rubia no pudo evitar decir eso.

-Que ironía – Regina veía su copa al decir esto – yo solo me imaginaba caminando de la mano contigo allí…, agradezco a Male por ser la silla que me aguantaba en esos primero meses en donde mi mundo estaba destruido…

Ambas suspiraron y voltearon a verse de frente, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, con esos corazones latiendo al ritmo de un caballo, con esa luz que intensificaba los verdes ojos de Emma y los cafés de Regina, hubo un silencio momentáneamente peligroso… Emma tomó el control, estaba llena de preguntas, necesitaba saber más, era ahora o nunca.

-Por qué terminaste con Male? ¿te pasó como a mí? ¿Alguien logro llamar tu atención más allá de tratar de tapar el vacío de nuestro rompimiento? ¿Con quién estuviste después de ella?

Eran muchas preguntas y Regina trago grueso, sabía que esto si podía afectarla.

-Si… me pasó como a ti… llegó alguien de mi edad que me hizo sentir que podía pasar la página, como a ti con Mulan… solo que es mi caso… fue un hombre…

Emma suspiro y volvió a tomar de su segunda copa.

-No soy tonta Regina, si estas con Robín, posiblemente estuviste antes con alguien más, ósea otro hombre, es normal, ya sabias que eras bisexual, en algún momento querrías experimentarlo… pero igual no sé, me afecta un poco – dijo apretando los dientes.

Regina se incomodó un poco y se acercó más a ella, puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si quieres dejamos de hablar de eso, yo… realmente quede curiosa al saber de tu relación con Vicky, llegue a verla algunas veces que visitaba Washington, capaz ya estaban juntas, es lo más seguro porque por lo visto empezamos a salir con ellas más o menos al mismo tiempo, y si, moría por saber, ese Killian me despertó esta necesidad de saber - se abrumo con su confesión – y también… quería estar un rato a solas contigo, no quiero que nos hagamos daño con historias del pasado.

Emma ahora era la que más curiosidad tenia

-¿Quién es? ¿Quien logró conquistarte Regina?

La morena suspiro y cerró los ojos al decirle - Graham… - agacho la cara y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que esto iba a generar un problema.

Emma volteó de golpe para ver a Regina de frente, había estado viendo hacia el manzano – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, más aguanto.

-¿El imbécil que bailo contigo en tu graduación y te estaba apretando?, ¿el que quedó de Rey junto contigo ese año?– Emma negaba con la cabeza - casi que prefiero hubieses dicho Daniel o cualquier otro que no conociera – no aguantó más, puso la copa en el piso se paró para marcharse.

Regina se levantó como un rayo y la tomó del brazo - Emma no, por favor espera, no te vayas así – ya ella tenía los ojos rojos también - la puso de frente a ella y la agarro por sus dos brazos – Em, habían pasado más de dos años de mi graduación de HS, él se cambió de Universidad, pero también como persona cambió mucho, de hecho me pidió disculpas por su imprudencia de ese día, supo todo sobre nosotras, al principio fuimos solo amigos, ya después no te lo niego, empezó a conquistarme, Emma por favor no pienses que siempre hubo algo con él, no fue así, nunca me interesó, todo fue casual – Regina hablaba sin parar, estaba en pánico, solo no quería ver a Emma molesta – estaba mal Em, yo estaba mal, a pesar de volver a respirar estando con Male, a pesar de haber logrado dejar de pensar un poco en ti no era suficiente, ella fue un salvavidas, ya necesitaba alguien que me hiciera realmente sentir mejor y el poco a poco logro que le prestara atención, a finales de ese año comencé a salir con el… y si… fue el primer hombre con quien estuve…

-¿Lo amaste?

-Emma por favor… no… que dices. Que quieres saber, ¿si me gusto? Sí, no lo voy ni lo puedo negar, aparte tenía mucha curiosidad, al verme sin ti pensé mil cosas, ¿será que debo continuar con un hombre? Eran mil preguntas, volví a terapia, Emma… yo la pase muy mal, por qué pareciera que para mí fue fácil, no lo fue, yo incluso debí lidiar con mi sexualidad. Sé que te molesta que sea Graham, pero pudo ser otro y hubiese sido lo mismo, cualquiera nos afecta, ¿o crees que la asiática erótica esa con la que estuviste me agrada a mí?

-Que desgracia –dijo Emma golpeando levemente el manzano – Sabes, es muy duro decirme a mí misma que tienes razón en lo que dices, que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿pero… Graham de verdad? Malaya sea – volvió a golpear el manzano – ese imbécil egocéntrico debe pensar que yo fui un juego para ti.

-Hey, de donde sacas eso Emma - la morena se puso a centímetros de la rubia - te voy a aclarar algo, las 3 personas con las que estuve después de ti, escúchame bien, todas, todas saben quién fuiste en mi vida y si algo les dejé claro a Male y a Graham es que si tu aparecías estaba segura que volvería a ti, porque aunque haya tenido afecto por ellos, incluso más por Graham que por Male, ninguno… ninguno llego a tener mínimamente tu lugar… Emma… después de estar con un hombre confirmé que la bisexualidad no es lo que me hará amar a alguien, eso lo hace la personalidad, la química y el sentimiento hacia esa persona y ninguno de ellos logró hacerme sentir lo que siempre sentí contigo ni en la vida cotidiana ni en la cama… que hubo satisfacción, si la hubo, o me vas a decir que tú no la tuviste? Pero de allí, a lo que viví contigo nadie… ni Robín… que asumo que si lo he querido mucho más que a Male o Graham, más no he llegado a amarlo… yo solo he podido amarte a ti…

Emma temblaba, solo quería abrazar a Regina sentirla cerca de su cuerpo…

La morena estaba igual o peor, tan cerca la una de la otra, con esa conversación tan intensa… se veían profundamente a los ojos, hasta que Regina no aguanto más…

Tomo la corbata de Emma y la halo hacia ella dándole un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y amor, la rubia no se quedó atrás, la volteo y la pego con cuidado del manzano, colocando sus manos en el árbol atrapando a Regina, medio se separaron para respirar y continuaban besándose, probando sus lenguas que habían extrañado tanto tiempo, ambas empezaron a tocarse la cara con desespero, pararon un momento y se miraron, las dos tenían los ojos aguados aguantando las lágrimas, Emma la abrazo por la cintura y se puso en su cuello para decirle muy bajito…

-Yo me quería morir Gina, comenzó a sollozar - necesitaba drenar eso que llevaba dentro desde el día que terminaron – cuando terminamos me quede fuera de la habitación decidiendo que hacer… y me fui… ya en NY quise regresar al aeropuerto y no me dejaron mis amigos…amor… creí que moriría de angustia.

Regina ya lloraba igual…

-Estuve horas sentada de espalda a la puerta llorando, pensando como estar cerca de ti…mi especialidad no la daban sino en Boston y eso era lo mismo, quise renunciar a todo, hasta que entendí que no dependía de mí, también de ti y sabía que ambas queríamos desarrollar nuestras carreras… Sabes cuantos atardeceres he visto recordando lo que me dijiste en día que fuimos al barco: **"** **Te regalo este atardecer, como me has regalado esta tarde... Quiero que lo guardés en tu memoria y cuando no estés conmigo físicamente me sientas a tu lado, compartiendo este mágico momento que también me has regalado tu"** – Ambas suspiraron recordando ese momento…

Pegaron sus frentes una con la otra…

-Esto se siente tan bien…¿Ahora que Gina? Ahora que ya sabemos que esto sigue igual de vivo dentro de nosotras ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ya no somos solo nosotras, ya hay dos personas que confían en ti y en mí, estoy empezando a sentir pánico.

Regina se separó un poco – No se cielo… tenemos que pensar bien todo.

-Cielo… cielo –empezó a reír con una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho y abrazo fuerte a Regina – 5 años sin oírtelo decir, cuanto lo extrañe.

-La verdad es que es una palabra común entre enamorados, pero para mí siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo eso…. Mi Cielo – Emma la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, ella tenía sus brazos colocados en su pecho mientras se hacían cariño con sus narices y se veían de cerca.

Regina se alejó solo un poco pero sin perder el contacto ni dejar que Emma la dejara de abrazar.

-¿Alguien más te ha dicho así? – jugaba con la corbata de Emma y no la miraba a la cara.

Emma la hizo subir el rostro - Un par de veces intentaron decirme así y pedí que no lo hicieran, sé que no gustó mi comentario pero me importaba poco, creo que fueron inteligentes en no preguntar porque la respuesta no les iba a gustar.

La morena beso a Emma ante esa respuesta.

-Vi que Robín justo te dijo Reina cuando te pidió matrimonio, no sabes… sentí que la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza.

-Pero enseguida le dije que por qué me decía así, nunca lo había hecho, ni permitiré que lo haga.

-De verdad no quisiste aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio por fobia?

-Em…todo lo que paso con nosotras hizo que le agarrara desconfianza al amor, después de amar tanto a alguien y de ser amada igual, ver que todo se derrumbó me ha hecho no entregarme por completo y no querer ir más allá.

-Pero al final es un papel… ¿tú vives con el cierto?

-No quiero que discutamos más – puso su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

-No vamos a discutir más, debemos ser maduras, han pasado muchas cosas en 5 años, no estábamos juntas, debemos controlarnos, yo vivo con Elsa – tapo la boca de Regina con su índice antes que dijera algo – no estabas tú, si hubieses estado, seguro viviría contigo, y seguro te hubiese pedido matrimonio y hubieses aceptado.

Regina ladeo su cabeza negando pero sonreída…

-Que egocéntrica Directora…

Emma sonrió también – Sé que sería así – la abrazo de nuevo y la soltó para seguir hablando.

-Si vivo con él, justo hace meses habló de una posible boda y siempre le dije que eso no pasaría, no sé qué le dio – reviró los ojos – Em… no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero la mía no deja de pensar, tenemos que tomar una decisión, o esto se queda en este rato lleno de felicidad y volvemos a nuestra vida con dos personas que queremos, pero que no amamos, que por lo visto nos generan principalmente seguridad o nos arriesgamos a estar juntas de nuevo…

-Yo me quiero arriesgar, yo necesito arriesgarme – Emma estaba entre desesperada y emocionada.

-Sigues viviendo en NY y yo en Washington - Regina temía pasara lo mismo de 5 años atrás.

-Pues montare una escuela de musicales, me retiro, viviré de enseñar… no te quiero perder de nuevo…

-Yo podría pedir cambio a NY… cielo creo que tenemos más opciones esta vez – Empezó a ver la luz al final del túnel.

-Hagamos algo, yo tengo que volver mañana a una reunión en NY, entendí que tú también te vas. Necesitamos hablar con ellos… necesitamos decirles la situación… necesitamos que sepan que no podemos seguir separadas, yo siempre quiero volver a ti Regina… y ya que recordaste lo que te dije en el barco…en una semana te espero en el puerto… a las 4 pm, para ver el atardecer juntas y empezar otras vez. Tenemos una semana para resolver todo.

-Si mi cielo… yo también… siempre quiero volver a ti… sé que esto será doloroso para los dos, pero… tendrán que entender…

-Creo que debo irme Gina… amor… sé que puede sonar tonto, inmaduro o lo que sea… necesito pedirte algo – bajó la mirada – no puedo irme sintiendo que vas a subir a ese cuarto donde vivimos tantas cosas y – Regina puso dos dedos en su boca con mucha delicadeza.

-No va a pasar nada cielo… te lo prometo… yo no podría estar en este momento con él… de verdad no podría, ¿menos después de toda esta conversación de todo este sentimiento que tengo por dentro… y tu Emma?

-No va a pasar… te lo prometo igual… no podría baby, no podría – se abrazaron con una mezcla de amor y miedo, sabían que dos personas saldrían heridas, sabían que los lastimarían…lo que estaba por venir sería difícil pero era necesario para ellas ser felices una vez más…

Un solo tema preocupaba a Regina realmente de su vida actual… su hijo… no pudo hablar de eso… debía ser lo primero que discutieran en su próximo encuentro… esperaba que la rubia lo admitiera porque con eso no podía negociar…

Continuará…

 **Okkk, se cuál es el problema ahora, el hijo… tendrán que esperar un poco para saber sobre esto, pero ya están encaminadas, van soltando sus actuales "amores" queda ver como logran abrir paso para estar juntas de nuevo.**

 **Aún faltan algunas cositas.. no daré detalles, pero el próximo capítulo cerrará ciclos y se viene el amor hot** **.**

 **Cuando actualizaré? Les dejo parte de la responsabilidad a ustedes, espero sus review para animarme !**


	24. Siempre Quiero Volver A Ti

**Hola maravillosos compañeros de lectura (soy aficionada a los fic como ustedes), no quiero extenderme iniciando, al final verán los comentarios, sólo quiero dejar un mensaje para alguien súper consecuente con esta historia y es Kiran, querida no me molesté en lo absoluto por tu primer comentario, es válido, es tu manera de pensar y no siento que hayas sido abusadora, porque puede haber gente ofensiva al comentar, pero ninguno para mí ha sido así, ojalá leas esto y no abandones la historia menos por sentirte culpable, quise responderte al privado pero noto que no tienes usuario así que no pude. Dos cosas, te dejo una sorpresa a mitad del fic y en vista del comentario que hiciste de que los escritores pedimos opinión, pero los ignoramos he decidió al final del fic escribirles los cambios que hice porque ustedes lo pidieron y verán que varios fueron tomados en cuenta, será bonito sepan cuando uno los escucha y decide cambiar algunas cosas por y para ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo se viene algo Hot, no me gusta ser tan gráfica con las escenas de sexo, pero en este caso tiene un motivo particular.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Siempre Quiero Volver A Ti**

-No va a pasar nada cielo… te lo prometo… yo no podría estar en este momento con él… de verdad no podría, ¿menos después de toda esta conversación de todo este sentimiento que tengo por dentro… y tu Emma?

-No va a pasar… te lo prometo igual… no podría baby, no podría – se abrazaron con una mezcla de amor y miedo, sabían que dos personas saldrían heridas, sabían que los lastimarían…lo que estaba por venir sería difícil, pero era necesario para ellas ser felices una vez más…

Un solo tema preocupa a Regina realmente de su vida actual… su hijo… no pudo hablar de eso… debía ser lo primero que discutieran en su próximo encuentro… esperaba que la rubia lo admitiera porque con eso no podía negociar…

XXXXXXXXX

Emma entró a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, ya sabía lo que quería, pero ver a Elsa le partía el corazón, sabía que esa chica la amaba, aparte estaba pasando un mal momento con su padre… pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ella por lastima, no era justo ni para la misma Elsa... Se cambió y se acostó, la otra rubia medio despertó y se colocó en el pecho de Emma dándole un abrazo, así siguió durmiendo, Emma ni se movía, le costó dormirse, los besos con Regina no salían de su cabeza… pensando en ellos se durmió.

Por su parte Regina entró a su habitación, se cambió y al acostarse Robín le pregunto:

-Dónde estabas? Es tarde, ¿hasta ahora se quedaron todos?

Ella se sorprendió al verlo despierto, aún estaba tomado.

-Nos quedamos un rato más Killian, Emma y yo, se acaban de ir – no podía decirle que había estado una hora hablando a solas con Emma y menos todo lo que sucedió, no era el momento…

Ël. sin darle tiempo de reacción se montó sobre la morena y comenzó a besarle el cuello, estaba claro que quería…

-Robín por favor, no es el momento – le dijo secamente.

-Siempre es el momento amor – insistió.

-Te dije que no Robín, no quiero, estoy cansada – lo aparto como pudo haciéndolo a un lado.

Él se sentó, tratando de coordinar.

-Por qué no quieres? Dime la verdad - no gritaba, ¿pero si se notaba molesto - es por tu ex novia no?

Otra vez le mencionaba a Emma en la misma noche.

-Robín, no quiero y punto, ¿qué pretendes, obligarme?

Cabizbajo le dijo:

-Jamás haría algo como eso y lo sabes… te conozco Regina… desde que llegamos estas extraña.

-Son ideas tuyas, solo quiero dormir, a ti te buscan del comando a las 8, es la 1 de la mañana y aun estas tomado, debes descansar y yo me voy en la tarde no entiendo que te pasa.

-Nunca ha sido problema estar juntos… aunque últimamente ya no es tan a menudo, pensé que era por Rolan, pero él no está, entonces… ya no te gusto – se volteó a mirarla de frente, estaba realmente dolido, eso le pego a Regina, no quería dañarlo.

-Robín – le paso una mano por su mejilla - cálmate, vamos a dormir, hemos tenido mucho trabajo, has pasado estos últimos 6 meses de viaje constantemente, en dos días estarás en casa y hablaremos, ahora trata de descansar y déjame descansar a mí.

-Justo por eso deberías querer más estar conmigo… no me mientas Regina, te pasa algo, y sé que haber visto a la rubia tiene que ver con esto – se quedó rezongando y se acostó, hablando solo se quedó dormido.

Regina suspiró, venían días complicados, hablar con Robín, terminar su relación, contarle a Emma de Rolan…tenía una semana para todo eso…

XXXXXXXX

Amaneció. El despertador sonó en la habitación de Regina, Robín se paró, tenía una hora para arreglarse, ya estaba sobrio. Regina estaba en el baño, salió vestida.

-Buen día Robín, como te sientes?

-Hola buen día amor… me duele un poco la cabeza…

-Me imagino – se acercó, había colocado una pastilla y agua en la mesa de noche – tomate esto, imagine despertarías así, voy a bajar a prepararte algo de comer antes de que te vayas.

Ella fue a salir y él le tomó la mano.

-Todo bien entre tú y yo? – Se paró, le tomó ambas manos – sé que cometí un error anoche, no debí pedirte matrimonio delante de todos, sabiendo que es algo que no quieres, fue una estupidez.

-No te des agobies por eso Robín, es cierto… no debiste hacerlo, pero sé que fue honesto, son tus sentimientos…

-Tengo miedo de perderte…

-Y un papel crees que me ataría a alguien?

Él se lo pensó

-No… la verdad no… Y… disculpa por estar tomado e intentar hacer el amor… ayer todo lo hice mal.

-Luego hablamos de eso Robín, ya cálmate por favor.

El aprovecho que Regina bajo la guardia y la beso, ella lo acepto, ya no era igual, había probado de nuevo el beso del amor verdadero y esto fue incómodo.

-Te amo Regina.

-Te quiero Robín - no podía decirle más… dio la vuelta y bajó.

 **En la Casa Swan**

-Emma estaba profundamente dormida, demasiada emoción contenida – sentía un peso encima que la despertó, abrió los ojos y se da cuenta que Elsa está ya en su pelvis, dándole besos y bajando su panty, la rubia se hecho hacia atrás sentándose de golpe.

Elsa levanto su cara sorprendida y frunció el ceño.

-Em que pasa?

-Nena… disculpa… me sobresalte, es que tengo nauseas – no se le ocurrió otra excusa, y me duele la cabeza.

-Te duele la cabeza? Nunca te pasa.

-Debe ser indigestión, me cayó mal la cena, seguro eso me dio dolor de cabeza. ¿Y tú? Cómo sigues, normalmente te dura un poco más la migraña.

-No era tan fuerte – la chica se había sentado de rodillas en medio de Emma, suspiro y su actitud denotaba molestia.

\- Bueno… me daré una ducha fría… o necesitas el baño?, ¿digo cómo te sientes mal? – se intentó parar, Emma logró detenerla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Elsa?

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Emma? Insistes que no pasa nada, pero desde ayer, mejor dicho, desde que llegó Regina tu actitud ha sido otra, no voy a decir que fue toda la noche, pero estabas muy pendiente de ella.

Emma trataba de excusarse.

-Elsa estaba Killian, éramos 3 amigos hablando – no quería ser tan directa aún, tendría una semana para solventar, más cuando Elsa estaba preocupada por la salud de su padre.

-Soy mucho menos tonta de lo que piensas. Voy a ducharme y arreglarme, me vienen a buscar a las 10 para irme a Londres.

-Pero como es eso, no me dijiste nada anoche, por qué te van a buscar, yo te llevo al aeropuerto.

-Tu vuelo es a las 4, no vas a dar dos viajes, no hay problema, ya Ana cuadró todo.

Emma se sintió la peor persona del mundo, no podía dejar que Elsa se fuera así, amaba a Regina, pero esta chica había sido muy especial en su vida, la quería. Se le acercó y la abrazó, la joven rubia se resistió al momento, pero terminó cediendo, ella realmente amaba a Emma.

-Disculpa si te hice sentir mal… nunca fue mi intención, por favor déjame llevarte al aeropuerto – Elsa bajo la guardia.

-Escúchame… no quiero que discutamos y no es momento para hablar… de verdad no quiero que me lleves porque sé que has trabajado mucho este mes, no has parado, no has descansado, faltan muchos meses más de trabajo para tu estreno, se puede llevar el año, tomate el día, y te vas descansada, ok… yo estoy bien de verdad.

-Me lo juras…

-Te lo juro.

-Te quiero mucho nena.

La chica sonrió con tristeza – Yo te amo…

Eso dejó a Emma más dolida… no podía hacer nada… no podía obligarse a sentir lo que no sentía… la dejo salir al baño…

XXXXXXXX

Robín se fue, Elsa unas horas después, era casi medio día y las chicas no sabían una de la otra. Regina tomo la iniciativa.

 _-Hola… aún es tu número… soy Regina._

 _-Hola… sé quién eres, nunca borre tu número (emoticon de guiño de ojo)_

 _-Es bueno saberlo (emoticon de carita sonrojada), yo tampoco borre el tuyo._

 _-Es algo que nunca pude hacer…_

 _-Yo tampoco la verdad… y a qué hora se van?_

 _-A las 5 es mi vuelo, me voy sola, Elsa tiene un asunto familiar y se fue temprano a Inglaterra, ¿y tú vuelo a qué hora es? - Emma no quiso decirle a Regina los motivos reales del viaje de Elsa, no quería se sintiera culpable por ellas estar intentando culminar sus actuales relaciones justo con el padre de Elsa enfermo._

 _-Ah… ok… mi vuelo es las 4._

 _-Será… nos podremos ir juntas? Si te parece claro._

 _-Estaba por proponértelo… pensé decirle a Papá que nos lleve el chofer._

 _-Ok, avísame, así le digo a mama y David que nos iremos juntas._

Los Mills se sorprendieron con la solicitud de Regina, pero no quisieron ahondar en detalle, ya Regina no era una niña y ellos respetaban mucho su vida, el haberse ido a estudiar en otra ciudad había hecho que su relación fuera más madura, la apoyaban en todo y no la presionaban.

Por su lado los Nolan Swan querían llevarla ellos, pero respetaron la decisión de la rubia, David convenció a Mary de quedarse tranquila ella era una adulta y sabía qué hacía.

Llego la hora de la partida de las dos mujeres, se reunieron fuera de la casa de los Mills los padres y tío para despedirlas.

-Me encanto verte Emma, poco nos visitas, deberías venir más a menudo.

-Cora prometo venir más, aunque estoy comenzando un proyecto, pero como seré la directora hay cosas que como asistente me generaban más trabajo, entonces podré escaparme más a menudo, igual saben que siempre los espero en NY – Se acercó y abrazó a su ex suegra.

-Hija de mi corazón, esperamos ir a Boston en dos semanas.

-Mama, papá, allá los espero, siempre me alegra que me visiten.

-Que los visitemos mi amor, siempre dejas a un lado a tu familia, debes acostumbrarte, Robín y tú ya tienen tiempo.

-Si es cierto… no me acostumbro – abrazó a Henry, y le dijo al oído sin que la escucharan, que no hablara de Rolan, al decir familia denotaba que había algo más que Robín, los Mills habían hablado el día anterior con la joven pareja antes de la cena sobre su nieto y el por qué no lo habían llevado, ella luego les pidió no tocaran ese tema con los demás pero a Henry se le salió, se separaron y Henry se despidió de Emma - Bueno hermosa rubia, siempre es bueno tenerte cerca con tu dulzura y buen humor, espero verte pronto.

-Gracias Henry, tu siempre tan papá – lo abrazó con mucho cariño

-Princesa, ven con tu tío, me voy a poner celoso de Henry – todos rieron, el rubio abrazó a su sobrina, le beso la frente y se despidió – Regina sé que te veremos pronto, en eso te portas mejor que Emma – la rubia sonrió revirándole los ojos a su tío, pero era en broma.

-Gracias David, pronto vuelvo.

-Ven David entremos un rato a casa, dejemos a estas mujeres despidiéndose.

Los hombres se alejaron y se quedaron las 4 damas.

-MI hermosura, que tengan buen viaje a ambas, Emma avísame en lo que estés en NY – Mary se acercó y beso a ambas jóvenes, ellas se montaron en el carro y se despidieron.

Al arrancar al auto las dos mujeres se quedaron viéndolo.

-Mary esto es muy extraño no te parece?

-Extraño? Diría extrañísimo, estas dos niñas que ya no lo son, tenían 5 años sin verse, hasta hace unos 2 años más o menos, tal vez un poco más dejaron de preguntarnos si la otra venia, aceptaron saber de ellas, pero sólo lo profesional, no querían nada privado, en menos de 24 horas, se trataron, cenaron con nosotros y ahora se van al aeropuerto juntas.

-Aquí pasa algo Mary mi sexto sentido me dicen que estas dos andan en algo, no es normal.

-Pero, estaban Robín y Elsa…

-ya existieron Daniel y Ruby y fíjate… los dejaron.

-Pero, esto es más delicado, tienen una vida con ellos, ya viven juntos… aunque conozco a mi rubia… por Regina es capaz de todo

-La crees capaz de dejar a esa hermosa rubia inglesa que es un ángel, que pertenece a la realeza siendo hija de un duque, aparte empresario millonario.

-Crees que a Emma de verdad le importa algo de eso Cora?

-No… sé que nada de eso le importa. Igual que la mía, que sería capaz de dejar a un militar en ascenso, con un gran futuro y que sería el ideal para sus futuros planes políticos… sé que dejaría todo por Emma.

-Y te soy honesta Cora… me encanta Elsa, la quiero mucho, ha sido muy especial con mi hija, pero no es el amor de su vida, Emma ve a Regina como nunca ha visto a nadie, y la verdad, yo adoro a tu hija, hubiese querido se conocieran más adultas para que pudieran estar juntas ahora.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, él es un gran hombre, maduro, responsable, pero… no es Emma, Regina ha sido feliz con él, ha tenido buenos momentos, pero nunca como con Emma… admito que hasta yo tengo debilidad por esa rubia.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno pase lo que pase... lo vamos a saber Cora…

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma y Regina iban un poco nerviosas, el auto de los Mills tenia vidrio divisor entre el chofer y los pasajeros, la morena lo activó justo al estar fuera de la urbanización, Regina decidió romper el silencio.

-Emma tienes cara de susto, pasa algo? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche? – tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero no podía seguir con la curiosidad.

La rubia la tomo cariñosamente por su mejilla y le dio un beso que comenzó dulce y luego pasó a ser apasionado, esa fue su mejor respuesta

-He querido hacer esto desde que te vi hoy… sobre tu pregunta… no me arrepiento de nada Gina, de nada – se acomodó para verla de frente… ¿todo bien anoche?, ¿no tuviste problemas?

-Más o menos… intento estar conmigo – Emma agacho la cara - no lo permití, se molestó, pero se quedó tranquilo, esta mañana me pidió disculpas por todo. El estará de viaje de trabajo dos días, le dije que hablábamos en casa, así que cuando vuelva pienso hablar claro con él. ¿Y a ti… como te fue?

-Pues… más o menos igual… llegué y estaba dormida, pero en la mañana… bueno... tu sabes… y… fingí malestar… pero algo sabe… la conozco y su actitud fue de quien está clara… no me dejó llevarla al aeropuerto, la vino a buscar un auto que le envió su hermana… yo debo ir también… volaré mañana a Londres y allá hablaré con ella para estar en nuestra cita el día que acordamos – Emma suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina – Tenía muchas ganas de verte hoy… pensé que no podríamos.

-Desde que Robín se fue quería escribirte, pero era muy temprano, y posiblemente dormían… admito que tuve celos…

Emma levanto su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas, pero aquí estamos, juntas vía el aeropuerto, escapadas como dos adolescentes de nuestras familias – ambas rieron – siento que estamos haciendo una travesura, los 4 tenían unas caras jajaja, qué estarán pensando.

-Si la verdad es así - Regina volvió a reír - mis padres no me preguntaron nada sólo se extrañaron cuando les pedí que me llevara el chofer y que aprovecharías de irte al aeropuerto conmigo.

-Por cierto, tu papá dijo algo que me causó curiosidad, no sé tal vez es una tontería, pero habló de ustedes como una familia no como pareja, al final es lo mismo, pero… no sé sentí que quiso decir algo más – Regina trago grueso, lo que se temía… Emma vio extraño el comentario de Henry, justo en eso sonó el celular de la morena salvándola de la situación, era Robín.

-Hola… todo bien, ¿llegaste ya cierto? – fue lo menos cariñosa posible, y continúo hablando – Ok, entonces ya van a despegar. Bueno espero tengas un buen viaje, hablamos en la noche cuando estés en México y yo en casa.

Trancó la llamada y evitó tocar el tema anterior,

-Robín debía primero ir a un comando aquí y de allí sale a México.

-Killian está con él?

-Sí, ambos van a lo mismo.

En eso llegaron al aeropuerto, cada una debió ir a chequearse, Emma salía una hora antes que Regina lo que le daba tiempo a la morena para evitar la conversación pendiente, no consideraba que era el momento de hablar de Rolan, eso tenía que ser tranquilas, a solas, confiaba en Emma, una mujer dulce, que gustaba de los niños… sentía que iba a querer a su hijo.

Quedaron en verse después de chequearse, no pudieron estar más de una hora, se sentaron en un pequeño restaurant, y comentaron lo que harían al llegar… solo faltó el detalle de Regina de ir a buscar a Rolan quien estaba con unos familiares, ella y Robín se vieron obligados a estar sin él en esa fecha especial.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, estaban en pleno aeropuerto y aunque no habían visto a nadie conocido podía pasar y no era el momento para generar polémica, Emma fue a tomar su vuelo, una hora después Regina hizo lo mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya cada una en la ciudad en la que vivían avisaron que habían llegado y hablaron un rato por video llamada tarde en la noche, Regina le dijo a Emma que estaba ocupada, esperó dormir a Rolan para poder hablar con ella, Emma saldría a primera hora para Londres, ambas acordaron no llamarse y evitar escribirse hasta su encuentro, no sabían en qué momento estarían con sus actuales parejas y la intención de las dos era respetarlos lo más posible, ya la culpa les dolía demasiado, pero el amor que sentían una por la otra era más fuerte y por eso se separarían de ellos.

Emma llegó a Londres y fue directo al hospital donde se encontraba su suegro, quien realmente estaba en estado crítico, logró saludarlo, darle su apoyo al igual que a Ana y Elsa, las chicas se turnaban para quedarse con él, así pasó la semana hasta que el jueves en la mañana estando en el hospital Emma, Elsa, Ana y Kristof esposo de Ana comenzó el verdadero drama.

Comenzaron a sonar los aparatos donde estaba conectado el Duque de Arandel.

Elsa comenzó a llorar como una niña.

-Nena ven quédate conmigo, esperemos que dicen los médicos – Emma abrazaba a Elsa para intentar calmarla.

-Yo sé lo que viene Emma, sé que papá no aguanta más – la rubia más joven lloraba como una niña, Emma sentía que se le partía el corazón.

Kristof igual tenia abrazada a su esposa, de repente salió el médico de la habitación del Duque. Los cuatro se quedaron esperando sus palabras.

Ladys Arandell… lamento informarles que no pudimos hacer nada más por el Duque… lo sentimos mucho.

Ambas chicas se buscaron y se abrazaron, fue un momento muy difícil, Emma recordó la muerte de su padre, pero debía darle apoyo a Elsa, ella y Kristof estaban a sus espaldas haciéndoles cariño mientras ambas hermanas pasaban ese terrible momento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya era viernes, Regina esperaba llegará Robín, su viaje se había retrasado, eso la tenía alterada, solo le quedaba prácticamente día y medio para hablar con Robín y cumplir con su cita, justo estaba en su oficina esperando para encontrarse con él a medio día, en eso habían quedado, cuando recibe una llamada, que le daba vuelta a sus planes de la forma más sorpresiva

-Si buenos días.

-Sra. Mills?

-Si, quien habla

-Somos del comando del Capitán Loskley… lamentamos informarle que tuvieron un accidente y han sido trasladados al hospital de Washington.

Regina entró en pánico, si bien tenía ciertos planes ya con Emma, ella quería a Robín y se angustio de pensar algo malo le pasara.

\- ¿Pero está bien, está estable? – la morena preguntaba alterada, le preocupaba la salud de Robín.

-Está estable, pero es la única información que tenemos, agradecemos vaya al hospital cuanto antes. El capitán pidió nos pusiéramos en contacto con usted antes de perder la conciencia.

Perder la conciencia, pensó Regina, no se presentaba bien la situación. Ella salió corriendo de su oficina, llegó al hospital en menos de 20 minutos.

-Buenas Tardes Srta., estoy buscando al Capitán Loskley, soy su pareja y no tiene más familiares en la ciudad.

La joven reviso e indico donde estaba. Regina ubicó donde estaba Robín, allí estaban otros familiares incluyendo a Tink, amiga de Regina y quien actualmente salía con Killian, él también estaba herido.

-Tink, que bueno ver alguien conocido aquí, que fue lo que pasó, donde está Robín, y Killian. Hasta ayer me dijo que volvieron del Golfo de México y en tierra volaron a Maryland, no sé porque venían en auto.

-Tampoco lo supe, pero el accidente fue en auto viniendo a Washington, ya vi a Kil, se cortó una mano, pero nada grave.

En eso apareció un médico.

Buenas, familiares del Capitán Loskley, Regina enseguida fue hacia el médico.

-Dr. Soy Regina Mills, pareja del capitán, como está.

-Está estable, tuvo un golpe en la cabeza y por los estudios que hemos hecho no revela nada grave, no tiene coágulos, igual debemos observar, este tipo de accidentes los generan días después o incluso meses, en principio se le indujo el sueño, cuando confirmemos en 48 horas que todo sigue normal podemos dejar que despierte solo.

\- ¿Es seguro que despertará? –Regina estaba realmente angustiada.

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo, todo va a depender de él en ese momento.

Las próximas horas fueron de mucha angustia, Regina fue a casa, Rolan estaba con la niñera quien se quedó más de lo debido por la emergencia, mil cosas empezaron a atormentar a la morena, ya tenía dos días sin saber de Emma, desde el jueves no estaba la línea, y había entrado en conciencia… no llegaría a su cita del domingo en Boston, no podía dejar a Robín en esas condiciones, una vez más tenía que decidir entre el amor y algo más… la solidaridad

XXXXXXXX

Emma junto con Kristof se encargaron de todo el tema del funeral, por ser alguien de la nobleza todo era más protocolar, el entierro seria el domingo… Emma no podría asistir a la cita con Regina, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Llegó el día de la cita… cada una por su lado no escribió ni llamó más, cada una sintiéndose culpable por no poder asistir sin saber lo que vivía la otra, Regina no aguantó, sabía que podía ser una imprudencia, pero si Emma estaba ya en Boston para su cita podría atenderla, así que decidió llamarla, eran las 8 am en Washington, Regina estaba por salir al hospital a ver a Robín, ya ese día dejaría de tener el sueño inducido, era la hora indicada para poder llamar a Emma.

En Londres eran la 1 pm, se estaba realizando en ese momento el entierro del Duque, Emma dejó su teléfono en el auto mientras estaba en el cementerio, empezó a sonar, una, dos, tres… fueron muchas llamadas… Regina nunca recibió respuesta.

Pasó el día y Robín no despertaba, el Dr. quiso hablar con Regina en su consultorio, la morena fue hacia allá dejando su cartera en la habitación de Robín, ya eran las 6:00 pm, espero Emma le devolviera la llamada, luego imagino que no lo haría para encontrarse en Boston.

Eran las 6:15 en Washington, las 11 pm en Londres, Emma logró que Elsa se durmiera con unos calmantes y se dispuso a llamar a Regina, necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba y por qué no había acudido a la cita… no respondió, el destino les había jugado una mala pasada, Emma imagino que Regina estaría desilusionada y no volvería a querer saber de ella… Regina al ver la llamada de Emma comenzó a llorar, imagino que Emma estaría esperándola y que al ver que no llegaba la llamo… no tuvo valor para devolver esa llamada… ya la había decepcionado… no tenía sentido volverla a llamar.

Ambas mujeres llenas de tristeza, pero ya con la madures de lo vivido y de sus aún cortos años, tomaron el control de la situación, no volverían a caer en una depresión como 5 años atrás, tenían una vida con dos personas maravillosas, y ambas se habían sentido erróneamente rechazadas por el amor de su vida, Regina pensó que Emma fue a la cita y al no verla no querría saber más nada de ella, Emma pensó igual… creía que Regina habría ido y al ella no llegar no querría saber más nunca de la rubia…

Sólo quedaba seguir sus vidas… añorando un amor que no fue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 año después New York City.

-Hola Dorothy feliz día – entro Emma muy animada al espacio que usaba de oficina en el teatro que estaban ensayando el musical.

-Rubia pudiste venir, pensamos no llegarías para la audición de Rebecca.

-Termino tarde la condecoración de mi tío ayer, pero tome un vuelo en la mañana para estar aquí a tiempo, no podía faltar a esto, sabes que es una audición por protocolo, ese papel es de ella, no hay mejor actriz para mí para eso, teníamos a Melissa porque Rebecca estaba ocupada, pero al renunciar justo cuando Rebecca esta temporalmente fuera de su seria es la indicada, ¿dónde está? vamos a verla.

-La dejamos en el salón de arriba, pero llego hace 15 minutos, ya iba a llamarte.

Las dos chicas subieron a donde estaba la actriz, ya famosa y que Emma quería para su musical. Entro Emma primero.

-Buenas Tardes Rebecca, que alegría tenerte aquí, vendría Jekyll, pero logre hacerlo yo, mucho gusto Emma Swan.

La pelirroja se le quedo viendo con duda, mientras Emma se le acercaba.

-Emma Swan? ¿De Storybrooke y Boston?

A Emma le extraño el comentario, si bien todas las biografías que había de ella en internet decían que venía de esa pequeña ciudad y había vivido en Boston, pero el tono de Rebecca era extraño.

\- ¿Si, por qué?

Ya estaban una frente a la otra – Rebecca le dio la mano y Emma amablemente le beso la mejilla, aun con la duda del comentario, la pelirroja vio a su izquierda y luego volvió a ver a Emma, allí había una bonita terraza y una hermosa morena empezó a salir, desde su óptica sólo veía a su hermana, una columna no dejaba ver con quien hablaba. Al llegar a su lado el ambiento se tensó…

-Emma…

-Regina…

Las 4 mujeres en el salón estaban sorprendidas por el encuentro.

-Entonces no me equivoque, no estoy tan loca después de todo, eres Emma Swan la ex novia y amor de la vida de mi hermana – Rebecca, nombre artístico de Zelena abrazó a Emma como si la hubiese visto toda la vida, ellas sólo habían conversado unas veces por teléfono y las fotos de ella eran todas de adolescente, a lo que Emma nunca prestó mucha atención, jamás identifico a la actual famosa actriz con la hermana de su ex.

-Zelena por favor contrólate, que cosas dices –la morena se estresó con los comentarios de su hermana.

Emma no salía del shock.

-No digo nada raro, ella me dijo su nombre y no pueden existir dos iguales, con ese nombre y toda hermosa como es… sin duda era tu rubia Gina.

Regina moría de la vergüenza, Zelena siempre le hacía estas cosas, la morena ya estaba roja. Emma por su parte no aguantaba la risa, sin duda más simpática no podía ser su ex cuñada, pero igual tenía cierta incomodidad y daría la vida por poder hablar a solas con Regina.

-No te preocupes Regina, no está diciendo nada malo, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-No te hagas la inocente rubia, que ahora ya sabiendo quien eres te tengo confianza y podemos ser menos protocolares, me presento de nuevo, soy Zelena Mills, como ya te has dado cuenta mi nombre artístico es Rebecca Mader más de cariño me dicen Bex, mi agente decidió hace años que era mejor nombre y la verdad tenía razón. Disimula un poco porque se te nota mucho que tienes el corazón a millón después de ver al bombón de mi hermana.

-ZELENA … la morena le gritó, Emma soltó una carcajada no pudo evitarlo.

-Disculpen, pero Zelena me encantas… toda tu sinceridad nos arropa, todo esto es muy particular, pero debemos trabajar, Zelena ella es Dorothy la compositora que trabaja conmigo y Kiran nuestra asistente de producción, Kiran puedes llevar a Rebecca digo…Zelena a su camerino para que deje sus cosas y nos vemos en la sala para pasar el texto.

-Rebecca bienvenida, sígame por aquí por favor – le indico la joven asistente.

Dorothy y Zelena se presentaron y la morena fue hacia Regina.

-Regina que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, creo sin temor a equivocarme que pronto vendrás a ver nuestra obra –se acercó y la abrazó.

-Que gusto verte Dorothy, no sabía estabas trabajando con Emma.

-Hice un break en Los Ángeles para hacer este musical con Emma, es el primero de ella sola, así que no podía perdérmelo, Ruby también está en el elenco, de hecho, pasara texto con tu hermana, que loco esto que paso, bueno divertido más bien.

-Si muy extraño la verdad – miraba de reojo a Emma, que continuaba parada viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Las dejo, imagino querrán conversar un poco, Emma en unos 15 minutos deberías estar en la sala, las esperamos allá.

Por fin se quedaron solas…

-Esto nunca me lo imagine la verdad… Rebecca es tu hermana Zelena que locura.

-Pero Emma, ¿de verdad nunca la reconociste?

-Siempre vi fotos de ella muy joven, no voy a decir que no sea ella, pero ha tenido sus cambios, honestamente nunca la ubique con tu hermana, se me hacía familiar pero hasta allí, sigo su trabajo desde hace un par de años para acá, en su serie hicieron un musical y me pareció que su parte fue de las mejores, hablamos con su agente hace un año cuando se inició el proyecto aún estaba contratada, luego renuncio la actriz que habíamos elegido e intentamos de nuevo con Bex... ósea, Zelena, su agente aceptó y… sorpresa… - Emma la miraba embobada, explicaba sin parar, no sabía cómo Regina no se veía molesta con ella, no sabía que más decir, quería hablar con ella de lo que paso un año atrás pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

De la nada se abre la puerta y era Zelena con Kiran.

-Regina donde está tu celular? Roland está llamando insistentemente, toma llamó al mío. Directora ya vamos bajando – le guiño un ojo a Emma.

-Si claro, ya voy Zelena.

Regina tomó el teléfono de su hermana.

 _-Hola mi amor, ¿deje el celular en el auto, que pasó, ya estás en casa?_

Emma pensó en irse, pero… Rolan? Necesitaba saber quién era, descaradamente se quedó.

 _-Cielo, en un par de horas estoy allá para cenar._

Emma pensaba:

 _Cielo... CIELO… Me dijo que nunca le había dicho así a nadie más… Rolan… dejó a Robín, lo dejó para ir al puerto a encontrarse conmigo… y como no llegue… termino haciendo su vida con alguien más…_

La cara de tristeza de Emma fue más que evidente.

 _-Ya amor, no te pongas malcriado – lo trataba con cariño, pero poniéndole respeto – tu tía y yo vamos más tarde, Anastasia te cuida bien y te gusta estar con ella, mami va en un rato – el chico le respondía y ella terminó la conversación – te amo, bye._

Ambas se vieron profundamente… en ese momento Emma entendió que no hablaba con un hombre sino con su hijo.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo?

-Si… parecía pensabas otra cosa.

-Lo admito, pensé que era… tu pareja.

Regina sonrió y negaba con la cabeza.

-Pareja… no tengo pareja…

-Bueno, no es mi problema, tendría que entender…

\- ¿Y Elsa cómo está?

\- Bien… en Londres… nos separamos hace tiempo, yo estoy sola, no tengo pareja. Tampoco.

Listo, ambas ya sabían algo que era vital, Robín y Elsa ya no estaban en sus vidas, pero si no habían ido ninguna a la cita, qué motivos tuvieron para terminar con dos personas que las hacían sentirse bien, las dudas llenaron aún más sus cabezas. De la nada Regina sacó algo que necesitaba preguntar

\- ¿Me odias Emma?

\- ¿Yo? - lo dijo muy asombrada, para Emma, Regina debía odiarla a ella.

-Si… por no haber ido a nuestra cita en el puerto... – agacho la mirada

\- ¿No fuiste? – Regina ahora fue la sorprendida por la pregunta de Emma, la rubia empezó a acercarse – yo tampoco llegue… pensé que sí habías ido porque tenía una llamada tuya y… cuando te la devolví no atendiste, imagine que molesta no querías atenderme y no quisiste responder…

Regina no salía de la impresión, no habían ido ninguna de las dos… ¿los motivos? Cada una los sabía y era el momento de explicarlos, en persona y mucho más calmadas un año después.

-Emma…las cosas no fueron así.

-El niño… tu hijo… no entiendo…si hubieses estado embarazada obviamente no hablaría… ya lo tenías cuando nos vimos.

-Una larga historia Em… pensaba decírtelo todo ese domingo… la vida o el destino no me dejó llegar, intente llamarte, al no responderme imagine que habías ido y por no estar no quisiste atender.

-Que locura- decía Emma negando con la cabeza – debimos atender – dijo en susurro, pero Regina la escuchó – y sobre tu hijo… es de… ¿Robín o de Graham?... Dios no puedo con tanta información.

En ese momento tocan la puerta, entra Dorothy.

Emma, tenemos 20 minutos esperando, Rebecca está tranquila porque sabe que estas con su hermana y Ruby no le importa, están conversando ambas, pero no es profesional hacer esperar.

-Sí, si claro, que pena – se volteó hacia Regina, le tomó la mano - Gina… mucho que hablar… ven con nosotras por favor, ¿sí?… luego continuamos con calma y me hablas de tu principito, estoy segura debe ser tan bello como tú – Emma le habló con mucha dulzura, no quería perderla de vista, no de nuevo, lo que le dijo de su hijo hizo sonreír a Regina, se arrepintió de no haberlo dicho 1 año antes, por la reacción de Emma, aunque si fue de impacto no mostró molestia, eso le dio un fresquito a Regina.

-Si por supuesto vamos.

Fueron hasta la sala, Emma se ubicó en su lugar de siempre para estas pruebas, a Regina la sentaron cerca del escenario, pero a cierta distancia de Emma

Mientras les daban indicaciones a las actrices Regina y Emma estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos:

 _-No está ya con Elsa, pero que pudo pasar, y está sola, entonces… aún piensa en mí, tiene que ser así. Necesito hablar con Emma cuanto antes y sacarme todas estas dudas…_

 _-Un hijo… ¿de quién? No sé por qué me molesta pensar que sea de Graham, al final de quien se enamoró fue de Robín, debería afectarme más que fuera de él… y que me importa, si tiene un hijo y logramos estar juntas de nuevo lo voy a querer como si fuese mío solo por ser de ella… tenemos que hablar._

Zelena hizo la audición que era más un protocolo que otra cosa, querían ver como hacía en vivo la actuación, adicional Emma quería verla junto a Ruby quien sería su compañera, medir la química juntas, todo salió hermoso, Regina estaba impactada con su hermana, realmente era muy talentosa, canto muy bien y toda su actuación fue impecable

Al culminar Emma subió al escenario.

-Chicas que belleza, la gente adorará su trabajo juntas, Zelena tu agente me dijo que hablaron todo con respecto al contrato y los honorarios, me comento que estás de acuerdo, entonces podríamos firmar cuanto antes.

-Por mi perfecto Emma.

-Ya hablo con nuestro abogado para que le pase todo a tu agente y te indique donde y la hora de la firma.

-Pues deberíamos ir a celebrar, pero mi bello ahijado nos espera así que nos vamos, queda pendiente la celebración rubia – le guiño un ojo y se le acercó para hablar solo con ella – dejando las bromas a un lado, tú y Gina deben hablar… sé que aún se aman, no sé si tu estas sola, pero ella sí, dejaría todo por ti, y ya veo porque, eres un bombón – soltó una carcajada y dio la vuelta.

Emma sonreía, Zelena era muy simpática y por lo visto quería lo mejor para ambas. Emma la siguió hasta donde estaba Regina.

-Regina sé que debes irte cuanto antes, alguien importante te espera en casa - le guiño un ojo – chicas el domingo tenemos una feria recaudación de fondos para niños de bajos recursos abandonados por sus padres, lo organizamos nosotros, van a ir los actores de la compañía con sus vestuarios de diversa películas infantiles, habrá comida, y espectáculo en vivo para los niños, se cobrará una entrada que será para estos pequeños necesitados, me gustaría asistieran y llevaran a Rolan se va a divertir.

-Perfecto cuenta con nosotras, verdad Gina, no tenemos nada más divertido que hacer este domingo, además llegan los Mills de Boston.

-Ahhh que bien, los míos vienen mañana justo para ayudarnos.

-Veo que ya sientes a David como un padre.

-Si Gina… se lo ha ganado – la rubia solo sonreía, Regina era la luz de sus ojos no podía evitarlo – Se despidieron y las hermanas salieron del lugar.

Dorothy y Ruby se acercaron a Emma.

-Todo bien amiga, que increíble historia.

-Si Dorothy, apenas salgo del shock, no puedo con tanta emoción, ya quiero verla de nuevo.

Ruby le paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Esa sin duda es la mujer de tu vida, así que resuelva rápido eso para que estén juntas de nuevo por finnnnnnn –

-Uhyyy eres insoportable – Emma se hacia la brava, pero de broma - La verdad espero nuestro próximo encuentro me haga ver si de verdad tenemos un futuro juntas.

-Claro que será así, deja la negatividad, rubia tonta – Ruby se burlaba de ella.

XXXXXXXXX

-Aun no creo todo lo que pasó, cuando me llamaron sabía que era la compañía de Jekyll, pero nunca imagine que mi cuñada favorita seria la Directora, yo sabía que trabajaban juntos, pero no que era de ella el musical. ¿Ahora en serio Gina, como te sientes? Tu amas a esa mujer, eso se te ve a leguas.

-Pues aún asombrada. Hubiese querido quedarme a conversar con ella, todo fue una confusión hace un año Zelena, ella tampoco llegó, algo muy fuerte sucedió lo sé, como a mí. Espero el domingo podamos buscar un espacio para hablar.

-Estás loca?, ¿allí? No no no no, ese día tu hablaras con ella como sea, me encargare de eso.

Así quedaron las conversaciones, ambas mujeres pasaron dos días pensándose más que nunca, esperando el próximo encuentro, con la ilusión de poder empezar una nueva historia juntas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma esperaba con ansias sus invitados junto a Mary y David, en eso Kiran le avisa:

-Directora llegaron sus invitados.

-Gracias Kiran tráelos acá por favor.

Los Mills en pleno incluido Rolan llegaron a donde estaban los Nolan Swan, la mirada de Emma fue directo a Regina y Rolan, estaba muy emocionada, solo de ver al chico sintió cariño por él, un moreno con cabello ondulado, quien sonreía con todo lo que veía, tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas, era muy dulce y venia vestido como un arquero del bosque, le encantaba ir a eventos disfrazado, el pequeño tenía casi 5 años.

Todos se fueron saludando hasta que lograron hacerlo las enamoradas.

-Regina que placer tenerte aquí con tu pequeño caballero se acercó y la abrazo.

-Gracias por la invitación Emma - la morena se agacho a nivel de su hijo - Amor, esta es mi amiga Emma, de quien te hable, está ayudando a unos chicos que no tienen padres.

-Hola Rolan, que guapo eres, y vienes vestido para defender a todas las damas que estamos aquí.

-Hola Emma, mami siempre me habla de ti, eres su amiga favorita - sonrió al decirle eso, a Emma le dio mucha emoción, nunca imagino que un niño la conmoviera de esa manera.

-Pues tu mami es la mejor amiga también que yo podría tener… me dejas darte un abrazo?.

-Si claro, sé que eres buena – a la rubia se le aguaron los ojos, este niño se la estaba ganando muy fácil y por lo visto la conocía mejor de lo que imaginaba, era familiar para él.

-Ven con tía Rolan, te voy a presentar unos amigos del bosque – Zelena se lo llevó a ver un performance de Robín Hood, al niño le gustaba ese cuento.

-Tu hijo ya me enamoró como lo hizo la madre… en segundos – Regina sonreirá cual adolescente, era increíble, mientras más pasaba el tiempo esa mujer más la encantaba.

Todos pasearon por la feria, Rolan brincaba por todos lados, Emma los llevó a un stand en donde debías meter un aro en un tubo, Emma no podía dejar de lucirse, así que probó lo logró y el premio fue para Rolan, el chico terminó en los brazos de Emma después de ese regalo, ya cansado se quedó dormido en el pecho de la rubia.

-Es encantador Regina, muy dulce.

-La verdad parece en eso hijo tuyo.

-Quisiera yo lo fuera- le dio un beso en la cabeza al pequeño.

-De quien es Regina… disculpa si te parece indiscreta mi pregunta…

-De Robín Emma, pero la historia es muy larga… es mi hijo… adoptado.

Emma se quedó pensativa, más o menos estaba entendiendo.

-Es posible conversemos al salir de aquí? Podemos llevar a Rolan – Regina la interrumpió.

-Justo iba a decirte si no estarías ocupada después de terminar aquí, yo hablé con mi familia para que cuiden a Rolan mientras hablaba contigo, prefiero que no esté, hay que estar pendiente de él, es tranquilo, pero igual es un niño y nosotras nos debemos una buena conversación.

-Si claro, te entiendo y opino igual, sol quería supieras que no me molestaría estar con él – Emma estaba sutilmente dejando las cosas claras, Rolan era bienvenido en su vida.

Pasaron la tarde en la feria, se recaudaron buenos fondos, los Mills, los Nolan y otras personalidades adineradas que fueron aportaron mucho más que la entrada al lugar, el objetivo se había cumplido. Llego la hora de despedirse.

-Bueno nosotros los dejamos, hoy nos quedaremos en la nueva casa de New Jersey, Mary ahora no quiere salir de allí, por cierto, queríamos invitarlos mañana para que la conozcan.

-Excelente idea David, no teníamos planes, solo ver a nuestro nieto. Así vemos la casa donde por lo visto se van a instalar pronto.

-Si Henry, en menos de 3 meses ya deberíamos estar aquí y así también podemos tener a Emma más cerca, ella está muy feliz con nuestra mudanza. Deberían venir todos, hacemos un almuerzo.

-Ahora hablo con Zelena y Regina por si no tienen planes, no sé si saben que Regina quería hablar hoy con Emma, nos pidió nos lleváramos a Rolan, ojalá esas dos se arreglaran, tengo entendido Emma y Elsa terminaron.

-Emma nos dijo que vio a Regina el día de la audición de Zelena, increíble como el destino las une. Ambas están solas, ya deberían dejarse de tonterías y reiniciar una relación que siempre fue maravillosa, espero mi princesa logre ser feliz con la Reina de los Mills.

Los 4 padres rieron de las cosas de David, siempre era muy romántico.

Zelena le ofreció un helado al sobrino para convencerlo de que su madre tendría que reunión con su amiga Emma y no llorara porque Regina no se iría con ellos.

-Mamá te espero – hizo puchero –Emma cuida a mami.

-Siempre Rolan – la rubia se agachó para estar a su altura - te regreso pronto a mamá, ella va divertirse un rato y otro día vamos los 3 te parece.

-Siiiiiii – el chico levantó los brazos - prometido.

-Prometido!

La morena y la rubia se quedaron solas después que sus respectivas familias se fueron con la esperanza que resolvieran sus problemas y asumieran su amor si esperar más tiempo.

-Tienes hambre ya? Esta anocheciendo.

-Un poco si, que quieres cenar?

-Tu eres mi invitada, decide tú.

-Pues sé que te gustaban las hamburguesas, pero preferiría algo más ligero.

-Suchi! A las dos nos gusta y es sano, no es pesado.

-Buena idea.

-Te parece inadecuado si lo pedimos para llevar y vamos a mi casa?, no tengo segundas intenciones, sólo quiero conversar en paz, sin interrupciones, yo te llevo a tu casa en lo que me digas.

Regina se quedó pensando…

-No veo problema, sería absurdo temiera estar a sola contigo a estas alturas…por lo menos nada malo me pasará – ambas sonrieron pícaramente.

Fueron a comprar la comida y llegaron al PH de Emma en Manhattan.

-No te ha ido nada mal Swan.

-Es relativamente nuevo, vivía en otro cercano que era de la familia de Elsa, antes vivía en uno más modesto y pequeño, en realidad no necesitaba más, pero este año mama y David han venido mucho, quería estuvieran cómodos, al final decidieron venirse a New Jersey, muchos de los negocios de la familia se manejan aquí y para mi tío será más cómodo estar cerca de NY.

Es muy bello Emma, moderno pero cálido – estaba rodeado de ventanales con persianas verticales que estaban abiertas, muebles en tono crudo y blanco, muy limpio, el salón principal tenía una hermosa chimenea, que no encendieron porque era verano, un PH de lujo, adicional tenía una terraza con iluminación azulada y blanco, Emma la llevo a la cocina, igual de elegante, buscó los platos y copas y se fueron a la terraza. Emma fue muy cortes sirviendo todo, había un tenso silencio hasta que se sentaron.

-No puedo esperar más Gina, que pasó hace un año, por qué no pudiste ir a nuestra cita –la rubia hablaba tranquila, habían pasado ya tantas cosas que había aprendido a tener paciencia y esperaba con calma lo que diría Regina

-Pues…trataré de ser breve Emma – en principio le contó lo que paso con Robín y su accidente y que no pudo abandonarlo estando en un hospital sin saber si despertaría – la verdad es que una semana después despertó, pero requería atención, después de dos meses se recuperó increíblemente, pero lo mandaron a una misión fuera del país, una misión delicada, una misión donde perdió la vida…

-Cielos Regina que fuerte eso – Emma no salía de su asombro, jamás pensó que Robín pudiera estar muerto - No puedo mentirte Emma, me dio mucho dolor, me deprimí, yo lo quería mucho, te lo dije, incluso al ver que falte a la cita y pensar que me odiabas y nunca más querrías verme pensé en continuar con él, tal vez no te grade, pero creo que con los años lo hubiese amado, era un buen hombre, sin embargo esos dos meses me hicieron ver que era un error, porque después de verte nada fue igual, mi oportunidad de amarlo en un futuro se había escapado… más nunca tuve intimidad con él – Emma suspiró y cerró sus ojos asintiendo lo que decía Regina – pero igual había afecto y costumbre, eran casi 3 años y un hijo.

\- Un hijo… un hermoso hijo, que no llevará tu sangre, pero es tan encantador como tú.

-Rolan es tan especial… yo conocí a Robín un tiempo después de graduarme, mi primer trabajo tenía que ver con militares y la sorpresa fue ver a Killian con él, estaba por graduarse también, pero era su pupilo, Robín iba mucho a mi oficina y con el tiempo comenzamos a salir, él era viudo, su esposa murió en el parto, cuando conocí a Rolan tenía un año apenas, con el tiempo nos fuimos a vivir juntos, y unas primas de su esposa, quisieron quedarse con Rolan, apelaron a decir que él era un hombre sólo que viajaba mucho por su trabajo y vimos como solución que yo lo adoptara, ya igual vivíamos juntos y para él siempre fui su madre.

-Vaya Regina que historia tan difícil para ese niño, se quedó sin sus padres biológicos muy pequeño, pero la vida puso en su camino un ángel…a ti… - le tomo la mano y le dio un beso – por qué no estaba con ustedes el día de Acción de Gracias.

-Sus abuelos maternos querían estar con él en esa fecha, y fíjate ellos no pensaron quedarse con el niño, son mayores para encargarse de un pequeño y aparte no estaban de acuerdo con sus sobrinas, nunca entendieron por qué hicieron esa guerra, al final decidimos que era lo mejor que pasara ese año con su familia materna y así tranquilizar a las dos hermanas que estuvieron con él ese día junto a sus tíos. En ese momento estábamos aún en el proceso de adopción, por eso no hablamos del tema, ni mis padres lo sabían, y realmente Rolan no había ido nunca a Boston, mis padres lo habían visto solo en nuestra casa, aparte les pedí no tocar el tema, no por nada, solo queríamos hablar de él cuando fuera legalmente mío, justo en pleno accidente de Robín salió la sentencia a nuestro favor y ya el niño pasó a ser legalmente mi hijo, sus primas no pudieron hacer nada más y dejaron de molestar.

-Qué historia…has pasado por mucho Gina… no la has tenido fácil.

-Y tu Emma… ¿por qué faltaste a nuestra cita?

-Buena pregunta…la verdad es que Elsa se fue de Boston después de Acción de Gracias porque su padre estaba muy mal de salud, no te lo dije para no preocuparte, no quería te sintieras culpable de separar a una chica en esa situación de su novia. Yo me fui a Inglaterra para ver cómo estaba la situación y si… suena cruel… pero no podía mentirle, debía decirle sobre mis sentimientos, pero… el Duque murió

-Duque? ¿Su padre era un Duque?

-Sí, tengo debilidad por la nobleza - sonrió un poco, necesitaba poner el ambiente menos dramático, Regina sonrió igual, le encantaba esa facilidad de Emma de cambiar los ambientes – él murió y su entierro fue justo el día que nos encontraríamos en el puerto, esos días fueron difíciles, me encargué junto al esposo de su hermana de todo, pero no podía abandonarla en ese momento, quise saber de ti y ya sabemos lo que pasó, ambas pensamos lo que no era, me deja de lección insistir. Pasaron los días y estuve con ella, esperando pasará su mal momento, en esos días analicé muchas cosas, si insistir y quedarme con ella o dejarlo todo hasta allí, creo que con los años la hubiese llegado a amar, pero después de haberte visto ya era imposible, deje pasaran dos meses, pero ya no nos tratábamos como pareja, con la excusa de su malestar le di espacio y me fui a otra habitación, yo tampoco volví a estar con ella después de verte Gina, no podía, era más fuerte que yo, un día se despertó, me fue a buscar para conversar y me dijo que si veía sentido a la relación, esta vez no permitiría que otra persona decidiera, te empujé a ti a tomar la decisión entre nosotras aunque te apoyé, pero necesitaba tomar las riendas y le dije que era mejor terminar, que la quería mucho pero no podía seguir, ella sabía el motivo, eras tú , y la verdad fue muy madura, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y regrese a casa después de casi 3 meses. Desde ese momento estoy sola Regina, decidí no volver a tener una relación a menos que me sienta segura, ni siquiera un affaire, nada, casi soy monja – volvieron a reír ambas, Emma lograba poner de nuevo el ambiente más agradable.

-Ven, vamos al salón.

Emma le dio la mano y caminaron hacia dentro del PH, en eso sonó el teléfono de Regina, pensó era su hijo pidiendo su presencia, pero al ver la pantalla era Male, en principio quiso no atenderle, pero estaba esperando su llamada por un asunto de trabajo, decidió atender.

 _-Hola Male, como estas, estaba pendiente de tu llamada._

 _-Hola Regina, si, sé que te hice esperar un poco, el tema es que era delicado el asunto, según las investigaciones, efectivamente Sídney Glass ha hecho algunos malos manejos, es lamentable que haya caído tan bajo._

 _-Lo peor es que le costará el puesto y puede eso llevarlo tras las rejas._

 _-Y ascenderte a ti._

 _-Sabes que ese no es el motivo de mi preocupación, no necesito hundir a alguien para eso._

 _-Lo se belleza, pero esto es política y ambos estaban pujando por el cargo, nunca he dudado te lo darían a ti, él no está preparado, y con esto que hizo se hundirá._

 _-Bueno igual no me toca a mí destapar eso, pero si estar preparada porque él buscara ir en mi contra._

 _-No podrá hacer nada porque no estas involucrada, no tienes nada que ver con eso, así que despreocúpate. Como sabes voy en la semana a NY, espero verte._

 _-Con seguridad nos veremos cuando vengas esta semana, un abrazo y gracias por tu ayuda._

A todas estas a Emma no le había gustado la llamada, no sabía cómo en segundos imagino muchas cosas, empezó a pensar que tal vez esa relación entre ellas había empezado de nuevo, hasta ahora era ella quien había tenido algunos acercamientos a Regina en la noche, no fue rechazada, pero Regina no había intentado nada, se llenó de dudas.

-Era Male, me está ayudando con algo de la oficina- se apuró Regina a explicar, vio cierto cambió en la rubia, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Regina – dijo en un tono más seco – creo que somos lo suficiente adultas y ya han pasado 6 años al final de nuestra ruptura, porque contar el rato en tu casa hace un año sería exagerado, fue un intento de retorno que el destino decidió parar.

-Dime Emma.

-Realmente estuviste con Male mucho tiempo después de nuestra ruptura o ya estabas con ella cuando terminamos? – Regina no podía creer la pregunta que Emma le hacía – digo, te acaba de llamar y hasta sentí dudas en ti para responderle, como cuando uno esconde algo, o es que han iniciado de nuevo su relación, háblame claro porque no quiero ilusionarme más y salir herida, desde que te vi el viernes no hago más que pensar en ti y no puedo con un despecho más por ti.

Regina se exalto con el comentario de Emma, no se esperaba esa duda de la rubia.

-Sabes algo, como te dije hace un año, EMPECË a salir con Male 9 meses después de nuestra ruptura, la primera vez que estuve con ella sexualmente no fue nada apoteósico, estábamos de trabajo, teníamos habitaciones separadas, después de tanto pensarlo acepte, me fui con ella a su habitación después de bailar y tomar en una disco para llenarme de valor y sabes… fue solo sexo, básico, normal, era dar un paso adelante – Regina ya estaba exaltada mientras decía todo esto - me quedé dormida luego, y al despertar ni me deje ver por ella, sabía que quería más y no me dio la gana , se lo dije, le deje claro todo, que no quería novia, ni pareja ni compromiso, tal vez fui cruel, pero fui honesta, no podía mas por ese día, me vestí, solo desayune por cortesía porque ya estaba allí la comida y me fui a mi habitación, porque ni con ella me estaba quedando, entre al cuarto y llore, poco… ya estaba cansada de llorar… y decidí que se había acabado el llanto y el sufrimiento, tenía que seguir… solo la volví a ver en la tarde al ir al aeropuerto de regreso a Washington… el tiempo me ayudo a aceptarla… y tú Emma, tu qué piensas tantas cosas, fuiste al maravilloso Pent House de Victoria como dijo Killian, me criticas cuando hiciste lo mismo, que se yo desde cuándo, no crees que antes de terminar nosotras estuve con Male, dudas de mí… por qué no podría dudar yo de ti, fácilmente podría pensar que ya te veías con Victoria desde que te mudaste a NY y cenaron tus amigos con ella.

-Eso no pasó jamás… nunca te haría eso.

-Pero si piensas que yo lo hice, quien me dice desde cuando te metiste en su cama.

Ambas estaban exaltadas soltando muchas cosas que aún tenían por dentro.

-Y crees que para mí fue mejor, crees que fui y me enamoré en una noche, crees que no me importaba… Fue sexo… solo eso… me desperté a las 3 de la mañana, me vestí y me fui, sin detalles, sin despedida… no se ni como me volvió a llamar, y viendo su paciencia decidí aceptar… y seguir adelante.

-Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo por eso – ya eran gritos lo que tenían ambas – además eso fue hace años y tú y yo no teníamos nada, ni por Robín y Elsa hemos discutido tan fuerte cuando ellos fueron más importantes en nuestras vidas, al final, cuando terminamos fue por tu culpa y la mía… es más… me voy… gracias por la cena – tomó su cartera y volteo para irse.

No dio dos pasos cuando Emma la tomó por un brazo y la puso de frente a ella, la pego de la pared y le dio el beso que ambas querían darse desde que se vieron en el teatro, un beso que debieron darse en su cita en el puerto al atardecer y a la que ambas faltaron…

Ambas se descontrolaron, pero de amor, se besaban como nunca – Regina cargaba un vestido vinotinto cómodo de algodón adecuado para la feria donde habían ido, no uso tacones ese día, sino unas sandalias bajas, para Emma fue muy fácil comenzar a desvestirla, subió el vestido de la morena hasta su cintura besándole sin parar el cuello, Regina por su parte le abrió los botones de la camisa y empezó a tocarle los senos, ambas estaban sedientas por tocarse, Emma sin mucho reparo le bajo la panty y la beso con más pasión en la boca hasta que se agacho, ya con el vestido por la cintura y sin panty tenía el camino libre para lo que quería hacer, Regina sonreía y le decía.

-Hasta que por fin dejas de perder el tiempo discutiendo y me haces el amor… - dijo la morena ya gimiendo.

Eso encendió más a la rubia, que era mucho más atrevida que años anteriores, la miro, le dio una sonrisa pícara y le guiño un ojo. Monto una pierna de la morena en su hombro y fue directo a su centro, dando círculos en el clítoris de Regina, mientras su amada le tocaba el cabello dirigiéndola un poco.

-Justo ahí Em... Así…que bien…

Emma siguió lamiendo el resto de la vagina de la morena hasta que de una introdujo 2 dedos, Regina gimió más fuerte.

-Mete otro más – pidió casi sin poder hablar, lo que la rubia hizo, se levantó y empezó a empujar con más fuerza y velocidad mientras besaba a la morena, en segundos llegó al orgasmo. Fueron controlando su respiración, la morena no espero y empujo a la rubia al cómodo sofá que tenían cerca

-Te toca a ti rubita… - le decía con malicia lo que Emma recibió con agrado.

-Literalmente le arranco la camisa y desabrocho el brasier, se lanzó a uno de los senos la mordió con cuidado, la rubia se quejó, pero de satisfacción, masajeaba el otro seno fue bajando, desabrochó el pantalón de Emma y lo bajo de un tirón junto con la panty, fue directo a su entrepierna besándola.

-No seas cruel Gina, he esperado mucho… – se quejó Emma buscando se apurará

-Ahora por hacerme esperar con tantas preguntas aguántate – la miraba y se reía de ella, pero enseguida fue directo donde quería la rubia, empezó a saborear su clítoris, pasaba su lengua por toda la vagina, Emma comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

-Me gusta tu crueldad…así baby…no pares…

La morena paró de repente le llevo un dedo a la boca de Emma

-Shiiii, silencio

Le separó más las piernas y pegó sus centros, levantando más una pierna de Emma para hacer buen contacto, comenzó a moverse lenta y torturadoramente…en susurros y con una mirada muy ardiente le hablaba

-Te gusta así?… mmmm a mí me fascina…

-Me… vas… a… matar… sinvergüenza – Emma apenas podía hablar.

-Moriremos de amor y pasión – comenzó a balancearse con más fuerza, se separó un poco metió su mano entre ella para lubricar su dedo y a la vez el ano de Emma, la rubia se quedó en shock, no lo esperaba, pero la dejo hacer, el sofá era amplio y cómodo Regina levantó más las caderas de Emma para pegarse de nuevo y ella masajear el ano de la rubia, mientras se balanceaba fue introduciendo un dedo en Emma poco a poco, mientras se acostumbraba, se quejó un poco al momento pero se relajó, la morena era cuidadosa, Emma se lo estaba permitiendo, comenzó a dejar entrar y salir hasta que se adaptó y la rubia disfrutaba doble, ambas ya nos se contenían… Regina disfrutaba sintiendo y haciendo sentir.

-Guaoo Gina, que biennn…

-Eres divina Em…

Ya ambas no aguantaban más cedieron a sus orgasmos con una satisfacción que les llegaba a lo más profundo de cada una.

-Eso fue… indescriptible baby…

-Eres indescriptible cielo…

Ya con la respiración normalizada, Emma sentó a Regina en su regazo y se levanto

-Vamos a la habitación – la fue llevando mientras la besaba, entraron a una amplia habitación, igualmente con ventanales que mostraban las luces de la impresionante ciudad, llevo a Regina hasta su amplia cama king, la besaba con más ternura, quiso bajar un poco el ritmo de lujuria y demostrarle amor, así fue unos minutos, Regina recibía sus caricias como una adolescente, ambas estaban sintiendo mucho… no era sólo pasión, era amor del bueno, un amor que habían sentido por otros, pero nunca lo que ambas se generaban, Emma se alejó un poco y abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche y saco una caja con un consolador, se veía que la caja no había sido abierta.

-Te molestaría que lo usáramos – volvió a sonreír con picardía a la morena – no creo sea problema o sí?

-Para nada, contigo nada es problema mi amor – la rubia se derretía con la dulzura que Regina le hablaba, ese no era su temperamento habitual, ella era así con pocas personas y ella era una de las privilegiadas.

Puso a la Morena en cuatro, besaba su espalda, ambas estaban suficientemente existidas para juegos previos, pero Emma quería ser especial, más que con cualquiera, se colocó el arnés del consolador, este era doble, tenía una adición pequeña para quien se lo colocaba que iría directo a su clítoris, fue con cuidado a la vagina de la morena, lo introdujo poco a poco mientras Regina se adaptaba, la morena ya gemía con fuerza, y Emma iba por el mismo camino, aprovecho y también comenzó a masajear el año de la morena, era tal la excitación que todo fue muy rápido, introdujo un dedo mientras penetraba también adelante.

-Dios Emmaaa… se siente también contigo…- en el fondo Emma necesitaba oír eso, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, Regina había estado las últimas veces con hombres y eso le generaba algunos miedos a la rubia – para un momento por favor…

Emma paró con duda, no entendía todo iba bien, por qué la morena pararía, se alejó un poco y Regina se volteó y la colocó en la cama, montándose sobre ella.

-Voy a terminar agradeciendo todo lo que has aprendido estos años sin mí – le guiño un ojo y le dio un piquito.

-Pues… lo mismo digo, se adentraron en un beso más apasionado, Regina se volvió a sentar sobre Emma, tomo el consolador y lo introdujo de nuevo, se acercó al su oído,

-Me encanta todo lo que me has hecho, nunca lo había hecho así… -mordió levemente el lóbulo de Emma y comenzó a moverse sobre la rubia.

Emma estaba sonreída, con más seguridad…

-Te gusta el control en todo no morena…

-Siempre…como sea…

Mucho significaban estas palabras, Regina necesitaba que Emma confiara, su bisexualidad no afectaría nunca una relación entre ellas.

Regina seguía balanceándose hasta llegar a uno de los orgasmos más gratos de ambas…

-Ahhhhhh Ginaaaa…

-Emmmmmm Diossss…

Regina se puso sobre Emma esperando retomar su respiración, ya calmadas se puso a un lado, Emma se quitó el arnés, y se voltearon para verse de frente…

-Em… veo tu vida… llena de tantas cosas… tantos cambios… tu casa es de ensueño y veo que todo a tu alrededor es así.

-La verdad nunca imagine sería así… para una chica de pueblo al principio fue mucho, por eso me di unos cuantos golpes y me llene de locura…

\- ¿Y alguien como yo encaja en todo esto para ti? – la morena sintió miedo, siempre fue segura de sí misma, pero todo este ambiente artístico de Emma la asustaba, pensó por un momento que no sería en la actualidad suficiente para la rubia.

-Qué cosas dices mi amor – la abrazó muy fuerte, luego le tomo la cara con sus manos – escúchame algo, nada ni nadie es más importante para mí, es un lujo tenerte de nuevo en mi vida, te lo dije hace un año, si debo renunciar a lo que hago por estar cerca de ti lo hare, daré clases lo que sea, pero nunca alejarme de ti de nuevo, nada vale ese dolor.

Regina tenía los ojos aguados – Que bella eres cielo… esta ha sido la noche más especial de mi vida Emma.

-Para mí ha sido exactamente igual… la mejor de mi vida…solo que…no sé, admito tener ciertos miedo o dudas.

Regina se acomodó sobre el respaldo de la cama buscando Emma la viera bien.

-Estas preocupada por qué exactamente.

-Estuvo bien para ti estar de nuevo con una mujer?

-Bien? Bien no mi cielo, estuvo genial, único, fenomenal, especial… no tengo más descripción porque eres, fuiste y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida en TODO sentido… cielo tienes que creerme, que sea bisexual no significa que necesite un hombre en mi cama, nada que ver, hay diferencias sí, pero hay diferencias estar con diferentes hombres como con diferentes mujeres, ¿o para ti no hubo diferencias con una u otra? – Emma la miraba con mucha atención y este argumento la hiso entender con facilidad - no es el género amor, ellos pueden ser físicamente distintos, pero si crees que tener un pene hace que sea mejor o peor, te aseguro no tiene nada que ver, y…más aun, la convivencia es incluso mejor con una mujer que con un hombre, la comprensión, el entendimiento, muchas cosas que entendemos porque sentimos lo mismo, en fin… necesito entiendas que tener más amplio el gusto sexual jamás significará que necesito estar con un hombre, y más después de estar de nuevo contigo, de ver lo que hemos crecido cada una por su lado, no sé cómo harás para deshacerte de mí – Emma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Va a ser imposible que me deshaga de ti, porque es lo último que quiero hacer en la vida.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pues ya en la verdadera recta final. Aún faltan algunas cosas que pueden complicar a las chicas espero poder resumirlo todo en el próximo que debe ser el último, si se me hace muyyyy difícil deberé dividirlo en dos, pero en realidad no quisiera, y bueno, quedaría el epílogo.**

 **Respondo sus reviews**

 **Guest: Soy honesta, si mi pareja tuviera un hijo que no fuera mío sé que lo quería igual, tengo lo que llamo familia elegida, y son personas que no tienen mi sangre y las quiero hasta más que algunos míos, sobre todo porque la cercanía da eso, pero entiendo y respeto tu punto. Espero este capítulo te haya dejado claras más cosas.**

 **Kiran: Gracias por siempre estar allí para mi historia, así te molestes jejeje, hay cosas que te afectan, como ves, no es un hijo biológico de Regina, en un principio lo pensé así, pero mientras escribía me daba cuenta que no tenía sentido y decidí darle la vuelta, me parece muy noble quien adopta a un niño, por eso preferí fuera así. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si aún sigues por aquí, como ves, te use como personaje, ¡eso para demostrarte que no me molestó tu comentario!**

 **Arquitecta23: Me has hecho reír con eso de "apiadete de estas sufridas lectoras" ustedes son tremendas jajaja, pues la pegaste es adoptado, lo único es que, si es de Robín, pero como se mostró fue un acto de nobleza de ella, y al final le tocó quedarse con el hermoso chico, ojalá eso no sea problema, para mi adoptar es un acto hasta heroico, admiro a todos los que lo hacen de buena fe.**

 **JBlack: Como ves, es de Robín el niño ¡**

 **AlanaM-Costa: Que bueno leer tu review, muchas gracias, me gustó tu análisis, entonces se entendió, efectivamente me gustó escribir la conversación con sus madres, muy bien tomar en cuenta que nadie hablaba del bebe, solo Robín y Regina, buen punto, fue a propósito, muy detallista al notarlo, pensé poner un texto con Cora, Henry y la pareja, pero la idea era generar más dudas, me gustó tu idea de Regina adoptando a través de su trabajo, pero en el próximo capítulo la adopción de Roland será un tema importante y estaba pensado como lo puse por lo que vendrá.**

 **Mills: Muyyyy buenas tus acotaciones, ya nos conocemos, el hijo seria el tema álgido, creo que han sido respondidas las interrogantes que enumeraste, en la pedida de matrimonio quise hacer cierta mención sutil, pero preferí obviarla para no dar pistas, me encanta cuando tomas frases específicas de la historia que siento te llegan. Complacida que el niño no es de Graham (Emma estaba como tu jejeje, igual siendo de Regina así sea adoptado lo querrá), pude complacer a medias porque si es de Robín.**

 **Gabriela: Que bueno sorprenderte, creo ya todos esperaban la reconciliación, pero no el hijo** **.**

 **Nano 14: Me encanta comentes lo de Killian, fue para mí fundamental en el capítulo, logró encender la espina de la curiosidad y los celos, las dos evitaron de mil maneras saber sobre romances, buscaban proteger sus corazones y Kil en un momento las puso al día, yo me disfrute mucho escribir esa parte, el muy divertido y al final las puso en su lugar, porque quiere a sus amigas.**

 **ReySwan: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyar el fic, no me gustan las historias con sufrimientos largos, traté de hacerlo casi al final y dentro de todo rápido, pero como dices algo de drama debe haber, sobre su rompimiento, si fue triste, yo cuando lo escribí también sentí tristeza, pero me tocaba, ya salimos de ese problema jejeje. Ciertamente la intención de volver fue rápida, en principio habría un acercamiento, pero sin un retorno tan rápido, después del capítulo final diré que cambios importantes hice por petición de algunos que siempre dejan review y en este caso específico porque no quería alargar más la historia, y si no las hacia volver pronto íbamos a llegar fácil a 30 capitulo y la verdad no quería una historia más larga.**


	25. El Amor Todo Lo Puede

Mis querid s lectores, solo decirles gracias… gracias por el apoyo, por los mensajes que dejan, he llegado al final, es el capítulo más largo de esta historia, de hecho puedo decir que es doble, así que espero disculpen la demora, pero me llevo un buen tiempo, no quise dividirlo, preferí hacerlo más largo y cumplir con la promesa. Queda pendiente el epílogo, algunos me lo han pedido y aunque son pocos serán complacidos. Seguiré con el fanfic Morilla que comencé "Nuestra Segunda Oportunidad" espero lo sigan ¡

Un abrazo a todos desde el norte de sur… Venezuela

 **Capítulo 25**

 **El Amor Todo Lo Puede**

-Estuvo bien para ti estar de nuevo con una mujer?

-Bien? Bien no mi cielo, estuvo genial, único, fenomenal, especial... no tengo más descripción porque eres, fuiste y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida en TODO sentido... cielo tienes que creerme, que sea bisexual no significa que necesite un hombre en mi cama, nada que ver, hay diferencias sí, pero hay muchas diferencias entre hombres y mujeres diferentes, ¿para qué no hubo diferencias con una otra? - Emma la miraba con mucha atención y este argumento es el significado que tiene con facilidad - no es el género amor, pero sí lo es físicamente distinto, pero si tiene un pene que sea mejor o peor, no tiene nada que ver, y ... más aun, la convivencia es incluso mejor con una mujer que con un hombre, la comprensión, el entendimiento, muchas cosas que entendemos porque sentimos lo mismo, en fin ...

-Va un ser imposible que me deshaga de ti, porque es lo último que quiero hacer en la vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 meses después…

-Em… me voy a caer con esta venda en los ojos, podemos caminar por lo menos más lento.

-Bueno está bien… vamos despacio, pero así nos tardaremos más en llegar al sitio donde vamos.

Regina refunfuño

-Entonces agárrame bien, siento que me voy a caer.

-Ok, Srta. quejona – la rubia reía, sabía que Regina odiaba no tener el control y no poder ver hacia donde iban la alteraba – Listo llegamos – le quitó la venda de los ojos – que te parece?

-Mi amor… siempre tan creativa – Regina le paso los brazo por su cuello y la beso con mucha pasión - veo que es una cita muy especial.

-Teníamos que volver a este puerto a ver el atardecer que nos prometimos hace un año y que el destino decidió no sería ese día, ven móntate.

-De quien es este yate cielo?

-Es de los Nolan, se puede decir que de mi tío y mío, él me enseño algo de navegación para que pudiera usarlo sola si quería.

-¿Tú vas a ser la capitana? – dijo asombrada Regina.

-¿Temes que nos ahoguemos?– Emma la tomo por la cintura y le sonreía con picardía.

-Mmm pues, te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda – le sonreía igual a la rubia y le dio un piquito.

-Pongamos esto en marcha y alejémonos un poco para ver el atardecer, falta una hora más o menos.

Emma entró, seguida de Gina, encendió los motores y comenzó a navegar suavemente.

-Eres una picara, con razón me regalaste esta ropa especialmente para hoy – ambas sonrieron, Emma le llevó un día antes un vestido de algodón que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, algo corto de rayas blancas y azules, muy fresco que acentuaba la belleza de la morena, ella andaba con un pantalón capri blanco y una franela azul marino con un pequeño detalle de un ancla a un lado, se había hecho una clineja para ir cómoda, Regina por su parte andaba con su cabello corto suelto

-Serás mi asistente de cabina – beso de nuevo a su novia.

Llegaron a un punto aunque cercano a la ciudad sólo se escuchaba el mar y la tranquilidad y paz que daba el lugar hacia el ambiente más romántico. Emma sacó unas bandejas que le habían dejado antes de ellas llegar una empresa de catering con algunas cosas para picar, tenia pequeñas bandejas con comida de mar, esta vez Emma prefirió no pedir sushi sino pequeños platos para degustar, había palitos de cangrejo, langostinos rebozados y otras exquisiteces marinas para pasar el resto de la tarde, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran dos copas medianas que contenían un coctel de camarones que sólo de verlo provocó a Regina.

-Cielo todo se ve delicioso, sobre todo esas copas.

-Todo esto debe estar acompañado de una buena botella de champagne - la Rubia buscó la botella que estaba ya en la hielera y la abrió.

-Brindemos Srta Mills, por estar aquí juntas de nuevo disfrutando de esta hermosa tarde de Boston, es un privilegio tener el cielo despejado cuando en minutos veamos el atardecer.

Regina beso a Emma, se sentía más enamorada que nunca, estos últimos 3 meses habían sido un ensueño desde el día que se quedaron juntas después de la feria, Regina había pedido unos días libres por la visita de sus padres, ese lunes llegaron a la casa de los Nolan Swan y ya estaban los Mills para almorzar con sus amigos, hablaron con ambas familias para oficializar su decisión de estar juntas, todos felices pero sobre todo Zelena que bromeo con la pareja el resto de la velada, con Rolan fueron poco a poco, Emma los visitaba casi a diario y si no ellos iban a verla a ella, el moreno y la rubia jugaban juntos, Regina sentía que tenía dos niños y que él era más maduro que ella, pero eso la hacía feliz, su hijo la había aceptado, hablaron con su psicólogo de cabecera, el Dr. Hopper para saber cómo tratar el tema con el chico y ya estaba claro que su madre tenía una novia que el aceptaba y quería, todo iba saliendo como ambas esperaban.

Emma se separó de Regina y puso una música suave, comenzaron a bailar enlazadas, enamoradas, dándose piquitos y haciéndose promesas de amor.

-cielo, llegar aquí nos ha costado unos años y algunos golpes de la vida cielo, pero ha valido la pena, tengo que ser honesta…no me arrepiento de lo que hemos vivido, definitivamente eso hizo que me sienta totalmente segura que eres la mujer de mi vida, con quien quiero estar para siempre.

-Asi mismo es baby, tal vez si hubiésemos continuado siendo tan jóvenes y sin ninguna experiencia, a estas alturas con todo el amor que nos tendríamos tal vez quisiéramos vivir cosas y hubiésemos cometidos errores peores, como ser infiel por cualquier aventura solo por experimentar.

-Ahora hemos logrado controlar esos celos locos que teníamos hasta hace nada.

-Jajajaja, como la crisis que te dio con Mulan… no decías que yo era la única celosa? Porque más jóvenes la más celosa eras tú. – Regina le puso mala cara a Emma pero era bromeando.

-Más jóvenes te celaba del aire que respirabas, pero admite que al volver a vernos tú te pusiste peor Swan.

-Lo admito, estaba llena de dudas, pero tú tienes que admitir que ver a Mulan te trastoco – dejo su copa sobre la mesa y abrazó de nuevo a la morena mientras la llenaba de besos en la cara.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Dos semanas después de la reconciliación**_

 _ **-Muy bien chicas, excelente ensayo, ya pueden irse, Zelena y Mulan, realmente hermosa escena, lo hicieron como estaba en mi cabeza, fue explosivo esto, las felicito.**_

 _ **-Que bella cuñadita – Zelena se le acercó y la abrazó, y le dijo bajo para que Mulan no escuchara, aunque Dorothy estaba dándole unas indicaciones a la asiática americana y esta no les prestaba atención – cuídate porque esta chica te come aún con la mirada y creo que tu amorcito, ósea mi dulce hermanita le puede arrancar el corazón – termino sonriendo a Emma, quien tragó grueso.**_

 _ **-Se va a quedar con las ganas Zelena, ni ella ni nadie me va a separar de Regina.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero cuídate de la furia Mills.**_

 _ **-Uhy sí, eso sí es peligroso – le dijo realmente seria, sabía que la morena no estaba muy contenta con esta contratación repentina, pero al final tenía que aceptar, era algo de trabajo de Emma, debía lidiar con eso.**_

 _ **-Queridas las dejo, tengo una cena esta noche con un guapo galán y no perderé mi oportunidad - Zelena se marchó.**_

 _ **-Yo también me voy Em, Ruby me espera en el camerino, vamos a cenar, no quieres venir?**_

 _ **-No tenemos planes, ahora le digo a Regina a ver si se anima, pero lo dudo, a esta hora es difícil encontrar niñera.**_

 _ **-Ok, igual me avisas si deciden ir, sino vienen con Rolan.**_

 _ **-Es buena idea, aunque el chico tiene clases mañana, dudo Regina permita se acueste después de su hora.**_

 _ **-Cierto, mejor planificamos para el fin de semana.**_

 _ **-Seguro amiga, feliz noche.**_

 _ **Emma y Mulan se quedaron solas en el escenario.**_

 _ **-Voy a pedir apaguen todo, bajemos de aquí Mulan – la joven se acercó rápidamente a Emma y la tomo por un brazo.**_

 _ **-Espera, por qué tanto apuro belleza – intento tomarla por la cintura y Emma la apartó.**_

 _ **-Deja estos juegos Mulan que no te llevaran a ninguna parte, sabes que nada va a pasar entre nosotras no hagas la situación más incómoda de lo que ya es, sé que eres excelente actriz, y ciertamente el papel esta de perlas para ti, por eso acepte que te contratáramos, pero desde el principio te dije que no habrá nada entre nosotras. Volví con Regina y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie.**_

 _ **-Que cansón el tema de Regina Emma, nosotras no llegamos más lejos por tu obsesión por esa mujer. Ahora hasta estas con esa ridiculez de estar pendiente de su hijo, nosotras no somos mujeres de hijos.**_

 _ **-No digas tonterías, claro que soy mujer de hijos, siempre los he querido tener y amo a Rolan y sobre lo otro, si bien cuando tú y yo comenzamos aún tenía sentimientos por Regina estuve formalmente contigo, tuvimos una buena relación, solo que decidiste aceptar trabajo en Los Angeles de forma indefinida y yo no me iría ni tampoco esperaría por ti por siempre.**_

 _ **-Por ella si esperaste.**_

 _ **-Ella y yo decidimos inteligentemente que no podíamos estar atadas por tanto tiempo, es más no es problema tuyo Mulan las decisiones de nosotras, lo que importa es que entre tú y yo solo hay una relación profesional, punto.**_

 _ **La joven actriz, bajo la guardia, trato de calmarse, quería manipular a Emma, se dio cuenta que peleando no lograría nada. Acarició el cuello de la camisa de Emma sin ser invasiva…**_

 _ **-Discúlpame Em… mi amor, lamento tanto que nos hayamos separado, he salido con otras personas, he intentado olvidarte, pero… eres tan única rubia… tan dulce y ardiente a la vez… nadie me ha hecho el amor como tu…**_

 _ **-Para ya Mulan, esto solo te hace daño – tomo con cuidado la mano de Mulan y la quito de su camisa - eres una mujer muy bella, exótica, apasionada, tienes que poner de tu parte y conseguirás alguien que te amé como yo amo a Regina.**_

 _ **-Fue un error dejarte… sé que aquí también tenía muchas oportunidades pero me deje convencer y perdí a la mujer que amo - la chica se abalanzó sobre Emma y casi logra besarla, la rubia logró sostenerla antes de besarla, pero… se le complicó la situación.**_

 _ **-EMMA SWAN… se puede saber que está pasando aquí? Pregunta tonta no, porque está más que claro – Regina se acercaba rápidamente desde la sala, la rubia solo quería se la tragara la tierra, pero tomo valor, esta situación absurda no haría que discutiera con Gina. Tomo las riendas y respondió.**_

 _ **-No pasa nada mi amor – terminó de hacer a un lado a Mulan y se acercó a las escaleras por donde subiría Regina, volteo a ver a la actriz – ya te dije que estoy con ella – señalo a la morena – que somos felices y que no me interesa estar con nadie más, eso incluye relaciones pasadas o gente que pretenda algo conmigo, porque yo no pretendo tener nada con nadie que no sea Regina Mills – la morena ya estaba a dos pasos de Emma, marcando su territorio le dio un beso que hasta sorprendió a la rubia, quien entendió que la morena estaba demostrando quien era en la vida de ella, debía terminar de darle su lugar, la morena apretó a la rubia y llevó sus manos hasta su trasero tocándolos de tal manera que la viera Mulan, la rubia no pudo evitar gemir un poco, al ser liberada de los labios de Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba claro lo que hacía su novia, Mulan miraba con desconcierto y rabia, no conocía a Regina en persona, obviamente no le cayó nada bien, pero admitía que era muy hermosa.**_

 _ **Regina comenzó a caminar amenazante e imponente hacia Mulan, se paró a dos pasos de ella y le dijo:**_

 _ **-Deja de meterte con lo ajeno porque la próxima vez no respondo, aunque dudo haya próxima vez… además… extrañas como te hacia el amor mi mujer… lo lamento por ti… porque sólo me lo hace a mi… y estoy segura que ni le pasas por la cabeza… cosa que no puedes decir tu… porque seguro alguna vez estuve yo en sus pensamientos cuando estuvo contigo…**_

 _ **Emma desorbitó los ojos, pero no se le ocurrió decir nada, la actriz no salía de su asombro, la actitud de la morena realmente la asustó y aunque escucharla decir lo que dijo la lleno de rabia no se le ocurrió protestar.**_

 _ **-Y ahora nos vamos - realmente no fue un placer conocerla Srta. Mulan – vámonos cielo, tenemos muchas cosas divertidas que hacer hoy…**_

 _ **Se acercó a Emma, la volvió a besar, al liberarla del beso Emma volteó hacia Mulan y le hizo un gesto que significaba "te lo dije", luego le dijo:**_

 _ **-Es mejor que vayas a buscar tus cosas a camerino, voy a dar la orden de apagar y cerrar todo, nos vemos en el próximo ensayo…**_

 _ **La joven las vio partir y luego se retiró… asumiendo su derrota… más nunca se le ocurrió intentar nada más.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Más que trastocarme odie a esa chica altanera que ni imaginaba había escuchado la conversación, sólo esperaba se abalanzara hacia ti para frenarla.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño y sonreía.

-Desconfiada, también te quedaste a ver si yo cedía – a Emma le causaba gracia esos celos de Regina, en el fondo le encantaba, se sentía amada.

-Bueno… hubo algo de eso también - esta vez fue Emma quien cerró el espació entre ambas y beso a su novia una vez más, le encantaba danzar su lengua junto a la de la morena.

-Mira amor… ya comenzó el atardecer – fue hacia la mesa y tomo las copas con los cockteles de camarones, le dio una copa a Regina y tomo la de ella – prueba esta exquisitez… es de los mejores que he probado si no el mejor - la morena lo probó.

-Cierto mi amor, es una delicia - comenzó a comer degustando con felicidad – me estás dando esta comida afrodisiaca buscando una segunda intención Srta. Swan? Sabes que no te hace falta eso para hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Eres una mal pensada, sólo quiero agradarte y complacerte – le dio un piquito.

Emma veía con cierta discreción cada vez que Regina tomaba una parte con la cucharilla, estaba algo ansiosa y Regina lo notó.

-¿Te pasa algo cielo?

-No nada, solo emoción – Regina frunció un poco el ceño extrañada, sentía que algo se traía la rubia entre manos – tomo el siguiente bocado y oh… sorpresa…entre los camarones y el resto de ingredientes había un anillo… un anillo de compromiso…

Emma se dio cuenta que por fin Regina lo había visto, el atardecer ya estaba en su máxima expresión, ella trato de calcular lo mejor posible, tomar la decisión de pedirle matrimonio le costó por lo sucedido con Robín, Regina fue clara delante de todos que no quería casarse, que ese tipo de compromisos no era para ella, después de la ruptura con Emma había tenido miedo al dolor que generaban, pero ella era su amor verdadero, el más importante, eso la hizo decidirse a comprar el añillo siempre imagino que a ella si se lo aceptaría, pero la cara de Regina no daba una lectura clara en este momento la rubia entró en pánico, pensó que había cometido un error, necesitaba enmendar la situación.

-Gina… sólo quiero darte ese anillo… no necesitas sentirte obligada a nada…

Regina ladeo su cara y mordió su labio… luego medio sonrió, tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca…

-No crees que después de todo esto deberías por lo menos intentar hacer la propuesta Swan… te veo algo… asustada…

Emma se aclaró la garganta, no sabía si Regina estaba jugando con ella, si realmente esperaba la propuesta para darle un sí, o si le hablaría con cariño como lo hizo con Robín y decirle igualmente que no... Fueron eternos segundos, Regina tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Swan…

Emma suspiró…

-Gina… eres la mujer de mi vida… más que eso… el amor de mi vida… la felicidad que siento a tu lado no es comparable con nada… yo sólo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo… quiero ser parte de la familia que conforman tú y Rolan… y quiero agrandar esa familia si te parece… aunque no necesitamos un papel para eso sería un sueño estar junto a ti frente al altar… Regina Mills…aceptas casarte conmigo?

Regina no la hizo esperar.

-Acepto casarme contigo esta y todas las veces que se te ocurra proponerme pasar la vida a tu lado mi cielo, solo que ahora debemos lavar el anillo por tu manera original de dármelo – ambas rieron con el comentario, pero tenían los ojos aguados por la emoción del momento, Regina la beso con el atardecer de fondo y el mar golpeando suavemente el yate… Allí pasaron su primera noche como comprometidas, entregándose una vez más la una a la otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos meses después antes del verano, en plena primavera…

Día de la boda Swan-Mills

-Por lo visto princesa el tema del mar es el favorito de ustedes, y siempre al atardecer.

-Tio no puede ser para menos, la noche en que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos la una por la otra fue en el puerto, le pedí matrimonio viendo el atardecer frente al mar, nuestra boda tenía que ser en la playa…antes del atardecer…

-Son un par de románticas empedernidas como nosotros David – Mary y David abrazaron a la chica.

-Bien vamos, quedamos en que entramos nosotros 3 y enseguida ella con sus padres, atípico, pero todos encantados.

-Para mí es importante que los dos me lleven al altar, tú en nombre de mi padre y mamá por ser la mejor mamá del mundo debe llevarme también.

Ya todos los invitados estaban a los lados del altar, las enamoradas pidieron antorchas a los lados del camino para ir al altar y les colocaron un material sobre la arena que les permitiría caminar cómodamente, al fondo una estructura de madera con un tul blanco que de frente en la parte de arriba estaba lleno de flores adornando todo el espacio.

Cuando entró Emma los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, no era lo típico, pero nada entre ellas era común, sus amigos y familiares estaban muy contentos. Emma se ubicó en su lugar, al lado de Killian que era su padrino, enseguida comenzó a entrar Zelena, madrina de la boda seguida por Regina con su padres, de último Rolan quien era el paje. Ambas novias estaban vestidas de blanco, Emma un poco más tapada que Regina, la morena decidió tener los hombros descubiertos, ambas estaban hermosas y felices.

Comenzó la ceremonia y después de las primeras palabras del reverendo las chicas dijeron sus votos, comenzó Regina

-Llegaste una tarde inesperada a la calle Mifflin, con tus 17 años dirigiendo a los chicos de la mudanza… volteaste y al verme me regalaste la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… desde ese día no pude separarme de ti, no imagine estaba conociendo a mi amor verdadero, mi inicio de vida… esa rubia que cada día decía más cosas desconcertantes y divertidas, pero me generaba la seguridad más grande del mundo. Doy gracias a la vida por devolverte a mí, por permitirme estar de nuevo a tu lado y comenzar esta familia junto a mi pequeño Rolan… yo Siempre quiero volver a ti Emma Swan…

-Mi vida cambió a los 17 años… si bien tenía poco tiempo de haber sufrido la pérdida más importante de mi vida, el conocerte le devolvió la luz a mis días, el tenerte cerca alegraba cualquier momento…saber que sentías lo mismo que yo fue el regalo que esperé siempre, un sueño que se hizo realidad convirtiéndote en la reina de mi mundo, un mundo que sin ti poco sentido tiene… amor aprendí mucho al tenerte lejos, pero lo que más aprendí es que volver a tenerte cerca es el único premio que quiero ganar en esta vida y es el inicio de mi felicidad a tu lado… yo simplemente Siempre quiero volver a ti…

Todos los invitados aplaudieron las palabras de las enamoradas, el reverendo tomo de nuevo la palabra. Bien, hay alguien que por algún motivo impida esta boda – hubo un silencio absoluto y continuó.

Pidió las arras a Rolan quien se acercó a entregarlas, Emma y Regina les guiñaron un ojo, él estaba muy emocionado. Luego el reverendo pidió los anillos a Killian.

Las chicas repitieron las palabras que el reverendo les indicó, se colocaron sus respectivos anillos y llegó el momento final.

Srta. Regina Mills, acepta usted por esposa a la Srta. Emma Swan, promete serle fiel, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

-Si acepto – La sonrisa de Regina no le cabía en la cara, su expresión era de felicidad absoluta.

Srta. Emma Swan, acepta usted por esposa a la Srta. Regina Mills, promete serle fiel, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII acepto – Emma levantó sus brazos mientras daba el sí a gritos lo que hizo todos los presentes rieran de las ocurrencias de la rubia, Regina se tapó la cara y reía de los inventos de su casi esposa, ya todos calmados el reverendo retomó.

-En nombre de Dios y la ley las declaro esposas!

Las chicas no perdieron tiempo en besarse apasionadamente olvidándose de su entorno.

-Feliz mi amor?

-Inmensamente feliz mi cielo.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta mientras eran felicitadas por sus amigos, Rolan se les acercó y ambas se pararon.

-Estas contento mi amor?

-Si mamá, se ven muy lindas las dos… ahora sí puedo decirle mami a Emma?

Regina sonrió con las ocurrencias de su hijo – Creo que debes preguntárselo a Emma mi príncipe, quedamos en que se lo preguntarías hoy.

Emma no dio tiempo a que el pequeño le preguntara, sin importarle arrugar su vestido lo cargo.

-Hey chico, puedes decirme como quieras, pero que me digas mami es el mejor regalo que puedes hacerme hoy después de haberme casado con tu mamá.

El chico se emocionó y alzo sus bracitos, luego abrazó a Emma.

-Ok mami Emma - le dio un beso y volteó hacia Regina para hacer lo mismo, Emma lo bajó y él se puso del lado de Regina caminando junto con ellas. Al fondo estaban el espacio donde sería la fiesta, era un club de playa y habían reservado un espacio fuera del club y uno adentro en donde estaba el DJ, colocaron la música y las nuevas esposas hicieron su primer baile, luego compartieron con sus invitados y disfrutaron de su fiesta, llegó el momento de lanzar los ramos. Ambas se montaron en la tarima y los lanzaron, el de Regina fue tomado por Ruby y el de Emma por Zelena, Dorothy se veía emocionada, las esposas bajaron y se acercaron a la pareja.

-Ruby creo que ahora no escaparas de Dorothy, tomaste el ramo de Emma.

-Que dices amor, llegó a mi sin buscarlo – Ruby le decía a Dorothy mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de la otra morena.

-Vamos a decir la verdad mi loba – le guiño el ojo a Ruby - Lo cierto es que le pedí matrimonio ayer a Ruby… y aceptó – las amigas comenzaron a gritar, mientras Zelena se acercó y al enterarse las abrazó.

-Vaya chicas felicidades, nos invitan por favor – decía la rubia.

-Em, sería imposible no invitarte, además será mi madrina de bodas, fuiste quien primero me aceptó en el HS, quien me dejo ser su amiga aunque Regina no me quiso mucho al principio.

-Celos tontos Dorothy, sabes que eso está olvidado – Regina se acercó la abrazo e hizo lo mismo con Ruby. Killian se acercó a las chicas, al enterarse de lo que sucedía las felicitó también y agregó.

-Bueno Zelena te toca ahora esperar llegue el apuesto galán que te haga la propuesta.

-Tengo un par por allí que no están nada mal, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Vaya estas Mills son realmente peligrosas – el atractivo marinero sonreía pícaramente – Ven Zelena bailemos, debemos cumplir con nuestro rol de padrinos de boda.

Los padrinos se fueron a bailar y…

-Zel… cuanto vamos a esperar para decir que estamos saliendo.

-Por qué tanto apuro marinero? Temes me escape en tierra?

Killian le sonreía - Que difícil eres love, desde que te conocí en la cena que dieron las chicas para anunciar que estaban juntas de nuevo a sus amigos estoy detrás de ti, después del estreno del musical de Emma empezamos a salir y no quieres que lo sepan.

-Ok Kil, hablemos en serio, no soy una nena más de las que tienes un tiempo y desechas, puedo bromear mucho, pero al final soy más seria y estable de lo que muchos piensan, y no pienso sufrir de nuevo por amor.

-Dame la oportunidad Zelena, sé que no he sido el mejor novio en otras ocasiones, pero te juro que no me había sentido como contigo antes, sólo déjame demostrártelo como todos estos meses, dame la oportunidad de que lo sepa tu familia.

-Te preocupa mi familia o mis otros pretendientes.

-Me preocupa todo, quiero estar contigo, dame la oportunidad y no te vas a arrepentir love.

Zelena se quedó pensando seriamente la propuesta de Killian.

-Está bien KIl, vamos a intentarlo, pero no hoy, no le quitemos protagonismo a las novias, te prometo que hablare con mi familia, y si todo sigue como va lo haremos público.

En otro lado del salón Regina y Emma fueron a saludar a unas invitadas muy particulares… MAle y Victoria… ellas las consideraban sus amigas y habían acordado invitarlas, lo que no sabían es que llegarían juntas.

-Hola Vicky, que placer hayas venido.

-Em, no podia faltar a ver el momento más feliz de tu vida – la mujer abrazó a su amiga – felicitaciones Regina, están hermosas las dos.

-Regina, elegante como siempre felicidades, igual para ti Emma – Male se acercó y abrazó a ambas jóvenes.

-Que bueno vinieron juntas, aunque imagino conocen muchos de los que estan aquí.

-Si la verdad yo conozco más a la gente de parte de Emma porque trabajo con muchos de ellos.

-Y yo conozco más a los de Regina, nos movemos en el mismo mundo – las 4 sonrieron del comentario.

-Definitivamente los mundos opuestos se atren – comentó Regina mientras le daba un piquito a Emma.

-La estan pasando bien – agregó Emma.

-Excelente chicas, muy buena fiesta. Por cierto queremos decirles algo. Habla tu male.

La rubia tomó la mano de Vicky – Pues chicas después de tantos años, de tantas pruebas con mucha gente Vicky y yo viendo lo que ustedes lograron, nos dimos cuenta que hemos pasado la vida evitando algo que debimos asumir.

-sobre todo yo… que siempre puse peros… estamos juntas… de hecho Male acaba de mudarse a mi casa, se instaló en NY y pronto nos casaremos.

Las nuevas esposas las felicitaron y se alegraron… si bien ambas parejas habían tenido una historia muy particular, habían madurado y comprendido que era pasado. Emma y Regina se alejaron de la pareja y aprovecharon que muchos invitados estaban partiendo, decidieron escaparse sin despedirse, Zelena y sus padres estaban ya encargados de Rolan, Emma y Regina sólo se acercaron al y le dijeron que jugarían a las escondidas, que sólo él sabía que se irían de la fiesta, eso hizo sonreír al chicos sintiéndose parte de la pequeña travesura de las madres, quedaron en verlo al siguiente día antes de irse, así fueron a la habitación que tenían en el mismo club…

Al llegar al pasillo Emma sorprendió a Regina cargándola para entrar a la habitación, ambas reían de los inventos de Emma, al entrar estaba todo románticamente adornado, un mesa decorada dos copas, una botella de Champagne, dos pequeños arreglos de flores elegantes más pequeños, un par de platos con frutas y dulces, las luces tenues solo con velas eléctricas que abarcaban la habitación, música instrumental, la cama impecable vestida de seda blanca, al fondo estaba el jacuzzi listo, full espuma con agua tibia y rosas rojas esparcidas, todo esto fue encargo de Regina.

-Que hermoso todo mi reina, te has lucido como siempre.

-Todo esto para ti es poco mi princesa, mi cielo – beso a su esposa con toda la pasión que el momento ameritaba - ven tomemos una copa.

Emma destapó la botella, brindaron y Regina tomo la mano de Emma dirigiéndola hacia el jacuzzi.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí, bajo el agua caliente, nuestra primera vez casadas.

Esta vez fueron lentas, poco a poco una desvestía a la otra diciéndose frases románticas, ya sin el miedo de demostrar lo que una era capaz de satisfacer a la otra, olvidando el pasado y asumiendo que solo ellas contaban en ese instante, Emma entro y tomo la mano de su esposa para que entrara, la acostó de espaldas a ella, comenzó a enjabonarla, mientras besaba su cuello, sin apuro, hablando trivialidades, pero sin dejar de hacerle cariño, hasta que su morena se volteo y comenzó a besarla, empezaron un baile de sirenas dentro del cómodo jacuzzi, besándose, abrazándose gimiendo… disfrutándose…Emma se sentó y dejó a Regina sobre ella, reían, cada vez más excitadas, se acomodaron para sentir bien sus vaginas y empezaron a moverse primero poco a poco, luego con más desenfreno buscando complacerse como nunca, sintiendo que se pertenecían y que nada las separaría de nuevo.

-Te amo tanto Gina… respiro por ti – la rubia no dejaba de moverse, le susurraba a la morena mientras la besaba, eran besos cortos que contenían gemidos.

-Em… me haces estremecer… no… puedo… más

Ambas sintieron su orgasmo tan cálido y apasionado a la vez… sin reservas… allí se quedaron un rato más, hasta que salieron, una secó a la otra y fueron a la cama donde volvieron a danzar al ritmo de este eterno amor que no permitirían terminara…dos cuerpos entregando sus almas para siempre…

XXXXXXXXXX

2 años después…

-Ok Dr. entonces en resumen a ver si entendí, el ovulo de una de nosotras se une con el esperma del donante y ese embrión es el que se inserta en la otra que sería la madre gestante?

-Exacto Emma, entendiste bien, estas clara tú también Regina.

-Si Dr. Whale, estuve leyendo el proceso completo y lo tengo claro, pero quería que se lo explicara a Emma para que no se ponga nerviosa, nuestra idea es sentir que él bebe realmente será de ambas.

-Este es el mejor método usado actualmente para pareja homoparentales. Han pensado en el donante?

-Si Dr, es uno de mis mejores amigos, Gina lo conoció justo antes de casarnos, él y yo hace años siendo solteros lo habíamos hablado y está de acuerdo en hacerlo cediéndonos todos los derechos legales aunque decidimos que no tendremos problema que el bebe lo conozca y sepa quién es, legalmente será sólo nuestro, pero él bebe tendrá contacto con él, sabrá que es su padre biológico.

-Entonces coloquemos la cita la próxima semana para las pruebas necesarias y comenzaremos el proceso.

Las chicas salieron de la consulta muy emocionadas.

-Em no puedo creer que después de pensarlo tanto podremos hacerlo.

-Si mi amor, Neal va a estar feliz, lo hablamos tanto estos años, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo después de terminar con Mulan, pero él también se fue a Los Angeles y la distancia no nos dejó tomar esa decisión. Para mí él es tan importante, me dio el mejor apoyo cuando tú y yo nos separamos.

-Mejor ni recordemos eso cielo, lo importante es que este es el mejor momento, desde que lo conocí y ahora que está de vuelta en NY cada día veo su gran amistad por ti, es como un hermano mayor, adicional siendo gay y queriendo un hijo que mejor que hacerlo con una gran amiga.

Las chicas comenzaron el proceso junto a Neal quien estaba feliz de ayudar a su "hermanita menor", el Dr. Whale tomó en cuenta el más mínimo detalle, en menos de 6 meses Emma se había embarazado de Regina y a los 9 meses tuvieron entre sus manos al 2do regalo más grande que les había dado la vida, su segundo hijo Henry James Swan Mills, ambas decidieron ponerle los nombres de sus padres, Emma y Regina habían logrado que Rolan fuera adoptado por Emma, el pequeño moreno estaba encantado con su hermanito, las madres lo involucraban en todo, sabían que esto podría hacerlo sentir celos, pero lo manejaron de tal manera que Rolan aceptó al nuevo miembro de la familia con mucha alegría y se convirtió en su principal protector.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de años más tarde

Emma y Regina vivían en el lujoso Pent House de la rubia, allí habían instalado a su familia, sus hijos eran la adoración de ambas. Esa noche tendrían una cena especial para dar una noticia a la familia, irían los Mills que ya retirados también habían decidido mudarse a New Jersey justo en la misma urbanización que los Nolan Swan, de nuevo eran vecinos y se turnaban el cuido de los nietos cuando era necesario, los otros invitados, David junto a Mary Margareth y los esposos Jones Mills, quienes vendrían con su pequeña de 3 meses Tiera.

Ya con la cena servida, Emma quiso hacer un brindis antes de comenzar.

-Familia, Regina, Rolan, Henry y yo estamos muy felices de recibirlos a todos hoy, si bien no es extraño porque lo hacemos a menudo, esta vez tiene un motivo especial y quiero que la reina de este hogar se los diga.

Regina se paró al lado de su esposa y anunció.

-Como todos saben, he tenido un sueño desde mi adolescencia, es mucho lo que he trabajado por eso, y Emma ha sido mi mayor apoyo estos últimos años como mis padres, después de pasar por varios cargos públicos y demostrar lo que me importa las comunidades he decidido lanzar mi candidatura como alcaldesa de Nueva York.

-Bravoooooo – su hermana fue la primera en hablar, en seguida el resto aplaudió y se pararon para felicitar a Regina.

-Cariño que felicidad tan grande para nosotros como tus padres, ver que hayas tomado al fin la decisión – Henry abrazó a su pequeña y Cora lo siguió.

-Tú y Zelena son mi mayor orgullo Gina.

-Hermanita no podía esperar menos de ti.

-Cuñada, sé que lo harás muy bien, eso sí, aterraras a algunos en la oficina, pero debes hacerlo, siempre hay quien se porte mal – Killian no podía dejar de meterse con ella, Regina reviró los ojos y Emma le dio un falso empujón, cuando estaban juntos volvían a ser adolescentes – Zelena y Kil abrazaron a la tal vez futura alcaldesa.

-Gina cariño, cuanto has crecido, estoy tan orgullosa de que seamos familia, eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mi hija, estoy muy feliz – Mary le dio un fuerte abrazo a quien consideraba su otra hija.

-Mary, sabes que eres como una madre para mí, tu apoyo incondicional con nosotras ha sido fundamental para nuestra pequeña familia, al igual que tu apoyo David.

-No es para menos Gina, eres la vida de nuestra princesa por ende eres importante para nosotros.

Luego de este anuncio la familia cenó con más alegría, todos bromearon imaginando lo que sería Regina más estricta en su nuevo cargo y se metían con Emma porque debía comportarse mejor que nunca o corría peligro de caer en problemas legales con la futura alcaldesa.

-Pues digan lo que digan tendré privilegios, verdad mi amor – abrazó a su esposa y le dio un piquito.

-Pues no Sra. Swan Mills, usted debe comportarse mejor que los demás ciudadanos para dar el ejemplo – Emma hizo puchero y todos reían con las eternas enamoradas. Así pasaron la velada, Kil y Emma jugando con los 3 niños, los padres de las chica comentaban sobre sus cosas y las hermanas pasaron el rato hablando sobre las locuras de sus parejas, de cómo las enloquecían siendo unos niños grandes pero como las hacían a la vez las mujeres más felices del mundo.

La campaña para las próximas elecciones comenzó 8 meses antes de la elección, al principio fue pareja la competencia, el otro candidato era nada menos y nada más que Arturo, ex compañero de Emma en Storybrooke, por el que una vez sintió celos, el había seguido la carrera política igual que Regina, pero en su caso era conservador, su trabajo iba más hacia la comunidad americana dejando a las minorías a un lado, eso empezó a bajar sus números en las encuestas, los latinos, personas de color y comunidad LGBT apoyaban 100% a Regina y cada vez la población americana también empezó a apoyarla porque sus planes no eran excluyentes, eran para toda la población.

El inicio de la campaña fue parejo para ambos, pero poco a poco Regina fue repuntando, tuvieron un debate donde su contendiente político no dio la talla, la hermosa candidata estaba muy preparada y cada vez le llevaba más la delantera, pero no podía confiarse, en política se voltea la tortilla cuando menos lo imaginas… y eso justo pasó…

 **PH Swan Mills**

Suena el intercomunicador y atiende Emma.

-Si diga.

-Buenas noches, se encuentran unos oficiales del ministerio de la defensa, buscan a la concejal Sra. Swan.

-¿Del ministerio? Páseme al oficial por favor.

-Buenas noches, necesitamos hablar con la Concejal por un asunto oficial que debemos informarle sobre el Capitán Robín de Locksley

-Oh… ok ya los hago subir – Emma habló con él seguridad de su edificio y los dejaron pasar. Regina venía a la sala, acababa de dormir a Henry que había estado inquieto, Ya Rolan descansaba.

\- ¿Por qué llamaban de abajo a esta hora cielo?

-Amor, vienen subiendo dos oficiales de la armada, dicen que vienen a tratar un asunto oficial contigo y es urgente… es sobre… Robín

-Qué? Robín? Que locura es esa?

En eso sonó el timbre y Emma abrió.

-Buenas noches Sras., concejal cómo está?

-Lance, no sabía que era usted? Que sucede? Que debe informar sobre Robín?

Emma les hiso señas para que pasaran hasta la sala y los dos oficiales y la pareja se sentaron.

-Concejal, es delicado lo que debemos decirle… el capitán Robín, está vivo.

-QUE? –dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Cálmense, entendemos que es algo absurdo porque todo demostraba que el Capitán había muerto en la explosión, pero hemos descubierto que 5 minutos antes lo habían radiado y él se había alejado un poco del sitio, si bien la onda expansiva lo hiso caer y golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza, fue rescatado por unos habitantes de la zona y lo escondieron, el problema es que había perdido la memoria y lo resguardaron al ver que tenía uniforme militar, el capitán se encuentra en el hospital en este momento para revisión médica, ha recuperado su memoria y … desea verla a usted… y a su hijo.

Emma estaba más en shock que Regina, sintió un miedo enorme de esta absurda situación, Robín de vuelta, si bien la última vez que Regina lo vio estaba decidida a dejarlo por ella, a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado para Emma esto era un balde de agua fría. Regina notó la angustia de Emma y tomo su mano y la vio de frente.

-Cielo… no pasa nada… debo verlo y lo sabes… hay que encargarse de su situación, no podemos abandonarlo, es un compromiso…

-Gina… Rolan…

-Rolan es nuestro hijo legalmente… cálmate – sin importarle la presencia de los dos oficiales, se acercó y le dio un piquito a su esposa.

-Concejal, disculpe y usted también Sra. Swan, debemos llevarla ahora mismo, es importante usted hable con él, sus padres ya fueron avisados y van en camino.

-Quiero ir contigo – Emma casi suplicó.

Regina le paso la mano por la mejilla –Em… no podemos dejar a los niños solos, déjame llamar a Killian para que esté conmigo, esta bien?

-Está bien – Emma se calmó, su esposa la miraba con todo el amor que le tenía y eso la tranquilizó, nunca imagino esto sucediera. Regina se fue con los oficiales y en la vía llamó a Killian, él acababa también de enterarse, actualmente tenía el cargo de Robín, salió para apoyar a su cuñada en este trance incómodo. Al llegar al hospital ya Killian estaba allí esperándola junto a los padres de Robín.

-Kil gracias por venir – el hombre la abrazó.

-No podía dejarte sola, además de una manera u otra tengo que ver - Regina volteo y saludo a sus ex suegros, quienes veía eventualmente por Rolan, nunca habían perdido el contacto con el pequeño.

-Han hablado con él? Sabe sobre mi actual situación- el padre de Robín le respondió.

-Ya lo vimos, está ansioso por verte Regina, pero no dijimos nada, sabemos que eso te corresponde a ti – Regina los abrazó y los oficiales junto a Killian la escoltaron hasta la habitación de Robín.

-Quieres que entre contigo –Killian tomo las manos de Regina.

-No Kil, debo enfrentar esto sola… gracias por estar… no te vayas… espérame… llama a Emma por favor, la dejé muy alterada y estaba sola con los niños – el asintió, la morena suspiró y entro a la habitación, Robín estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta viendo por una ventana cuando volteó y vio a Regina, esta entró y cerró la puerta.

-Mi amor por fin llegaste – Robín fue hacia ella con rapidez directo a besarla lo que casi no logra evitar, logró esquivarlo y lo abrazó… necesitaba tiempo para aclarar las cosas… no pudo evitar llorar, ella había querido a ese hombre… pensó que llegaría a amarlo, estaba delgado más no deteriorado, luego del fuerte abrazo se separaron y él limpió sus lágrimas mientras también comenzaba a llorar –pensé que no volvería a verte… que hermosa estas – intento de nuevo besarla y Regina coloco sus dedos en la boca del Capitán.

-Calma Robín… que alegría verte vivo… Dios escuchó mis suplicas de que estuvieras bien.

-Mi amor he vuelto a continuar nuestra familia, donde esta Rolan, mi hijo, nuestro hijo, lo trajiste.

-No Robín, son las 10 de la noche, Rolan está durmiendo, esto no será fácil, hay que explicarle muchas cosas… vamos con calma, un paso a la vez, pero… tu estas bien, te sientes bien.. – Ella lo revisaba con la vista, estaba impactada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraños, el intentó besarla de nuevo y ella volvió a evitarlo.

-Por qué me evitas…. No soy tonto… que pasa?

-Han pasado 5 años… y muchas cosas cambiaron…

El hombre entendió… la soltó…

-Estas con alguien? Me olvidaste Regina?

-Robín… las cosas no son así… no fue así…

-Quien es… dime quien es – el hombre se exaltó un poco – lo conozco... dime Regina.

-Es Emma Robín, siempre fue Emma.

-Lo sabía – empezó a caminar por la habitación molesto – sabía que esa rubia estúpida estaba detrás de ti.

-No le digas así, respeta.

-No tengo nada que respetar... desde cuando estas con ella? – volvió hacia ella y la tomó por un brazo algo fuerte y acercó su cara a ella - desde cuando Regina Mills estas con ella?

-O te comportas o llamo ya a los oficiales – Regina le habló con dureza, Robín suspiró y la soltó calmándose, sabía que con esa actitud no lograría nada.

-Ok… solo dime la verdad…

-Es largo Robín… la verdad es que antes de marcharte de misión necesitaba hablar contigo… había decidido terminar… el encuentro con Emma en Boston si me movió, no puedo mentirte, solo que tuviste el accidente y no pude ser honesta contigo, después de un año nos reencontramos y estamos juntas desde ese momento… actualmente estamos casadas y tenemos otro hijo.

-Otro hijo? Será que tienen un hijo… Rolan es MIO.

-Robín, no vine a discutir contigo, entiendo que acabas de llegar, entiendo que debes estar muy afectado por muchas cosas, pero también me indicaron que hace más de un año recuperaste la memoria, entonces no entiendo porque no habías aparecido antes…el punto es que me quedé sola con Rolan y Emma se ha encargado de él conmigo desde que estamos juntas… así que decidimos que adoptarlo era la mejor opción, no vamos a pretender que no tengas contacto con él, es tu hijo y lo entendemos.

-Pues no acepto que esa lesbiana estúpida juegue a ser el padre de mi hijo.

-No digas cosas absurdas, es su madre no su padre. Veo que esta conversación llegó a su fin… espero todos tus asuntos mejoren pronto. Estaré en contacto para saber de ti. Afuera están tus padres quienes se encargaran de todo – Regina no lo dejo hablar más, en cierta forma se sintió culpable por haber sido dura con él, pero hubo algo en su actitud que no le gustó, este hombre era diferente, sabía que estos procesos de guerra dejaban a las personas mal pero era otra cosa, si bien se arrepintió de ser tan honesta de entrada no quería darle largas a la actual situación, sería peor esconder la realidad.

Killian la espero y la calmó, Regina se desahogó con su amigo, el había entrado antes, había hablado un poco con Robín y tuvo la misma sensación… no era el mismo… no reconoció a su jefe en esa mirada. Kil llevo a Regina a casa donde la esperaba Emma con ansias.

-Amor, por fin llegaste… todo bien - Emma mantuvo cierta distancia de Regina, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de ese encuentro.

-Mas o menos Em… estaba desesperada por volver a casa, sé que esos procesos de guerra son fuertes para quienes lo viven, pero él es otro hombre, primero estaba relativamente tranquilo, intento besarme… - la rubia se tensó - no se lo permití y empezó a interrogarme, que por qué lo rechazaba… le conté todo y se puso como loco.

-Bueno mi amor, no es para menos, no pretendo defenderlo ni justificarlo, pero me pongo en su lugar y creo hubiese reaccionado igual.

-Lo se… luego me arrepentí, pero… hay algo más… es que su actitud me hiso hablar de más, su mirada, su actitud… es otro hombre… Killian percibió lo mismo…

-Bueno mi reina, cálmate, mañana será otro día y veremos cómo ir resolviendo, me preocupa Rolan, esto lo va a afectar.

-Él lo quiere ver y no puedo negárselo, no sería justo, hay que prepararlo, pero ya sabe que lo adoptaste…

-Regina… pero… creo que fue mucha información,,,

-Lo se Em, es que… realmente me asustó, sentí que podría querer quitármelo y…

-Eso no va a pasar, Rolan es nuestro, si bien debe tener sus derechos la ley nos debe asistir. Mañana mismo llamamos a nuestro abogado y lo ponemos al tanto de la situación. Ven vamos a dormir… necesitamos descansar.

-Ve primero tu Emma… necesito pensar… voy un rato al estudio.

Emma sintió a Regina algo extraña, pero entendió, lo que acababa de vivir no era una situación fácil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasó una semana y la noticia de la aparición del ex novio de la posible futura alcaldesa fue informada a su contrincante Arturo Stone, quien fue a hablar con Robín y se alió con él, aprovechó esta noticia para sacarle provecho, comenzaron los rumores que el hombre había sido maltratado por Regina en su encuentro soltándole en cara que prefería estar con una mujer y le habían quitado a su hijo, esto empezó a salir en los medios lo que hiso daño a la imagen de Regina…

Liam, hermano de Killian, compañero de trabajo de Regina, había sido su abogado por años y actualmente era el jefe de campaña de la morena. Decidieron reunirse en casa de la pareja para evitar espías en la oficina, debían desconfiar de cualquiera en este momento.

-Regina esta situación es muy grave, nos dieron un golpe bajo, ciertamente Robín está quedando como una víctima, me reuní con él hoy temprano y su actitud es de prepotencia, está seguro que podrá quitarles a Rolan y obviamente está siendo financiado por Arturo y su grupo.

-Liam dinos cuales son las posibilidades reales, Regina y yo somos las madres de Rolan, eso es legal, no puede ser que la ley no nos proteja de esta situación.

-Les explico, efectivamente tu pudiste adoptar a Rolan al ustedes casarse y al no existir Robín por haber fallecido, él podría pelear su derecho de ver a su hijo ahora que se descubre que está vivo.

-No hubiésemos tenido problema si su actitud fuese otra, pero que confianza podemos tener Emma y yo con esta actitud que ha tomado.

-El problema Regina es que tal vez fuiste muy dura con él en ese primer encuentro, también hay que entender, él perdió la memoria y cuando la recuperó trato de volver como pudo, imaginando que tendría de nuevo su vida, y tú lo llevas a la realidad sin tomar en cuenta lo que vivió estos años.

Regina estaba cabizbaja y Emma quien estaba a su lado pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa como apoyo.

-Sé que me excedí, pero es que su actitud fue muy extraña también, sólo intentaba besarme y eso me desestabilizó, fueron años separados, puedo entender pero él tampoco es un niño, la lógica indica que muchas cosas pudieron pasar, y el cuándo se fue sabía que ando andaba mal entre nosotros, habíamos quedado en hablar cuando volviera de esa misión, Robín no era inocente de esa realidad.

-No perdamos tiempo, que debemos hacer Liam – interrumpió Emma.

-En principio sería sano que Regina hable con él de nuevo – ambas mujeres se quejaron por eso – cálmense, es lo mejor, Regina debes intentar calmarlo, esta todo en juego, tanto una demanda por sus derechos como padre como la perdida de la posible alcaldía.

-Me importa un pito la alcaldía en este momento Liam – dijo Regina exaltada – si bien ha sido una meta profesional entendí hace unos años que mi prioridad es mi familia y no voy a dejar lo que Emma y yo hemos construido por un cargo público, si bien mi idea es ayudar a la comunidad debo priorizar a mi familia.

-Entiendo Regina – el hombre se le acercó, ella se había parado abruptamente y caminaba por la sala – piénsenlo… si logras hacer entrar en razón a Robín se solucionaría todo.

Emma tomó la batuta, tomando las manos de su esposa y hablándole con ternura.

-Mi reina… debemos jugar a favor, no te voy a negar que no soporto tengas que reunirte de nuevo con Robín, pero es por el bien de nuestra familia, y no me parece justo abandones la política por esto, tenemos que buscar una solución para ambos problemas. Trata de negociar con él. Liam – Emma volteo a su abogado – la reunión debe ser en un lugar controlado, ella no puede estar sola con él, en caso contrario yo tampoco aceptaría esa reunión.

-No se preocupen, vamos a hacerla en mi bufete, allí nada podrá pasar. Los llamare para hacerla mañana a las 2 de la tarde, mientras salgamos de esto antes será mejor.

Así quedaron, las chicas cenaron con sus hijos, estaban muy movidas con la situación y no querían apartarse de ninguno, vieron una película con ellos, los acostaron y trataron de descansar, pero les costó mucho, la preocupación las rondó toda la noche.

En vista de los nuevos compromisos que ambas tenían, habían contratado a una persona que se encargara de labores domésticas y un chofer. Al amanecer, en pleno desayuno reciben una muy mala noticia…

-Em me pasas el diario por favor? – Gina estaba dándole el desayuno a Henry en su silla, Emma se encargaba de Rolan.

-Ya te lo paso amor –Emma fue hacia la mesa y busco el diario que habían subido de la recepción.

-Mamá recuerda que mañana es el juego de futbol, mami te avisó?

-Si mi bello, Emma me lo dijo, mañana vamos los 4, tu hermanito nos va a acompañar.

-Ehhhh que biennn – se acercó a su hermanito – viste enano mañana veras como se juega el futbol, el pequeño Henry se reía con su hermano, las madres los miraban con ternura.

-Anda mi campeón, busca tus cosas que se hace tarde – Emma alzó a Rolan y le dio un beso.

Mientras Emma bajaba a Rolan con el chofer, Regina terminó de darle la comida al más pequeño, empezó a leer el diario cuando se encontró con una noticia nada agradable.

" _La candidata a la Alcaldía de Nueva York Regina Mills ha tenido una mala semana, primero el retorno de su ex pareja quien la acusa de olvidarse de él por una mujer y no permitirle ver a su pequeño hijo y ahora se revela un escándalo sobre su esposa, la famosa directora de musicales Emma Swan quien estuvo a punto de ser encarcelada por un incidente en una fiesta que terminó con la intervención policiaca por escándalo, drogas y posible orgia en el lugar. Es la Sra. Regina Swan Mills, la mujer idónea para conducir la ciudad que nunca duerme, están sus pobladores en buenas manos. Sin duda la posible Alcaldesa está pasando por un muy mal momento"_

Regina no podía creer lo que leía, un sentimiento entre rabia y decepción se adueñaba de ella, no sabía sobre esa historia de Emma, en eso entró la rubia.

-Listo el chico vía al cole – al llegar al comedor vio la cara de molestia de su esposa – pasó algo Gina?

-Candy – llamó a la chica que se encargaba de los quehaceres – lleve a Henry a cambiar por favor, Emma vamos al estudio.

Emma se extrañó, pero siguió a la morena.

-Qué pasa Regina.

-Qué pasa te pregunto yo a ti, qué historia tan sórdida es esta de la que nunca me hablaste – Regina lanzo el periódico sobre el escritorio, Emma lo abrió y encontró la nota que hablaba sobre el incidente donde estuvo envuelta algún tiempo atrás.

-Esto es mentira Regina, y me parece increíble me hables en ese tono dudando de mí, no voy a negar que estuve en esa fiesta, pero no pasó todo lo que dice allí, no había ninguna orgia, si hubo gente consumiendo drogas pero jamás participé en eso y cuando llegó la policía yo salí de allí, como mucha gente que había ido temprano y ni se enteraron de ese episodio.

Regina respiró profundo.

-No te das cuenta que lo más delicado es que salió de nuevo a la palestra porque acaban de atrapar a un narcotraficante que estaba en esa fiesta, aparentemente amigo del dueño de ese Pent House, y justo sale tu nombre como una de las invitadas especiales.

-Por Dios Regina, era amiga del dueño no de sus amistades, no te voy a negar que me arrepentí de ir porque me di cuenta que el ambiente era terrible y justo llego la policía pero pude salir sin problemas, y luego de eso cambió mi vida, conocí a Elsa y se acabó toda esa locura, pero te juro que no estuve involucrada en nada de eso – Emma bajo la voz y se fue acercando a su esposa buscando abrazarla.

-Suelta Emma, no estoy para esto ahora – Regina rechazo a la rubia si medir la manera en que lo había hecho.

-Qué te pasa Regina… no me creas tan tonta… ya me estoy cansando… desde que volvió Robín estas distante, poco cariñosa… te vas a dormir después de mi… acaso algo se removió en ti al verlo? – Emma se sintió indignada y dolida.

-No digas tonterías por favor, de verdad crees que estamos para eso en este momento, no puedes ser tan básica Emma, estamos pasando por un momento delicado y tú solo piensa en afecto… o será que le estas dando más importancia al sexo…

-Que desagradable pueden ser algunos comentarios tuyos Regina, no es un tema de sexo, para mí es afecto o mejor dicho el amor es lo que puede con todo… espero que realmente sea eso… - Emma salió del estudio muy triste y molesta a la vez, en su cabeza empezó a darle vuelta si ese encuentro con Robín había afectado a Regina de otra manera… si la había hecho pensar que pudo haber tenido una vida con él…

Regina se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho a su esposa, fue a buscarla y no la encontró.

-Candy ha visto a Emma?

-La Sra. en lo que salió del estudio me dijo que iría a correr.

Regina suspiro – Ok… gracias.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma corría en Central Park para aliviar su molestia, ya después de 40 minutos empezó a bajar la marcha y a cierta distancia vio una rubia que se le hizo conocida, fue lentamente y se topó con unos ojos azules muy familiares y realmente le dio mucha alegría encontrarse con… Elsa de Arandel…

-Elsa… que bueno verte.

-Hola Em ! Que sorpresa! – a la joven no le importó que Emma estuviera sudada y la abrazó - siempre ejercitándote, muy bien.

-La verdad vine más por drenar que por ejercitarme – Mientras le decía eso, prestó atención al coche que llevaba Elsa – Y esta bebé? Es lo que imagino?

-Si Em… te presento a Ingrid, mi hija y de Alice, mi esposa – esta vez fue Emma quien la abrazó.

-Felicidades Elsa, que bueno saber que tienes tu familia y tienes cara de alegría, así que imagino te va muy bien.

-Muy bien, realmente Alice me ha llenado el alma, tú fuiste muy importante en mi vida, pero luego entendí que podía volver a amar y ser feliz.

Las chicas se sentaron a conversar, se pusieron al día, Elsa le ofreció cualquier ayudada que necesitara Emma con el tema de Robín, ella tenía contactos importantes y esa historia del ex de Regina le pareció extraña.

-La verdad no entiendo esa desaparición de Robín por tantos años y de la nada llegó.

-No olvides a Gold Emma, él siempre te ofreció su ayuda, y en esos casos de secuestros o pérdidas de personas en guerras o misiones en el extranjero es especialista.

-Justo lo pensé esta mañana, pensé decirle a Gina, pero discutimos y preferí salir a correr y bajar la tensión que tenemos desde que apareció.

-Deja de pensar tonterías, tu esposa te quiere, he visto sus fotos por redes sociales y esa mujer te mira con amor, así que deja las tonterías Em.

-Elsa… que especial eres, ha sido un gusto verte.

-Ya me voy, Alice debe estar por volver a casa de la reunión que tenía hoy, debemos volver en una semana a Londres. Cualquier cosa escríbeme Em, mi número es el mismo.

-Igual Elsa… que bueno fue verte… - las chicas se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Emma volvió a casa buscando su celular que lo había dejado al salir molesta, preguntó por Regina y había salido, le había dejado un mensaje al ver que Emma no tenía el celular.

" _ **Em debo ir a encontrarme con Robín, pidió llevara a Rolan… no pude negarme… quería hablarlo contigo pero nada que llegas… nos vemos más tarde, espero resolver las cosas hoy mismo"**_

Emma sintió frialdad en el mensaje… cada vez se sentía peor con respecto al tema Robín.

XXXXXX

-Bien Regina, Robín ya llegó, ya se le explicó que Rolan está al tanto que él está vivo, le dijimos que lo verá un rato, pero que no puede pretender el chico se extienda en tiempo con él, no está acostumbrado. Entra con Rolan, luego yo lo busco y entras tú. Por cierto donde está Emma, pensé se quedaría con Rolan al salir.

-Salió esta mañana y no se llevó el celular, la espere todo lo que pude y me tuve que venir, así que llame a Zelena, debe estar por llegar para estar con Rolan. Entremos entonces – Regina volteó y llamo a su hijo que en lo que llegó se puso a pintar.

Al entrar Robín se sorprendió y quiso ir directo a su hijo, sus ojos se aguaron, pero el chico se puso detrás de Regina instintivamente.

-Hijo no me temas – Robín se agachó pero guardó distancia.

-Ven amor, es tu padre, Robín, lo has visto en fotos, no tengas miedo – el chico salió detrás de Regina.

-Hola…

-Hola hijo… puedo abrazarte?

El chico miró a Regina y esta asintió. Padre e hijo se abrazaron, Robín soltó unas lágrimas, pero se controló. Los 3 se sentaron en un pequeño sofá, el padre conversó con el hijo un rato, hasta que Rolan le dijo a Regina que estaba cansado, lo había ido a buscar al colegio, lo llevó a almorzar y le hacía falta su rutina.

-Mamá quiero mi merienda, y donde esta mami Emma y Henry, por qué no vinieron con nosotros – Robín no pudo esconder su molestia.

-No necesitas a Emma aquí Rolan, estamos tu madre y tu padre, nadie más es necesario – su actitud asustó a Rolan, quien se pegó de su madre.

-Mamá quiero irme de aquí, quiero jugar con Henry.

-Hijo. Cuando estemos los 3 juntos tendremos otro hermanito para ti, no necesitaras a ese Henry.

-Robín por favor – Regina lo frenó y se levantó, Rolan la imitó y comenzó a llorar.

-Claro que Henry es mi hermanito, mamá quiero irme, donde está mi mami-Ya mi príncipe cálmate, ven vamos con tu tía Zelena que está afuera.

Robín intento despedirse del chico, pero Regina no se lo permitió, el pequeño no quería acercarse a él, salieron de la oficina y le entregó el niño a Zelena, le dijo que llamara a Emma, que el niño necesitaba hablar con ella.

Regina retorno a la oficina queriendo insultar a Robín – Realmente eres estúpido? Se puedo saber que actitud es esa con el niño, Robín por favor, yo me he sentido mal por cómo te hable la última vez que nos vimos, pero esto es el colmo, te buscas lo que te pasa.

-Qué quieres Regina, que me alegre de ver que esa rubia imbécil me quitó mi familia y me quede como si nada?

-Respeta a mi esposa, que lo único que ha hecho es apoyarnos a Rolan y a mí, que le da el mismo cariño que a Henry sin ninguna diferencia, además no te quitó nada… siempre la ame, solo esperaba volvieras para hablarte claro y ser sincera.

El hombre no se aguantó y tomo el brazo de Regina y se le acercó – Te tengo malas noticias Mills, hoy mismo dejas ese PH donde te tienen viviendo, hoy la dejas, ya tu abogado te dirá, mi abogado logró que temporalmente mientras vamos a juicio me devuelvan mis derechos y después de la noticia de la orgia en la que participó tu mujercita le pueden revocar su adopción, así que mientras Rolan no puede vivir con ella… que te parece Regina… no dejaras a Rolan viviendo solo? O si quieres me lo dejas – A Regina se le salían las lágrimas, pero no le bajaba la mirada.

-Primero muerta que dejar a mi hijo contigo – en eso Liam entró.

-Disculpen la demora estaba resolviendo algo. Que pasa aquí? Regina por qué estas llorando.

-Liam es cierto lo que dice Robín? Que Emma no puede estar con Rolan – Liam suspiró.

-Lamento decirte que es verdad, que poco hombre eres Robín, debías esperar hablara yo con Regina – el abogado y jefe de campaña de la morena se volteo hacia ella, - Regina lo resolveremos, pero Rolan no puede estar bajo el mismo techo de Emma , dame un par de días y lo resuelvo, este canalla no se con el apoyo de quien logró hacer eso a escondidas, por eso salió la noticia esta mañana, eso es una calumnia, Emma no participó en los hechos delictivos de esa fiesta, ella sólo fue y logro salir antes de que la involucraran y ese "hombre logró esa información en contra de ustedes.

Regina se sintió mal al recordar lo que le había dicho a Emma temprano. Realmente había sido un poco indiferente con ella los últimos días, pero era por la angustia no por estar confundida, no sabía cómo manejar las cosas y estaba arrepentida, había dejado a un lado a su amor tratando de salir del problema con Robín.

Regina decidió marcharse, hablo fuera con Liam y tomó una decisión muy difícil, pero buscando no lastimar más a Emma.

-Liam, no puedo decirle a Emma que Rolan no puede estar bajo su mismo techo, no voy a darle ese dolor, haré otra cosa que igual dolerá, pero no la hará sentir que es un peligro para su hijo, espero resolvamos pronto todo esto antes que yo pierda mi matrimonio por culpa de este canalla.

Emma había calmado a Rolan por teléfono, le dijo que lo esperaría para hacer la tarea juntos y ver y ver una película, la directora había dejado encargada a Dorothy esos días del musical que estaban presentado para estar más cerca de su familia en este delicado momento.

Regina llegó a casa sin Rolan, lo mandó con Zelena a casa con la excusa que iría a ver a su primita.

-Regina que pasó, me tienes angustiada, tengo rato llamando y no me respondes.

-Ha sido un día complicado, dejaste el celular… bueno ya sabes eso…

-Donde está Rolan?

-Donde Zelena.

-Qué ¿pero por qué lo dejaste allá? Regina que pasa – se le acercó molesta a su esposa.

-Pasa que… necesito pensar… necesito aclarar mi cabeza, mis sentimientos… todo esto de Robín me tiene complicada… necesito quedarme unos días donde Zelena y Rolan debe estar conmigo.

-Gina… estas hablando en serio? … cuando dices que debes aclarar tu cabeza a que te refirieres… a saber si quieres estar con él o conmigo…

-Em…entiende… son tantas cosas.

-Regina no digas tonterías… tienes años diciéndome que lo ibas a dejar por mí, que no te interesaba ya, que locura es esta, no niego que me has hecho sentir mal y hasta dudar por tu distancia de estos días, pero esto es extremo –la rubia tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No he dicho eso, pero… solo dame tiempo… serán unos días…

-Hoy me encontré a Elsa en el Central Park – Regina levantó la mirada sorprendida.

-Que tú qué?

-Lo que oíste

-Y… sentiste algo…

-No se… quizás me pasó como a ti…

Regina sintió que iba a caer con esa respuesta, nunca imagino que Emma le diría eso…

-Ósea… me críticas y estas sintiendo cosas por Elsa?

Emma resopló…

-No dije eso… olvídalo… que vas a hacer…

Regina dejó a un lado sus celos y terminó la conversación.

-Voy a buscar algunas cosas, si necesito más las mando a buscar, voy a despedirme de Henry, luego cuadramos para verlo.

-Yo quiero ver a Rolan Regina, no puedes negarme ese derecho, no me importa si su padre volvió o no, soy su madre legalmente también, no puedes quitarme ese derecho.

-Luego hablamos de eso.

La morena se apresuró, sentía que iba a morir tomando sus cosas, fue a despedirse de su pequeño Henry y abandono su casa, evito ver a Emma quien se había metido en el estudio para no ver partir a Regina, la morena se fue llorando por todo el camino, ambas mujeres hundidas en una tristeza, pero Emma reaccionó.

-Esto es muy extraño todo… no me creo esa historia… aquí pasó algo más – ella llegó a dudar de Regina por su distancia los últimos días, pero cuando le hablo de Elsa notó el fuego en los ojos de Regina… algo extraño pasaba, así que llamó a Liam, este le confirmó las sospechas de Emma, decidió apostar a la rubia, Regina le había hecho ver otra cosa para que no se sintiera mal pensando que por un error en su vida no podía estar al lado de Rolan, prefirió sacrificar su amor de pareja por el amor de Emma por su hijo adoptivo, mientras se resolvía el problema legal. Emma le dijo:

-Te prometo que voy a recuperar a mi mujer y mi hijo, mañana te digo que haremos.

Emma hizo otra llamada importante.

-Hola Gold… como estas... necesito pedirte un favor, estamos en una situación crítica, creo eres el único me puede ayudar.

-Vaya, vaya, debe ser muy grave para que me llames a pesar de ser el abuelo de Henry nunca me pides nada y sabes que nunca tendré como pagarte que hayas sacado a Neal de la mala vida y haberse convertido en el hombre que hoy en día es.

-Sabes que nunca lo hice por interés, es mi amigo y ahora padre biológico de mi hijo, acudo a ti porque no tengo con quien más contar para esto.

-Está bien Emma, respeto tu manera de verlo, solo quiero que sepas no será un "favor" que pretendo cobrar.

Emma le explicó al poderoso hombre lo que sucedía, le pidió averiguar todo sobre Robín, que pasó realmente con él, si quería quitarle a su familia tendría que hacerlo con todas las armas porque Emma no se dejaría tan fácilmente. Gold era un empresario poderoso con contactos tanto en el Gobierno como en los bajos fondos más poderosos, en la ayudaría sin dudarlo un momento.

Emma pudo ir y hablar con su esposa para que supiera que estaba al tanto de todo, pero decidió esperar por Gold, llegar con la solución, ella sabía que el hombre no tardaría en darle una respuesta positiva.

Pasaron tres días, Emma llamo cada día a Rolan, eso sí lo tenía permitido, Robín intento visitarlo donde Zelena, pero aún Regina no estaba obligada a dejárselo ver hasta que no se arreglaran todos los papeles legales, esta vez seria dura, el encuentro con el niño fue terrible y Rolan no quería verlo, Robín pidió disculpas lo que Regina ignoró. La campaña estaba difícil, Regina comenzó a bajar en las encuestas por el doble escándalo, el retorno de Robín y el supuesto maltrato de Regina a él y la supuesta participación de Emma en un hecho envuelto en drogas y orgia…

Ese día en la noche, Gold llamo a Emma y la citó en su oficina.

-Buenas noches Gold… dime que me tienes buenas noticias, tengo tres días sin siquiera hablar con Regina y eso me está volviendo loca, no he podido ver a ella ni a Rolan, hoy deje a Henry temprano para que estuvieran con él… siento que quieren destruir a mi familia… - los ojos de la rubia estaban aguados a punto de llorar.

-Cálmate Emma, te tengo buenas noticias. Primero, Robín efectivamente perdió la memoria con una explosión por el golpe en su cabeza, pero solo estuvo así un año, el tema es que donde lo cuidaron conoció a una mujer de nombre Marian… ellos se enamoraron… y tiene una hija con ella, hace unos meses el querido contrincante de tu mujer Arturo lo ubicó y le pago para traerlo de nuevo, Robín quería volver en principio para ver a su hijo, la mujer quedó esperando que él volviera, lo que aún no sabemos es cuáles son sus planes con ella… adelante las cosas, la mujer llega mañana a primera hora con su hija, lo desenmascaremos y en público. Sobre el escándalo alrededor de ti, también está resuelto, fue toda una componenda de Arturo para destruir la carrera política de Regina, tu amigo el dueño del PH donde se armó el escandalo ya dio una declaración sobre la verdad de ese evento y dará el nombre de Arturo como la persona que está detrás de todos estos escándalos… será un duro golpe para él y su familia, tú los conoces, siempre fueron unos pesados petulantes.

Emma no aguantó y le dio un fuerte abrazó a Gold, no tenía como agradecer lo que había resuelto – Gold, no tengo como pagarte esto.

-Ya te dije que no me debes nada, mañana a medio día nos vemos, ya hablé con Liam para que cite al imbécil de Robín en su oficina, allá llegaremos con Marian y su hija, también debe estar Regina contigo, será desenmascarado, acto seguido daremos una rueda de prensa donde todo será develado. Le ofreceremos a Robín llevarlo de vuelta con su actual familia y que deje por escrito su renuncia a cualquier derecho sobre Rolan, cosa que podríamos lograr con el tiempo, pero se tardaría porque deberíamos de ir a juicio, después de este escándalo ustedes igual ganarían, solo que así logramos todo sea más rápido. A Robín sólo hay que darle dinero para que termine de hacer su vida, ya él había decidido estar con ellos, pero su necesidad económica lo hizo volver… y bueno, el hombre realmente quería volver a ver a su hijo.

Emma no esperó más, aunque era de noche se fue donde Zelena a buscar a su familia, no iba a pasar una noche más sin ellos. Llego al edificio y llamo a su cuñada, le pidió no le avisara a Regina, quería llegar de sorpresa, Zelana la hizo subir.

Sonó el timbre y Zelena abrió, Regina estaba en el salón, pero tenía vista hacia la entrada del apartamento, su corazón se sobresaltó al ver a la mujer de su vida después de 3 días. Ambas suspiraron viéndose a los ojos tratando de contenerse, Regina no sabía lo que Emma venía a decir.

-Em… pasa algo?

-No crees que tengo derecho venir a ver a mi familia.

-Claro Emma… tienes todo el derecho, solo que…

-Te molesta que este aquí? Te molesta mucho verme? – Emma solo estaba buscando bajar los muros de Regina, necesitaba que entendiera que ante situaciones como esa no debía hacerla a un lado para protegerla, era mejor decir la verdad que separarse de nuevo, unidas siempre serían más fuertes.

Ante esas preguntas Regina no aguanto más, no podía seguir permitiendo que Emma pensara que esa separación era porque estaba confundida por Robín, la morena no sabía que la rubia la había descubierto. Regina se lanzó literalmente hacia Emma quien tenía también los ojos aguados más por emoción que otra cosa.

-Em… cuanto te he extrañado mí cielo.

-Mmm… entonces si soy tu cielo – le decía la rubia sonreída sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

-Nunca has dejado de serlo, necesito decirte la verdad, creo que si no hubieses venido yo hubiese ido a casa, no aguantaba más un día sin ti, justo lo estaba hablando con Zelena y no sabía si la rubia boba inglesa se quisiera aprovechar de la soledad en la que te dejé.

Emma la beso con la pasión contenida que tenía, al soltarla le dijo.

-No tienes nada que contar, lo sé todo… como te dije me sentí mal esos días porque estabas indiferente, por un momento pensé que era por Robín, pero todo lo que dijiste no tenía sentido y entendí que pasaba algo que te estaba obligando a irte con Rolan…decidí llamar a Liam y le dije mis sospechas, él me lo confirmó, luego llame a Gold para que me ayudara y vengo a darte una excelente noticia – Emma le contó todo a Regina, la morena lloró de la emoción al escuchar a su esposa – a partir de mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, y … sobre la rubia que no es boba mi amor pero no vamos a discutir por eso, está felizmente casada, tiene una hermosa bebe, incluso me reforzó la idea de llamar a Gold, espero que eso no nos traiga problemas, Elsa me demostró ser una buena amiga.

-Entiendo cielo… no lo niego, me asusté un poco de su aparición repentina, pero veo que pasó página y rehízo su vida.

-Ahora donde están mis muchachos, los quiero ver ya y aunque sea tarde me llevo a mi familia Zelena, gracias por el apoyo, pero nuestra casa tendrá hoy a todos sus dueños.

-Sabes que esta también es su casa cuñada, no lo olviden, estoy feliz igualmente que puedan recuperar su vida – la pelirroja abrazó a Emma y luego a su hermana. Buscaron a los chicos, estaban dormidos, a Henry lo cargó Regina y siguió durmiendo, Emma a Rolan quien se despertó.

-Mami estas aquí – la abrazó muy fuerte – quería verte, llegaste de viaje por fin.

-Si mi amor, ya volví y no quiero estar sin ustedes, los amo demasiado – Así se fueron los 4, las enamoradas pasaron una noche apasionada, desde la llegada de Robín no se habían tocado, el estrés de la situación las hiso dejar a un lado su amor, se habían extrañado tanto que no lo dejarían pasar.

-Ohhh Em… creo que van a pasar mil años y no dejaras de excitarme y hacerme sentir tan bien después de estar juntas.

-Te deseaba demasiado, pero sabía que tu mente estaba en otra parte, tratando de resolver todo este problema, que mañana acabará.

Como dijo Gold, llegaron Marian con su hija Robín a primera hora, las llevaron directo donde Robín, ambos lloraron en el encuentro, el ex militar estaba emocionado con ellas, luego entró Regina junto con Emma, la rubia no aceptaría otra reunión sin ella, Robín reconoció que al ver a Regina se le revolvió el pasado, se confundió quería recuperar a su hijo y pensó que estar con Regina sería la única forma, pero tener a su actual pareja de frente lo hiso entender… amaba a Marian y con ella debía estar. Se llegó a un acuerdo con él, si decía la verdad en público se le permitiría contacto con Rolan vía Skipe, adicional se le daría una pensión por invalides y sería un militar jubilado con los derechos de ley, solo podría tener contacto físico con Rolan cuando el fuera mayor de edad y aceptara verlo. Arturo quedó ante los votantes como un farsante estafador y comenzó a bajar sus números en las encuestas. Los días pasaron con tranquilidad hasta que llegó el día de las elecciones.

-Amor ven, ya van a dar los resultados – Emma llamaba a Regina que estaba conversando con algunos de los que la ayudaban en su campaña, estaban en las oficinas de su partido, Regina se acercó a Emma quien estaba con Liam.

-Estoy nerviosa cielo - Regina le dio un piquito a Emma y se sentaron juntas, Emma la abrazó mientras esperaban los resultados…

En la tv anunciaban que por una diferencia enorme de votos la nueva alcaldesa de NY era Regina Mills, Emma alzo a Regina y le dio vueltas hasta bajarla y darle un beso, al quedarse si aire le habló.

-Felicitaciones alcaldesa – Emma y Regina se sonreían.

-Gracias primera dama de la ciudad – beso de nuevo a su esposa, Emma soltó a Regina para que todos la felicitaran, estaban los Mills y los Nolan Swan, Rolan estaba emocionado, no tenía claridad de lo que significaba ser alcaldesa pero entendía que su madre había ganado. Después de pasar un buen rato celebrando, Regina salió y dio sus declaraciones en una rueda de prensa agradeciendo el apoyo de todos los que votaron por ella y se comprometió en trabajar para todos, los que estaban a favor de ella como los que no. Así dejaron el lugar y fueron a descansar a casa.

-Hogar dulce hogar… nunca pensé que diría esto con tantas ganas, estoy muy cansada – La alcaldesa se quitó los altos tacones entrando a casa.

-Voy a acostar a este par de muchachos amor, bueno ya Henry duerme como todo un príncipe – Emma se lo acercó a Regina y esta le dio un beso.

-Yo también tengo mucho sueño mamis.

-Ven conmigo mi amor, acostemos a tu hermanito y te llevo a ti, despídete de mamá – el pequeño moreno fue donde Gina y la beso.

-Duerman bien mis príncipes, cielo te espero en la habitación voy a ducharme.

Emma acostó a los chicos, al volver a su habitación, Regina iba saliendo de tomar su baño, Emma hizo lo mismo y al salir se acostó al lado de su esposa.

-Hola… alcaldesa… muy cansada? – pícaramente Emma le besaba el cuello a Regina mientras le hablaba en susurro.

-Depende… alguna propuesta?

Emma no dijo nada más, comenzó a besar a Regina quien la recibió gustosa, sin perder tiempo ambas fueron quitando sus prendas de dormir, la rubia besaba a Regina en su abdomen mientras tocaba sus piernas, mientras la morena gemía, Emma masajeo el clítoris de su esposa y luego empezó a besarlo con delicadeza enloqueciendo a la morena, así estuvo un rato.

-Em… no seas cruel… quiero más – Emma se apartó y subió hacia la morena.

-Ya dando órdenes alcaldesa? – acto seguido la beso con mucha pasión. Regina tomó el control se volteó sentándose sobre la pelvis de Emma, le subió la pierna y unió sus vaginas para sentirse lo más posible… ambas gemían con cuidado para no despertar a los chicos, la pasión las envolvía, Emma tocaba los senos de Regina quien la enloquecía con la vista que le daba, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo… Gina se hecho sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Ufff mi amor, mientras más hacemos el amor más me gustas.

-Yo me siento igual cielo… siento que lo que tenemos en este momento es difícil de superar…

-Creo que hay algo más que podríamos tener – Regina le sorprendió un poco el comentario de Emma, y levantó su rostro para verla, mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Emma

-A ver que sientes que nos falta cielo.

-No ahora… apenas comenzaras un trabajo que va a requerir mucho de tu tiempo, pero… no te gustaría tener más hijos?

Regina le sonrió.

-Claro mi amor… si me encantaría… y quisiera esta vez embarazarme yo.

-Pues no se hable más… cuando lo consideres, en unos años que ya tu trabajo te lo permita lo hablamos de nuevo, aunque creo deberíamos luego decirle al par de terremotos que duermen al lado.

-Jajajaja par de terremotos? Son 3 contigo – ambas se rieron con eso y se dejaron llevar por el sueño… En la mañana Rolan les llegó al cuarto junto a Henry, el mayor vio a su hermano despierto y lo saco de la cuna, ya Henry caminaba bien y poco a poco se le iba entendiendo lo que decía.

-Hola mamis, buenos días – Rolan saltó a la cama y ayudó a Henry a montarse.

Las madres acababan de despertar y acogieron al par de pequeños cada una agarro uno y les daban besos, Emma comenzó a hacerles cosquillas mientras ellos buscaban defensa en Regina.

-mamá, mami no me deja, ayúdame.

-Vamos todos contra Emma - les dijo Regina y los tres fueron sobre la rubia haciéndole cosquillas, los 4 reían y disfrutaban de su momento en familia, ya más calmados Emma les pregunto.

-Chicos que les parece tener un hermano o una hermana.

Rolan quien entendía mejor por ser el más grande alzo los brazos emocionado.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, una hermanita, una hermanita – Henry lo vio y copio.

-Manita, manita, manita.

Las madres reían emocionadas con la reacción de los chicos.

-Ves mi amor hasta ellos están de acuerdo con nosotras… Te amo tanto Gina…

-Te amo igual Emma… - Se dieron un dulce beso con sus hijos de testigos y con una promesa nueva de agrandar a la familia cuando llegara el momento adecuado…

FIN


	26. Epílogo

Ya he llegado al verdadero final de esta historia...

Ha sido un placer real escribirla y más aún contar con el apoyo de ustedes.

Como prometí les comento los cambios que hice durante toda la historia por petición de algunas lectoras, y de esa forma demostrar que en mi caso cuando decía que tomaría en cuenta algunas de sus ideas era real que lo haría. Les dejo los cambios:

-Cora aunque aceptaría a la larga la relación de las chicas les haría la vida imposible hasta el reencuentro en Storybrooke para acción de gracia.

-August y Regina tendrían un pequeño romance después de terminar ella y Emma y antes de estar con Male, pero en vista que algunas pidieron no sucediera nada entre ellos preferí dejar esa historia de lado.

-En el encuentro en Storybrooke si bien ambas se darían cuenta que aún se amaban no intentarían volver de inmediato, Regina de casaría con Robin y tendrían a Rolan, iba a ser hijo biológico de ella, pasarían más años, 4 para ser exacto, Emma hubiese seguido con Elsa pero al ver que no llegaba a amarla preferiría separarse al no entregar más a la chica que daba todo por ella, luego decidiría tener un hijo con su amigo Neal por inseminación porque quería ser madre, así nacería Henry, contemporáneo con Rolan. Ellas se encontrarían después de esos 4 años en NY con una Regina viuda que ya había logrado superar la muerte de su esposo.

-La historia seria la misma a la escrita en su encuentro en NY, pero al volver Robín, Regina tendría cargo de conciencia e incluso dudaría si sentía algo por él, lo que verificaría al ser besada por Robín y no sentir más que lástima.

Hay otros pequeños detalles pero sin mayor relevancia, el resto de la historia quedó como culminó.

Ahora si les dejo el final definitivo de esta historia! Espero la disfruten y me lo hagan saber!

Epilogo

\- Hola amor, ya en casa - Emma fue directo a la cocina, había estado toda la noche con su equipo de trabajo afinando detalles de su próximo estreno estaba a 15 días - estoy muerta de hambre.

Eran las 8 am, ya los chicos debían estar en el colegio, la pareja se turnaba para llevarlos ellas, un día una otro la otra, no querían perderse de vivir esa experiencia con ellos, pero ambas desde los 7 meses de embarazo de Regina decidieron que debía ir Emma o los llevaría el chofer, ya la morena estaba a punto del noveno mes, pronto culminaría su embarazo y había tomado su reposo dejando temporalmente la alcaldía en donde hacia un excelente trabajo pero debía parar para dedicarse a su familia por un tiempo.

Emma al ver que no recibía respuesta de Regina sintió cierta angustia, dejó lo que estaba comiendo y fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta...

-Gina todo bien? - escucho la ducha y se dirigió al baño - amor que susto no respondías.

Regina había logrado abrir la puerta de la ducha.

-Cielo gracias a Dios llegaste, no aguanto los dolores - le dijo medio doblada sin poder salir.

Emma sintió se le salía el corazón.

-Amor estoy aquí - llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a salir de la ducha toda nerviosa - calma mi vida, todo va a estar bien, aguanta por favor - la rubia estaba aterrada pero intentaba mantener el control, secó a Regina la llevó hasta la cama.

-Quédate aquí sentadita mientras busco todo - la pobre caminaba de un lado al otro sin tener claro que hacer, Regina quería ayudarla, e intentaba tranquilizarla pero llevaba dos bebes en su vientre, estaba enorme ya casi no podía andar sola.

-Cómo te dejaron sola, la chica tiene orden de no hacerlo si no estoy.

-Cielo me antoje de fresas y se habían acabado, ella bajó a comprar debe estar por subir... Ahhhhhhh - volvió a sentir una contracción - Em vámonos por favor, no des más vueltas, allí en ese closet - le señaló - están los bolsos que debemos llevar y la ropa que deje para esto.

-Ok Ok Ok, todo controlado - sacó todo del closet y en eso sintieron ruido afuera.

Emma corrió a la sala, eran el chofer y la chica se habían encontrado abajo.

-No les dije que Regina no podía quedarse sola? - les dijo en tono de reclamo - la encontré en trabajo de parto.

-Sra. disculpe, la alcaldesa me envió a comprar sabe cómo se pone con los antojos.

Emma recapacitó - disculpen... Vamos rápido, llévate los bolsos al auto yo bajo a Regina.

Salieron lo más rápido posible con Regina al ritmo que ella podía, Emma llamó a su familia, a los Mills y a Zelena, llegaron al hospital y montaron a Regina en una silla de ruedas mientras Emma corría como una loca buscando a Whale, la enfermera la calmó y le dijo que fuera a la habitación, volvió con Regina que era atendida por la Dra. Eva Zambrano, colega anestesióloga de Whale, de las mejores, pero a Regina no le agradaba mucho, Whale la pedía en sus intervenciones, esta más aún, era importante...sería un parto de dos bebes...no podía arriesgarse.

-Buenos días Dra. Zambrano - Emma le estrechó la mano, Regina le reviró los ojos y Emma se alejó de la Dra. y se puso al lado de su esposa, tomó su mano viéndola con toda la ternura que sentía por esa mujer que cada día amaba más.

-Sras. Swan Mills ya viene Whale, estaba terminando con una emergencia - en eso entro Whale.

-Hola Regina, Emma cómo estás? Veamos que pasa aquí - revisó a Regina y les dijo - pues efectivamente estamos ante dos inminentes nacimientos! Regina si bien por lo que veo vas excelente, estas dilatada, si continuas con este ritmo de contracciones te llevaremos a quirófano pronto, Eva ve preparando tu parte por favor.

-Si Whale, nos vemos en quirófano los 4. Felicidades mamas - la Dra. les guiño un ojo... Era muy sexy esta Dra. latina.

-Emma Swan, ya de por sí estoy sintiendo odio por ti con todo este dolor del que eres responsable - casi gritaba - si llego a verte medio prestar atención a la Eva esa te iras a dormir donde tus padres.

-Amor que locura dices - Emma le hablaba con dulzura, le dijo al oído - no me interesa nadie que no seas tú.

-Mmm que veo aquí... Celos alcaldesa – comentó un tanto risueño Whale.

-Te empeñaste en involucrar a esa doctorcita que tooodos dicen se parece a mí, y... además cada vez que nos ve no duda en buscarle conversación a Emma - ya estaba disgustada la alcaldesa.

-Ohhh mi querida Regina que cosas dices, pues... La verdad sea dicha si tienen cierto parecido, pero es obvio que tu esposa no ve a los lados, y el tema es que a Eva le encantan los musicales por eso le pregunta a Emma, además es hetero, justo el fin de semana su novio le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto - Whale sonreía, todo esto le causaba gracia.

-No me interesa, yo casi me comprometo con un hombre para casarme y hasta viví con él, y mírame, a punto de dar a luz dos bebes de esta atractiva y peligrosa rubia - volvió a revirar los ojos.

Emma se sentó junto a Regina y volvió a tomar su mano.

-Mi reina, amor de mi vida, mi principio y final perfecto, soy humana y puedo cometer errores, pero estar a tu lado, ser tu esposa, vivir contigo, tener 4 hijos tuyos y míos y todo lo que mi corazón y mi alma siente por ti no podrían nunca, escucha bien nunca permitirme sentir esto por nadie más, no dudes de mi porque es imposible que algo o alguien me aleje de ti - se acercó y la beso, Regina a pesar del dolor que sentía se calmó y se dejó llevar por ese beso lleno de amor que le daba su esposa.

Después de eso continuó aguantando dolor apoyada por su esposa, en minutos llego toda la familia, los dejaron saludarla antes de llevarla a quirófano. Emma fue con ella, quería estar en el parto de sus bebes.

Ya en quirófano la Dra. Zambrano aplico la anestesia requerida para un parto natural, Whale había decidido permitir el parto natural porque todo el embarazo fue tranquilo, las criaturas estaban en posición, la presión arterial de Regina se mantuvo estable, estaba todo dado para hacerlo naturalmente.

Emma tomaba con fuerza la mano de Regina y le dejaba palabras de aliento mientras Whale dirigía el parto.

-Vamos Regina… PUJA…

-Ahhhhhhh -Gina apretaba con fuerza la mano de Emma.

-Vamos mi amor tu puedes – Emma seguía dándole apoyo

-De nuevo Regina! Vamos alcaldesa – Regina estuvo un buen rato pujando, ya Whale les habia explicado que el primer parto sería más difícil y tardaría más que el segundo, Regina cada vez estaba más agotada, pero la emoción le daba ánimos más el apoyo de Emma estando a su lado.

-Una más Regina… ya veo la cabecita

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Regina volvió a pujar con fuerza, estaba agotada, pero como siempre había sido una mujer de temple no podía desfallecer en el momento más importante de su vida.

-Aquí viene – Whale halo la cabeza como todo un experto y enseguida atrajo a la primera criatura por sus hombrito, era una cabellera negra, rápidamente limpiaron su cuerpo y empezó a llorar, Emma y Regina recibieron su bebe.

-Amor mira nuestra primera princesa… Drizella – meses antes al saber que serían dos niñas habían decidido los nombres, la primera se llamaría Drizella.

Regina entre su dolor de parto soltó unas lágrimas y beso a su hija – Bienvenida mi princesita.

-Vamos Regina que la otra está esperando por su madre… PUJA…

Regina volvió a tomar fuerza y pujo, así lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que terminó de salir la segunda niña… con poco cabello y muy clarito, una pequeña rubia. La niña fue atendida y empezó a oírse su llanto, fue llevada a las madres y se la pusieron a Regina mientras Emma le tocaba el bracito.

-Mira cielo es casi pelona y rubia – sonrió mientras lloraba emocionada, nuestra pequeña Hope.

-Creo que tenemos una mini tú y una mini yo amor – Emma le dio un piquito a su esposa, quien después de ese beso se quedó dormida, estaba realmente agotada.

Whale a distancia le dijo a Emma - Anda Emma ve a cambiarte, habla con tu familia, aunque no es grave tiene una pequeña hemorragia y debemos controlarlo

Emma entró en pánico – Pero está bien? va a estar bien? yo me quedo, no quiero separarme de ella.

La Dra. Zambrano la calmó – Tranquila Emma, su esposa está en las mejores manos, esto es común en estos partos y no es grave, cálmese, vaya con su familia que pronto su esposa estará con todos ustedes, vaya tranquila, su par de princesas están seguras. Felicidades para las dos, sé que no soy muy del agrado de la alcaldesa, pero aunque ella no lo sepa, les tengo mucho aprecio, me parece que son una hermosa familia ahora de 6.

-Gracias Dra., es que usted y ella se parecen mucho y eso la pone nerviosa – la Dra. sonrió.

-La entiendo, usted es muy guapa y ella tiene razón, el que no cuida lo suyo lo pierde, pero yo también estoy muyyy enamorada, así que no tiene nada que temer, y usted se nota que no tiene ojos sino para ella, sus dos príncipes y ahora este par de princesitas.

-Mejor no lo ha podido decir Dra.

Whale escuchó todo y asintió, Emma salió, Regina estaba vencida del cansancio, Emma antes le dio un piquito a Regina y espero algo asustada con la familia.

Un rato después Whale y Eva salieron -Todo perfecto Emma, ya tu esposa está en observación, felicitaciones – El Dr. se había hecho amigo de la pareja, ya era el tercer bebe Swan Mills que traía al mundo, le dio un abrazo a Emma quien no había podido evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Me asusté mucho la verdad.

-Vamos princesa, todo está bien como te dijimos, las niñas sanas, Regina como toda una luchadora está en perfectas condiciones, que felicidad hija.

-Gracias Tío, gracias por estar siempre para nosotras, al igual que todos, mamá, Cora, Henry, Zel y tu crápula – se dirigió a Killian.

-Rubia tonta, quien diría serias todo un padre... o perdón una madre – todos rieron, siempre bromeaban los dos, seguían siendo adolescentes cuando estaban juntos –Kilian la abrazó.

En una hora llevaron a Regina a su habitación.

Emma no permitió se avisara a nadie que no fuera de la familia, Regina estaba agotada debía primero descansar, no quería la habitación con una persona más.

-Hijos con cuidado, mamá está cansada y algo adolorida –ambos chicos se acercaron con cuidado, Rolan llegaba fácil a Regina, se acercó y la beso.

-Mama ya tenemos hermanitas.

-Si mi rey, ya llegaron tus hermanas.

Emma cargo a Henry quien también beso a Regina.

-Donde están las bebes mami quiero verlas.

-Em, por que no están aquí las niñas? – volteo y respondió a Henry - Ya las mamis se van a encargar mi príncipe, están contentos? – ambos asintieron, estaban tranquilos después de toda la charla que les dio Emma de cómo debían comportarse.

Entraron por fin las enfermeras con las niñas, las llevaron hacia Regina y Emma, la rubia le colocó a Drizella en sus brazos y ella se mantuvo con Hope, Rolan y Henry estaban demasiado emocionados,

Emma se agacho para que Henry viera bien a Hope y Rolan se acercó a Regina y acariciaba el bracito de su hermanita, luego Emma colocó a Hope en el otro brazo de Regina.

-Mis princesas, cuanto las hemos esperado, este es Rolan su hermano mayor, acércate Henry – el más pequeño se acercó, ella hablaba con ambas pequeñas y los chicos reían - él es su otro hermano, el segundo, Henry, Hope, Drizella ya se conocen porque han vivido juntas estos nueve meses - todos se divertían con esta conversación de Regina con sus nuevas hijas – cielo acércate tú también - Emma se acercó y se quedó a su lado tomando a Drizella para ayudarla – el momento fue muy tierno, estaban los 6, todos mirando y hablando sobre las hermanas nuevas, Zelena aprovecho y les tomo varias fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, al final les pidió se acomodaran para la gran foto familiar, Emma y Regina habían cumplido uno de sus sueños más preciados, completar su familia y cada una había dado a luz, genéticamente Henry era hijo de Regina, ella había dado su ovulo a Emma y Emma lo había llevado en su vientre, Drizella y Hope eran genéticamente de Emma, su ovulo fue colocado en Regina, y aunque Rolan no era hijo biológico de ninguna, para ambas era su primer hijo y así lo amaban y con los años se lo demostraban cada día más

Pasó un año y Regina fue reelecta como Alcaldesa de la ciudad de Nueva York, al estar en su último año de su 2do mandato, casi 8 años siendo alcaldesa ella apoyada por Emma había decidido lanzarse como Gobernadora de Estado, tarea difícil siendo uno de los más importantes del país, una nueva meta, aunque eran muchas responsabilidades tenían el apoyo de sus respectivas familias, el trabajo de Regina por la ciudad había sido impecable, tanto así que logró su nueva meta, se convirtió en la nueva Gobernadora del Estado de Nueva York, debieron mudarse a la capital del Estado Albany, así que Emma aunque continuaba con sus musicales, iba cada vez delegando más y se encargaba de sus hijos y de ayudas sociales para el Estado donde siempre involucraba eventos musicales para llevar cultura a los menos favorecidos, Emma se convirtió en una primera dama de Gobierno muy particular, todo lo concerniente a cultura lo manejaba ella y le encantaba, poder llevar su arte a quienes no tenían el nivel económico para hacerlo, sin embargo todo esto no las alejaba de su papel de madres, ambas dedicaban el mayor tiempo posible a sus hijos, Rolan ya era una adolescente, le encantaba la política como a Regina, había tenido contacto con su padre, pero no se habían visto personalmente.

Regina estaba por culminar su mandato como Gobernadora cuando le llega la propuesta de atreverse a ser candidata para la Presidencia, esto tomó de sorpresa a toda la familia, pero todos estaban emocionados por esta nueva propuesta que le llegaba a Regina, su familia homoparental era un ejemplo por lo cercanas que siempre se veían las mujeres, Rolan ya de 18 años acababa de entrar a la Universidad y seguiría los pasos de Regina, él escogió Harvard y al igual que ella la política era su pasión, por su parte Henry era todo un artista, siempre dedicado a la lectura, amante de ir a los musicales de Emma, estudiaría literatura al salir de High School, ya había escrito algunos cuentos y su madre estaba preparando una adaptación musical de uno de ellos, le había prometido que cuando estuviera realmente preparado como autor harían un musical juntos en Brooadway, por su parte las chicas eran la locura de la casa, Drizella era muy extrovertida y le encantaba hacer bromas, muy parecida a Emma, ambas se divertían mucho juntas, Drizella siempre buscaba a su madre rubia para jugar en cambio la rubia, era más tranquila, pausada, le encantaba jugar y tenía buen humor, pero no era un huracán como su hermana, aplicada en los estudios y gustaba de pasar ratos con Regina quien le leía cuentos como a Henry.

-Bien chicos que hacemos, Emma y yo no queremos decidir nada sin estar ustedes de acuerdo.

-Mamá has luchado mucho por esta oportunidad, sabemos que nunca realmente te pasó por la cabeza llegar a la presidencia, pero si el partido quieres que seas tú por qué negarte.

-Gracias mi amor, pero a ti te gusta esto tanto como a mí, es tu pasión, pero tal vez para tus hermanos es mucho, y aunque igual en caso de ganar continuaremos viviendo juntos menos tu porque ya estás en la universidad, sé que mi tiempo no será el mismo para compartir en familia.

-Si… entiendo – Rolan reflexionó.

-Mama, yo pienso igual que Rolan, además estamos acostumbrados y tú siempre estas con nosotros, si mami no se opone porque deberíamos hacerlo nosotros.

-Siiii mami viviríamos en la casa blanca guaooooooo, yo quiero – Drizella corría por el salón emocionada, luego se sentó en las piernas de Emma, quien estaba sentada al lado de Regina. En eso Hope, se acercó a Regina y se le sentó en las piernas y jugando con el collar que tenía su madre le dijo:

-Podre ir a tu oficina y pasar rato contigo así estés ocupada? Como hacemos algunas veces? Yo solo no quiero dejar de verte y me portare bien, no hare ruido, te lo prometo – levantó su manito como símbolo de promesa, la rubia sabia como enternecer a su madre morena.

-Mi princesa ustedes siempre serán mi prioridad, aunque ser Presidenta de un país son palabras mayores, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, lo bueno es que el trabajo estará en la misma casa, así que si no estoy en una reunión con otros adultos muyyy serios – Regina le frunció el ceño a la pequeña de 10 años – podrás estar conmigo.

Emma estaba escuchaba a sus hijos embelesada por el apoyo que todos mostraban y no perdió oportunidad de hablar ella en esta ocasión.

-Será que puedo hacer lo mismo que Hope? – todos rieron por las ocurrencias de la madre rubia, Hope y Drizella se bajaron de las piernas de sus madres y se acercaron a sus hermanos - Emma aprovecho las risas de los chicos para decirle al oído a Regina.

-Podría meterme debajo de tu escritorio y alegrarte el día después de alguna reunión importante… o mejor… durante una reunión – la morena desorbito los ojos pero rio pícaramente.

-Cielo… que dices – le tomo las mejillas y la besó.

Rolan carraspeo y Henry habló.

-Buenoooo madres enamoradas estamos aquí – esta vez fueron las madres las que se rieron.

-Bueno pillos vayan a cambiarse para la cena familiar que tenemos para informarle a la familia la buena nueva. Sra. futura Presidenta, vamos a cambiarnos también.

-Ok Directora como usted ordene – Regina besó de nuevo a Emma y fueron a cambiarse.

La cena fue de dicha para toda la familia, los Mills, Nolan y Swan celebraban por la nueva meta de Regina, apenas comenzaba una carrera que esperaba fuera positiva para todos.

Durante un año toda la familia apoyó a Regina en su candidatura, pocas horas de sueño tenían las esposas Swan Mills, Emma se dividía entre Regina y los niños, había dejado a Neal a cargo de los musicales, aunque amaba lo que hacía, en ese momento la prioridad era lograr esta meta familiar en donde ella terminaría como Primera Dama de su país. Llegó el día de las elecciones y estaba reñida la candidatura, Regina tenía mucho a su favor, a pesar de ser una familia homoparental, nunca habían estado envueltas en escándalos desde su primera elección como alcaldesa, realmente tenía todo a su favor y gracias a eso logró este gran sueño… ser la Presidenta de su país.

-Gina amor… no lo puedo creer –Emma cargaba a Regina y daba vueltas con ella mientras familiares y amigos las aplaudían.

-Cielo, esto no sería tan importante para mi si no estuvieran ustedes conmigo – Regina le dio un apasionado beso a su esposa sin importar todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Hija déjame darte un gran abrazo – Henry se acercó a su hija menor, en seguida fue tomada por su madre.

-Mi Reina, sabía que llegarías muy lejos – ambas se abrazaron emocionadas.

-Hermanita… será que tendré privilegios con tu nuevo estatus – Zelena no perdería la oportunidad de bromear – abrazo a su hermana quien reía con sus ocurrencia y beso a su sobrina que estaba muy emocionada con su tía presidenta.

-Tita podré visitarte en la Casa Blanca?

-Claro mi bella, podrás ir cuando quieras.

-Cuñado, nos toca mucho trabajo – abrazó a Kilian quien seguía trabajando a su lado, el tendría un cargo importante en la seguridad del país.

-Pues nada me agrada más que seguir a tu lado, siempre haces bien el trabajo.

Los suegros no podían faltar.

-Regina, te veo y recuerdo cuando te conocí tan joven y con tantas ganas de hacer cosas importantes, que ya has logrado hacer, pero sé marcaras una diferencia en la historia de nuestro país… no serás una reina de todos los reinos pero si una gerente que velará por todos.

-Mary… no tengo palabras para agradecer tu apoyo de años, por ser la madre del ser humano que me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo… eres como una madre para mí – se abrazaron un rato hasta que David las interrumpió.

-Me pueden dejar felicitar a la Presidenta antes que lleguen sus anillos de seguridad? – Los tres rieron – sé que lo harás bien, y cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo – Regina le dio un cálido abrazo a su suegro.

-Bueno señores momento de celebrar – Emma destapó una champagne, salió el corcho y todos gritaban, le dio su copa a su esposa y le dijo casi en susurro para ellas dos – Por usted Presidenta… te amo – la beso tiernamente.

A Regina se le aguaron los ojos, esta rubia siempre tenía detalles especiales con ella, siempre era única, apostaba a todo por la morena y este día no sería la excepción.

Pasaron los días… meses… el cambio de vida fue algo fuerte, realmente Regina debía cumplir muchos compromisos, sin embargo no dejaba de prestar atención a su familia, Hope no perdía oportunidad de entrar al despacho de su madre y si las reuniones no eran delicadas la dejaba estar un rato, normalmente Emma la buscaba y sabia como llevársela sin que eso traumara a la pequeña, no era una tarea fácil,, no siempre eran bien vistas las decisiones de Regina, pero en general seguía siendo apoyada por sus votantes, realmente estaba haciendo una buena gestión…

Como todos los presidentes americanos tienen su días de vacaciones les tocó y la familia se fue de viaje, aunque los presidentes descansan en Camp David un lugar especial y con suficiente seguridad, pueden hacerlo en otro lugar, Emma habló con el cuerpo de seguridad de Regina y les hizo una solicitud especial, quería pasar una tarde a solas con su esposa, si bien sabía que tendrían seguridad cercándolas todo se planificó de tal manera que no se sintieran vigiladas y luego irían con el resto de la familia a Camp David donde pasarian las vacaciones en familia.

-Me parece tan extraño este evento antes de nuestras vacaciones cielo.

-Qué te parece extraño amor?

-No sé, salió de la nada, toda la agenda tiene mínimo un mes de planificación y esto apenas hace 5 días.

-Por lo menos estaremos toda las tardes juntas.

Regina volteó y acarició las mejillas de Emma.

-Sientes que te estoy dejando sola? Cielo he logrado bajar el ritmo.

-Hey no, no me quejo, casi todos los días almorzamos o cenamos juntos, ya eso es bastante con todas tus ocupaciones y las mías, que cada día admito me pongo más, pero lo hago con gusto, sólo que estar solas no es tan fácil, si no es por nuestros trabajos es por los chicos, claro… siempre nos quedan las… buenas noches… le dijo con picardía – pero las escapadas no las tenemos, es lo único que podría extrañar y sin embargo sé que esto es temporal – le sonrió a su esposa quien le tomaba la mano y la cruzaba con sus dedos.

En ese momento se montaron en el helicóptero que las llevaría a una supuesta donación en Boston, era un acto sencillo, así que le recomendaron a ambas ir casual, Regina no sabía realmente a donde iría. Comienzan a volar y Regina ve que el Helicóptero comienza a bajar sobre la marina de Boston, la marina que fue testigo de su primer atardecer juntas, del atardecer que no lograron ver luego por los juegos del destino, el atardecer que estaban próximas a vivir una vez más…

-Hey… que es esto? A donde vamos – dijo la presidenta algo angustiada – Emma le tomó la mano.

-Cálmate… bienvenida al inicio de tus vacaciones - una Regina sorprendida pero sonriente entendió que todo era una sorpresa de su esposa…

Aterrizaron sobre un barco del Gobierno y fueron trasladadas en un pequeño yate hasta otro algo más amplio, allí bajaron y las dejaron solas, otros barcos las custodiaban a una distancia prudencial, todo calculado para la seguridad de la Presidenta.

El cómodo yate era amplio y bastante cerrado, era la única manera que le habían permitido a Emma poder hacer esta travesura, no podían arriesgarse a tener a Regina al descubierto como cualquier turista, igualmente era perfecto, los ventanales eran grandes y la vista se disfrutaba sin problema, todos los vidrios eran anti balas.

-Bienvenida a tu sorpresa amor…

-Cielo…no puedo amarte más de lo que ya te amo… - pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposa dándole un apasionado beso, para sorpresa de la rubia Regina no la soltó y la llevo hacia el camarote principal, si bien a Emma no le disgustó la idea, sabía que tampoco podrían pasar mucho tiempo allí, sin embargo era temprano, apenas las 3 de la tarde, faltaba para el atardecer que era la misión de Emma, volver a verlo juntas en ese lugar especial para ellas.

Fueron al camarote, Regina desvistió a su esposa con pasión y ternura a la vez, Emma hizo lo mismo, sus manos bailaban juntas por dos cuerpos que se conocían de memoria, pero que no se cansaban de explorar… cada una dando el amor más puro y apasionado que llevaban dentro… era como redescubrirse entre el sonido del mar y sus gemidos… dos almas que cada día se amaban más, cada una satisfaciendo a la otra… cada una dando lo mejor de sí para complacer a la otra, se rozaban, tocaban, se decían palabras al oído en susurros, hasta no aguantar más… unieron sus centros en un vaivén único, suavemente en principio… acelerando cada vez más hasta lograr un orgasmo único e inolvidable…

-Te amo tanto Em…

-Yo te amo igual Gina…

-Cansada Presidenta?

-Nunca Primera Dama – ambas estaban abrazadas y se seguían hablando en susurro.

-Gina has pensado que quieres hacer cuando ya no seas presidenta?

-Si lo he pensado.

-Ahhh pero no me has dicho nada de eso chica traviesa – le dijo tocándole juguetonamente la nariz.

-Porque quería que lo decidiéramos entre las dos.

-A ver, que has pensado y vemos si estoy de acuerdo.

-Si ganó la reelección tendré casi 50 años cuando termine.

-Muy joven aún Presidenta.

-Pues me gustaría retirarme un poco, ser más una asesora y eso me daría más libertad y obvio más tiempo para nosotras y nuestros hijos.

-Nunca nos hemos quejado de nuestro tiempo juntas porque siempre hemos logrado llevarlo bien.

-Lo sé pero ya en ese momento las chicas estarían por entrar en la Universidad, Rolan ya es prácticamente independiente y de aquí allá Henry también lo será, entonces va a ser un tiempo para nosotras, y me parece que puede ser ideal para las dos.

-Sin duda, tienes toda la razón.

-Pues no sé si te gustaría volver a hacer tus musicales, de repente no con la misma intensidad, y yo solo con asesorías, tendríamos tiempo de viajar solas, de disfrutar más la una de la otra.

-Completamente de acuerdo mi Reina, pero no pienso volver realmente a hacer musicales, o más o menos como dices, más bien como tú, asesorar a otros, si acaso si Henry decide escribir y hacer musicales pues ayudarlo, no más que eso… me gusta el plan de viajar y estar más tiempo juntas.

-Trato…

-Trato..

Volvieron a besarse y Emma se separó.

-Ven… vamos hacia aquel ventanal, se colocó una bata de seda que tenía preparada y le dio una a Regina, fueron a la cocina y saco una botella de Champaña.

-Veo que te agrada mucho esa bebida no? – comentó sonreída Regina.

-Es la más especial para celebrar.

-A ver y que celebramos específicamente…

-El amor… nuestro amor – la beso y le entregó su copa – Por nosotras.

-Por nosotros – brindaron y volvieron a besarse…

En eso empezó a caer el atardecer, uno de los más hermosos vistos por la pareja… era un atardecer cómplice de ese amor un atardecer que volvía a sellar un amor que nada ni nadie separaría.

-Mira cielo… el atardecer que me pediste si estaba sin ti recordara como si estuviéramos juntas… es una belleza…

-El atardecer que veremos siempre así… una con la otra – Emma abrazaba desde atrás a Regina por su cintura…

-Gracias por la vida que me das a diario…

-Gracias a ti por la que me das a mi…

-Es un placer siempre volver a ti cielo.

-Es que a diario volvemos una a la otra… esa afortunadamente es nuestra realidad

-Te amo cielo…

-Te amo amor…

FIN

 **El esperado final, espero les haya agradado, no quiero despedirme sin antes dar un** a **gradecimiento especial en este capítulo a** **Doc. Raik** **quien me asesoró en el parto de Regina, un millón por el apoyo y la enseñanza.**

 **En general a todos los que siempre escribían:**

 **Arquitecta23, Nano14, Alana-M Costa,** **ReySwan** **,** **Gabriela** **,** **Kiran** **,** **Mills** **,** **JBlack** **,** **Gabi** **,** **Aline** **,** **Piper la la land** **,** **Eder** **,** **aquarius7** **,** **LyzzEQ y Guest.**

 **A pesar de ser el final de la historia espero dejen algún review para saber que les parecio en general.**

 **Espero sigan mi nuevo fanfic "Nuestra Segunda Oportunidad" que es un fic Morrilla.**

 **Nos leemos por aquí…**


End file.
